<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чудесное воскрешение: Хроники Ланьхуа. (Miraculous resurrection: the Lanhua Chronicles) by XingfuWuLi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475214">Чудесное воскрешение: Хроники Ланьхуа. (Miraculous resurrection: the Lanhua Chronicles)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingfuWuLi/pseuds/XingfuWuLi'>XingfuWuLi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drama, Elements of geta, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Creature, Portal Fantasy, Romance, Temporary Death, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingfuWuLi/pseuds/XingfuWuLi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шан Чан родился в богатой семье, но будучи вторым сыном не купался в родительской любви. Ещё ребёнком его с глаз долой отправили в закрытую школу с уклоном в боевые искусства, где он провёл свои детство и юность. На свой двадцать второй день рождения Шан Чан собирался встретиться со старшей сестрой, вместе с которой рос в школе, но погиб. Пытаясь спасти беременную женщину, Шан Чан упал прямо под колёса грузовика. Казалось бы, вот он конец его одинокой безрадостной жизни, но Небеса не просто так зовутся Небесами. Шан Чан открывает глаза в совершенно незнакомом ему месте. Теперь он один из двух глав горы и клана Юэ, Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду и Учитель по имени Ян Ин Юэ. А ещё у него есть тринадцатилетний племянник, над которым он издевается. Поняв, что его занесло к чёрту на куличики, Шан Чан, теперь уже Ян Ин Юэ,  пытается начать новую жизнь, выполняя свои обязанности и исправляя ошибки и грехи прошлого владельца тела. И естественно начинает он с племянника. Однако так ли прост тринадцатилетний Ян Юн Шуан?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Человек по имени Ян Ин Юэ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Возможно, этот роман покажется вам одним из многих подобных, но не спешите делать выводы, пожалуйста. Потому что герои разрушат все ваши предположения( ну, или их большую часть). В первую очередь ЧВХЛ — комедийное произведение. Однако автор не может поручиться, что будет дальше. Сюжет будет развиваться неторопливо, но скучно читателям не будет уж точно.</p><p>И да... Если сюда случайно забредут любители пары Лю Цингэ/Шэнь Цинцю... Добро пожаловать! Конечно, самих лордов пиков вы здесь не найдёте, да и пара эта появится далеко не сразу, но... Разобьём канон "ученик/учитель"!</p><p>Автор искренне надеется, что сие творение вам понравится!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему так жарко?</p><p>      Шан Чан вытер капли пота, выступившие на лбу, тыльной стороной ладони и расстегнул пуговицы на воротнике. Лето в Пекине порой пугало всех. Редкие лавочки под ещё более редкими деревьями были заняты все без исключений, но даже крона деревьев не могла защитить людей от палящего солнца. Женщины обмахивались складными веерами или журналами, пока их дети рядом пили холодные соки. Девушки, обычно старавшиеся не терять своего изящного образа, не выдерживали и обмахивались руками и шляпками. Мужчины сидели в самых разнообразных позах, без остановки теребя свои рубашки и вливая в себя холодную воду. Однако тем, кто был нашёл себе пристанище в кафе и торговых центрах, было не лучше. Замученные жарой и отсутствием кислорода, люди заходили в заведения, даже если там не было мест! Они становились поближе к кондиционерам, вентиляторам и сплит-системам в надежде на глоток прохлады. Но в итоге людей становилось так много, что в помещение переставало хватать воздуха. Духота быстро заполняла его, и летний пекинский зной проникал в кафе. Дела с торговыми центрами обстояли, примерно, также. Все пытались спастись от жары, бежали в магазины, набивались туда словно в Ноев ковчег, случайно задевали или толкали друг друга, нервировались, бесились… И начинался хаос в миниатюре.</p><p>      Увидев очередную сцену боя за место у вентилятора в кафе, Шан Чан вздрогнул и поспешил прочь от несчастного кафе. На самом деле, ему, действительно, стоило поспешить. Сегодня был двадцать второй день рождения Шан Чана, который он планировал провести вместе со старшей сестрой, которую не видел уже около полугода. Шан Сонг Ран была старше Шан Чана на четыре года и работала археологом, поэтому в последнее время встречи брата и сестры напоминали настоящее чудо, которым они дорожили. Говорят, родителей не выбирают, но, если бы Шан Чану с его сестрой всё же предоставили столь почётное право, они бы выбрали любых, кроме их собственных. Сонг Ран и её младший брат были первым и третьим детьми из четырёх в семье владельцев сети кондитерских по всему Китаю. Многие думают, что родиться в богатой семье – великая удача, но ни Шан Чан, ни Шан Сонг Ран так никогда не думали. Сонг Ран, будучи девочкой, не повезло родиться первой, когда нужен был наследник, а Шан Чану не свезло родиться третьим, сразу после старшего брата. Того самого наследника! Поэтому, чтобы два «лишних» ребёнка не мешались под ногами, их отправили в закрытую школу в горах. Вокруг горного храма располагались сразу все три школы: младшая, средняя и старшая – что сыграло определённую роль в учебном процессе. Часть предметов в школах преподавалась монахами, которые так же обучали детей боевым искусствам. Порой в детстве Шан Чан чувствовал себя Аангом из мультфильма про Аватара. Спасибо, что их хоть налысо не брили! Только в отличии от мальчика из мультфильма Шан Чан не был главным героем, не имел никаких сверхспособностей. Сначала ему было очень больно из-за отсутствия родительской любви. Они с сестрой все каникулы проводили в школе, потому что родителям было некогда, и только на Новый год приезжали домой, но…. С каждым годом они всё реже и реже посещали родной дом, и в какой-то момент тот просто перестал для них существовать. Их настоящий дом был в горах среди монахов, учителей и других учеников. Самое обидное заключалось в том, что родители даже не помнили, что у них есть ещё два ребёнка. Когда семью Шан показывали в телепередачах, их было только четверо: отец, мать, старший сын и младшая дочь. И однажды прямо в эфире мадам Ло, жена господина Шана, сказала слова, навсегда расколовшие их семью на две несоединимые части: «Эти дети и муж — моя жизнь, они – моя любимая и единственная семья». После этого Сонг Ран и Шан Чан больше не появлялись в том доме.</p><p>      После школы брат с сестрой поступили в университет, жили в общежитие, а потом Сонг Ран начала снимать жильё, куда и забрала младшего брата. Но, работая археологом, девушка бывала дома редко. И вот, спустя шесть месяцев, она вернулась из очередной экспедиции. Точнее из двух, следовавших прямо друг за другом. Девушка предложила устроить пикник в парке, а вечером запустить фонари. Ну, разве мог Шан Чан отказать своей любимой сестре, что буквально заменила ему мать? Сестре, что дежурила у его кровати, когда он болел, меняла ему компрессы и постельное, кормила кашей и молилась, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо? Сестре, что искренне радовалась его успехам и победам и утешала после проигрышей? Отказать той, что была для него дороже всех в этом мире? Для Шан Чана самым большим подарком была улыбка Сонг Ран, а самым смертоносным ударом – её слёзы. Поэтому пикник в парке и фонарик в небе – такая малость. Главное, что сестра была рядом.</p><p>      Шан Чан чуть ускорился и посмотрел на часы, показывавшие 11:45. Они с сестрой договорились встретиться в двенадцать дня у парка, Сонг Ран должна была с утра отвезти в университет отчёт об экспедиции, а потом собиралась забрать свой грандиознейший подарок, который она заказала специально для Шан Чана. Когда тот об этом узнал, упал в недра шока… Зачем? Для него просто день с сестрой уже подарок! Так зачем тратиться? Но девушка была непреклонна. Так было всегда: если Шан Сонг Ран что-то вбивала себе в голову, пиши пропало. К тому же спорить с ней – бесполезное дело.</p><p>      До парка оставалось совсем немного: всего-то повернуть за угол и спуститься по лестницы, но до этого угла ещё предстояло добраться. Около поворота располагалась сетка пешеходных переходов. Сотни людей стояли в ожидании сигнала светофора, ещё сотни спешили к пешеходным переходам. И Шан Чан оказался прямо посреди этого живого потока, которым его упорно теснило к дороге, сколько бы он не сопротивлялся. Поэтому молодой человек решил оставить эту затею и «плыть» с толпой. Когда светофор переключится, эта же толпа «отбуксирует» его в нужном направлении. Шан Чан вздохнул и посмотрел на светофор, отсчитывающий секунды до переключения. Где-то через секунд пятнадцать красные цифры начали мозолить глаза, и он отвернулся. Неожиданно кто-то громко вскрикнул в толпе: кто-то пробирался сквозь толпу, расталкивая всех локтями. Это был мужчина лет тридцати в спортивном костюме и чёрной маске. Кажется, его кто-то преследовал, поэтому он нырнул в толпу. Шан Чану пришлось проскользнуть между двух женщин, чтобы уйти с пути этого несчастного, иначе они могли столкнуться, но ему всё равно оказалось места мало! Пробегая прямо перед Шан Чаном, неизвестный грубо толкнул беременную женщину, стоявшую перед молодым человеком. Та вскрикнула и покачнулась. Шан Чан хотел её поддержать, но смачно выругался, когда толпа опять начала суетиться.</p><p>      — Да подвинься ты! — крикнул мужчина в строгом костюме на беременную, когда её почти в него впечатали, и толкнул женщину. </p><p>Женщина споткнулась о собственные ноги, получив удар рядом с животом, и начала стремительно падать вперёд. Шан Чан вздрогнул и, растолкал локтями в стороны людей, что не имели и толики уважения к беременной женщине! Он уже почти схватил её за локоть, когда человеческий поток вновь качнулся и протолкнул будущую мать вперёд. К самой дороге. Под колёса несущемуся грузовику.</p><p>      — Нет! — в панике вскрикнул Шан Чан и прыгнул. Его пальцы крепко вцепились в плечо беременной женщины и оттолкнули её назад, но вот сам Шан Чан…</p><p>      Что есть миг? Доли секунд? Что это? Что чувствует человек за один этот самый миг до конца? Шан Чан не знал, что чувствуют другие, а сам он… Он видел лишь огромные глаза водителя грузовика, будто их хозяин был прямо перед ним…. Вскрики и охи смешались друг с другом, прокатившись по людской толпе подобно лавине. Грузовик с глухим хлопком снёс юношу, ещё и проволок его по дороге. Раздался пронзительный визг колёс, оставивших после себя кровавый след. Словно в насмешку именно в этот момент светофор наконец переключился. Кто-то, игнорируя произошедшее, пошёл дальше, но большая часть людей обступила неестественно вывернутое тело молодого человека. Они переговаривались меж собой, судачили… И только беременная женщина, нашедшая в себе силы, трясущимися руками достала телефон из сумки. Смартфон выпал из её рук, а живот прострелило болью, но она, роняя слёзы и терпя, пыталась набрать всего три цифры – 112…</p><p>      Странно, но Шан Чан совершенно не чувствовал боли, а в голове была лишь одна-единственная мысль – он не встретится со старшей сестрой. Картинка перед глазами тускнела, размывалась и меркла: он не мог отличить женские ноги от мужских. Вереница голосов превратилась в удаляющийся шум, который неожиданно перекрылся двумя мужскими голосами. Перед размытым взором появились два неясных силуэта, из-за которых вышли ещё два: чёрный и белый. Вдруг двое из этой четвёрки склонились над ним, и Шан Чан заметил, что запястья и шею одного из них окутывали алые нити, а на голове и лбу второго было какое-то красно-золотое украшение. Будь Шан Чан в другом положение, он бы удивился столь…Мифическому видению, но сейчас… А что сейчас? </p><p>      «Прости, сестра…», — в уголках глаз Шан Чана выступили слёзы, и два солёных ручейка расчертили его лицо.</p><p>      В воздухе витали нежные ароматы персика и жасмина. Смешиваясь, они словно руки целителя наполняли тело силами и невиданной бодростью. Где-то вдалеке играл свою песню медный колокольчик, а птицы подпевали ему своими звонкими голосами. Лёгкий ветерок будто тончайшим шёлком ласкал лицо, шевеля прядки волос, свисавшие с подушки. Шан Чан словно плыл в чистом, кристально-прозрачном потоке. Здесь было так спокойно и хорошо: в теле чувствовалась лёгкость, в душе  — умиротворение. В школе монахи рассказывали, что, когда тело и дух находятся в равновесии, человек ощущает гармонию, некое просветление. Если всё так, то, видимо, это оно и есть… Невероятно! Шан Чану нужно было умереть, чтобы достичь гармонии. Кому расскажешь — не поверят же!</p><p>      Молодой человек мысленно усмехнулся и попытался открыть глаза. Кто знает, может, он увидит саму вечность? Но веки на удивление оказались как свинцовые! Пальцы рук тоже двигались с трудом. Не особо это походило на лёгкость после смерти. Однако Шан Чан был упорным человеком, поэтому первая неудача только сильнее раззадорила его. Собрав свою волю в кулак, он предпринял ещё одну попытку, и — ура — у него получилось! Глаза не совсем охотно открылись, и молодому человеку пришлось немного прищуриться. После кромешной темноты даже слабый свет резал по глазам не хуже дамасской стали, а в этом месте свет был отнюдь не слабый. Казалось, что здесь всё утопало в свете. Шан Чану пришлось несколько раз хлопнуть глазами, чтобы те хоть самую малость привыкли к новому освещению. И те привыкли, только их хозяин хлопать ими от этого не перестал. Наоборот. Хлопнул ещё с десяток раз. Он ожидал увидеть небо, облака, пустоту на худой конец, но не как не деревянный узорчатый потолок с шёлковым балдахином нежно-сиреневого оттенка! Повернув голову, молодой человек наткнулся на такого же цвета занавес, отделявший его кровать от остального мира. Полупрозрачная ткань была задёрнута от одного деревянного столбика до другого. Если в раю такие шикарные кровати с, мать вашу, шёлковым постельным бельём, то он не против задержаться здесь подольше.</p><p>      Проведя рукой по лицу, Шан Чан приподнялся на локтях и наклонился, чтобы убрать занавес, но с его плеч упали волосы. Длинные волосы. Молодого человека прошиб холодный пот, и он сильнее чем хотелось ударил себя по груди — плоско. Никаких выпуклостей. Такого облегчения Шан Чан не чувствовал уже очень давно. Но всё же, что с его волосами? Неужели он проспал на том свете столько, что те отрасли? Это сколько же он дрых, если они до такой длины отрасли?! Да девушки же его на китайский флаг порвут даже мёртвого!</p><p>      От подобных мыслей Шан Чану стало не по себе, и он, тряхнув головой, отогнал их прочь. Сейчас его больше занимала та часть этого чудесного помещения, что была по другую сторону сиреневой занавеси. Это ведь полки и стол? А то с лотосами и птицами вдалеке не ширма случайно? Обуреваемый любопытством, Шан Чан потянулся к ткани, да так и застыл. Его даже переодели! Только почему в голубое? Разве покойников не в белом или чёрном хоронят? И почему рукава такие широкие? Молодой человек сглотнул. С каждой секундой происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше и меньше, а внутри непонятное предчувствие, сложив ручки на груди, что-то насвистывало. Схватив ткань, Шан Чан резко отодвинул её в сторону и чуть не крякнул от увиденного. Полки, стол, ширма, фонари, круглое окно, прикроватный столик  — в полнее себе обычная комната? Да ни черта подобного! У молодого человека дёргалась бровь, а историк, коим он являлся по образованию, внутри него бился в истеричном припадке. Доводилось ли вам когда-нибудь смотреть исторические сериалы? Вот и Шан Чану доводилось, а ещё он часами сидел в библиотеках, бывал на выставках, воссоздающих древний и средневековый быт, и в музеях он был… У него дар речи пропал вместе с отпавшей челюстью. Шан Чан неосознанно потянулся к руке и ущипнул себя, отмечая, что для рая боль была слишком ощутимая, а кожа подозрительно знакомо покраснела.</p><p>      Стоит заметить, что Шан Чан никогда не был паникёром, скорее наоборот: в непонятной или запутанной ситуации он всегда был спокоен как удав. Пока все суетились с криками «что делать?!», он спокойно оценивал ситуацию и пытался просчитать все возможные выходы из неё. Поэтому и сейчас он не бился в агонии идиотизма, а по привычке зажал нижнюю губу между большим и указательным пальцами правой руки и погрузился в раздумья. Шан Чан помнил, что, пытаясь спасти беременную, упал под колёса грузовика, и тот его сбил. Даже, кажется, протащил. Потом… С этого момента воспоминания его были слишком нечёткими, так как сознание балансировало на краю пропасти и в нём отпечатались лишь неясные силуэты и красные нити. Шан Чан, разумеется, не был знатоком света иного, но разве после смерти люди не перестают чувствовать боль? Да и…Попадают ли они в столь странные места?</p><p>Нахмурив брови, юноша выдохнул и услышал странный звук. Кажется, что-то разбилось совсем рядом с ним. Повернув голову в сторону звука, молодой человек наткнулся на невысокую девушку с двумя пучками волос, перехваченными лентами. У её ног, забрызгав низ зелёной юбки ханьфу, покоился поднос с миской и ложечкой. На лице её был написан искренний и, походу, невероятно глубокий шок. Неожиданно девчушка, которой от силы было около шестнадцати, резко развернулась и выскочила из комнаты, а в следующий миг Шан Чан услышал её громкий голосок: «Господин очнулся!». Теперь уже ему пришла пора удивляться. Господин? Девушка в ханьфу? Подождите-ка, ханьфу..? Неужели он… Но развить мысли дальше молодому человеку не дали: тишина, покой и умиротворение не просто рухнули, они разлетелись в дребезги! Шан Чан мог поклясться, что комната, если не всё строение, начала ходуном ходить. За окном и дверьми грянул такой хор, которого и в филармониях-то не услышишь. Какофония стояла неописуемая.</p><p>      Шан Чан посмотрел в окно, выходившее на живописный дворик с прудиком. Примерно, за секунд пять-семь мимо этого окна пронеслось с два десятка человек, и все они были одеты в ханьфу разного покроя. Шан Чан моргнул. Что происходит?</p><p>      — Господин Ян Ин Юэ! — в двери влетел юноша лет семнадцати с высоким хвостом, споткнувшийся о порог и чуть не распластавшийся на полу. От его громкого вскрика Шан Чан вздрогнул и повернулся. Парнишка пытался удержать равновесие, но в итоге всё равно упал, когда в двери вломилась какая-то девушка.</p><p>      — Учитель! — успела выкрикнуть она прежде, чем укрыла своими широкими розовыми рукавами парня.</p><p>      — Глава Ян! — почти перепрыгивая через два тела, в комнату ворвался высокий молодой мужчина с кучей свитков в руках, которых он словно бы и не замечал.</p><p>      Один за другим комнату начали наполнять неизвестные Шан Чану люди, они толпились у кровати, спрашивали о его самочувствии, рыдали, называл на разный манер. Одни голоса перекрывали другие, крики сменялись слезами и молитвами. Господи, если они продолжат плакать, это место утонет в слезах, а самого Шан Чана можно будет выжимать! Шан Чан собрался сделать глубокий вдох, но очередное: «Мы так переживали! Думали, вы не очнётесь!», — заставило его проглотить воздух и кашлянуть. И для собравшихся это послужило спусковым механизмом. Побледнев, они на миг замерли, а потом буквально накинулись на него. Если до этого здесь царила какофония, то теперь она эволюционировала в кошмар психиатрической больницы.</p><p>      Юноша, что не так давно был погребён под девушкой в розовом, схватил Шан Чана за руку, умоляя его не умирать. Все будто с ума посходили, то и дело повторяя «Господин Ян Ин Юэ! Господин Ян Ин Юэ!».  Да кто, чёрт возьми, этот Ян Ин Юэ?! Что здесь происходит?! И вообще…Могут ли они замолчать?! Шан Чан прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, головная боль стремительно набирала обороты, начало подташнивать.</p><p>      — Где Ян Юн Шуан? — спросил кто-то в ворохе голосов, — Его дядя пришёл в себя, а его всё нет.</p><p>      — Пропустите меня! Немедленно! — взвизгнули за пределами комнаты, и суматоха внутри неё резко прекратилась. Шан Чан был искренне благодарен тому, кто заткнул эту гомонящую толпу.</p><p>      Утирая слёзы и всхлипывая, находящиеся в комнате начали расступаться, освобождая проход к кровати. Шан Чан поднял голову. У входа стояла та самая девушка, что обронила поднос. Уперев руки в бока и надув щёки, она вызывала улыбку, хотя её намерения, должно быть, были иными. </p><p>      — Благодарю, Лин-эр.</p><p>      За девушкой, которую, по-видимому, звали Лин-эр, появился молодой мужчина с деревянным ящиком в руках. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что он значительно отличался от всех остальных в этой комнате. Чёрно-синие одежды были расшиты листьями персика, с пояса свисала белая нефритовая подвеска, чёрные тканевые наручи с синей окантовкой явно имели пару тайных карманов, стоячий воротник, расшитый серебряными нитями, тоже был далеко не обычным воротником. Мужчина прошёл к кровати и сел на её край, поставив рядом с собой свой ящик. Длинные чёрные волосы, перекинутые на одно плечо, были легко подвязаны внизу обычной лентой. По лбу пролегла шёлковая лента, украшенная в области виска парой синих перьев и незамысловатым украшением, не дававшим коротким прядкам упасть в глаза. Облик незнакомца и аромат персиков и полевых трав, исходивший от него, так и кричали о безобидности мужчины. Однако Шан Чана этим было не провести. Он с шести лет жил с монахами и изучал боевые искусства, поэтому мог легко сказать, что человек перед ним  — искусный боец. В наручах и под воротником пряталось оружие. Да и сама аура этого мужчины говорила о многом.</p><p>      — Шишу Фа, с Учителем ведь всё будет в порядке? — юноша, что просил Шан Чана не умирать, слегка напрягся.</p><p>      — Ха-а, — выдохнул мужчина, — Если вы все, наконец, успокоитесь и дадите этому наставнику осмотреть главу Яна, то он, может быть, что-нибудь вам и скажет, — слова господина Фа подействовали лучше любой угрозы, в комнате воцарилась идеальная тишина. Даже дыхания слышно не было, — Спасибо. Глава Ян, я осмотрю вас.</p><p>      Шан Чан продолжал молчать, но покорно протянул руку мужчине, чтобы тот мог проверить его пульс. Молодой человек чуть наклонил голову, скрывшись за распущенными волосами, и принялся незаметно разглядывать присутствующих. В его голову начали закрадываться смутные подозрения. Это место и собравшиеся в нём люди точно не являлись Небесами или тем светом, на Ад также не походило. Раньше Шан Чану доводилось слышать рассказы о некоторых интересных случаях, а у режиссеров и писателей это было излюбленным приёмом. Монахи относились к подобному нейтрально: не поддерживали, но и против не были. Они всегда говорили: «Чему быть, того не миновать. Если душе суждено оказаться в другом месте, она окажется там независимо ни от чего». Могло ли оказаться так, что Шан Чан не умер? Точнее он умер в своём времени, и его душа перенеслась во время иное? На данный момент это было единственное разумное объяснение происходящему. Не сказать, что он был этому рад, однако всяко лучше, чем умереть. А Ян Ин Юэ… Скорее всего, это уже бывший владелец тела.</p><p>      — Глава Ян, — позвал мужчина, привлекая внимание Шан Чана, — Вы в полном порядке. Нет никаких сбоев в циркуляции ци, меридианы и ядро не повреждены.</p><p>      Меридианы и ядро? Он не ослышался? По спине молодого человека пробежался неприятный холодок. Кажется, он получил ещё не все сюрпризы. Шан Чан не был любителем уся или сянься, но прочитал довольно много подобной литературы, потому что порой там встречались весьма и весьма интересные сюжеты. Вдобавок, некоторые авторы брали реальные легенды и мифы, интерпретируя их под свои произведения. Порой видения авторов на те или иные события оказывались необычайно интересными и подстёгивали интерес Шан Чана к истории и мифологии. Поэтому назвать его непросвещённым в данной области было практически невозможно.</p><p>Господин Фа сказал что-то ещё и открыл свой ящик с лекарствами и инструментами, при этом его выражения лица выглядело несколько отстранённым, будто ему не до чего не было дела, но при этом он скрупулезно продолжал свой осмотр. Шан Чан окинул мужчину взглядом и сделал предположение, что он, наверное, из тех же людей, что и сам Шан Чан. Многие считают их, так называемыми, пофигистами и не стремятся узнать глубже, понять, что им далеко не всё равно. Пока мужчина рылся в своём волшебном сундучке в поисках чего-то, молодой человек ещё раз взглянул на заполнивших комнату людей. Его внимание привлекла невысокая худая фигурка, мышкой прошмыгнувшая у стены. Чем больше этот мальчик старался быть незаметным, тем сильнее привлекал к себе внимание Шан Чана. На вид ему было не больше двенадцати или тринадцати лет. Выполненные из грубой ткани чёрные штаны и зелёная верхняя кофта утратили свой цвет из-за слоя пыли, что неведомым образом была и в волосах парнишки, неопрятно перехваченных куском ткани. Со своего места Шан Чан прекрасно видел, как мальчик старательно прятал обожженные пальцы и болотные глаза. Кто этот единственный ребёнок?</p><p>      — Глава Ян?  — вновь позвал мужчина.</p><p>      — Да..? — повернулся к нему Шан Чан. Звук собственного, родного голоса его немало удивил. Почему у него его голос? Разве он не должен был измениться после переселения души?</p><p>      — Глава Ян, — неожиданно нахмурился господин Фа, всматриваясь в Шан Чана. Его правая рука взметнулась вверх, и два пальца прикоснулись ко лбу молодого человека. Голову Шан Чана прострелило ноющей болью, и мужчина, словно обжёгшись, убрал пальцы, — Кажется, после падения в озеро у вас потеря памяти.</p><p>      Амнезия? Сам того от себя не ожидая, Шан Чан широко распахнул глаза. Первые секунды после заявления человека, осматривавшего его, он сидел в прострации, но потом на него снизошло просветление. Амнезия? Да это же подарок Небес! Если он прикинется, что ничего не помнит, то не вызовет подозрения. Из услышанного ранее Шан Чан понял, что этот Ян Ин Юэ пережил что-то вроде комы после того, как бултыхнулся в озерцо. Потеря памяти в таком случае не являлась чем-то противоестественным, однако не покажется ли странным, что он «забыл» абсолютно всё и всех? Даже себя? Нет-нет-нет! Это наверняка станет перебором! Если кто-то что-то заподозрит, ему будет невероятно трудно выкрутиться. Особенно в неизвестном месте и времени.</p><p>      — У…Учитель… Вы правда ничего… — девушка в розовом ханьфу пустила слезу и зажала рот руками. Её теплые карие глаза подделись влажной пеленой.</p><p>      Шан Чан посмотрел на девушку, потом на наставника Фа и моргнул. За считанные секунды комната вновь заполнилась криками и рыданиями, только теперь вопли увеличились в громкости раза в два, если не больше. Кто-то рыдал по нему, кто-то наседал на господина Фа с вопросами «А можно ли вернуть господину Ян Ин Юэ память?», «А когда глава Ян всё вспомнит?». Стихнувшая мигрень Шан Чана вновь дала о себе знать. Голова напоминала овощное отделение на ярмарке в день скидок в 70%, а мозг был готов вот-вот продемонстрировать на своём примере Теорию большого взрыва.</p><p>      «Больше не могу…», — перед глазами молодого человека поплыло, лицо господина Фа размылось и потемнело. Не в силах более всё это терпеть, Шан Чан закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в спасительную темноту. Фа Тан Сян успел схватить Ян Ин Юэ за пару мгновений до того, как тот стукнется головой о деревянные подпоры. Уложив главу и укрыв его одеялом, мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на орущую толпу. Его бровь дёрнулась. Фа Тан Сян взял в руки деревянный ящичек и повернулся к присутствующим. На лице его царило отстранённое выражение, однако все резко замолчали.</p><p>      — Кажется, пока глава Ян был без сознания, некоторые забыли манеры, — прикрывшись широким рукавом, мужчина испустил драматичный вздох, — Вы не должны забывать о них за пределами клана, — Фа Тан Сян чинно прошествовал к выходу и обернулся,  — Ступайте в библиотеку и сто раз перепишите трактат «Об усмирении тела и духа». Вздумаете отлынивать, по возвращении на гору Юэ на неделю отправитесь к вашему шишу Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      Услышав имя Чжу Инхэ, юноши и девушки побледнели до состояния савана. Не успел опавший лист коснуться земли, а комната Ян Ин Юэ почти опустела. Вместе со спавшим на кровати, в покоях осталось ещё три человека. Фа Тан Сян посмотрел на ребёнка, жмущегося у окна, и мужчину со свитками.</p><p>      — Господин Фа, насколько у господина Яна всё серьёзно?</p><p>      — Не знаю, — честно признался Фа Тан Сян, — Глава Ян может вспомнить со временем всё, может ничего, а может лишь частично. Стоит учитывать и тот факт, что мы не знаем, полностью ли он потерял память? Но-о-о… Глава Ян не выглядел ошеломлённым, скорее уж пытающимся собрать мысли в кучу. Могу предположить, что потеря памяти у него частичная. Однако насколько всё плохо или хорошо мы узнаем, когда он отдохнёт и придёт в себя, — мужчина бросил взгляд на человека за полупрозрачной занавеской, — Сейчас ему нужен отдых, господин Жу Сюин.</p><p>      Фа Тан Сян перехватил ящик с лекарствами и покинул комнату вместе с Жу Сюином. Напоследок мужчина не удержался и бросил взгляд на мальчика, что так и стоял у стены. Только когда за вышедшими закрылись двери, ребёнок отмер и поднял голову. Взгляд пронзительных болотных глаз скользнул по фигуре, скрытой куском сиреневой ткани. Мальчик бесшумно подошёл к кровати и приподнял занавес. Густые тёмные волосы разметались по подушке и кровати, нижние одеяния были в лёгком беспорядке, а на лице застыли покой и умиротворение. Мальчик долго смотрел на мужчину непонятным взглядом, а потом опустил занавес, развернулся и ушёл.</p><p>      «Кто этот ребёнок? Ещё один ученик Ян Ин Юэ? Тогда почему он в таком состоянии?», — Шан Чан медленно открыл глаза. Он уже какое-то время был в сознании, но прикидывался спящим под пристальным взглядом мальчика. Сев на кровати, молодой человек оглядел комнату сквозь полупрозрачную занавеску. В комнате и за её пределами стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь щебетом птиц. Встав с кровати, Шан Чан отодвинул прикроватный занавес и попытался сделать пару шагов. Вопреки ожиданиям двигался он свободно и легко, тело чувствовало себя отдохнувшим. Остановившись посреди комнаты, молодой человек огляделся. Раз уж он оказался у чёрта на куличиках, то почему бы не попытаться хотя бы примерно понять — где именно? Как ни как, а четыре года в университете он не дурака валял. Подойдя к полкам, он внимательно всмотрелся в деревянные узоры на створках. Нахмурив брови, Шан Чан обернулся к столу и ширме, потом к кровати и в итоге заострил внимание на окне. Шан Чан всегда бесился, когда в кино или сериале, заявленном как исторический, декорации или одежда не соответствовали показываемой эпохе. Порой он отказывался смотреть дальше. Ведь как можно поведать зрителям о событиях, если вы даже не можете сделать их правильную визуализацию? Сейчас модой человек ощущал примерно те самые чувства, потому что прямо перед его глазами непостижимым образом произошло совершенно невероятное смешение стилей трёх разных династий! Двух древних и одной средневековой! Причём они даже не следовали друг за другом!</p><p>Сбитый с толку Шан Чан решил попытаться снова, на этот раз с литературой. Возможно, он просто что-то напутал или подзабыл? Достав с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, молодой человек раскрыл её в середине. В руках его оказались записи о… Буйстве нечисти в Ланьхуа? Шан Чан попытался воскресить в памяти физическую карту Китая, но, сколько бы не старался, найти место с названием «Ланьхуа» не мог. Возможно, это было одно из утерянных названий, но опять же… За четыре года он ни разу ничего подобного ни в каких записях и учебниках не встречал. Название слишком поэтичное, такое трудно было бы не запомнить…. Перелистнув пару страниц, Шан Чан наткнулся на новую главу. Страница была почти пустая, только месяц и год значились в верхнем углу.</p><p>      — Шестой месяц 582 года от образования империи Цзи Лянь, — прочёл молодой человек, отмечая, что все записи велись на древнекитайском, традиционном, языке. Только вот что-то казалось в этих записях странным, — Что..? — Шан Чан распахнул глаза. Да, в Китае было много империй и княжеств, куча династий и ещё больше войн, но… Любой ребёнок, более-менее знающий свою историю, скажет вам, что империи Цзи Лянь никогда не существовало даже в легендах!</p><p>      Молодой человек отложил книгу в сторону и принялся за поиски карты. В таком доме просто обязана быть хоть одна карта! После пяти перерытых полок на одной из нижних он всё-таки нашёл нужный свиток. Резко раскрыв его, он сглотнул и вперил свой взгляд в бумагу. Но сколько бы он не смотрел, ничего знакомого не находил. С бумаги на него глядели незнакомые страны и названия. Чёрт! Да здесь не было даже Хуанхэ и Янцзы! Перелопатив ещё несколько свитков, книг и записей, Шан Чан остановился и вернул всё на место. Что ж, он мог себя «поздравить». Он не перенёсся во времени, не переродился в чьём-то теле столетия назад. О, нет. С его удачей уровня «Волан-де-Морт повесился» это было бы слишком просто! Он, вашу мать, попал в другой мир! Кто там из учёных выдвигал гипотезы о существовании других реальностей и параллельных миров? Радуйтесь, они подтвердились!</p><p>      Помассировав виски, Шан Чан прошёл к креслу у столика и сел, подперев щёку рукой. Обведя комнату взглядом, он опять вздохнул и собрался уже немного расслабить мозг, всё же монахи правы: чему быть, того не миновать, но застыл на месте. Оглядывая комнату в первый раз, он не концентрировал на этом своего внимания, потому что его волновал интерьер, однако теперь бронзовое зеркало на узорчатом столике у ширмы показалось подозрительным. Хотя подозрительным было не столько зеркало, сколько отражение в нём. Присев перед древним туалетным столиком, молодой человек поднял зеркало и поднёс его к лицу. Сам Шан Чан красавцем себя не считал, да и не был таковым. Он имел обычную внешность: не красавец, но и не урод. Самый обычный, простой юноша. Да и вообще он никогда не понимал всех этих погонь за красотой как со стороны женского пола, так и, господи правый, мужского. Тем более мужского! Поэтому увидь он сейчас в зеркале обворожительного красавца, то чувствовал бы себя супер неловко. Но… Молодой человек не знал, разыгравшая то была фантазия, или ему просто показалось, но отражение в зеркале, что он увидел мельком, напоминало его самого. Кивнув самому себе, Шан Чан наклонился к зеркалу. Может, он и готовил себя к чему-то подобному, но увидеть вживую было всё же…Странно. С отражения на него смотрело его же собственное лицо. Почти. У Ян Ин Юэ во внешнем уголке правого глаза красовалась аккуратненькая родинка, губы были чуть тоньше и имели чёткий контур, в остальном же Ян Ин Юэ ничем не отличался от Шан Чана, может, только выглядел на пару годков старше. Даже васильковые глаза, доставшиеся ему одному из всех детей от бабушки по отцовской линии, не изменились. Такое совпадение по праву заслуживало называться поразительным, хоть и казалось подозрительным.</p><p>      Откладывая зеркало, он случайно задел свои волосы, к которым ему ещё предстояло привыкнуть, но сейчас они немного мешались. Схватив со столика чёрную ленту, Шан Чан зажал её в зубах, собрал высокий хвост и подвязал его — так было удобнее.</p><p>      — Ян Ин Юэ, да..? — он поднялся на ноги и направился к книжным полкам, но остановился у окна. Сад за окном зеленел и благоухал, а вода в прудике идеально отражала голубое небо и плывущие по нему облака. Только теперь он в полной мере понял, что, действительно, умер в своём мире, что он больше не Шан Чан. Отныне ему никогда не увидеть сестру, не сходить с ней в кафе, не выпить бананового коктейля. Теперь он Ян Ин Юэ. Но кто этот Ян Ин Юэ? Одни называли его господином, другие  — Учителем, третьи  — главой.</p><p>      — Кстати, ты видела юного господина Ян Юн Шуана? — послышался за окном женский голосок, и Ян Ин Юэ поспешил спрятаться, чтобы девушки не заметили его.</p><p>      — Племянник господина Яна? — в голосе второй девушки промелькнуло удивление, — Нет… А он вообще приходил, когда господин пришёл в себя?</p><p>      — А… — растерялась девчушка, — Не знаю… Там столько народу было. Господину Фа Тан Сяну даже пришлось прибегнуть к наказанию, чтобы всех выпроводить. Эх, надеюсь, к господину Яну в скором времени вернётся память.</p><p>— Надеюсь, — вторила ей вторая девушка, — Иначе управляющий Жу опять изведёт все запасы зелёного чая в поместье, как за эту неделю, чтобы не заснуть, а потом забудет оставить свитки в кабинете. Ха-ха!</p><p>      Девчушки звонко рассмеялись, но потом вспомнили, у чьих покоев находились, и замолчали, быстро ретировавшись. Ян Ин Юэ усмехнулся. Ещё в прошлой жизни он убедился в одной нехитрой истине: лучший источник информации — женские разговоры. Правда, среди всего этого лепета нужно суметь уловить, действительно, верное и не попасться в ловушку ложных сплетен. Приложив палец к губам, мужчина подошёл к полкам, взял с них несколько записей и сел на кровать, зашторив её.</p><p>      «Итак, что мы имеем? — начал мысленно рассуждать Ян Ин Юэ, устраиваясь среди подушек, — Господина Фа, осматривавшего меня, зовут Фа Тан Сян. Он обращался ко мне «Глава Ян», значит, я выше его по положению. Девушки и парни называли его шишу Фа, а меня — Учителем. Шицзунем. Фа Тан Сян говорил о ци, меридианах и ядре, из этого следует, что Ян Ин Юэ, то есть я, — культиватор. И не простой культиватор, а глава, скорее всего, какой-то школы, и та ребятня теперь уже мои ученики. Так с этим более-менее разобрались, — мужчина раскрыл свиток, — Управляющий Жу, о котором говорили девушки. Это наверняка тот молодой мужчина со свитками. По крайней мере, он один-единственный подходит под описание. А теперь самое интересное — племянник Ян Юн Шуан. Если он носит фамилию Ян, значит является сыном моего брата. Живёт с дядей, выходит, родители либо умерли, либо их где-то попутным ветром носит. Девушки назвали его юным господином, получается, ему должно быть не более пятнадцати. А единственный, кому на вид не более пятнадцати… — в памяти Ян Ин Юэ всплыла худая фигурка в старой пыльной одежде, — Да ну нах! Тот ребёнок с обожженными пальцами?! Если он племянник главы культиваторов, то какого хрена одет как слуга и ведёт себя аки мышка? Вдобавок, он же явно старался не столкнуться со мной взглядами. Ян Ин Юэ, черти тебя в Аду жарь, что за отношения у тебя с племянником? Ученики почитают тебя словно бога, а мальчишка боится как чумы!» — мужчина из-за злости резко сел на кровати, скинув с неё пару книг и свитков. Ян Ин Юэ сам не знал, почему но тот мальчик не казался ему непослушным или приносящим проблемы. Он помнил, что первое мнение зачастую обманчиво, а судить книгу по обложке всё равно, что проиграть заранее. Однако то, как Ян Юн Шуан робко подошёл к кровати, а потом долго смотрел на своего спящего дядю, выглядело…. Одиноко. Это дитя напоминало мужчине его самого в детстве, но тогда с ним была старшая сестра. А кто был с этим ребёнком?</p><p>Постепенно злость начала отступать, а вот чувство одиночество, наоборот, стремительно разрасталось. Откинувшись на подушки, Ян Ин Юэ вздохнул. Что он может? Он культиватор, глава школы, но ничего об этом не знает и ни у кого не может просить совета, а прикрываться амнезией до конца жизни не выйдет. Всё, что он знает о заклинателях, ограничивается прочтённой литературой. Ушу и цигун — пожалуйста, монахи научили. Фэн-шуй? Тоже не проблема благодаря курсу в университете, но не более. Как он может учить других, если ему самому не помешал бы вводный курс? Желательно краткий, но ёмкий.</p><p>      Перевернувшись на бок, Ян Ин Юэ хотел немного подремать, но его взгляд выловил кое-что, что до этого момента каким-то образом от него ускользало. К прикроватному столику прислонялось что-то чёрное. Приоткрыв занавес и выглянув, Ян Ин Юэ увидел меч. Длинные, узкие и тонкие чёрные ножны, отделанные серебром и инструктированные ярко-синим сапфиром с васильковым отливом, явно скрывали в себе непростой клинок. Мужчина взял меч, в тот же миг почувствовал с ним некое родство. Рукоять меча была выполнена в том же стиле, что и ножны, сливаясь с ним. Идеально гладкая, она отлично ложилась в ладонь. Оружие в руках Ян Ин Юэ отозвалось лёгким поддрагиванием и послало по телу мужчины тёплую волну, признавая его. Перехватив рукоять, Ян Ин Юэ извлёк абсолютно чёрный матовый клинок, призывно сверкнувший в лучах солнца. Прямой, невероятно тонкий и узкий…. Такого он не видел прежде даже на иллюстрациях военных трактатов. Поднеся меч к глазам, Ян Ин Юэ увидел на клинке серебряные иероглифы. Это необычайной красоты и, он был в этом уверен, силы оружие носило имя — Ци Мон.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ не мог объяснить, что за непреодолимое желание им овладело в этот миг, но мужчина прыжком вскочил с кровати и оказался посреди своих огромных, но полупустых покоев. Ци Мон, ощутив намерения хозяина, налился глубоким сине-серебристым сиянием. Комната не позволяла развернуться в полной мере, но сделать пару простых выпадов было вполне реально. Скрестив бёдра и развернув заднюю стопу вверх, Ян Ин Юэ опёрся о пол её тыльной стороной и полностью опустил ягодицы, принимая стойку змеи. Почувствовав внутри потоки энергии ци, Ян Ин Юэ сконцентрировался на них и сделал несколько резких нижних выпадов и развернулся, телом обогнув меч. Клинок в его руках незаметно сменил своё положение, и воображаемый противник, стоявший за спиной, был повержен точным ударом в сердце. Не успел бы человек моргнуть, а Ци Мон вновь изменил свою траекторию. Длинный узкий клинок бесшумно рассекал в воздух, его движения благодаря мечнику оставались незаметными. Оказавшись у противоположной стены, мужчина не стал испытывать её на прочность и просто отскочил назад. В прыжке Ян Ин Юэ по привычке взмахнул сложенными пальцами и чуть не повалился наземь от неожиданности: Ци Мон покорно, а самое главное — самостоятельно спрятался в ножнах. Новоиспечённый культиватор находился в этом теле, а соответственно и мире, всего несколько часов, поэтому понятия не имел, что простой жест с тренировок здесь окажется печатью. Решив удостовериться в своих предположениях, он сложил пальцы правой руки, левой держа Ци Мон, и слегка взмахнул ими. Клинок с лёгкой вспышкой покинул свои одежды и устремился к руке Ян Ин Юэ, с той же лёгкостью меч вернулся обратно.</p><p>      Нет, это точно было перебором! Голова мужчины начала раскалываться от обилия информации, и он вновь устремился к кровати, на этот раз забирая меч с собой в кровать. Оставлять это творение за пределами нежно-сиреневого покрова он не собирался. Ян Ин Юэ оглядел беспорядок, царивший в постели, и усмехнулся: от старых привычек не избавиться в одно мгновенье. Раньше сестра часто ругала его за то, что он забирался на кровать с кучей книг, а потом засыпал среди них. Сестра… Ян Ин Юэ вновь охватило одиночество. Прижав меч к себе, культиватор упёр его в шёлковые простыни и обнял, словно тот был его другом, готовым выслушать и прийти на помощь. Ему предстояло столь много узнать об этом мире, о самом Ян Ин Юэ и тех, кто окружал его прежде, чем появиться на людях.</p><p>      — Да что ж это такое?  — не выдержал Ян Ин Юэ. Вот уже какое-то время его безымянный палец на правой руке дёргало. Чертыхнувшись, он поднёс его к лицу и заметил то ли шёлковую нить, то ли струну. Это было обмотано вокруг его пальца на манер тонкого кольца и тихо бесновалось: то дёргало, то ластилось, то слегка щекотало, то посылало по телу тёплые волны. Так и не поняв, струна это или нить, Ян Ин Юэ приподнял брови и с любопытством провёл пальцами по «кольцу». На ощупь напоминало шёлковую нить, что сразу же отозвалась на ласку. Тоненькая белая ниточка заскользила по пальцу мужчины, полностью, но аккуратно его обвив, а потом вернулась в прежнее состояние. Кажется, она просто игралась, — А ты ещё что за чудо?  — обратился он к явно живой нити, — Нда, Ян Ин Юэ… А ты любитель сюрпризов.</p><p>Неожиданно нить на пальце вновь удлинилась. Ян Ин Юэ уже понял, что, скорее всего, эта нить была каким-то артефактом и, судя по её поведению, имела характер и обладала если не разумом, то точно его подобием. Однако ему было интересно: а на какую длину может она растягиваться? Пока он пребывал в своих мыслях, шёлковая нить пробралась к одной из раскрытых книг и, забравшись между страниц, перевернула несколько. Шелест бумаги отвлёк Ян Ин Юэ от мысленных дилемм и заставил посмотреть на нить, кончик которой вился у написанных слов. Заметив, что мужчина наблюдает за ней, нить начала по-очереди указывать на слова, иногда выхватывая отдельные иероглифы.</p><p>— Имя… Мне… — читал Ян Ин Юэ то, на что указывала нить, — Ай Хао..?</p><p>Услышав последнее, нить встрепенулась и активно замотала кончиком из стороны в сторону. Это выглядело настолько же мило, насколько странно. В комнате прозвучал короткий смешок. Несчастное создание вздрогнуло и завертелось из стороны в сторону.</p><p>«Смущается что ли?», — Ян Ин Юэ вскинул брови.</p><p>— Прости-прости, но ты сама указала на «влечение».</p><p>Нить ещё немного походила по странице, а потом вновь перелистнула несколько и сразу же указала на ещё одно слово.</p><p>— Исян? — нахмурился культиватор, — Так твоё имя «Стремление»?</p><p>Парившая над писаниями нить в одночасье булыжником рухнула на них. Ян Ин Юэ замер, пару раз хлопнув глазами. Что это сейчас было? Он снова неправильно сделал вывод? Но почему? Она же сама указывает на эти слова. Может, путает? Мужчина уже собрался попытать счастье снова, как в его голове гений щёлкнул пальцами. Он ещё раз посмотрел на первый иероглиф, потом на второй.</p><p>— Тебя зовут Исян, но не в значениях «стремление», «намерение» или «цель». Ты Исян — «влечение». Верно?</p><p>Поникшая было нить резко воспрянула духом. Вспорхнув над книгами и свитками, Исян резко удлинилась и невесомо обвилась вокруг хозяина, потершись кончиком о его щёку. Ян Ин Юэ полагал, что так она выражала свою радость. Чем бы Исян не являлась, у неё была душа. Но радость её была слишком бурная, нить продолжала и продолжала обматывать мужчину.</p><p>— Господи! На сколько же ты удлиниться можешь? — воскликнул Ян Ин Юэ. Кончик нити отполз от его лица и указал на слово в свитке — «Бесконечность», — Ёбс ту дейс! — вылетело у мужчины, и тут до него кое-что дошло, — Ты поняла, кто я?</p><p>Хоть он и задавал вопрос, утверждения в его словах всё-таки было больше. Исян, навеселившись, приняла прежние размеры и вновь устремилась к свиткам и книгам.</p><p>— Погоди, — остановил её Ян Ин Юэ, — Ты умеешь писать сама? — увидев удовлетворительное покачивание Исян, мужчина протянул ладонь, — Лучше попробуй писать на ладони, а-то мы опять можем запутаться в иероглифах.</p><p>Шёлковая нить вновь качнулась и зависла над рукой. Прикосновение Исян щекотали кожу, иероглифы выходили не очень ясными, но разобрать их не составляло особого труда: «Сразу, как вы попали сюда, — робко подрагивая, писала Исян, — Вы и господин Ян Ин Юэ, и не он. Вы теплее его, но ваша аура темнее, — шёлковая нить остановилась и начала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Она слегка смущалась, — Но вы нравитесь Исян, поэтому Исян останется с новым хозяином»</p><p>Столь приятные слова отозвались теплом в сердце Ян Ин Юэ. Неожиданно он обрёл союзника в лице шёлковой нити Исян. Немного пораскинув мозгами, мужчина вспомнил, что сейчас у него немного незавидная участь, кое-как спасаемая якобы амнезией. Если Исян согласилась быть с ним, может, она выручит его?</p><p>— Исян, ты могла бы мне помочь? Можешь, рассказать мне всё, что знаешь?</p><p>«Но Исян почти ничего не знает, — вывела нить на руке культиватора, — Прежний хозяин держал Исян во сне и призывал только для битв», — Исян приподнялась и вновь закачалась из стороны в сторону, а Ян Ин Юэ, как наяву, увидел большие глазки, хлопающих ресницами с выражением лица а-ля-сама-невинность. Вздохнув, мужчина погладил Исян и вернулся к записям, разложенным по всей кровати. Изредка он поглядывал на дверь, надеясь, что сегодня к нему больше никого не принесёт. Работа ему предстояла долгая и кропотливая.</p><p>Когда на следующее утро управляющий Жу Сюин пришёл проведать своего господина и справиться о его самочувствии, Ян Ин Юэ ещё спал. Занавес на кровати был задёрнут и чуть колыхался из-за проникавшего в открытое окно ветра. На кровати в окружении книг, свитков и бамбуковых дощечек лежал мужчина. Он крепко прижимал к себе чёрный меч, а белая шёлковая нить, обвившись вокруг запястья, дремала на внешней стороне ладони. Сжавшись, Ян Ин Юэ дышал в книгу, и страницы той трепетали под его тёплым дыханием. За ночь лента, державшая волосы, ослабла, и несколько прядок выбились из высоко хвоста. Увидев всё это, Жу Сюин опешил. Когда они вчера уходили, их господин определенно спал, и на кровати его не было всего этого… Собрания, без сомнений, великих трудов. Управляющий несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Кажется, его господин после их ухода проснулся и решил поработать.</p><p>Ян Ин Юэ проснулся от того, что услышал рядом с собой копошение. Перевернувшись на спину, он медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому солнечному свету, проникавшему сквозь занавес его кровати. Вчерашние день и ночь оказались для него весьма продуктивными. Разлепив глаза и кое-как придав лицу более-менее подобающий вид, мужчина откинул занавеси. На него с изумлением смотрели два чёрных глаза. Жу Сюин явно хотел что-то спросить, но лишь молча переводил взгляд со своего господина на беспорядок в его постели.</p><p>— Управляющий Жу, — поприветствовал Ян Ин Юэ мужчину, подмечая, как тот вздрогнул, — Не смотри на меня так. Пусть память моя нарушена, я всё же не полоумный.</p><p>— Господин Ян! Какое счастье!</p><p>Мужчина скосил взгляд на управляющего. Как и сказала Исян, она почти ничего не знала, но кое-что всё же смогла поведать. Ян Ин Юэ, действительно, был культиватором и являлся одним из двух глав горы и клана Юэ. Целый год он жил на пике Юэ, но на лето спускался с него и возвращался в свой старый дом. Из-за того, что Исян почти всё время находилась в состоянии сна, знания её были скудны. Ей доводилось слышать лишь обрывки разговоров своего бывшего хозяина и остальных людей. Так она точно помнила, что Ян Ин Юэ обращался к Жу Сюину «Управляющий Жу», ещё она помнила Фа Тан Сяна, наставника Чжу Инхэ, вторую главу горы и клана Юэ — Ли Хуа Фонг, и ещё нескольких людей, о которых мужчина и понятия не имел. Однако пусть она их и помнила, сказать что-то толковое, к сожалению, не могла.</p><p>У дверей послышались торопливые, но тихие шаги. Идущий старался не привлекать к себе внимания, чтобы ненароком не разбудить спящего. Жу Сюин обернулся на шаги и вздохнул: в комнату вошла Лин-эр. Два пучка украшали зелёные ленточки и маленькие аккуратненькие шпильки. Девушка крепко и бережно, словно самую великую в мире драгоценность, держала деревянный поднос с лекарствами, от которых поднимался травянистый пар. Ханьфу цвета первой травы подчёркивало её хрупкую фигурку. Увидев управляющего, она поклонилась ему, недоумевая: чего он такой счастливый с утра пораньше. Подойдя поближе, она и сама расплылась в счастливой улыбке.</p><p>— Ах! — негромко вскрикнула она, — Господин Ян Ин Юэ!</p><p>      — Тише, Лин-эр..! — шикнул на служанку Жу Сюин, — Твой господин только проснулся, а ты уже орёшь, как первые петухи!</p><p>      Девушка окрасилась в маков цвет. Казалось, даже корни волос покраснели. Глубоко вдохнув, она надула щёки и промолчала, сосредоточив своё внимание лишь на своём господине. Мужчину эта картина позабавила, пришлось скрыть улыбку за широким рукавом.</p><p>      — Но, господин Ян… — управляющий рассматривал кровать Ян Ин Юэ с неверием и шоком, — А вы чем ночью занимались? Господин Фа сказал, что вам нужен отдых..!</p><p>      «Эх, — вздохнул Ян Ин Юэ в мыслях, — Сейчас бы попкорна… Такую премьеру пропускают люди!», — нацепив на лицо умиротворённое выражение, Ян Ин Юэ бросил скучающий взгляд на свою кровать, заваленную книгами и свитками. Он потратил весь вчерашний день и даже эту ночь, чтобы по максимуму изучить доступные ему записи. Должен же он иметь представление, где оказался и кем является! Правда, ближе к ночи возникли небольшие проблемы… Зажигать лампу было слишком палевно, а ломать глаза в темноте — так себе идея. По привычке щёлкая пальцами, пока думает, Ян Ин Юэ размышлял, где бы ему достать свет? Но тот нашёл его сам, вспыхнув на кончиках пальцев после очередного щелчка. Небольшое тёплое пламя подрагивало у ногтей, освещая необходимый участок. От шока мужчина сжал кулак, заставив пламя потухнуть. От неожиданности он подумал, что спалит к чертям здесь всё! Но потом в голове всплыл тот факт, что он как бы культиватор в этом мире… Сконцентрировав энергию на концах пальцев, Ян Ин Юэ щёлкнул ими — пламя вновь осветило его скромную кроватную обитель. Однако читать и одновременно держать в руке огонёк слишком неудобно, поэтому он попытался отделить пламя от руки, заставив то парить в воздухе и ничего не поджигать. Получилось! Всё же Ян Ин Юэ не зря являлся главой клана культиваторов! Уровень его сил был необычайно высок, и совладать с этим уровнем мужчине только предстояло.</p><p>— Мне нужно было кое-что освежить в памяти, учитывая мою нынешнюю ситуацию, — вздохнул Ян Ин Юэ. Он понятия не имел: каков характер бывшего владельца тела, а узнать не у кого. Единственная помощница, Исян, почти всё время спала. Поэтому затея, что он собирался воплотить, была самой настоящей и рискованной авантюрой! У него ушла бы куча времени, чтобы самостоятельно разобраться в характере настоящего Ян Ин Юэ, потому что каждый человек по-разному видит одну и ту же личность. Ученики видят одно, друзья и родственники  — иное, слуги — третье и так далее. Разбираться в психологии каждого — та ещё долгая морока. У него не было столько времени. С окончанием лета, ему предстояло вернуться на гору Юэ, и вот тогда начнётся настоящий квест с боссом в конце! Именно по этим причинам Ян Ин Юэ и решился на отчаянный шаг. Он будет вести себя так, как вёл в прежней жизни, ссылаясь на амнезию из-за своей болезни. Или что там с ним приключилось? Попутно мужчина собирался узнавать о характере прежнего Ян Ин Юэ. Кто знает, возможно, ему не стоит подстраиваться под характер бывшего владельца тела? </p><p>      — Господин Ян, вы только пришли в себя, — Жу Сюин закатил глаза, — Даже потеряв память, вы не изменяете своим принципам.</p><p>      «Опа! Так подобное поведение для Ян Ин Юэ вполне себе свойственно? Тыкал пальцем в небо, а попал в мишень…», — мужчина еле заметно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>      — Лин-эр,  —  обратился он к служанке, забирая лекарства. Пусть он и чувствовал себя нормально, лекарства принять стоило. Один бог знал, что творилось с этим организмом, — Принесёшь мне чай?</p><p>      — Конечно, господин Ян Ин Юэ! — прижимая поднос, улыбнулась девчушка. У мужчины возникло стойкое ощущение, что каким-то образом он снова попал в цель, — Лин-эр сделает любимый чай господина!</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ проводил девушку взглядом. Он любил с утра выпить чай, а не кофе. Ему очень нравился белый чай, в особенности Юэ Гуан Бай, «Белый лунный свет». Он был неприхотлив в заваривании и доступен в цене, а его фруктово-цветочный аромат освежал в знойные дни. Интересно, существовал ли «Белый лунный свет» в этом мире?</p><p>      — Управляющий Жу, поведай-ка мне, что произошло за то время, что я валялся без сознания?</p><p>      — Единственное, что произошло — ваше падение в озеро и последовавший за этим глубокий сон. Гора Юэ и поместье так переполошились из-за этого… В остальном же всё было как и всегда, — Жу Сюин наклонил голову, и лента в его волосах упала на плечи. Он хотел что-то спросить, но не решался. Подняв голову, управляющий наткнулся на пронзительный взгляд своего господина. Его господин в сущности своей остался прежним, но изменения всё же проскальзывали. Как и говорил Фа Тан Сян, потеря памяти оказалась частичной, но на сколько именно? При взгляде на Ян Ин Юэ Жу Сюину казалось, что тот не помнил ничего, но в следующий миг он убеждался в обратном. Привычки, имена, манера речи… Это определённо был Ян Ин Юэ, но его взгляд, какие-то мелочи, — Господин Ян, простите за вопрос, но что вы помните?</p><p>      — Довольно много, но в то же время так мало, — уклончиво ответил Ян Ин Юэ, попивая чуть сладковатое лекарство, оставляющее во рту легкое послевкусие солодки, перебивавшей горечь, — Шиди Фа уже отбыл на гору? — мужчина допил последние глотки и поставил нефритовую чашу из-под лекарства на прикроватный столик. Его взгляд вновь устремился прямо в глаза Жу Сюина, заставив того немного поёжится.</p><p>      — Д-да… — голос управляющего дрогнул под пристальным взглядом его господина. Жу Сюин не являлся совершенствующимся, однако даже он мог почувствовать нечто подавляющее, появившееся в воздухе. Ян Ин Юэ  и раньше смотрел ему в глаза, но никогда это не длилось так долго и не было таким тяжёлым. От главы пика Юэ почти всегда исходила лёгкая безмятежность,  —  Господин Фа сказал, что ему нужно пополнить кое-какие запасы лекарств, а потом он вернётся и ещё раз обследует вас, чтобы быть полностью спокойным.</p><p>      — Ммм… Вот как, — мужчина отвернулся к окну, сдвинув брови. В этом мире не было интернета, мобильной связи и прочего. Та история Китая, что он знал, с высокой вероятностью просто не имела места здесь быть. Бывший владелец тела являлся культиватором, а он знаком лишь с боевыми искусствами, цигуном да фэн-шуем…. Полный комплект головной боли ему обеспечен. Спасибо хоть, он переместился в тело человека, что был почти как близнец похож на него самого, иначе Ян Ин Юэ  чувствовал бы себя ну совсем не в своей тарелке.</p><p>      — Господин Ян Ин Юэ, ваш любимый чай! — Лин-эр  ласточкой влетела в покои своего хозяина, разнося по ним чудесный аромат, от которого Ян Ин Юэ  немного передёрнуло. Девушка протянула ему фарфоровую кружечку с «Белым лунным светом». Это Юэ Гуан Бай! Его любимый чай! Этот аромат он узнал бы из тысяч других! Но —  Ян Ин Юэ бросил короткий взгляд в сторону зеркала  —  слишком уж много совпадений.</p><p>      — Благодарю, — улыбнулся мужчина, забирая чашку, — И правда мой любимый…</p><p>      На какое-то время в комнате повисла тишина: ни шороха не было слышно. Ян Ин Юэ медленно потягивал чай, поглядывая то в окно, то на кровать, заваленную книгами. Лин-эр прижимала к себе поднос, со счастливой улыбкой ожидая, когда хозяин закончит пить чай, а Жу Сюин незаметно под рукавами мял пальцы. Он ждал лишь одного вопроса, и тот прозвучал. Ян Ин Юэ поставил чашечку а поднос и вновь прошил управляющего взглядом.</p><p>      — А где Юн Шуан?</p><p>      — Лин-эр, сходи распорядись насчёт завтрака для господина Яна, — тут же выпроводил Жу Сюин служанку. Девушка поклонилась и упорхнула выполнять приказ, а Ян Ин Юэ нахмурился. Поспешность в голосе управляющего показалась ему подозрительной, будто тот не хотел говорить о мальчике при ком-то ещё, — Господин Ян, как вы и приказали,  — начал управляющий, старательно отводя взгляд,  — Юный господин варит шелк.</p><p>      — Че? — вылетело у мужчины. Его глаза стремительно увеличивались в размерах, брови ползли вверх, а челюсть падала вниз. Ян Ин Юэ смотрел на Жу Сюина как на умалишенного.</p><p>      «Теперь понятно, откуда у него ожоги на руках… Ян Ин Юэ, да ты хренов изверг! Корчись в муках, сюка!», — негодовал мужчина, сжимая кулаки. Неожиданно в его памяти всплыл недавний эпизод: стоило ему заговорить о мальчике, и Жу Сюин поспешил спровадить Лин-эр. Неужели никто даже не подозревает..?</p><p>      — Немедленно скажи ему прекратить!</p><p>      — Но почему вы отменяете… — начал управляющий, но договорить ему не дали.</p><p>      — Живо! — рявкнул Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>Управляющий Жу скрылся из покоев, не успел мужчина и глазом моргнуть. Раздраконившись, Ян Ин Юэ вскочил с постели и принялся нарезать круги по комнате. Он уже ничего не понимал. Ученики и слуги его чуть ли не святым считают, на горе тоже переполошились, будто небо грохнулось, а тут нате вам! Держите! Глава горы и клана, добропорядочный учитель изводит собственного, етить твою налево, племянника! И самое главное  — об этом даже никто, кроме управляющего, не знает! Причём управляющий ещё и явно замешан во всём! Да чем этому самодуру ребёнок-то не угодил?! </p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ мотался из одного угла в другой так быстро, что нижние голубые одежды еле поспевали за ним, оставляя после себя нежные волны. Всё это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Жу Сюин вновь не показался в покоях, выглядя запыхавшимся и ошеломлённым.</p><p>      — Сказал?</p><p>      — Да, — кивнул управляющий. Он по-прежнему хотел спросить, почему его господин отменил собственный приказ, но после вспышки гнева не решался лишний раз открывать рот, — Радикальные меры не всегда единственно верные… Возможно, после этого случая… — шёпотом размышлял он.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ, заметивший бормотание мужчины, обернулся к нему, и тот заткнулся в мгновенье ока. Оба молчали, пока не принесли завтрак. Несколько девушек под руководством Лин-эр накрыли на стол и удалились. Только сев за стол, Ян Ин Юэ понял, что был голоден. Вчера ему было не до еды, а сегодняшнее утро преподнесло ему новые сюрпризы. Однако, уловив наивкуснейшие ароматы, он не смог сдержать порывы желудка. Только вот для него, пусть и жутко голодного, но одного на столе было слишком много. Мужчина окинул стол взглядом —  блюда изобиловали своим разнообразием: некоторые были ему знакомы, некоторые — нет. Он не мог не узнать кухню провинции Шаньдун, в которой располагалась его школа, и в которой он провёл большую часть своей прежней жизни. А ещё кухню провинции Цзянсу, в особенности — кухню Сучжоу. Большая часть блюд относилась именно к этим провинциям, несуществующем в новом для него мире. Ян Ин Юэ взял палочки, да так и застыл… Он ещё с детства не любил есть за столом один. Пока он жил с родителям, всегда кушал в своей комнате. В одиночестве. Только когда приезжала сестра, его одиночество проходило, а потом… Потом он уехал в школу, где все ели вместе…</p><p>      — Где мой племянник?  — Ян Ин Юэ опустил палочки.</p><p>      — Когда я передал юному господину ваши слова, он ушёл. Скорее всего, на кухню за завтраком.</p><p>      Жу Сюин вздохнул и оторвал взгляд от пола. На него смотрели с искренним непониманием. В голову управляющего закралось подозрение, что его господин забыл почти всё, что было связано с его племянником. Если дела, действительно, обстояли так, то… Для этих двоих — дяди и племянника — всё могло начаться заново?</p><p>      «Если господин Ян не вернёт ту часть памяти, связанную с Ян Юн Шуаном, они смогут вернуться к тем отношениям, что были у них по началу?»,  — в сердце мужчину зародилась хрупкая надежда, что может измениться.</p><p>      — Если мы семья, то почему трапезничаем отдельно? </p><p>      — А…  — голос Жу Сюина дрогнул,  — Господин Ян, но вы сами приказали ему жить и питаться отдельно от вас.</p><p>      — Не помню я такого, — прошипел Ян Ин Юэ, ломая палочки пополам. Управляющий, увидев участь палочек, сглотнул, — С этого момента Ян Юн Шуан будет завтракать, обедать и ужинать вместе со мной. Что касается жилья, решим после завтрака.</p><p>      Он искренне надеялся, что ребёнок живёт в каком-нибудь аккуратном небольшом домике со всеми полагающимися удобствами. Но стоило ему вспомнить внешний вид того ребёнка, все надежды разбивались вдребезги. Ян Ин Юэ не мог понять прежнего владельца тела. Почему он так поступал со своим племянником? Да, он сам видел его всего единожды, но Ян Юн Шуан показался ему очень тихим и одиноким. Он помнил, что нельзя судить книгу по обложке, но всё же…. Всё же его сердце щемило каждый раз, когда он думал об этом мальчике. Если уж его отравили в это тело, то он хотя бы попытается быть мальчику дядей.</p><p>      Почувствовав небольшое головокружение, Ян Ин Юэ поднялся из-за стола и направился к окну. Ему хотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Встав у окна, мужчина прикрыл глаза, подставив ветерку и солнцу лицо. Вдохнув полной грудью и выдохнув, он открыл глаза, буквально натыкаясь взглядом на худую фигурку, серо-чёрной тенью пытающуюся прошмыгнуть между кустов. Ян Юн Шуан. Мальчик ступал практически бесшумно, крепко сжимая поднос с одной миской простого супа, миской риса и старой чашей с почти остывшим чаем. Он хотел как можно быстрее добраться до своих незамысловатых покоев, скрытых в старой части сада, куда уже и слуги-то несколько лет не ступали. Не замечая, что за ним наблюдают, Ян Юн Шуан перепрыгивал через цветы, росшие прямо на тропинки. Многие посчитали бы их обычными сорняками, но ребёнок видел в них таких же живых существ. Юн Шуан напомнил Ян Ин Юэ маленького оленёнка, робко ступающего куда-то без матери.</p><p>      — Юн Шуан!  — окликнул мужчина племянника, когда тот сошёл с узенькой тропинки, показавшись полностью. </p><p>      Услышав голос дяди, мальчик резко остановился и замер. Казалось, он даже вздрогнул. Крепче сжав поднос, Ян Юн Шуан медленно обернулся, низко склонив голову и не смотря на позвавшего. Ян Ин Юэ видел, как дрожали обожженные пальцы мальчика, и в груди его неприятно ныло.</p><p>      — Что ты там делаешь? — выдохнул мужчина, — Хватит по кустам ханыриться. Иди уже завтракать.</p><p>      Мальчик поднял голову с тупым выражением лица. Ему будто так и хотелось спросить: ему ли это сказали? Он долго смотрел прямо в глаза дяде, а потом, опомнившись, сжал губы и вновь опустил голову. У Ян Ин Юэ дёрнулась бровь.</p><p>      — Я тебя долго ждать буду? Лин-эр.</p><p>      — Да? — отозвалась девушка. Ей всегда было интересно, почему её господин и его племянник кушали отдельно.</p><p>      — Принеси всё для моего племянника и замени мои палочки, — культиватор посмотрел на служанку, что поклонилась и ушла, после чего вновь перевёл взгляд на дитя, — Юн Шуан перестань уже изображать статую, она из тебя слишком неправдоподобная, и заходи. С этого дня все приёмы пищи будешь совершать вместе со мной.</p><p>      «Хера-а-акс!», — разнеслось по округе. Ян Ин Юэ, не успевший ещё толком от окна отойти, обернулся: поднос с завтраком его племянника с миром покоился на каменной дорожке со всем его содержимым. Внутренний еврей вскрикнул в истерическом припадке. Второй разбитый поднос за два дня! Коротко вздохнув, мужчина приказал служанкам убрать. Ян Юн Шуан, поняв, что натворил, вздрогнул и в панике уставился на своего дядю, ожидая сурового наказания, которого не последовало. Ян Ин Юэ вздохнул, отстранённо махнул рукой, приказал убрать да и забыл про поднос с посудой и едой. Мальчик только и мог, что ошарашено моргать. Это точно его дядя? Не обжигающе ледяного взора, не гневного вскрика: «Идиот!», не наказания… </p><p>— Юн Шуан, мне тебя на ручках занести?</p><p>      Не желая более испытывать терпения дяди, мальчик покорно зашёл в его покои и сел напротив. Сидел он словно на тысячах игл, боясь лишний раз поднять взгляд. Спрятавшись за чёлкой, он украдкой наблюдал за мужчиной перед собой. Внешне это определённо был его дядя: отстранённый вид, но необычайная собранность внутри. Ослабший хвост лежал на плечах, переплетаясь с лентой, несколько прядей заправлено за ухо, расслабленная поза, чуть растрёпанные одежды, Исян на правой руке и Ци Мон у кровати. Значит, это правда, что у его единственного родственника потеря памяти?</p><p>      Когда Лин-эр принесла всё необходимое, Ян Ин Юэ с лёгкой улыбкой поблагодарил служанку. Так было всегда. Один из двух глав горы и клана Юэ, бессмертный мастер Сы Ду и учитель по имени Ян Ин Юэ. Таков был его единственный родственник, его дядюшка. Все любили и уважали его, он был добр и нежен со всеми. Со всеми, кроме него…. Хотя так было далеко не всегда, сейчас Ян Юн Шуан уже и не знал: был ли тот год на самом деле? Один-единственный год, когда его дядя был добр и ласков к нему. Когда он обнимал его, вытирал слёзы, гладил по голове и всегда был рядом… Не приснился ли тот год счастливой жизни ему?</p><p>      — Почему не ешь? Не нравится еда?</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан резко поднял голову. В покоях были только он и его дядя, управляющий Жу и слуги ушли. Мальчик сжал губы и взял палочки, но те выпали из дрогнувших пальцев обратно на стол.  Юн Шуан тут же сжался, ожидая гневной проповеди. Кажется, его дядя нашёл новый способ поиздеваться над ним.</p><p>      — Юн Шуан, подойди.</p><p>Юн Шуан покорно поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к мужчине, уже догадываясь, что его ждёт. Вариантов немного: либо по голове получит, либо по рукам, а потом снова крики и наказание. Подойдя, он склонил голову, ожидая своей участи.</p><p>— Повернись.</p><p>Нет, кажется, в этот раз его дядя решил пройтись по его спине. Что ж, ему не привыкать. Глубоко вдохнув, Ян Юн Шуан зажмурился в ожидании тяжёлого удара, но того не последовало. Задеревеневший кусок ткани, которым он подвязывал волосы, исчез, а на смену ему пришли холодные пальцы, аккуратно и нежно пропускавшие сквозь себя тёмные пряди Ян Юн Шуана. Мальчик затаил дыхание, не смея шелохнуться. Длинные пальцы перебирали его пряди вместо гребня, медленно поднимая волосы. Шёлковая лента змеёй скользнула в его волосах и закрепила хвост. Ян Ин Юэ, не говоря ни слова, развернул Ян Юн Шуана к себе лицом и поправил его чёлку, заправив её часть за ухо. Теперь она не скрывала красивые болотные глаза, да и сам ребёнок заметно преобразился.</p><p>— А теперь садись завтракать.</p><p>Юн Шуан словно зачарованный сел на место, взял палочки и… Понял, что в его волосах сейчас дядюшкина лента! Ян Ин Юэ откинул мешавшиеся пряди, но те снова лезли вперёд. «Исян», — со вздохом произнёс он. Белая нить удлинилась, кончиком направляясь к волосам хозяина. Она в несколько раз обмоталась вокруг волос, собирая их в низкий хвост. Когда надоедливые пряди перестали лезть в глаза, мужчина щёлкнул пальцами, призывая огонёк, и спалил в нём кусок ткани, что ранее служил его племяннику заколкой. Желудок вновь напомнил о себе, и Ян Ин Юэ наконец приступил к завтраку под удивлённый взгляд Юн Шуана. Нет, это дитя и его бывший дядюшка точно его с ума сведут!</p><p><br/>
________________________________________________________________</p><p>Шишу — младший брат матери/отца в ордене/школе совершенствующихся, т.е. дядя говорящему (некровный родственник). Так же это может быть младший брат по ученичеству(Шиди) вашего Учителя.</p><p>Шицзунь —мастер, почтенный наставник. Наиболее уважительное обращение к учителю.</p><p>Шиди —младший (некровный родственник) брат в ордене/школе совершенствующихся.</p><p>Теперь немного о том, почему Ян Ин Юэ прочитал "Исян" как "Ай Хао". Имя Исян означает "влечение", но сами иероглифы "Исян" записываются в значениях "цель", "стремление", "намеренье". "Ай Хао" же означает "увлечение", "хобби", "влечение"( в смысле желание чем-то заниматься, как хобби). Пытаясь сказать своё имя, нить выбрала самый приближённый по смыслу иероглиф, но промахнулась с написанием. Во второй раз написание было выбрано верное, но Ян Ин Юэ подумал на самое часто используемое значение "Исян", и только потом он вспомнил, что в редких случаях "Исян" записывается в контексте "влечение", что и является именем шёлковой нити.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Мастер по имени Ян Ин Юэ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Закончив с завтраком, Ян Ин Юэ попросил Лин-эр убрать со стола и принести чай. По тому, как счастливо улыбалась девушка, он сделал вывод, что она была глубоко привязана к своему хозяину. От подобных мыслей ему стало жаль Лин-эр, ведь эта девчушка больше не сможет встретиться с тем Ян Ин Юэ, которого всегда знала. Никто больше не сможет встретиться с тем Ян Ин Юэ, потому что он занял его место…. В том числе и Ян Юн Шуан. Всё то время, что они завтракали и пили чай, мальчик не произнёс ни слова, молчал и сам Ян Ин Юэ. Он был в этом мире всего второй день и почти ничего не знал в отличии от обитателей этого дома, живших бок о бок с бывшим хозяином тела. Поэтому Ян Ин Юэ собирался, как можно быстрее, восполнить «пробелы» в памяти. За исключением, пожалуй, отношений «дядя-племянник». Из того, что он уже успел увидеть, молодой человек понял — бывший владелец тела издевался над своим племянником. Но Ян Ин Юэ не мог взять в толк: почему? К ученикам, слугам и братьям по оружию он явно относился в разы лучше, иначе те не боготворили бы его. Тогда почему этот ребёнок оказался за бортом? И что стало с его родителями, если он живёт с дядей?</p><p>      Как только Ян Ин Юэ не ломал свою голову, ответов найти не мог — слишком мало знал об этом мире и его обитателях. В том числе и о человеке, тело которого он занял. Исян не могла сказать много, потому что почти всё время находилась в состоянии сна. Спрашивать у обитателей дома… Гиблая затея. Те наверняка окажутся предвзяты. Нужно искать источник информации там, где много слухов. Ян Ин Юэ прекрасно знал, что слухи далеко не самый надёжный вариант получения информации, однако они никогда не появляются на пустом месте. Не даром же говорят, что дыма без огня не бывает. Если обращать внимание не на сам слух, а на то, почему он мог появиться, то можно, если не к самой правде прикоснуться, походить около неё. «Найти бы здесь какое-нибудь кафе, чайную или таверну. Было бы просто великолепно, окажись в ней культиваторы, — молодой человек слегка прищурился, ненадолго уходя в свои мысли,  — Дитя, я понимаю твоё замешательство, но из-за этих быстрых и пытливых взглядов чувствую себя лотом на аукционе». </p><p>      Пусть Ян Юн Шуан и молчал, но вот его взгляды… Мальчик подбирал момент, когда Ян Ин Юэ не будет обращать на него внимания, и бросал короткий, но цепкий взгляд на своего дядю. Конечно, он слышал об амнезии своего родственника, но внутренний голос предупреждал, что всё это может быть и обман. Но он своими глазами вчера видел состояние дяди, да и в словах Фа Тан Сяна сомневаться никто не привык. Поэтому теперь Ян Юн Шуан был в замешательстве, не зная, чего ожидать от человека, сидящего напротив. Сейчас он хороший и добрый, но не обернётся ли дьяволом уже в следующую секунду? Насколько сильная у него амнезия?</p><p>      — Юн Шуан, — позвал Ян Ин Юэ, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе, — Можешь идти к себе, твоему дяде нужно заняться делами, — молодой человек отнял руку от губ и посмотрел на мальчика, — На обед жду тебя здесь.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ, почти не дыша, наблюдал, как поднимается Ян Юн Шуан, как одеревенело кланяется ему и быстро уходит, словно пробудь он здесь секундой дольше  — получит кару от богов. Стоило хрупкой мальчишеской фигурке скрыться из виду, молодой человек вскочил из-за стола и ринулся за ширму. У него было немного времени. Мысль проследить за мальчиком и узнать, где он живёт, крутилась в его голове ещё с момента, когда он узнал, чем этот ребёнок занимается. Поэтому он отослал Лин-эр, когда служанка принесла чай. Ян Ин Юэ не был уверен на все сто, что Ян Юн Шуан прямо сейчас пойдёт к себе, но другой идеи в его голове на данный момент не было. Хотя нет, была. Ему нужно изучить поместье.</p><p>      Как-то мудровать с одеждой молодой человек не стал: на его счастье прежний владелец тела, кажется, тоже не любил этих заморочек, поэтому вся его одежда была довольно простого покроя. Поправив нежно-зелёные рукава халата, накинутого поверх, Ян Ин Юэ поблагодарил Исян за помощь, и та покинула его волосы, что тут же укрыли его плечи и спину. Привыкнуть к такой копне ему всё ещё только предстояло, поэтому, собрав волосы в высокий хвост, он закрепил его простым нефритовым венцом. И всё же… Почему Ян Ин Юэ из этого мира и он были как две капли воды? «Ладно, подумаю об этом на досуге», — молодой человек вышел из-за ширмы и лёгкой поступью направился к выходу. Кроме своей комнаты да небольшого кусочка сада, что виднелся в окно, он больше ничего не видел. Тем более ничего странного в том, что господин решил прогуляться по своим же собственным владениям, не было.</p><p>      Закрыв за собой двери, Ян Ин Юэ закрыл глаза и полной грудью вдохнул здешний воздух. Он был намного чище и свежее, чем в Пекине. В нём ощущался плеск воды, зелень листвы и ароматы множества цветов. Это возвращало его к дням учёбы в школе. В то время они вместе с сестрой жили высоко в горах, оттачивали свои умения вместе с монахами и учителями, вместе с ними собирали травы, ходили к водопадам…. Пусть они не были нужны своим родителям, но в школе семьёй для них были монахи, учителя и остальные ученики. То были прекрасные дни, что уже никогда не вернутся. Ян Ин Юэ открыл глаза, в его груди с глухим стуком перевернулся булыжник. Отныне ему придётся жить в этом мире, но он никогда не сможет забыть тот… Подавив неприятный комок, вставший в горле, молодой человек пошёл вдоль деревянной галереи.</p><p>      Шаги Ян Ин Юэ были бесшумными и почти невесомыми, ему некуда было спешить, так как он всё равно не знал планировку дома, поэтому он просто шёл вперёд. Вскоре галерея свернула вправо и вывела его к пруду, над которым проходила мостиком. Оглянувшись, Ян Ин Юэ понял, что его покои были частью небольшого домика, спрятавшегося среди клёнов и магнолий, а сад, что был виден из его окна, прилегал к озерцу и уходил куда-то в самую глубь. Довольно тихое и уединённое место… Рассмотрев свой новый дом, Ян Ин Юэ пошёл дальше. В пруду кружили золотые карпы кои, а по веткам деревьев прыгали ласточки. В некоторых местах галерея расходилась в разные стороны, переходя в деревянные дорожки. Какие-то вели в сад, какие-то к ещё одному пруду, какие-то к весьма и весьма оживлённой части дома, но молодой человек продолжал идти вперёд, в море зелени и цветов. За очередным поворотом его встретили синие и фиолетовые ирисы, плавно перешедшие в небольшой пионовый сад, что, словно канва, обрамлял несколько сплетенных меж собой переходами домиков. Чем ближе он подходил к домику, тем отчётливее слышал мелодию, лившуюся из них. Это место значительно отличалось от того, что он уже успел увидеть. Эта часть дома напоминала ему муравейник: все суетились и чем-то занимались.</p><p>      Увидев одну из вчерашних девушек служанок, Ян Ин Юэ спрятался за колонной. Девушка подошла к одной из комнат и постучала в двери. Те открылись почти сразу и в них показался тот самый юноша, что вчера просил Ян Ин Юэ не умирать. Он забрал протянутый девушкой поднос и поблагодарил её. Ян Ин Юэ не мог удержаться и заглянул в приоткрытые двери. Убранство, увиденное им, было изящно, но довольно скудно: письменный стол со всеми принадлежностями, несколько полок с книгами, самая простая кровать и, кажется, ширма в углу. Когда двери за юношей закрылись, молодой человек двинулся дальше, незаметно проскальзывая под носом теперешнего ученика. Вновь свернув, он вышел к каменным ступеням и спустился по ним. Ступени вели к лунным вратам, поросшим красным плющом, и уходили дальше вниз, освещаемые фонарями. Отсюда открывался вид на небольшую беседку, укрытую ивами, в которой сидела также небезызвестная ему девушка. Вчера она упала на того юношу. Она звала Ян Ин Юэ Учителем, значит, тоже являлась его ученицей. На ней по-прежнему было нежно-розовое ханьфу, только теперь его украшали бледные узоры бамбуковых стеблей. На каменном столике перед девушкой лежали две книги, кисточка и чернильница. В одну из этих книг, что вероятно являлась сборником мелодий, она время от времени заглядывала, потом играла отрывок на пипе, а потом что-то записывала во вторую книгу. Решив не мешать, Ян Ин Юэ сошёл со ступеней на небольшую тропинку и пошёл вдоль стены, что вывела его ко внутренней стороне тех сплетённых домиков. Внутри несколько слуг занимались уборкой, а в ещё одной беседке, стоявшей посреди двора, сидел Жу Сюин. Управляющий был полностью поглощён работой, не замечая, что за ним наблюдают.</p><p>Тропинка, по которой шёл Ян Ин Юэ, на этом не заканчивалась, она уходила дальше, в самую глубь. Тропинка оказалась довольно извилистой и петляла среди деревьев и кустарников, сворачивая то вправо, то влево. Порой встречались лунные врата, порой крытые переходы, около которых всегда располагалось несколько фонарей. Постепенно тропинка расширялась, а потом и вовсе обернулась небольшой каменной лестницей, выведший Ян Ин Юэ к лотосовому озеру, над которым пролегали мостики. Бело-розовые бутоны прятались среди огромных зелёных листьев — готовились в скором времени зацвести. Наблюдая за прекрасными и нежными, но сильными цветами, молодой человек пришёл к выводу, что сейчас был либо самый конец июня, либо раннее начало июля, потому что именно в это время обычно начинали цвести лотосы. Спустившись с мостика, Ян Ин Юэ не удержался и погладил один из бутонов. От мостика и далее шла мощёная дорожка, проходившая около фруктовых деревьев: персики, яблоки, абрикосы. Ветки были усыпаны ещё не до конца зрелыми, но уже сочными и налитыми солнцем плодами.</p><p>      Свернув в очередной раз, молодой человек оказался в небольшой кленовой роще. «Мне кажется, я обошёл имение по периметру. Если пойду дальше, наверняка вернусь к своим комнатам. Скорее всего, все эти рощи просто прячут серые стены, а те каменные ступени, наверное, вели к главному входу»,  — мысленно прикинул Ян Ин Юэ, запрокидывая голову. Солнце было уже посреди неба. Значит скоро должен был быть обед. Вспомнив слова, что он сегодня сказал за завтраком Ян Юн Шуану, Ян Ин Юэ чуть ускорился и, действительно, вышел к своим покоям, но с противоположной стороны.</p><p>      — В этом доме всего три комнаты, — подметил Ян Ин Юэ, заходя к себе, — Одна из них полностью заполнена книгами и свитками, в другой живу я. Третья комната тоже жилая, но почему-то пустует. Интересно, что вообще было у него в голове…</p><p>      Так как до обеда, а значит и прихода Ян Юн Шуана, ещё было время, Ян Ин Юэ решил посвятить его самопросвещению. В комнате было довольно много книг, поэтому единственная проблема заключалась в том, что он просто не знал с чего начать. Прошлой ночью он ознакомился с историей империи Цзи Лянь, в которой они жили, и её административным устройством. Не менее интересными оказались и те пара томов о местной флоре. Ближе к утру сон его всё-таки сморил, и Ян Ин Юэ заснул. С утра в голове от буйства информации варилась настоящая каша, сейчас этот ураган успокоился. Поэтому теперь Ян Ин Юэ задавался вопросом: продолжить изучение флоры этого мира или перейти к фауне? Или был ещё один вариант — приступить к ознакомлению с местной нечистой силой. Если уж в этом мире существовали культиваторы, значит и духи, демоны, призраки и прочее из этой шатьи-братьи. У Ян Ин Юэ, как порядочного культиватора, а тем более главы клана, была целая библиотека этому посвящена.  Однако после небольших раздумий, Ян Ин Юэ всё же решил заняться кое-чем другим. Он собирался в ближайшее время, желательно ночью, выбраться в город и найти какую-нибудь таверну, а для этого ему необходимо было знать его устройство. Пытаясь найти карту города или поселения, где вообще это поместье находилось, впервые за обе жизни молодой человек от всей души выругался. Ничего подобного здесь и близко не было!</p><p>      — Ну да! Конечно! Зачем ему карта, если он здесь кучу времени прожил! — прошипел Ян Ин Юэ, укладывая все свитки обратно на полку. Закидывая свиток на одну из самых высоких, он локтём задел стопку книг. Стопку чудом удалось спасти от падения, но вот верхняя книга всё же ближе познакомилась с полом. Ян Ин Юэ быстро поднял книгу и уже собрался положить её обратно, но обратил внимание на её название, — Это же книга рода Ян*… А почему она не со всеми остальными документами?</p><p>      Заинтересованный этим документом, Ян Ин Юэ сел за стол и раскрыл родовую книгу. Многовековые поколения ему не особо были интересны, а вот ныне живущее — другое дело. Помимо информации о семействе Ян в книге также говорилось и о поместье, в котором они жили. Перелистывая очередную страницу, Ян Ин Юэ напряг память. Вчера он случайно нашёл документы на землю и поместье в одном из деревянных ларцов. Молодой человек хлопнул себя по лбу. Среди тех документов должны были быть чертежи поместья. Подойдя к ларцу и достав необходимое, Ян Ин Юэ вернулся обратно. На столике раскинулся чертёж поместья Янлин*.</p><p>      «О! Так фамилия Ян записывается первым иероглифом ласточки*, значит, Янлин переводится как «лес ласточек».  Ну-у-у, — Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел в окно, чёрная птичка с интересным хвостиком взлетела с ветки, — Их здесь и правда очень много». Отодвинув от себя чертежи поместья, он вновь вернулся к родовой книге, открыв её на последней использованной странице. Не все, но пара шестерёнок этого замысловатого механизма встали на своё место.  Рядом с именем Ян Ин Юэ значилось ещё одно — Ян Хуан Ю, при рождении * — Ян Фухуа. Исходя из записей в книге, это был старший брат Ян Ин Юэ. Рядом значилось имя его жены, а чуть ниже — имя их ребёнка. Ян Юн Шуан. Но самое главное заключалось в том, что старший брат и его жена были мертвы, как и их родители. В итоге из рода Ян остались только второй сын и его племянник.</p><p>      — Теперь понятно, почему Ян Юн Шуан живёт с дядей: родители умерли, и это его единственный родственник. Однако интересное у мальчонки родовое имя — Ян Сяолун. Но даже змея бывает великолепна*...  Интересно, кто дал ему вежливое имя? И почему так рано? Судя по записям, его родители мертвы уже более четырёх лет,  — Ян Ин Юэ провёл пальцем по имени мальчика, а потом посмотрел на своё, — Так-так, а Ян Ин Юэ у нас урождённый Ян Цзи Син, весьма интересное сочетание надо признать*.</p><p>      Узнав и запомнив необходимое, Ян Ин Юэ отодвинул в сторону документы и родовую книгу. Позже он собирался убрать их в ларец. И всё же ему казалось странным, что родовая книга лежала на полке среди трактатов. Ян Ин Юэ не был похож на человека, разбрасывающего свои вещи или забывающего их. У него должна быть особая причина хранить столь важный документ в подобном месте… «Хотя это могло быть и просто из прихоти», — сделал молодой человек маленькую мысленную пометку.</p><p>      Когда в его комнату постучала служанка, Ян Цзи Син листал очередной том, рассказывающий о растениях этого мира. Немного поразмыслив, он решил не бросать одно незаконченное, чтобы начать другое. Ян Ин Юэ планировал ознакомиться сначала с растениями, потом перейти к животным и закончить уже нечистью, попутно пытаясь овладеть Ци Моном и Исян. Если он культиватор, то его оружие далеко не самое обычное, в чём он уже успел убедиться, и чтобы овладеть им, понадобится много времени. Если Исян охотно помогала в этом деле, потому что могла «говорить», то Ци Мон таким даром не обладал. Меч признал его, но о своих техниках рассказать не мог. А хочет того Ян Ин Юэ или нет, но ему рано или поздно придётся столкнуться с монстрами, и вот тогда…. Ян Цзи Син вздохнул: хорошо, что в своё время он читал уся и сянся и смотрел дорамы с сестрой. Именно на размышлениях о старшей сестре его и прервал стук. Служанкам разрешили войти. Девушки ловко накрыли на стол, пожелали приятного аппетита и с улыбками удалились. Остались всего две: Лин-эр и одна из вчерашних болтушек, что разговаривали под его окном, — они заняли место с другой стороны двери.</p><p>      — Поразительно..!  — послышался шёпот второй служанки, — Господин Ян Ин Юэ обычно никогда не просил, чтобы ему приносили завтрак, обед и ужин..! Он почти никогда не ел..!</p><p>      — Тихо! — шикнула на девушку Лин-эр, — И вообще подумай своей головой: господин — совершенствующийся, для него инедия* обычное дело, но юный господин ещё слишком мал. Господин Ян Ин Юэ заботится о нём.</p><p>      — Но раньше-то они отдельно питались, — заметила служанка.</p><p>      — А тебе какое дело? — тихо взвилась Лин-эр, — Господин всегда был где-то поблизости, когда юный господин приходил на кухню. И вообще, ещё раз услышу подобное, привяжу твой язычок ленточкой к главным воротам, — проворковала девушка угрозу.</p><p>      «Лин-эр, золотце ты моё!», — всплакнул Ян Ин Юэ. И тут до него дошло, что чего-то не хватает. Точнее кого-то не хватает. Ещё точнее — Ян Юн Шуана. Ян Ин Юэ в несколько огромных шагов подскочил к двери и поспешно те раскрыл. Девушки, стоявшие на улице, прыгнули в разные стороны от хозяйских дверей, смотря на своего господина широко открытыми глазами.</p><p>      — Лин-эр, где Юн Шуан?</p><p>      — Л-лин-эр не знает. Лин-эр после завтрака не видела юного господина, — поспешила ответить Лин-эр и перевела взгляд на свою попутчицу.</p><p>      — А..! Ай-эр тоже не знает! — замотала та головой, — Ай-эр всё время была с остальными слугами, но мы не видели юного господина! Ай-эр клянётся!</p><p>      Не успела девушка толком договорить, как из-за поворота показалась хрупкая детская фигурка. Щёки Ян Юн Шуана раскраснелись, а сам он дышал чуть тяжелее. На нём по-прежнему была старая потрёпанная одежда, только вместо куска тряпки хвост теперь держала лента, которую Ян Ин Юэ завязал ему утром. Встретившись взглядом с дядей, мальчик резко остановился и застыл. Его сердце больно ударило в грудь, стоило ему увидеть перепуганных служанок и нахмуренные брови дяди.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ же смог выдохнуть с облегчением, когда Юн Шуан неожиданно появился.  Если бы что-то случилось, вряд ли кто-то бы знал, где искать мальчика в этом огромном поместье.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, не пугай меня так больше, Сяолун. Заходи, — войдя в комнату, молодой человек мысленно прикусил свой язык. А что если Ян Ин Юэ не звал мальчика по родовому имени? Но… У него же «амнезия» сейчас…</p><p>      В этот раз ребёнок не стал топтаться у входа, а зашёл и сел на своё прежнее место — напротив дяди. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя как под прицелом тысячи стрел. Ян Ин Юэ понимал мальчика, он и сам бы себя так чувствовал, начни его дядя, что до этого издевался над ним, вести себя как примерный родственник. Подумав об этом, Ян Цзи Син опустил взгляд на руки Ян Юн Шуана, желая утопить бывшего владельца своего нынешнего тела.  На коже мальчика красовались ожоги, пробудившие в Ян Ин Юэ неприятные воспоминания из детства. Вернувшись в третьем классе на новогодние каникулы домой, он почти всё время сидел в своей комнате, потому что родители были заняты новогодними корпоративами, на которые они никогда не брали своих старшую дочь и младшего сына, чтобы те не позорили репутацию «идеальной семьи». Как ни странно, но большая часть людей даже не знала, что в семье Шан четыре ребёнка, а не два, а меньшая часть предпочитала играть по установленным правилам. Сначала он не понимал, почему мамочка и папочка не любят его, потом стал отдаляться от них в надежде, что они придут за ним, а потом и вовсе сам от них отказался. Его семьёй стали старшая сестра, монахи, учителя и ученики, а домом — школа в горах. В тот вечер его мать готовилась к очередному приёму, не обращая на него с сестрой своего драгоценнейшего внимания, а Сонг Ран неожиданно слегла с температурой. Только никому, даже слугам, не было до этого дела. Волнуясь за старшую сестрёнку, что была ему словно мать, он пошёл на кухню: хотел принести тёплой воды, чтобы Сонг Ран могла выпить лекарства. На кухне никого не оказалось и девятилетнему мальчику пришлось самому всё искать. Стаканы находились слишком высоко, и Шан Чану пришлось подставить стул. Когда стакан уже был в его руках, нога подвернулась, и он упал, задев электрический чайник с горячей водой. Стакан разбился, а вода из чайника вылилась прямо на него. Но не это было самым обидным и неприятным, а то, что его мать всё видела и просто ушла. На странный шум прибежала Сонг Ран, вышедшая в уборную… После этого на его правой руке было два шрама: один от пореза о стекло, другой  — ожог.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел на свою правую руку — гладкая. Ни шрамов. Ни рубцов. Сжав ладонь в кулак, молодой человек поднялся из-за стола и пошёл к ширме. Ещё вчера он обнаружил потайной отдел у столика, а в самом отделе — простую баночку с мазью. От мази исходил лёгкий аромат ромашки и календулы. Для чего прежнему хозяину комнаты нужна была эта мазь, он не знал, но теперь это и неважно, потому что со вчерашнего дня Ян Ин Юэ это — он. Взяв мазь,  Ян Цзи Син вернулся к столу и присел перед Ян Юн Шуаном. Глаза мальчика расширились в удивлении и неверии. Тёплая рука аккуратно коснулась его дрожащей и потянула к себе. Ян Юн Шуан застыл, не смея шелохнуться. Он почти не дышал, наблюдая за дядей: как тот открыл баночку, как подцепил немного полупрозрачной мази, как нанёс эту мазь на его ожоги. Ян Ин Юэ действовал крайне осторожно, тщательно втирая лекарство в кожу — комната заполнилась ароматом цветов. Ян Ин Юэ не был знатоком лечебных трав, но благодаря монахам кое в чём разбирался. Молодой человек старался не пропустить ни миллиметра детской кожи, втирая в неё мазь, как когда-то втирала ему сестра. Сейчас он мог помочь этому ребёнку только так…</p><p>      «Погодите-ка,  — осёкся Ян Ин Юэ, — В тех уся и сянся, что я читал, писали, что можно передать свою энергию другому человеку, а монахи говорили, что мастера, великолепно владеющие своей ци, могут переместить её в тело другого… Может, стоит попробовать?»,  — Ян Цзи Син набрал ещё немного мази и начал втирать её в косточку у запястья. Вдохнув и выдохнув, он попытался почувствовать ци в своём теле. Энергия размеренно текла в его теле, отзываясь на зов хозяина. Сконцентрировавшись, Ян Ин Юэ направил её в свои руки и в ладони Ян Юн Шуана. Почувствовав тепло, распространяющееся от его ладоней по всем рукам, мальчик вздрогнул, но тут же понял, что это было. Ци Ян Ин Юэ смешалась с ци Ян Юн Шуана, восполнив его силы. Ожоги, хоть и были большими, оказались не такими сильными, как выглядели на первый взгляд, поэтому стали исцеляться прямо на глазах. Молодой человек не прекращал вливать свою ци до тех пор, пока последний рубец ожога не сошёл с кожи мальчика. Результатом он был доволен вполне. Было это в характере Ян Цзи Сина или нет, его это не волновало, потому что он хотел помочь этому ребёнку, подарить ему детство. Возможно, он увидел в нём прежнего себя, возможно, — нет. Может, за годы, прожитые рядом с монахами, он стал слишком жалостливым, а может и нет. Просто в той суматохе, когда он пришёл в себя в этом мире, именно этот ребёнок приковал его взгляд, сам того, наверное, не желая. Ян Ин Юэ поднялся и закрыл баночку с лекарством. Он хотел вернуть её обратно, но потом передумал и вложил в руки Ян Юн Шуана.</p><p>       — Оставь у себя. Она поможет от ожогов, лёгких ушибов и порезов, — молодой человек вернулся на своё место и взял палочки, — Ешь, пока еда совсем не остыла, — Ян Ин Юэ зачерпнул немного каши с луком и поднёс ко рту, но… На неё капнула слеза. Его слеза. Опустив голову и спрятавшись за волосами, Ян Цзи Син незаметно вытер глаза и положил кашу себе в рот.</p><p>      «Сестра, я ем рисовую кашу с луком, но она приготовлена не тобой… И тебя здесь нет, сестра», — он не позволил пролиться больше ни одной слезе, проведя весь обед в тишине.</p><p>      После трапезы Ян Ин Юэ отправил племянника к себе, вновь сославшись на важные дела. Ян Юн Шуан поклонился дяде и покинул его покои, но уже на улице остановился и украдкой заглянул в окно: Ян Цзи Син по-прежнему сидел за столом, одной рукой подперев подбородок, а второй постукивая по столешнице пальцами. Мальчик поднёс зажатую в руке баночку с мазью ближе к лицу и перевёл на неё взгляд. Он определённо не понимал своего дядю. После падения в озеро он вдруг стал таким, каким был несколько лет назад. Ян Сяолун словно вернулся в первый год после смерти родителей, когда они с дядей постоянно были вместе, когда дядя любил его… Если он забыл эти три года…. Будет очень хорошо, если он никогда их не вспомнит. В последний раз посмотрев на мужчину за столом через окно, Ян Юн Шуан направился к себе.</p><p>      Заметив, что мальчик ушёл, Ян Ин Юэ выдохнул и поднялся. На самом деле, единственное дело, что у него сейчас было, — проследить за Ян Юн Шуаном и узнать, где он живёт. Он опять не был уверен наверняка, что мальчик пойдёт к себе, но… Не станет же он расхаживать по поместью с лекарством в руках? Или… «Ян Ин Юэ, я искренне надеюсь, что ты больше ничем не нагрузил своего племянника перед тем, как грохнуться в озеро!», —прошипел в мыслях молодой человек и, убедившись, что горизонт чист, вышел на улицу. Фигурка Ян Юн Шуана мелькнула на одной из тропинок, уходящих в сад. Ян Цзи Син пошёл следом, держась на расстоянии. Он уже понял, что поместье Янлин делилось на две части несколькими прудами и озёрами. Почти все строения находились на другой стороне, а там, где жил Ян Ин Юэ, строений было всего четыре: его дом, беседка в глубине сада, и ещё два небольших домика. Один из домов, самый дальний и скрытый, стоял у стены, второй  располагался за беседкой. Ян Цзи Син не знал, куда переселили Ян Юн Шуана, но если бы он хотел скрыть ото всех природу их отношений и в какой-то степени даже самого мальчика, то отправил бы его в дальний дом, до которого обычному человеку без карты просто не добраться.</p><p>      Предположения Ян Ин Юэ подтвердились, когда Ян Сяолун прошёл мимо беседки и свернул с тропинки в небольшие заросли бамбука. В этом месте не было ни дорожки, ни тропинки, поэтому человеку незнающему и в голову бы не пришло, что за этими зарослями может стоять дом. Ловкость, с которой мальчик пробирался сквозь бамбук, говорила о том, что занимался он этим далеко не в первый, не в десятый и даже не в сотый раз. Для Ян Ин Юэ бамбук не стал преградой — к школе, в которой он учился, вёл бамбуковый лес, в котором их тренировали монахи. Помня все уроки и тренировки у монахов, Ян Цзи Син решил идти не по пятам за мальчиком, а чуть в стороне; играли на руку ему и его зелёные одежды. Спустя несколько минут заросли стали расступаться, а взору открылся небольшой, но аккуратный домик. Ян Юн Шуан открыл бамбуковую дверь и скользнул внутрь. </p><p>      «Неплохо, — сам себе кивнул Ян Ин Юэ и, продолжая скрываться среди бамбука, подошёл к строению с другого бока, — Ну, хоть не в доисторическую халупу его поселил», — заглянул он в приоткрытое окно. Домик на деле состоял из одной комнаты, разделённой ширмой пополам. Ян Цзи Син не мог видеть, что находилось за ширмой, но предполагал, что там были кровать и вещи мальчика. В той же части комнаты, что была видна в окно, почти ничего не было: на полу лежала пара дряхлых циновок, у одной из которых стоял старый чуть покосившийся столик с не первой свежести кисточкой и бумагой. В дальнем углу — прямо на полу — лежало несколько книг и свитков. Хоть убранство домика и оставляло желать лучшего, там хотя бы было самое необходимое. Ян Ин Юэ выловил взглядом мальчика и проследил за ним, пока тот не скрылся за ширмой.</p><p>      — Интересно, если я переселю его в свой дом, это будет выглядеть странно? — Ян Цзи Син вздохнул и погладил Исян, крутившуюся на его пальце, — Придумал. Если Ян Ин Юэ глава клана культиваторов, то его племянник должен обучаться у него.</p><p>      Обрадованный своей идеей, Ян Ин Юэ пошёл обратно, к себе. Со стороны его решение не должно было показаться странным: дядя всего лишь хочет проверить успехи племянника в учёбе и дать ему несколько уроков. Ничего страшного в этом же нет. Осуществить задуманное, он решил после ужина, а остальное время посвятить собирался своему обучению. Предупредив встретившуюся ему по дороге Лин-эр, чтобы до ужина его никто не тревожил, Ян Ин Юэ заперся в комнате и углубился в познание этого мира. К его счастью на плохую память он никогда не жаловался. Будь то в школе или университете, он всегда легко запоминал материал. Впитать за раз большой объём информации ему, разумеется, было трудно, но та всё равно потом оседала в его памяти, нужно было только голове отдохнуть.</p><p>      Он занимался самообразованием до самого вечера, не отвлекаясь на перерыв. Даже огонь в фонаре зажёг на автопилоте. Ян Ин Юэ считал себя в некотором роде счастливчиком. Ему было бы гораздо труднее, не обучайся он у монахов, не изучая историю и не читай современную литературу. Без всего этого ему пришлось бы очень тяжко.</p><p>      От записей и свитков его отвлекла дёргающаяся Исян и стук в двери. За окном уже стояла темень. Оглядевшись, Ян Ин Юэ понял, что сейчас было время ужина. Впустив Лин-эр и вторую служанку, молодой человек прикрыл свой «учебный материал». Пока девушки расставляли еду, его не покидало чувство дежавю — Ян Юн Шуана снова не наблюдалось за столом.</p><p>      — Приятного аппетита, господин Ян Ин Юэ, — пожелала Лин-эр и покинула комнату. Но не успела она и порог переступить, как чуть не вскрикнула на всю округу, — Ю…Юный г-господин… Господин Я-ян Ин Ю-юэ вас ждёт, — запинаясь пробормотала служанка, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Кто же знал, что Ян Юн Шуан будет топтаться у порога?</p><p>      — Я попросил не пугать меня, поэтому ты решил пугать Лин-эр? — не смог удержаться от безобидной подколки молодой человек и спустил смешок в кулак, прикинувшись, что кашляет,  — Останься после ужина, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ в мыслях влепил себе десять тысяч пощёчин. Ну, вот кто его за язык тянул? Теперь этому ребёнку даже кусок в горло не полезет. Ян Цзи Син примерно мог представить, что за мысли заполонили голову Ян Юн Шуана. Всё это время его дядя вёл себя как тиран, потом вдруг проявил доброту и вот теперь просит остаться после ужина, чтобы поговорить. Ход мыслей в данном случае был очевиден.</p><p>     Когда со стола убрали, Ян Юн Шуан внутренне подобрался в ожидании решения дяди. Мальчик не смел взглянуть на него или просто поднять головы, сверля взглядом дырку в полу. Ян Ин Юэ подошёл к своему письменному столу и пододвинул книги, освобождая место для письменных принадлежностей и бумаги.</p><p>      — Сяолун, садись за стол,  — Ян Цзи Син положил руку на одну из книг. Его слова явно застали мальчика врасплох, потому что тот от неожиданности даже голову вскинул, но потом, опомнившись, вновь опустил, — Кажется, я давно не проверял твои успехи в каллиграфии. Сядь и перепиши этот отрывок о траве духов.</p><p>Делать Ян Юн Шуану было нечего, поэтому он покорно сел, напоминая при этом дерево.  По его виску и скуле скатилась капелька пота, а руки заметно дрогнули. Взяв кисточку, мальчик обмакнул её в туши и начал переписывать указанный отрывок. Ян Ин Юэ неотрывно следил за мальчиком, подмечая мельчайшие детали. Ян Юн Шуан писал без ошибок, но почерк его был невероятно корявым, вдобавок он слишком сильно наклонял кисточку, превращая простой иероглиф в святейший ужас. Ян Цзи Син ошалело моргнул — не помогай он в своё время учителям с проверкой домашних работ, в жизни бы не понял, что написал этот ребёнок. Подобную манеру письма нужно было срочно исправлять, пока она не успела укорениться в его мозгу. Если не сделать этого сейчас, в дальнейшем каллиграфия Ян Юн Шуана превратится в самую настоящую пытку глаз, мозгов и нервов! Когда Ян Ин Юэ всё это задумывал, он и не представлял, что ему действительно придётся заняться обучением Ян Сяолуна. Молодой человек вздохнул и помассировал виски.</p><p>      — Завтра переедешь в соседнюю комнату, будешь жить со мной, — опять вздохнул Ян Ин Юэ, — Кажется, я слишком запустил твоё обучение. Слишком…. Сейчас ступай к себе.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син проводил Ян Юн Шуана взглядом и вздохнул. Исян чуть удлинилась, кончиком поглаживая молодого человека по руке, пытаясь его тем самым успокоить. Ян Ин Юэ улыбнулся и погладил белую шёлковую нить.</p><p>      — Исян, ты не знаешь, как Ян Ин Юэ связывался с управляющим Жу Сюином?</p><p>      «Исян однажды видела, как хозяин посылает господину управляющему бумажного журавлика. Но Исян видела это всего лишь единожды», — вывела нить на руке Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      — Спасибо, этого вполне достаточно.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ схватил бумагу с кисточкой и быстро написал Жу Сюину небольшое письмо, в котором просил завтра помочь Ян Юн Шуану с переездом, а так же найти пару комплектов одежды для тринадцатилетнего мальчика. Дальше ему нужно было сложить из этого листа журавлик, но… Он не знал как. В оригами сильна была его сестра, но никак не он. Постучав пальцем по губам, Ян Цзи Син решил прибегнуть к другому способу. Взяв письмо, он направил в него свою энергию, представляя фигурку бумажного журавлика. Письмо начало скукоживаться и уменьшаться в размере, потом резко самозавернулось и обернулось журавликом. Ян Ин Юэ представил в своих мыслях управляющего Жу и подкинул журавлик. Тот встрепенулся и вылетел в окно. Молодой человек взмолился, чтобы письмо прилетело к тому, к кому нужно было.</p><p>      Однако все волнения оказались напрасными, потому что спустя примерно десять минут в двери Ян Ин Юэ постучали. Молодой человек отвлёкся от местной фауны, изображённой на рисунках в книгах. Он всё же решил разбавить информацию о растениях животными. Растительный мир в этом месте не слишком отличался от того, к которому Ян Ин Юэ привык в прежнем мире. Исключения составляли магические растения, на которых он и сосредоточил всё своё внимание, но потом решил немного отдохнуть.</p><p>      — Войдите.</p><p>      — Глава Ян, — поприветствовал Жу Сюин своего хозяина, склонившись в поклоне, — Я получил ваше письмо. Глава Ян, вы уверены в том, что хотите вернуть юного господина в его прежние покои?</p><p>      — Более чем, — кивнул Ян Ин Юэ, но ненадолго застыл. Он не ослышался? Соседние комнаты это бывшие покои Ян Юн Шуана? Если мальчик раньше жил вместе с дядей, почему же тот его выселил? Настолько сильно ненавидел? Но почему? «Может, он винил мальчика в смерти своего брата? Пока мне больше ничего в голову не приходит», — Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел на управляющего в упор, — С этого момента я берусь за его обучение, а осенью мы вместе вернёмся на гору Юэ.</p><p>      Да, у него было немного времени — только до осени. Эти дни пролетят в одно мгновенье, поэтому ему следовало поторопиться.</p><p>      — Господин Ян… — Жу Сюин несколько раз удивлённо моргнул, но потом улыбнулся и поклонился, — Тогда этот слуга всё подготовит. Господин Ян, пожалуйста, не переусердствуйте — лучше отдохните. Помните, что сказал господин Фа? Вам сейчас нужен отдых.</p><p>      Кивнув, Ян Ин Юэ вернулся к книгам. Время поджимало. Если представить, что время — акула, то прямо сейчас она клацала своими зубами в опасной близости от его мягкой задней части. Это сравнение придало молодому человеку сил, резко зарядив бодростью. Взявшись за собственное «обучение» с новыми силами, Ян Ин Юэ погрузился в чтение. Он увлечённо перелистывал одну страницу за другой, открывал одни свитки за другими. К удивлению, это занятие поглотило его с головой. Он и не представлял, что изучать несуществующих в его прежнем мире зверей и растений будет так интересно, как не ожидал, что его затянет и изучение местной нечистой силы. Особенно удивительными казались книги о Преисподние, демонах и их владениях. Только вот что-то подозрительно знакомыми выглядели некоторые названия. Решив перестраховаться, Ян Ин Юэ открыл карту и чуть кровью не харкнул — гора Юэ, главой которой он являлся, стояла прямо у одного из входов в Царство Демонов! Вот это подарок! Самая настоящая свинья… Клацнув от досады зубами, Ян Цзи Син продолжил изучать записи дальше. После такого он был готов уже к чему угодно.</p><p>      Утро для Ян Ин Юэ началось вместе с открывшейся в его комнату двери — Лин-эр принесла лекарство. Девушка старалась не шуметь, потому что не знала, спит ли её господин. Ей пришлось очень глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы подавить свой возглас, когда, войдя, она наткнулась на в упор смотрящего на неё Ян Ин Юэ. </p><p>      — Доброе утро, г-господин Ян, — девушка поставила поднос на стол.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син посмотрел на лекарство. Кажется, он догадывался, что сейчас творилось с его лицом. Наверняка на нём застыло выражение дикого желания устроить кому-нибудь кровавую баньку!</p><p>      — Спасибо, Лин-эр… Можешь принести мне чай?</p><p>      — Хорошо, господин Ян. Завтрак подать как и вчера?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Ян Цзи Син.</p><p>      И снова завтрак проходил в тишине. Ян Ин Юэ исподлобья посмотрел на Ян Юн Шуана. Мальчик по-прежнему был в старой залатанной одежде. Вчера Ян Цзи Син попросил управляющего найти пару комплектов одежды, но в будущем нужно будет обзавестись ещё парой или тройкой. Как ни как, а Ян Юн Шуан — молодой господин. Да будь он хоть сыном служанки, ему не стоит ходить в подобной одежде!</p><p>      Снаружи послышались голоса и какой-то шум. Молодой человек пришёл к выводу, что управляющий Жу уже должен был закончить с переездом Ян Сяолуна. Как Ян Ин Юэ понял, Жу Сюин был не просто управляющим, а правой рукой Ян Ин Юэ. Из всех в поместье он один знал об истинных отношениях дяди и племянника, выполнял порученные господином задания. </p><p>      — Кажется, все твои вещи перенесли. После завтрака сходи переоденься и возвращайся сюда. Нужно исправить твою манеру письма.  </p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан крепко сжал палочки и кивнул. Ян Ин Юэ в своих мыслях тяжело вздохнул и развёл руками — просто так в этой жизни ничего не даётся. Ему ещё придётся постараться, чтобы их с Ян Юн Шуаном отношения стали более доверительными. Молодой человек положил в рот кусочек курицы и опустил палочки. После недельного, по словам Жу Сюина, сна его желудок требовал пищи, но сейчас есть не хотелось. Вчера он вдоволь нагулялся и неплохо прочувствовал свою ци, поэтому теперь он мог обходиться без обычной человеческой пищи, но именно сейчас… Сейчас ему просто не хотелось — так ощущал сам Ян Ин Юэ. Вместо того, чтобы безрезультатно пытаться в себя что-то запихнуть, он предпочёл выпить ещё чаю и понаблюдать за племянником. Делать он это старался ненавязчиво, чтобы его не заметили за этим маленьким «преступлением». Ян Сяолун, не подозревая, что на него смотрят, продолжал есть, уткнувшись в миску. Каждый раз, когда он что-то жевал за щекой, у Ян Цзи Сина возникало желание легонько ущипнуть её или аккуратно ткнуть кончиком пальца в миленькую ямочку. Подметив, что мальчику нравятся кусочки мяса в кисло-сладком соусе с ароматом османтуса, молодой человек подцепил палочками один кусочек и положил его в миску Ян Сяолуна, после чего отвернулся к окну, будто он тут был ни при чём. </p><p>      «Кажется, ему нравится сладкое, — улыбнулся Ян Ин Юэ, наблюдая за сидевшей на ветке дерева ласточкой,  — Надо потом сказать Лин-эр, чтобы в будущем подавали парочку десертов»</p><p>      Как и предполагал Ян Цзи Син, уходил его племянник с поклоном и молчанием. В его голову даже подозрение стало закрадываться, что мальчик нем. Иначе почему он за эти три дня и слова не сказал? Не мог же Ян Ин Юэ ему запретить говорить?! От одной только мысли молодому человеку стало дурно. Бросив взгляд на письменный стол, на котором уже всё было готово к уроку, Ян Ин Юэ постучал пальцами по губам и принялся в ожидании нарезать круги по комнате, раздумывая, почему мальчик молчит. Нелёгкие думы прервал стук человека, о котором все эти думы и были.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ, конечно, знал, что не одежда красит человека, но она может подчеркнуть его достоинства. По Ян Сяолуну было заметно, что он чувствует себя неловко, но всеми силами это скрывает. Мальчишеское тело больше не было укутано в старые тряпки, вместо них на Ян Юн Шуане были бело-синие одеяния с наручами из мягкой кожи и серебряной окантовкой, а высокий хвост по-прежнему держала лента его дяди. Он всё ещё не понимал своего дядю, боясь, что это его очередная насмешка. Порой ему казалось, что это сон, и он вот-вот проснётся. В такие моменты в мыслях Ян Сяолуна проскальзывало: «Тогда пусть этот сон не кончается».</p><p>      — Садись, — указал Ян Цзи Син на стул. Ян Юн Шуан молча сел, взял кисточку и начал переписывать указанный отрывок, — Не наклоняй кисть, ты её сейчас просто положишь. К тому же ты слишком низко её держись, тебе же не видно, что ты пишешь, — Ян Ин Юэ встал позади племянника и накрыл его руку своей, выравнивая кисть, — Возьми выше и старайся держать её ровно. Расслабь плечи, иначе руки затекут. И постарайся не делать столь размашистых мазков, — молодой человек выводил иероглифы рукой Ян Юн Шуана. Под его контролем те получались ровными и понятными. Отпустив мальчика, Ян Цзи Син чуть отошёл назад. Ян Сяолун пытался следовать всем его указаниям, но письмо его всё равно не становилось лучше. Молодой человек понял, что ребёнок по-прежнему напрягает плечи, и положил на них свои руки, — Расслабься.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан вздрогнул всем телом, чуть подпрыгнув на стуле. Кисть вылетела из его рук, оставив на бумаге длинную полосу и несколько клякс. Ян Ин Юэ даже сквозь одежду ощутил, как похолодело тело под его руками. Губы Ян Сяолуна дрогнули и крепко сжались, а глаза неотрывно смотрели на злосчастную кисть.</p><p>      — Всё в порядке, — Ян Ин Юэ убрал с плеч Сяолуна свои руки, из-за которых тот так вздрогнул. Ему не были неприятны прикосновения дяди, но он их определённо боялся, особенно столь неожиданных, — Ты ещё учишься, поэтому подобное вполне нормально. Просто возьми чистые бумагу и кисть и попробуй заново. — Он решил не давить на племянника своим присутствуем, понимая, что от страха так просто не избавиться.</p><p>      Взяв с полки несколько записей, Ян Ин Юэ сел за другой стол и взялся за их чтение. Время от времени он посматривал в сторону Юн Шуана. Мальчик полностью сосредоточился на задании, скрупулезно выводя каждый иероглиф, но, судя по его выражению лица, дела продвигались медленно. Иногда Ян Ин Юэ проверял его работу, помогая с написанием особенно сложных иероглифов. Стоило только его руке коснуться рук Ян Сяолуна, и тот напрягался словно струна. Манера его письма ещё не укоренилась, поэтому её можно было исправить, но на это потребуется определённое время, потому что Ян Юн Шуан уже привык к одному положению, хоть оно постоянно и менялось. Видимо, у него не было перед глазами примера или наоборот — было слишком много таковых.</p><p>      Занятия закончились вместе с Лин-эр, пришедшей известить об обеде. С того дня занятия по каллиграфии стали ежедневными. После завтрака Ян Юн Шуан садился за стол в покоях дяди и корпел над своим письмом, пока сам Ян Ин Юэ тайно занимался самообразованием. Он по-прежнему проверял работу Ян Сяолуна, давал советы и помогал. В обед они заканчивали, и молодой человек отпускал племянника к себе, но тот каждый раз куда-то исчезал, вновь появляясь к ужину. Ни слуги, ни ученики не видели, куда исчезал племянник господина Яна. По началу это очень взволновало Ян Ин Юэ, и он даже несколько раз порывался проследить за Ян Юн Шуаном, но, как по закону подлости, ему вечно что-то или в основном кто-то мешал. Однако вопреки всем переживаниям Ян Сяолун всегда возвращался целым и невредимым, поэтому Ян Цзи Син пришёл к выводу, что ребёнок либо где-то самостоятельно медитировал, либо оттачивал искусство боя, к которому Ян Ин Юэ собирался перейти чуть позже.</p><p>Сам же Ян Ин Юэ не отставал от своего племянника-ученика: днём корпел над книгами и свитками, а ночью брал Ци Мон и шёл в сад. Найдя тихое и уединённое место, молодой человек вспоминал всё, чему его учили монахи, попутно пытаясь научиться управлять мечом. Он оттачивал печати, учился управлять Ци Моном при помощи ци, не забывая и о простой тренировке. Порой Ян Цзи Син мог пробыть в саду до самого рассвета, расчерчивая воздух тёмно-синей аурой своего клинка. За эти дни он довольно неплохо выучил поместье, нашёл главные врата и стены, отделявшие Янлин от внешнего мира. </p><p>      В начале следующей недели в поместье Янлин нагрянул Фа Тан Сян. Ян Ин Юэ проверял успехи Ян Юн Шуана: пусть медленно, но зато верно тот совершенствовал свою каллиграфию, иероглифы всё ещё читались с трудом, но больше не были размашистыми и скачущими. Монахи в школе всегда говорили, что лучше пройти путь за десять тысяч маленьких, но точных шагов, чем за пять тысяч огромных, но совершенно разных. И именно в этот момент Фа Тан Сян постучал в двери его покоев. Уловив аромат персиков и трав, Ян Цзи Син сразу же узнал пришедшего и разрешил ему войти.</p><p>      — Шисюн* Ян, — поприветствовал культиватор Ян Ин Юэ, не ожидая увидеть в комнате кого-то ещё. Он почти всегда звал Ян Цзи Сина шисюном, если они были одни, но в этот раз его ждал сюрприз в лице племянника его старшего брата по ученичеству, — Шичжи* Ян, — чуть удивился Фа Тан Сян, — Глава Ян, я пришёл ещё раз вас осмотреть, но если вы заняты, я могу подойти позже.</p><p>      — Всё в порядке, шиди Фа. Юн Шуан, можешь идти к себе, — Ян Ин Юэ отложил в сторону лист с переписанным отрывком. Ян Юн Шуан поклонился ему, потом Фа Тан Сяну и ушёл, — Присаживайся.</p><p>      Фа Тан Сян сел за стол, поставив на него свой небольшой сундук с медикаментами и инструментами. Быстро выглянув в окно, он сосредоточил всё своё внимание на человеке перед собой. То, что он видел неделю назад, и то, что предстало его взору сейчас, разительно отличалось. Культиватор тщательно проверил пульс, меридианы и ядро своего главы и не выявил никаких отклонений.</p><p>      — Вижу, глава Ян полностью здоров. Однако как обстоят дела с вашей памятью?</p><p>      — Довольно неплохо, — уклончиво ответил Ян Ин Юэ, — Что-то я вспомнил, что-то до сих пор закрыто для меня.</p><p>      — От господина Жу Сюина я слышал, что вы почти ничего не помните о шичжи Яне.</p><p>      — К сожалению, — вздохнул молодой человек. «Что ж, играть так играть», — решил он.</p><p>      — Я не заметил никаких отклонений в вашем здоровье; память также возвращается. Думаю, со временем вы вспомните, однако я не смею утверждать: как долго это будет длиться. И, глава Ян, это всего лишь мои догадки, но, возможно, в конце концов память не вернётся к вам полностью. Это неточно, но вполне возможно.</p><p>      — Приму к сведению.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ чуть улыбнулся Фа Тан Сяну. Не станет же он говорить, что нет у него никакой чёртовой амнезии! Просто волею фиг знает кого или чего его бренную душу пропихнуло сквозь миры и втюхнуло в это тело! И теперь ему всеми правдами и неправдами надо приспособиться жить в этом мире. А это, знаете ли, ой, как нелегко! Ещё раз вздохнув, для убедительности своих слов, Ян Ин Юэ поинтересовался о делах на горе. Вопрос не поставил Фа Тан Сяна в тупик, но на лице его всего на миг пролегла тень. Помассировав точку меж бровей, наставник Фа кратко рассказал о произошедшем на вершине Юэ. Из его слов следовало, что все обитатели горы выдохнули с облегчением, узнав, что их глава очнулся и теперь восстанавливается. Ученики других наставников были рады за своих собратьев, спустившихся с горы вместе с их шицзунем.</p><p>      — Шиди Чжу также хотел вас навестить, но был вынужден отбыть к озеру Син-Фу. Кажется, один из его берегов облюбовали демоны-лисы. В остальном же, не считая ежедневных стычек Бай Ху и  Ву Ли мы живём довольно…Мирно.</p><p>      «Насколько твоё «мирно» является таковым по обычным человеческим меркам?», — так и крутилось на языке Ян Ин Юэ, пока Фа Тан Сян смотрел на него с полным отсутствием эмоций на лице. </p><p>      Из коротких рассказов Исян Ян Цзи Син знал, что Бай Ху и Ву Ли — духи, белой лисы и ворона, обитавшие на пике Юэ. Они жили в клане и помогали в определённых случаях. Больше шёлковая нить ничего о них не знала, но была уверена, что отношения между духами и совершенствующимися были очень хорошие. Только вот между собой, как сейчас выяснилось, эти двое ладили очень… Не очень.</p><p>      — Я не сомневаюсь в умениях шиди Чжу, — ляпнул Ян Ин Юэ первое, что пришло в его голову.</p><p>      — Я, к сожалению, тоже, — загробным голосом ответил ему Фа Тан Сян, продолжая держать лицо камнем. </p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ вдруг стало очень любопытно, какие отношения связывают наставников в клане Юэ, но он решил приберечь это до поры до времени. Ещё немного поговорив с Фа Тан Сяном и послушав о делах в клане, Ян Цзи Син поинтересовался у своего шиди: останется ли тот на в поместье на эту ночь? И получил отрицательный ответ. Хоть Фа Тан Сян и старался не подавать виду, но, он волновался за своих учеников, что сейчас проходили новые техники игры на цине. Выражение лица мужчины говорило само за себя — дети могут разнести всю гору, если за ними не следить. Понимая ситуацию, Ян Ин Юэ поблагодарил Фа Тан Сяна и вызвался его проводить к воротам,  но тот вежливо отказался, сказав, что отбудет прямо от домика главы Яна.</p><p>      Проводив удаляющегося на мече наставника Фа взглядом, Ян Цзи Син вернулся к себе и написал Жу Сюину письмо, в котором сообщал, что собирается уйти в недолгую медитацию до завтрашнего утра; и просил приглядеть за Ян Юн Шуаном на это время. Молодой человек подошёл к окну и выпустил послание-журавлика, после чего запер двери и закрыл окна в свои покои. На самом деле, ни в какую медитацию он уходить не собирался. Планы его были куда более простыми — покинуть поместье вечером и найти в городе трактир, чтобы кое-что разузнать. Но чтобы задуманное увенчалось успехом, стоило огородиться заранее, дабы никому не пришла дурная идея потревожить его когда не нужно. </p><p>      Сегодняшней ночи Ян Ин Юэ ждал с особым нетерпением. Он не имел понятия — знает ли его кто-нибудь в городе, поэтому решил перестраховаться и оставить Ци Мон в комнате, а Исян спрятать под длинными наручами, закрывающими большую часть пальцев. Спрятав в рукаве кашель,  молодой человек чуть приоткрыл двери. В поместье Янлин стояли тишь да гладь. Несколько фонарей освещали его домик снаружи и ещё несколько виднелись в саду. Из окна соседней комнаты, в которой теперь жил Ян Юн Шуан, лился приглушённый свет. Ян Ин Юэ опустил белую вуаль широкополой бамбуковой шляпы и бесшумно покинул свои покои, выученным недавно заклинанием закрывая их изнутри. Он обошёл дом с нежилой стороны и направился к стене. Молодой человек без труда покинул сад, прошёл бамбуковую рощу и, используя цигун, перепрыгнул стену поместья.</p><p>Ян Цзи Син оказался на широкой просторной дороге, с противоположной стороны которой росли ивы, склоняющие свои ветви к каналу. Молодой человек посмотрел по сторонам. Справа дорога уходила куда-то в тёмную высь, а слева вела к ярко освещённой части города. Куда идти — выбор очевиден. Ян Ин Юэ повернул налево и не быстрым, но и не прогулочным шагом пошёл вперёд. По каналу в туже сторону проплыли несколько лодок. в некоторых сидели люди, другие принадлежали торговцам. Сколько ещё предстояло ему пройти — одному богу известно, поэтому Ян Цзи Син сел в одну из лодок. На его счастье под одной из ив, на выступе, стоял пожилой мужчина, завидев которого, лодочник подплыл и остановился. Мужчина сел в лодку, а несколько барышень её покинули. Ян Ин Юэ не стал мешкать и тоже запрыгнул, кинув лодочнику кусочек серебра. Мужчина вылупил на него глаза, но ничего говорить не стал, только низко поклонился.</p><p>      Они плыли вдоль канала, время от времени встречая другие подобные их лодки: кто-то плыл в город, кто-то — из него. Четыре свисавших с крыши фонарика освещали лодочку и тёмные от ночи, но при этом чистые и ясные воды. Постепенно округа становилась всё светлее и светлее, впереди замаячили водные беседки и освещённые заведения. Вскоре канал расширился, и воду заполонили лотосы и спущенные на воду фонарики. Ян Ин Юэ с замиранием сердца рассматривал ночной город и людей. Огромная луна щедро разливала свой серебристый свет, сплетаясь в причудливом танце бликов с огнями множества фонарей. Воздух наполняло множество ароматов: от цветов лотоса до османтусовых пирогов, от абрикосового вина до жаренной курочки, от ягод в карамели до тонкого парфюма ночных бабочек — и к удивлению это всё очень даже сочеталось между собой. Лодка плавно пришвартовалась у одного из мостов, и Ян Цзи Син покинул её, тут же оказавшись среди толпы людей, тихой музыки и разговоров. Пройдясь немного вдоль улицы и разглядывая прилавки, он перешёл по каменному мосту с вырезанными на нём цветами на другую сторону.</p><p>      — Почтенный господин, — обратился он к старику, шедшему навстречу, — Не подскажите ли вы этому совершенствующемуся какую-нибудь чайную, чтобы отужинать?</p><p>      — О, — оценивающе посмотрел на него старик. Человек перед ним был одет просто, но вся его одежда была выполнена из дорогой ткани, с собой совершенно ничего не нёс. Сначала старец подумал, что тот спрашивает у него про увеселительные дома, но потом намётанный за прожитые годы глаз да интуиция подсказали ему, что это не так, — Если господин совершенствующийся ищет пристанище для таких же, как он, то ему следует ступать прямо до следующего моста, а потом повернуть направо.</p><p>      — Премного благодарен почтенному господину, — Ян Ин Юэ поклонился старику и пошёл по указанному пути.</p><p>      За поворотом у следующего моста оказалась небольшая, но ярко освещённая и хорошая на вид чайная. Поднявшись по ступеням и откинув бамбуковый занавес, Ян Ин Юэ вошёл внутрь. Все столы оказались заняты. Десятки людей разного возраста в самых разнообразных одеяниях пили-ели и вели меж собой разговоры. Молодой человек даже не представлял куда себя приткнуть. На выручку ему пришёл молодой мужчина на вид чуть старшего его самого.</p><p>      —Эй, братец, если не знаешь куда сесть, садись с нами. У нас как раз есть свободное место! </p><p>      — Благодарю, — кивнул Ян Цзи Син, занимая последнюю за столом подушку. К нему почти сразу же подбежал официант, — Только чай.</p><p>      — Братец, — улыбнулся тот самый человек, — Выпей с нами вина!</p><p>      — Не сочтите за грубость или оскорбление, но этот совершенствующийся не пьёт вино, — «Пардон муа, но сюда я за другим пришёл», — кашлянул Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      — А-а-а… Понятно, — кивнул мужчина, — Я — Лонг Ло, это, — он указал на мужчину с тёплым взглядом, — Цзян Си, а эта девушка, моя сестра, Лонг Мэй. Мы просто вольные заклинатели, странствующие то тут, то там. А как твоё имя, брат? Куда путь держишь?</p><p>      — Шан Чан, — коротко ответил Ян Ин Юэ, — Тоже странствую по полям да рекам, по горам да равнинам. Вот и сюда забрёл. Слышал, демоны-лисы у озера Син-Фу балуются, хотел туда наведаться.</p><p>      — Думаю, придётся вам менять цель своего пути, — вздохнул Цзян Си.</p><p>      — От чего же? — прикинулся удивлённым молодой человек, смотря на мужчину сквозь вуаль шляпы.</p><p>      — Брат, ты, кажется, совсем неместный, иначе знал бы, что озеро Син-Фу это часть владений клана Юэ, — пробормотал Лонг Ло, опустошая свою чашу в один глоток, — Никто во всей нашей империи Цзи Лянь не сунется к клану Юэ и их горе.</p><p>      — Но почему? Что такого в них странного? — Ян Ин Юэ действительно этого не понимал. Стоило разговору зайти о горе и клане Юэ, как атмосфера резко переменилась. Несколько соседних столиков покосились на их, и девушка, сидевшая к нему спиной, заговорила.</p><p>      — Горы Юэ, которые облюбовал клан Юэ, находятся на стыке двух провинций: Ланьхуа и Лин Бэй, однако в их ведении также находится и провинция Чэнь Фа,  — начала девушка, — Вся империя Цзи Лянь поделена между шестью школами совершенствующихся и кланом Юэ. Как вы уже поняли, клан Юэ стоит в нашем мире особняком.</p><p>      — Особняком?  —  усмехнулся Лонг Ло, — Скорее валуном посреди поля. Даже император ничего им сделать не может!</p><p>      — Брат, тише! — осадила брата Лонг Мэй, откидывая назад волосы, — Видите ли, господин, все с настороженностью относятся к клану Юэ. Они не появляются на собраниях школ, игнорируют все нормы морали. К тому же поговаривают, что они наравне со Истинными изучают и Тёмные пути, якшаются с духами и демонами. Недаром же недалеко от их пика находится вход в Царство Демонов.</p><p>      — Значит, гора Юэ — школа заклинателей?  — предположил Ян Ин Юэ, мысленно присвистывая. Вот это у них репутация, конечно.</p><p>      — Они не совсем школа в привычном понимании, да и чисто заклинателями их не назовёшь  — поправил кто-то из посетителей, — Они в равной степени совершенствуются как в искусстве заклинательства, так и в боевых искусствах, поэтому все зовут их просто совершенствующимися или культиваторами. В отличии от остальных они никогда не набирают учеников, но те всё равно у них имеются. Они забирают в свой клан детей, оказавшихся на улице, или принимают тех, кто сам к ним приходит. Только вот до какого отчаянья надо докатиться, чтобы самим к зверям в пасть прийти?</p><p>      — Звери? Скорее демоны! — возразил задорный женский голосок издалека, — А глава их, Ян Ин Юэ, самый главный демон!</p><p>— Пха! Кха-кха! — в этот момент Ян Ин Юэ как раз пил чай и не ожидал такого «лестного» отзыва, — Простите… Но до меня доходил слуг, что в клане Юэ двое глав.</p><p>      — А вы про Хэй Хуа*… — заметив повёрнутую к нему в непонимании голову, скрытую шляпой, Цзян Си решил пояснить, — Хэй Хуа — титул, которым все зовут в нашем мире Ли Хуа Фонг. Поговаривают, что она краше всех цветов, но опаснее самих демонов. А что до ваших слов… Да, в клане Юэ двое глав, но Ли Хуа Фонг скорее помощница Ян Ин Юэ, чем полноценная глава. Если кто-то забредает на их территорию по каким-либо причинам, то Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду* посылает Хэй Хуа с этим разбираться. А самого Ян Ин Юэ никто, наверное, во всей империи и не видел.</p><p>      — А почему Ян Ин Юэ зовут Бессмертным Мастером Сы Ду? Он так хорош в ядах?</p><p>      — Хорош он в ядах или нет, никто не знает, — улыбнулась Лонг Мэй, — Как почти никто не знает и его лица. Однако он смертоноснее любого яда. Говорят, ещё никто, из перешедших ему или клану Юэ дорогу, не оставался в живых. Даже некоторые духи и демоны говорят о нём с почтением. Где-то семь лет тому назад демоны атаковали город в провинции Чэнь Фа, так от тех демонов ничего не осталось. Ци Мон и Исян даже кости их в пепел обратили.</p><p>      — Вот как,  — отстранённо протянул молодой человек, делая ещё один глоток чая. Хорошо, что он не взял Ци Мон и спрятал Исян, — Значит никто никогда и никого не видел с горы Юэ?</p><p>      — Да нет же,  — махнул рукой Лонг Ло, наливая себе вина, — Среди высших естественно их видели, а мы только несколько раз на учеников натыкались. Ну, или на этого Чжу Инхэ. Чёртов Шен Лей*, провались он пропадом! Даже взглядом таких, как мы, не удостаивает! И то, если бы не знак полумесяца  — не догадались бы.</p><p>      — Знак полумесяца? — переспросил Ян Цзи Син.</p><p>      — Ну да, — кивнул Лонг Ло,  — Одежды у них у всех разные, но каждый с горы Юэ носит на них знак полумесяца  — символ принадлежности к клану. У кого подвеска, у кого заколка, у кого ещё что.</p><p>      — А если это просто человек с таким украшением?</p><p>      — Нет-нет, братец. Никто ни среди совершенствующихся, ни среди обычных людей полумесяц не наденет. Даже императорская семья от демонического полумесяца нос воротит. Все ж знают, кому он принадлежит.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ нахмурился. Теперь, когда ему об этом сказали, он вспомнил, что заколка на лобной ленте Фа Тан Сяна имела вид полумесяца, да и у всех его учеников имелось что-то подобное. Девушки в основном носили его как серьги или заколку, а юношей полумесяц висел на поясе или на венце. Даже у Ян Юн Шуана имелся такой, свисал вместо подвески с пояса. А вот у Жу Сюина и слуг такого не было, значит, они не являлись частью клана Юэ, а просто принадлежали к дому Ян.</p><p>      В чайной воцарилась гнетущая атмосфера. После разговора о клане Юэ люди предпочитали переговариваться шёпотом или вообще молчать. Ян Ин Юэ же ушёл в свои мысли, обдумывая услышанное. Что из этого правда, а что лишь вымысел от незнания, пока было трудно понять. Но кое-какая картина вырисовывалась уже сейчас. «Но почему никто не видел Ян Ин Юэ? Даже учеников и других наставников знают в лицо, а главу — нет», — упорно размышлял Ян Цзи Син. Ян Ин Юэ определённо далеко не раз являл себя миру, но всегда прятал лицо? Почему? Размышления молодого человека однако прервали бормотания Лонг Ло. Мужчина неприятно оскалился, бормоча себе под нос.</p><p>      — Пф! Ян Ин Юэ! Вся семейка его паршивая..! Ещё и этот его племянничек..! Иначе чего он скрывает, как погибли его старший брат и невестка? Недаром же слух ходит, что собственный сын беду на родителей накликал… Весь в дядю..!</p><p>      Дальше этот бред Ян Ин Юэ слушать не мог. Даже если это и правда, портить свои уши этими обвинениями он не собирался! Неважно, что будут говорить о нём, но..! Пусть ни Ян Хуан Ю, ни его жена, ни Ян Юн Шуан не были его родственниками, пусть они были роднёй того Ян Ин Юэ, но сейчас именно он и никто другой Ян Ин Юэ! Ян Цзи Син! И Ян Юн Шуан — его племянник! Его семья! А он не привык, чтобы его семью поливали грязью.</p><p>      Никто и глазом не успел моргнуть, как горло Лонг Ло оказалось сжато рукой Ян Цзи Сина. Молодой человек поднялся сам и заставил подняться мужчину. Вся чайная замерла, а Лонг Ло пытался трепыхаться и требовать объяснений.</p><p>      — Слышь ты, эксперимент бракованного сперматозоида с истёкшим сроком годности, — прошипел Ян Ин Юэ в лицо мужчине сквозь вуаль, — Ещё раз из твоего неудавшегося Матери-Природе рта вылетят подобные слова, лично с демонами познакомлю, — Ян Цзи Син откинул мужчину в сторону и положил на стол кусок серебра в оплату своего счёта, после чего направился к выходу, провожаемый непонимающими и ошарашенными взглядами.</p><p>      Покинув заведение, Ян Ин Юэ стремительно направился прочь от него, желая забыть ощущение чужой кои под своими пальцами. Добравшись до того мостика, где его высадил лодочник, молодой человек сел на обратную лодку, снова заплатив серебром. Всю обратную дорогу он думал над словами Лонг Ло. Неужели родители Ян Юн Шуана погибли при каких-то странных обстоятельствах? И как ребёнок мог быть в этом замешан? Или же это всего лишь неподтверждённый слух? Даже в его прежнем мире такое случалось сплошь и рядом. Детей могли обвинить в смерти их родителей, когда те там были вообще не при чём. Что же случилось здесь? И почему он сравнил Ян Юн Шуана с ним?</p><p>      — Тьфу! — с жаром выпалил Ян Ин Юэ, пугая лодочника, что как раз останавливался на его улице у той самой ивы, — Спокойной дороги, — на автомате попрощался молодой человек и покинул лодку.</p><p>      «Как мальчик мог накликать беду на родителей и погубить их? Может, расспросить Жу Сюина? Нет-нет, не сейчас. Это может показаться странным, стоит чуть обождать. Хотя… А если это всё же правда, не потому ли Ян Ин Юэ измывался над племянником? Но как..? Может, то был всего лишь несчастный случай? Или все всё не так поняли, как это часто бывает?», — от всего этого вороха мыслей у Ян Цзи Сина заболела голова. Перепрыгнув через стену обратно в поместье, он неспеша пошёл к себе, гоня все мысли прочь. Для него сейчас было ясно одно — он собирался начать отношения с Ян Сяолуном с чистого листа, как дядя и племянник. И уже со временем докапываться до правды. Если он сломя голову ломанётся в эту неразбериху сейчас, только время зря потратит, сделает неправильные выводу или вообще ничего не узнает. Как ни как, а монахи в школе всегда учили их — всему своё время.</p><p>      Вздохнув Ян Ин Юэ покинул сад и вышел к своему домику, в окнах которого уже не горел свет. Ян Цзи Син хотел осмотреться и немного потренироваться с Исян, пока у него ещё были силы. Молодой человек повернул голову и чуть не словил инфаркт. Ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и крепко зажать рот обеими руками, чтобы не заорать благой сиреной.  На узком ответвлении основной дорожки стоял Ян Юн Шуан. Мальчик смотрел на своего дядю широко раскрытыми глазами, не веря тому, что видит. Разве его дядя не должен сейчас быть у себя и заниматься медитацией?</p><p>— Ты меня до сердечного приступа хочешь довести..? — срывающимся голосом пробормотал Ян Ин Юэ. От сдерживаемого крика, пережитого ужаса и стучащего в висках сердца ноги его чуть задрожали, и он стал медленно оседать на землю.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан, увидев состояние дяди, подбежал к нему и ухватил за руку, не давая сесть на землю. Ян Цзи Син был очень ему за это благодарен, но всё ещё отходил от шока, пытаясь успокоить своё сердце. Мальчик обеспокоенно заглянул под вуаль, съехавшую с одного бока шляпы. Даже в свете луны было заметно, как побледнел Ян Ин Юэ. Капелька холодного пота очертила скулы культиватора.</p><p>      — Дя…дя… — робко позвал мальчик, не особо надеясь на ответ. Хорошо, если просто проигнорируют, а-то ведь и накричать могут.  </p><p>      — М? — отозвался Ян Ин Юэ, аккуратно выравнивая своё тело в данной плоскости.</p><p>      — Дядя..?</p><p>      — Да? — снова отозвался молодой человек, массируя пальцами одной руки виски, за вторую его всё ещё поддерживал Ян Сяолун.</p><p>      — Дядя..!</p><p>      — Что?</p><p>      — Дядя! — воскликнул мальчик, растягивая губы в лёгкой улыбке.</p><p>      Когда его позвали аж в четвёртый раз, Ян Ин Юэ не на шутку заволновался. Он повернулся к ребёнку и посмотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>      — Ну-ка повернись. У тебя там случаем никакая загагулина не заела? То слова не вытянешь, а-то «дядя» как из рога изобилия льётся, — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син, смотря в болотные глаза мальчика, в которых отражалась луна.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан улыбнулся и крепче прижался к руке дядюшки. Теперь уже не было понятно: то ли он поддерживает его, то ли висит на нём. Ян Ин Юэ свободной рукой провёл по волосам Сяолуна, замечая, что тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился, как обычно пытался это делать.</p><p>      — Идём в дом, Сяолун. В поместье лучше никому не знать, что я уходил по делам в город, хорошо? — он протянул мальчику мизинец, от всего сердца надеясь, что в этом мире был подобный обряд обещания.</p><p>      — Х… Хорошо, — Ян Юн Шуан несмело соединил свой мизинец с дядиным и кивнул.</p><p>      — А теперь веди меня. И вообще… Ты почему не спишь?</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ уже собрался читать проповедь о пользе сна для растущего организма, как до него дошло, что Ян Юн Шуан разговаривает. Он разговаривает с ним. Впервые за все эти дни! Он с ним говорит!</p><p>      Можно ли считать, что с этого момента они стали чуточку ближе? </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p>Книга рода Ян* — имеется в виду родовая книга, в которой записывали членов всей семьи, даже дальние отходящие ветви. Что-то вроде современного семейного реестра.</p><p>Янлин* — в переводе означает "Лес ласточки"</p><p>«О! Так фамилия Ян записывается первым иероглифом ласточки*..." — фамилия Ян записывается иероглифом 燕, первым иероглифом в слове 燕子 (ласточка). В названии поместья иероглиф 燕 также стоит первым. Так что в данном случае фамилия Ян будет переводиться как "ласточка"</p><p>"Рядом с именем Ян Ин Юэ значилось ещё одно — Ян Хуан Ю, при рождении * — Ян Фухуа..." — раньше в Китае ребёнку давали два имени. Первое(родовое) при рождении, и второе( вежливое) при его совершеннолетии( но в каких-то случаях могли и раньше). Обычно после получения второго имени, по первому к человеку могли обращаться только близкие родственники, друзья.</p><p>"...у мальчонки родовое имя — Ян Сяолун. Но даже змея бывает великолепна*" — имя Ян Юн Шуана при рождении — Сяолун, что в переводе означает "змея". Второе же имя (Юн Шуан) означает "морозное облако"</p><p>"Так-так, а Ян Ин Юэ у нас урождённый Ян Цзи Син, весьма интересное сочетание надо признать*" — здесь стоит остановиться чуть подробнее, так как в данном предложении идёт игра смыслов. "Ян" в фамилии значит "ласточка", а само имя "Цзи Син" переводится как "Полярная звезда". А всем известно, что Полярная звезда находится в созвездии Малой медведицы. Так что здесь имеет место лёгкая ирония между ласточкой и медведицей. ( Имя Ин Юэ значит "Серебряная Луна")</p><p>Инедия* — по-другому солнцеедение. Способность некоторых людей жить без еды и воды лишь за счёт жизненной силы или энергии солнца, солнечного света.</p><p>Шисюн* — старший соученик/ученик (со стороны учеников, обращение младших к старшим.</p><p>Шичжи* — обращение наставников к ученикам своих шисюнов, шицзе, шиди и шимей.</p><p>Хэй Хуа* — титул Ли Хуа Фонг. Переводится как "Чёрный цветок", в то время как само её имя (Хуа Фонг) означает "цветочный ветер"</p><p>Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду — титул Ян Ин Юэ. Сы Ду в переводе означает "Мёртвый яд", поэтому Ян Ин Юэ подумал, что бывший владелец тела был хорош в ядах.</p><p>Шен Лей* — титул Чжу Инхэ. Означает "Божественный гром". (Чжу — бамбук, Инхэ — Млечный путь)</p><p>P.S. Фа Тан Сян: Фа — выдающийся, Тан Сян — сандал. У него тоже есть титул, который будет упомянут далее — Сен Цао( Божественная трава)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Учитель по имени Ян Ин Юэ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сяолун, хочешь что-то сказать — говори, — Ян Ин Юэ поставил чашечку с чаем на стол и поднял взгляд. Ян Юн Шуан, смутившись, отвёл глаза. Его щёки вспыхнули, — Я не умею читать мысли и не пойму, если ты сам этого не скажешь.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан поджал губы и исподлобья посмотрел на своего дядю, но тут же уткнулся в свою тарелочку с десертами. Краска медленно переползла на его уши. Они продолжали принимать пищу в гнетущей тишине. Пусть их отношения и сдвинулись с мёртвой точки, но мальчик продолжал чувствовать себя неловко, боялся, что всё вновь вернётся, и его дядя станет прежним. Он давил любые слова в зародыше, но любопытство и желания брали верх, поэтому Ян Юн Шуан вновь и вновь бросал на Ян Ин Юэ короткие, а иногда и нет, взгляды. Он старался подбирать моменты, чтобы не быть замеченным, но… Оказалось, что Ян Ин Юэ заметил всё с самого начала.</p><p>      —Как… Как вы себя чувствуете, дядя..? — тихо спросил мальчик.</p><p>      «Кажется, я понимаю, что он имеет ввиду. Ну, на его месте я бы тоже волновался на этот счёт», —Ян Ин Юэ мысленно сам себе кивнул.</p><p>      — Волнуешься?  — улыбнулся он, наблюдая, как дёрнулись плечи Ян Сяолуна, — Со мной всё хорошо. Даже если память не вернётся ко мне полностью, в этом нет ничего страшного.</p><p>      Как же Ян Ин Юэ сейчас хотелось ткнуть пальцем в эту маленькую милую ямочку. Мальчик опустил голову, желая скрыть счастливую улыбку. Он все ещё боялся, но неубиваемая надежда уже пустила свои корни в маленьком сердце. Ян Ин Юэ не составило труда догадаться, о чём думает его племянник: «Дитя, ты знаешь, что у тебя всё на лице написано?», — вздохнул он. Всё же этот ребёнок мог не волноваться, потому что его «память» канула в лету</p><p>      — Неважно: где, с кем и о чём — ты можешь меня спрашивать. Ты можешь говорить мне всё, что пожелаешь. Я всегда выслушаю и отвечу тебе. — молодой человек решил закрепить в мозгу мальчика простую, но очень важную истину. Надо говорить, потому что молчание порождает непонимание.</p><p>      Мальчик кивнул и посмотрел Ян Ин Юэ в глаза. Ян Цзи Син удивился: впервые за всё время, что он здесь, Ян Юн Шуан смотрит ему прямо в глаза и не отводит взгляд. Хороший знак.</p><p>      —Но, дядя…Вы точно в порядке..? Вы не притронулись к еде…</p><p>      —Это для тебя, — не задумываясь, ответил заклинатель,  — Я могу обходиться без пищи, но тебе ещё далеко до этого уровня.</p><p>      —Спа…Спасибо…</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан опустил голову и посмотрел на пирожные из рисовой муки*, сделанные в форме персиков. Он аккуратно коснулся розоватого бока и откусил кусочек  — нежное сладкое тесто оставляло после себя приятные ощущения. Ян Сяолун не удержался и вновь украдкой посмотрел на дядю. Ян Ин Юэ, подперев рукой подбородок, смотрел в окно и пребывал где-то далеко в своих мыслях. Несколько дней назад он тайком ночью выбрался в город. Какие у него там были дела он не сказал, но это явно не следовало знать другим. В ту ночь впервые за долгие годы они вновь дали клятву друг другу. Чуть улыбнувшись, мальчик коснулся своего мизинца под столом, всё ещё ощущая на нём тепло другого человека.</p><p>      После завтрака дядя и племянник сели на места, ставшими им уже привычными за эти дни. Ян Ин Юэ грыз гранит науки этого мира, а Ян Юн Шуан воевал со своей каллиграфией. Чего-чего, а упорства было не занимать обоим, хоть каждому и по своим причинам. Ян Ин Юэ свернул прочитанный свиток и положил его к остальным, с которыми он уже ознакомился. Глаза от постоянного чтения начали болеть, поэтому он решил немного отдохнуть и повернулся к окну. Вот уже почти две недели он жил в этом мире, но всё ещё странно себя ощущал. Он почти не покидал пределы своего домика и сада около него, большую часть своего времени проводя рядом с Ян Юн Шуаном. Он знал, что Фа Тан Сян и Жу Сюин держали остальных обитателей поместья подальше, чтобы он мог полностью восстановиться без лишнего шума, и молодой человек был им за это благодарен. Не то чтобы он всё ещё не восстановился, просто как учитель он не мог показаться перед своими учениками. Однако постепенно эта неуверенность пропадала, и сейчас он был готов навестить своих новоиспечённых учеников. Из разговоров слуг, что иногда он слышал, Ян Цзи Син знал, что Ян Ин Юэ, находясь в поместье, проверял успехи учеников два раза в неделю. Или около того: он не был полностью уверен, что всё правильно расслышал. Хотел он или нет, но ему стоило появиться, потому что прикидываться и дальше было невозможно. Тем более сейчас его знания и умения были уже в разы выше. Тщательно всё обдумав, Ян Ин Юэ принял решение сходить к ученикам сегодня после обеда.</p><p>      Предчувствуя маленькое приключением, Ян Ин Юэ улыбнулся. Его настроение улучшилось. Встав из-за стола и размяв шею, молодой человек подошёл к Ян Юн Шуану и чуть склонился над ним. Всё же недаром люди говорят, что пока ты не стоишь на месте, обязательно придёшь к цели. Перед заклинателем были аккуратные ровные строчки. Местами встречались небольшие потёки, но в целом письмо Ян Сяолуна стало лучше, ему ещё было куда стремиться, но теперь молодой человек не напрягал все свои извилины, чтобы прочесть написанное его племянником. Погладив мальчика по голове, Ян Ин Юэ отложил бумагу в сторону. В его голове уже некоторое время крутился вопрос  —  на каком уровне сейчас находится это дитя? Его определённо обучал дядя, но, если он обращался с ним столь плохо, он же просто мог забить болт на обучение Ян Юн Шуана.</p><p>      —На каком ты сейчас уровне? — серьёзно спросил Ян Цзи Син, смотря в точку перед собой. Его рука всё ещё лежала на голове мальчика.</p><p>      —Первая ступень* Возведения Основ*… — робко ответил Ян Юн Шуан, медленно поворачивая свою голову. Рука дяди покинула его голову, забрав с собой и приятное тепло.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ прижал указательный палец к губам, постукивая по ним. Находясь глубоко в своих мыслях, он подошёл к окну и уставился на один из дальних фонарей. Уровень Ян Юн Шуана оказался выше его ожиданий. Он думал,  мальчик всё ещё борется с Накоплением Ци*, что не было бы странным, учитывая его ситуацию и отношения с дядей и Учителем по совместительству, но парнишка превзошёл его ожидания. Он удачно преодолел первый уровень и прорвался на следующий. Ян Цзи Син не исключал, что мальчик мог тренироваться самостоятельно. Может, те его отлучки и есть…</p><p>      Он так ушёл в себя и свои рассуждения, что не заметил ни стоявшей в дверях Лин-эр с подносом, ни взгляда Ян Сяолуна, бегавшего от него к девушке, ни дёргавшей его за палец Исян. Он не обратил внимания на детский голосок, звавший его, и пришёл в себя только тогда, когда тёплые пальцы коснулись его ладони. Опустив взгляд на Ян Юн Шуана, Ян Цзи Син вздохнул и, наконец, увидел Лин-эр. Девушка мило улыбнулась, тихо хихикнув, и расставила на столе обед. Ян Ин Юэ хотелось треснуть себя по лбу, но он сдержался.</p><p>—Лин-эр, — позвал он, отодвигая от себя фарфоровую чашечку с остатками чая,  — Сходи к моим ученикам и скажи им, что я навещу их сразу после обеда.</p><p>      — Хорошо, господин Ян. — поклонилась Лин-эр и покинула покои своего господина, наказав стоявшей за дверью служанке потом убрать со стола.  </p><p>       —Сяолун, так как ты тоже мой ученик, я проверю и тебя, поэтому после обеда ступай к своим братьям и сёстрам.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан отложил палочки и кивнул, после чего вновь вернулся к трапезе, а Ян Ин Юэ вновь вернулся к своим мыслям. Что ж, так он убьёт двух зайцев одним выстрелом: и учеников проверит, и в полной мере оценит своего племянника. Ему же нужно было от чего-то отталкиваться в обучении этих цыплят? Хотя у него у самого обучение всё ещё не закончилось.</p><p>      Как и было наказано, после обеда Ян Юн Шуан с поклоном удалился, направившись к домикам, что его дядя выделил для своих немногочисленных учеников. Обычно спокойная, хоть и суетливая часть поместья, скрывавшаяся за ирисовыми и пионовыми садами, сейчас напоминала собой разворошённый муравейник. Когда Лин-эр пришла с сообщением от Ян Ин Юэ, все ученики сидели во внутреннем дворике в тени нескольких ив. Рядом с ними, в беседке, пил свой обеденный чай управляющий Жу, иногда поглядывая на лежавшие на столе счета. Ему нравилось заниматься делами, находясь в окружении учеников своего господина. Эти дети никогда не прекращали своего обучения, наполняя двор приятной атмосферой. Вот и сейчас они занимались совместным чтением. Лин-эр, спешившую к ним со всех ног, Жу Сюин заметил ещё издалека. Первой мыслей, проскочившей в его голове, было — с господином Яном что-то случилось! Но потом он заметил лёгкую улыбку на лице служанки и выдохнул. Наверное, Ян Ин Юэ послал её сюда по какому-то делу. Но он даже не представлял, какой переполох вызовет это дело!</p><p>      Вбежав под ивы, Лин-эр остановилась и упёрлась руками в свои колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Несколько девушек сразу же поспешили налить ей чай, но служанка вежливо отказалась и широко улыбнулась, известив юношей и девушек о том, что Ян Ин Юэ собирается проведать их сразу же после обеда. Десять книг одновременно выпали из рук учеников, сидевших под ивами. Лин-эр хлопнула глазами, а потом услышала странный льющийся звук — у двух девушек, что предложили ей чай, этот самый чай вылился на землю. У одной — из чаши, у другой — из чайника. Двенадцать пар глаз смотрели на Лин-эр, не моргая, а двенадцать ртов явно стремились покорить самые низменные низы, устремившись к земле. Девушка сглотнула, искренне не понимая, что происходит. Но, не успела она и рта открыть, чтобы вопрос задать, налетел ветер перемен, смешавшийся с шелестом страниц и стуканьем фарфора. Четыре девушки и восемь юношей сорвались со своих мест, словно облитые кипятком. Они, подталкивая друг друга, побежали в свои комнаты. Тишина в одно мгновенье сменилась грохотом. Ученицы и ученики бегали из комнаты на улицу и обратно. Девушки скидывали свои воздушные одеяния, меняя их на более строгие, попутно пытаясь заплести свои длинные волосы, что до сия момента мирно спали на плечах и спинах. Юноши, в зубах держа свои мечи, на ходу заплетали хвосты. Некоторые коленками сжимали лук и колчан со стрелами. Если бы их Учитель увидел подобное, наказания они бы не избежали. Разноцветные фигуры носились взад и вперёд, сталкиваясь друг с другом, толкаясь и пихаясь. Цини, флейты и пипы сверкали то тут, то там. Не уступали им и мечи и луки. И всё это сопровождалось ужасным грохотом, стуканьем, бряканьем, порой даже кряканьем и не самыми благочестивыми словами. Лин-эр, чтобы её не затоптали, заскочила в беседку Жу Сюина, наблюдавшего за происходившим с широко раскрытыми глазами. В какой-то степени он понимал этих детей. После пробуждения своего Учителя они его более не видели, и вот теперь их шицзунь собирался встретиться с ними. Управляющий был свидетелем множества этих встреч и знал, что ученики и ждали, и боялись этого. Ян Ин Юэ был строгим, но понимающим Учителем.</p><p>      Вздохнув, Жу Сюин улыбнулся и собрался продолжить лицезрение занимательной картины, но заметил Ян Юн Шуана. Юный господин Ян шёл к ним со своим тренировочным мечом. Подол бело-сиреневых одежд чуть развивался на лёгком летнем ветерке, а чёрная лента в высоком хвосте игралась с прядями. Управляющий не смог удержаться от странного возгласа: он уже давно не видел, чтобы его Ян Юн Шуан приходил на общие проверки. Казалось, он и сам был этим удивлён, но продолжал идти вперёд. Однако, стоило ему увидеть переполох в домиках учеников его дяди, Ян Сяолун застыл на месте. Соваться в самое пекло сейчас было очень опасно. Выждав, когда буря немного утихнет, он ловко юркнул к остальным и занял своё место рядом с тремя младшими учениками. Увидев своего шиди, старшие ученики переглянулись и улыбнулись ему, а младшие просто несколько раз хлопнули глазами.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ был уже на подходе к домикам учеников, но вынуждено остановился. Исян на его пальце странно себя вела. Нежно погладив шёлковую нить, молодой человек поинтересовался: в чём дело.</p><p>      «Исян чувствует с той стороны сильное волнение. Это кажется Исян странным», — принялась нить выводить ответ на ладони Ян Цзи Сина.</p><p>      —В этом нет ничего странного, — заверил Исян молодой человек, — Ученики волнуются из-за предстоящей встречи со своим шицзунем, которого они не видели вот уже почти две недели. Признаться, я тоже волнуюсь, ведь до этого я никогда и никого не учил, не знал об этом мире. А теперь я не только их Учитель, но и глава клана. Так что это вполне нормально  — волноваться.</p><p>      Спокойно и размеренно пройдя во внутренний дворик, Ян Ин Юэ оглядел тринадцать человек. Он знал, что все ученики Ян Ин Юэ спускались с ним на лето с горы, из чего следовало — эти тринадцать цыплят, включая Ян Юн Шуана, они и есть. Глубоко в своём сердце Ян Цзи Син вздохнул с облегчением: уж с тринадцатью ужастиками он справиться. Почему ужастиками? Молодой человек сам был учеником, тем более в школе с уклоном в боевые искусства, и прекрасно знал, на что могут быть способны эти, на первый взгляд, ангелы. Их только допусти до бесплатного…. Подумав об этом, Ян Ин Юэ сразу же вспомнил Фа Тан Сяна, спешившего вернуться на гору. </p><p>      Летнее солнце отразилось от серебряной отделки и ярко-синего сапфира на мече Ян Ин Юэ. Ещё раз оглядев своих учеников, молодой человек сел на мраморную скамью в тени ив. Он ни горошины не ведал из того салата под названием «Как Ян Ин Юэ проверяет своих учеников?», поэтому решил действовать по наитию. Но была одна проблема. Эти несчастные смотрели на него в упор и даже не стеснялись! В который раз Ян Цзи Син почувствовал себя экспонатом на выставке!</p><p>—Я настолько неотразим? — с ноткой ехидства подметил он. Ученики сразу же залились румянцем, и их глаза уставились либо в землю, либо в несчастное дерево.</p><p>      —Шицзунь,  — вперёд вышел высокий юноша и, сложив руки, поклонился. Ян Ин Юэ его сразу же узнал. Это знакомство он точно никогда не забудет. Когда он только пришёл в себя, этот юноша буквально влетел в его комнаты, а потом ещё рыдал и просил не умирать. Ну, как такого забудешь?  — Ваши ученики очень рады вновь видеть вас. </p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ слегка приподнял уголки губ и кивнул. Он пришёл к выводу, что это дитя, вероятнее всего, являлось старшим учеником, так как он говорил от имени всех. Точно так же, как являлась и старшей ученицей та девушка с пипой в нежно-розовых, персиковых, одеждах, вставшая рядом со своим собратом. Её он тоже прекрасно запомнил, ещё одна птица, влетевшая в его покои.</p><p>      — Я тоже рад вас видеть. Однако вам известно, в какой ситуации оказался ваш Учитель. К моему сожалению, я не помню имена некоторых из вас, поэтому попрошу представиться.</p><p>      —Хорошо, шицзунь. — кивнула девушка с пипой и после поклона встала на своё место.</p><p>      — Фу Тао Мин. — ещё раз поклонился юноша с высоким хвостом, от чего стрелы в его колчане стукнулись друг об друга. </p><p>      Ян Цзи Син обратил внимание на саблю пэйдао*, висевшую на его поясе. От неё исходила довольно сильная аура. Рукоять была украшена гравировкой в форме тигра, а нежно-коричневые ножны  — золотистым огненным рисунком. Ян Ин Юэ испытал интерес, увидев столь хорошее оружие. Но столь же хорош его мастер, ведь только он может раскрыть истинный потенциал своего клинка. Прикрыв рот рукой, молодой человек заинтересованно ухмыльнулся и достал из широко рукава бумажного журавлика. Достаточно было одного щелчка пальцев, чтобы журавлик взмыл высоко в небо, превратившись в точку. Фу Тао Мин посмотрел в прищуренные глаза своего Учителя, поняв, что от него хотят. Таков был их шицзунь: никогда не ставит своим ученикам лёгких задач.</p><p>      Фу Тао Мин разбежался и оттолкнулся от дерева около своего Учителя, но журавлик неожиданно поднялся ещё выше. Юноша явно этого не ожидал, но быстро взял с себя в руки и, не теряя высоты, достал из-за пазухи амулет. Жёлтая бумажечка устремилась к его ногам, становясь твёрдой и прочной. Приземлившись на неё, Фу Тао Мин оттолкнулся кончиками носков и поднялся высоко в небо, но теперь журавлик упорхнул от него в сторону. Повинуясь ученику, амулет опять появился под его ногами. Фу Тао Мин резко ушёл в сторону, попутно доставая стрелу и натягивая тетиву. Его движения были чёткими и быстрыми  — стрела поразила бумажную птицу. «Хмм… Неплохо»,  — Ян Ин Юэ мысленно поздравил своего ученика, но его проверка всё ещё не закончилась. Стоило носку юноши коснуться земли, и Ян Цзи Син резко сорвался с места, оголяя Ци Мон. Фу Тао Мин успел выхватить саблю и заблокировать удар в самый последний момент.</p><p>      Когда он впервые столкнулся с этим приёмом, Ян Ин Юэ был немало шокирован. Это был его первый серьёзный опыт и первая неожиданная ситуация, до этого монахи никогда так не делали. В тот раз он безоговорочно проиграл, но запомнил урок на всю жизнь. Фу Тао Мин сжал зубы и оттолкнул от себя Учителя, уходя в сторону. Он старался этого не показывать, но внутри юноша почти бился в панике, перемешанной с диким восторгом. Шицзунь был с ним серьёзен! Поэтому и он обязан выложиться! Сабля и чёрный матовый клинок столкнулись друг с другом. Каждое движение, каждый выпад Ян Ин Юэ был лёгок, грациозен и завораживающ, но только тот, кто хотя бы раз сталкивался с ним, понимал, насколько обманчиво всё это было. Казалось, что ничего серьёзного не происходило, но дрогнувшее колено их шисюна открыло глаза остальным ученикам. Не успели они и вздохнуть, а сабля уже взлетела в воздух и воткнулась в землю. Острие Ци Мона указывало на горло Фу Тао Мина. Бой был окончен. Убрав клинок в ножны, Ян Ин Юэ вздохнул.</p><p>      — У тебя прекрасная техника,  — подметил он. И это не было лестью. О нет! Больше всего на свете Ян Ин Юэ ненавидел ложь и лесть,  — Но твои фигуры* слишком неустойчивы. Если ты концентрируешь энергию в руках, то совершенно забываешь про ноги и наоборот. В будущем это сыграет с тобой очень жестокую шутку: коли тебя не лишат конечностей в бою, они сами тебе откажут. Тебе нужно научиться правильно распределять энергию и сохранять фигуры, чтобы избежать печального конца. Когда научишься этому, сможешь более продуктивно использовать свою ци. И больше не придётся тратить талисманы. Не важно: стрела то будет или сабля — ты поразишь любую цель.</p><p>      Он вновь сел под ивы, вернув на лицо маску безэмоциональности и отрешённости. Фу Тао Мин поблагодарил Учителя за его наставления и с поклоном встал в общую шеренгу. Глядя на его дрожащие колени, остальные ученики нервно сглотнули. В их головах проскочила одна и та же мысль: шицзунь стал к ним намного строже. Ян Ин Юэ всегда был таким, но теперь его аура казалась тяжелее и властнее. До сегодняшнего дня он ещё ни разу столь наглядно не показывал им истинное положение дел. Он мог их наказать, дать им наставления, но лично продемонстрировать им их уровень… Со стороны можно было подумать, что Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду издевается над своими учениками, носом тыкая в их бестолковость и слабость, указывая на то, как они слабы. Но его ученики знали — это было не так. Учитель желал им только лучшего, мотивировал их стремиться к высшему и оттачивать свои умения. Указывая на слабости, он давал им понять, что враги также могут их заметить и воспользоваться. Пусть и сурово, но Ян Ин Юэ прямо сказал, как это перебороть. Он даже похвалил! Все тринадцать учеников поняли — детские игры закончились. Они — ученики главы клана Юэ, Ян Ин Юэ. Бессмертного мастера Сы Ду. Им не дозволено падать в грязь лицом.</p><p>      —Шицзунь, — поклонилась девушка с пипой. Серебряные цветы, свисавшие с её шпильки, державшей незамысловатую причёску, мелодично столкнулись. Лёгкие, словно цветы персика одежды, сменились на более строгие, придав девушке непоколебимости. На её широком чёрном поясе тоже висела сабля пэйдао, инструктированная нефритом и синей яшмой, что тоже о многом говорило. Только те, кто знал, что такое долг и честь, могли носить этот камень. Ян Ин Юэ вновь ухмыльнулся: за эти дни он уже более-менее привык к тому, что вещи из разных эпох в его мире существуют в этом одновременно. Ну не могла эта сабля в таком её виде существовать в это время! Не могла! — Сян Мейфен.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син отстранённо кивнул, будто пребывал где-то далеко от этого места мыслями. Сян Мейфен напряглась, готовясь ответить на атаку в любой момент, но Учитель её словно не замечал. Сколько это продлилось, никто не знал, но, когда девушка была напряжена как струна, в неё полетело несколько острых сосулек. Вздрогнув, Сян Мейфен резко провела по струнам. Мелодия, сформировавшаяся в ударную волну, превратило лёд в холодную пыль, осевшую на землю кусочками бумаги. Когда она подняла глаза, то заметила, что Ян Ин Юэ смотрит на неё, и от этого взгляда всё её тело пробил озноб. Учитель словно в душу смотрел…. Его взгляд будто бы загипнотизировал её, из-за чего девушка чуть не пропустила новую волну льда, направленную на неё. Сян Мейфен ловко отбивалась от летящих со всех сторон сосулек, не подозревая, что это была всего лишь иллюзия. Её пальчики стремительно бегали по струнам, выбивая из них мелодию боя. Никто и представить не мог, что нежная пипа может звучать столь грозно.</p><p>Однако и ей не удалось избежать внезапной атаки. В мгновение ока лёд рассеялся, а на его месте появился Ян Ин Юэ. Сян Мефен оставалось только отпрыгнуть в сторону, что она и сделала, одновременно оголяя свою саблю. Девушка чуть не задохнулась, наблюдая, как быстро и грациозно её Учитель переходит из одной фигуры в другую. Всё произошло слишком стремительно. Вот она уворачивается, а вот уже клинок шицзуня находится в опасной близости от её горла, пока его хозяин блокирует ей сзади отход. </p><p>      —Сян Мейфен, твоя проблема в том, что слишком медлишь, ожидая атаки, которой может и не быть. Пытаясь сконцентрироваться как можно сильнее, ты теряешь бдительность. Энергия переполняет тебя, и в какой-то момент она просто начинает тебя покидать. Как и Фу Тао Мину тебе стоит работать над распределением энергии и сохранением фигур, если ты не хочешь, чтобы твоё оружие обернулось против тебя. Твоя игра на пипе очень хороша, но стоит взять в руки саблю, как ты сразу же теряешься. Ты думаешь, что это оружие не подходит тебе, но это не так. Сабля покорно откликается на твой зов, она признала тебя. Если бы ты использовала печать, то смогла бы вовремя заблокировать мою атаку, так как ты её отчётливо видела.</p><p>      Сян Мейфен несколько раз хлопнула ресницами, глаза её покраснели и наполнились слезами, но в противовес этому на девичьем лице сияла улыбка. Поблагодарив Учителя, она  встала на своё место, чувствуя, как тяготевший её душу до этого момента камень падает, а ей становится невообразимо легко. Девушка высоко подняла голову и продолжила наблюдать, как её Учитель проверяет её младших шиди и шимэй*. Из раза в раз Ян Ин Юэ лично проверял умения своего ученика, указывая на его ошибки и успехи, давая советы и наставления. Возвращаясь в шеренгу, каждый чувствовал внутри лёгкость и стремление к улучшению. Ещё никогда прежде им не хотелось достичь высот сильнее, чем сейчас. А похвала шицзуня только сильнее мотивировала их в этом стремлении.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан был последним. Пусть Ян Ин Юэ и знал, как его зовут, мальчик всё равно представился. Как младший ученик он не знал слишком многого, поэтому, как и остальных младших, его проверяли на ловкость и внимательность. Мальчику приходилось уворачиваться от летящих в него сосулек. Двенадцать пар глаз наблюдали за ним с замиранием сердца. Глубоко в душе они думали, что Ян Ин Юэ пощадит своего племянника, но он не сделал этого. Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду поставил своего племянника в один ряд с учениками. Каждый из учеников, уже отмучившихся и стоявших на ногах на чистом упорстве, просто молился, чтобы Ян Юн Шуан не пострадал, но тот их удивил. Удивил он и своего дядю. Ян Ин Юэ не атаковал его льдом со всех сторон, как шицзе* Сян, всё-таки ему до шицзе ещё расти и расти. Вместо этого он атаковал его по одной сосульке за раз с разных углов. Ему было достаточно просто уворачиваться: по скорости, ловкости , вниманию и концентрации Ян Цзи Син легко устанавливал уровень своего ученика. Но вместо уклонения Ян Юн Шуан… Атаковал в ответ. Простой меч для тренировок, без какой-либо собственной ауры легко отбивал сосульки или крошил их.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ отозвал свою иллюзию, поражённый увиденным. Он уже понял, что из тринадцати его учеников только пятеро имели собственное оружие, остальные семеро сражались тренировочными мечами, но только один догадался, как продуктивнее всего будет с этим мечом работать. У Ян Сяолуна определённо был потенциал. Талант то был или нет, Ян Цзи Син сказать не мог, но вот потенциал он в этом ребёнке видел со стопроцентной вероятностью. Он не выжидал атаки, он просто начинал двигаться сразу же, как замечал её малейшее проявление. Ему предстояло ещё много чему обучиться, но Ян Ин Юэ был уверен — проблем не возникнет. Уже сейчас можно было смело приступать к боевому обучению. Ян Ин Юэ поднялся со своего места и оповестил учеников, что они свободны. </p><p>      — Юн Шуан, идём.</p><p>      Молодой человек направился обратно в свой домик, но не почувствовал ни позади, ни рядом присутствия. Не было слышно и шагов. Обернувшись, Ян Цзи Син вылупил глаза: его ученики стояли и шмыгали носами, а по их щекам текли слёзы. Не успел он и рта открыть, как оглушающее хоровое: «Учитель!», — пронеслось по всей округе. Дюжина разновозрастных цыплят со слезами побежала к нему, желая обнять. «Батюшки! — взвизгнул Ян Ин Юэ в своей голове, испытывая настоящий ужас, — Господи, спаси и сохрани!» — молодой человек инстинктивно ушёл в сторону, и вся эта честная орава, споткнувшись друг об друга, угодила точно в пионовые кусты. Надеясь, что его мысли не отразились на лице, Ян Цзи Син вновь повернулся к своему племяннику. Мальчик всё ещё стоял, поражённый увиденным.</p><p>      — Ян Юн Шуан. Я уже говорил: статуя из тебя неправдоподобная, поэтому идём. — вздохнул молодой человек, чувствуя лёгкую усталость.</p><p>      Ян Сяолун, поняв, что ранее не ослышался, оторвал свои ноги от земли и поспешил догнать дядю. Переступая через чьи-то ноги, он встал рядом с Ян Ин Юэ и увидел улыбку, обращённую к нему. Бросив последний взгляд на барахтающихся учеников, Ян Цзи Син тихо хохотнул и пошёл к себе, увлекая племянника за собой. Ян Юн Шуан шёл чуть позади, задаваясь вопросом: почему только ему ничего не сказали? Неужели он был настолько плох, что его дяде и одновременно Учителю нечего было сказать? Или дядя ожидал от него большего?</p><p>      —Сяолун, с завтрашнего дня я начну учить тебя искусству боя.</p><p>      Ян Сяолун резко остановился, чуть не вспахав дорожку носом. Он же сейчас не ослышался? Дядя будет его обучать искусству боя?</p><p>      — У тебя отличные задатки, которые стоит развивать,   — продолжил молодой человек, не замечая, что мальчик отстал. Поняв, что что-то не так, он остановился и повернулся. Ян Юн Шуан смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, — Господи… Почему вы все смотрите на меня будто я Божество, спустившееся с Небес или демон, вылезший из Преисподней? У меня стальные клыки с руку длиной или костяные когти? Может, я огнём плююсь? Святую манну из рукавов разбрасываю? Или у меня крылья за спиной и хвост, о которых я не знаю?</p><p>      В мозгу Ян Ин Юэ произошёл бум, и его понесло быстрее, чем он это осознал. Когда с речью в лучших канонах трагикомедии было покончено, молодой человек перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на племянника. Ян Сяолун по-прежнему пялился на него во все глаза, но теперь на его лицо медленно выползала улыбка, которую он всеми силами пытался скрыть. Кажется, пламенная речь Ян Цзи Сина развеселила его.</p><p>      —Хах…  — вздохнул молодой человек, — Идём домой.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ протянул руку мальчику, и только потом до него дошло, что это немного странно выглядело, но отступать было уже поздно. Ян Юн Шуан перестал улыбаться и перевёл взгляд на протянутую ему ладонь. Неужели это всё один и тот же человек? Мальчик не знал как поступить. Он хотел взять протянутую руку, но и боялся этого. Поэтому он просто стоял и смотрел, но рука не опустилась, не исчезла. Сколько бы времени не прошло, Ян Ин Юэ продолжал его ждать. Он ничего не говорил, просто стоял и ждал. Чаши весов в сердце Ян Сяолуна с грохотом опрокинулись, и он медленно в протянутую ладонь свою. Приятное тепло распространилось от его руки по всему телу. Он шёл бок о бок с дядей, крепко сжимая его руку.</p><p>Они подходили к пруду с карпами кои, когда дождь неожиданно обрушился на них тяжёлой стеной. Две капли в одночасье превратились в ливень. Небо затянуло тучами ещё во время игры Сян Мейфен на пипе, но пролиться эта живительная влага на их бренную землю решила очень не вовремя. Чертыхнувшись, Ян Ин Юэ побежал к дому, не отпуская руки Ян Юн Шуана. Часть галереи от пруда до домика не была крытой, поэтому они промокли до нитки, а укрываться под защитными заклинаниями было уже поздно.</p><p>      Спрятавшись под навесом, Ян Цзи Син инстинктивно прижал к себе мальчика. Сад под дождём был просто великолепен и завораживал своей красотой. В воздухе стоял приятный влажный аромат, заполнявший лёгкие молодого человека. Аромат дождя вновь вернул его в далекие детские годы, когда монахи загоняли их под навес, если учёба прерывалась дождём. Воспоминания нахлынули тёплой волной, и Ян Ин Юэ, желая поделиться этим теплом, погладил Ян Юн Шуана по голове, ногтями чуть почёсывая его голову. Мальчик, ощутив прикосновение прохладной руки, поднял голову и посмотрел на умиротворённого дядю. Руки Ян Цзи Сина всегда были тёплыми, но в последнее время становились всё холоднее и холоднее, что отнюдь не говорило о плохом самочувствии их владельца. Улыбнувшись, Ян Сяолун опустил голову и, сжав в кулаках одежду Ян ин Юэ, прижался к нему. Тепло в области живота и груди привело молодого человека в чувство. Вспомнив про то, что они всё ещё мокрые, молодой человек направил свою энергию на племянника, под влиянием которой его одежда высохла на глазах. Только после этого он позаботился о своей.</p><p>      —Сяолун, сейчас ты свободен. Твоему дяде нужно кое-что проверить, но если что-то случится, можешь смело приходить ко мне. Нет. Можешь приходить ко мне в любое время.</p><p>      — Хорошо,  — кивнул мальчик,  — Я не…не буду тревожить дядю за работой… Я приду к…ужину, — Сяолун поклонился и скрылся в своей комнате.</p><p>      Проводив племянника взглядом, молодой человек размял шею и зашёл к себе. Как только он не старался сосредоточиться на написанном, его мысли продолжали возвращаться к его родному миру, а самое главное — к его сестре. Как она там? Он ведь ушёл, даже не попрощавшись… Ушёл в свой День рождения. Сестра готовила ему подарок, а он… Он вот так просто оставил её. Ян Ин Юэ лёг на стол и повернулся к ширме с лотосами. Шан Сонг Ран любила лотосы. В школе они все вместе каждый год собирали их, а потом те так вкусно готовили. Сестра любила корни лотоса, обжаренные с кунжутом и зелёным луком, что он готовил в период сбора лотосов. Сестра…</p><p>      Услышав стук в двери, Ян Ин Юэ оторвал взгляд от книги, а мысли от воспоминаний. За окном уже стемнело и Лин-эр с ещё несколькими служанками принесли ужин. Пока две служанки накрывали на стол, ещё две ждали их за дверью с зонтиками — дождь продолжал идти и превратился в настоящую грозу с громом и молниями. Девушки пожелали своему господину приятного аппетита и закрыли за собой двери. Молодой человек пересел за другой стол и стал дожидаться Ян Юн Шуана. Сейчас Ян Ин Юэ больше всего не хотел оставаться в одиночестве. Он его ненавидел!</p><p>      Стук раздался вновь, только он был каким-то очень слабым. Двери в покои медленно открылись, и мальчик вошёл внутрь. Его вид показался Ян Цзи Сину странным, и молодой человек, вскочив, направился к Ян Сяолуну. Чуть покачиваясь, с красным лицом и расфокусированным взглядом, Ян Юн Шуан тяжело дышал. Ян Ин Юэ в панике приложил руку к его лбу и чуть от души не выругался. У него температура! Ещё раз покачнувшись, мальчик обмяк и упал в руки своего дяди. Немедля, Ян Цзи Син подхватил Сяолуна на руки и уложил на свою кровать. За окном сверкнула молния, сопровождаемая раскатами грома. Служанки вздрогнули. В такую погоду посылать на гору за Фа Тан Сяном было слишком опасно, врачи из города тоже вряд ли нос покажут на улице. </p><p>      Молодой человек убрал со лба мальчика прилипшую чёлку. Это определённо была простуда. Сегодня он сильно промок, пусть Ян Ин Юэ и высушил его одежды, но Ян Сяолун какое-то время стоял в мокром в окружении сквозняков.</p><p>      —Лин-эр! — позвал Ян Ин Юэ, и голос его прозвучал неожиданно громко.</p><p>      —Д-да..!  — вбежала служанка, недоумевая, что могло произойти. Увидев юного господина, девушка прикрыла рот руками, — Мамочки!</p><p>      —Ступайте на кухню и приготовьте таз с тёплой водой и таз с холодной. Принесите их сюда вместе с какой-нибудь чистой тканью. И принесите несколько сменных простыней и одеял сюда.</p><p>      —Хорошо! — Лин-эр выбежала из комнаты и раздала указания служанкам. Спокойствие и рассудительность господина передались и ей. В такой ситуации главное — не разводить лишнюю панику.</p><p>      Дожидаясь служанок, Ян Ин Юэ снял с Ян Юн Шуана верхние одежды и укрыл его одеялом. Первым делом мальчику необходимо было сбить температуру, а в идеале — хорошо пропотеть. В прошлом Ян Цзи Син часто болел, пока не начал укреплять своё тело и заниматься боевыми искусствами, но простуда всё равно могла настигнуть его. И однажды он слёг с невероятно высокой температурой и кашлем. В ту ночь тоже была гроза, и монахи не могли послать за врачом, поэтому решили лечить сами. Кажется, тогда они готовили ему жидкую кашу и имбирное молоко. </p><p>      Лин-эр с Ай-эр внесли в покои молодого человека два таза с водой и тряпками, после чего в комнату вошла третья девушка, прятавшая одеяла и простыни в бамбуковых циновках. Развязав циновки, девушка достала постельное бельё и сложила его в указанное господином место. Оглядев вещи, Ян Ин Юэ понял, что забыл про сменную одежду для мальчика. Служанка, собиравшая циновки, поклонилась и сказала, что сейчас же всё принесёт.</p><p>      Развязав завязки на нижних рубахе и штанах, Ян Ин Юэ снял одежду с Ян Юн Шуана, принявшись аккуратно обтирать его тёплой водой. От температуры даже кожа мальчика покраснела. Молодой человек чувствовал дикий жар, словно внутри этого дитя сотни печей плавили железо. Влажный кусочек ткани нагревался в мгновение ока. Закончив с обтиранием, Ян Цзи Син одел мальчика в сухое и укрыл одеялом, подоткнув углы, а потом сверху укрыл ещё одним. Отжав компресс из таза с холодной водой, он положил тряпочку на лоб Ян Сяолуна и погладил его по голове. Только теперь он заметил, как быстро билось его собственное сердце. Внешне Ян Ин Юэ оставался абсолютно спокойным, но горячий комок в груди бился словно во время припадка тахикардии. Прикусив губу, молодой человек признался самому себе, что волнуется за этого ребёнка, к которому успел привязаться за эти дни. Он привык к его тихому присутствию, к мимолётным взглядам. Привык кушать с ним за одним столом. Только пока это дитя рядом, воспоминания о прошлой жизни не тревожат его часто…</p><p>—Лин-эр, меняй ему компресс сразу, как он нагреется. И проверяй нижнее одеяло: как только станет влажным — сразу меняй.</p><p>      —Хорошо, господин Ян. Но куда вы?</p><p>      —На кухню. Ай-эр, отведи меня.</p><p>      —Прошу,  — кивнула служанка. Лин-эр подрагивающими руками отдала Ян Ин Юэ свой зонтик и села у кровати юного господина.</p><p>      Миновав пруд с карпами, Ян Ин Юэ повернул за Ай-эр к кухне. Дождь нещадно бил по промасленной бумаге зонтика, словно угрожал пробить её своими холодными водяными стрелами. Свернув с широкой дороги на узкую, они оказались в крытой части галереи, где смогли закрыть зонтики. </p><p>      Кухня встретила Ян Ин Юэ ароматами супов и закусок. Несколько слуг, убиравших на кухне, вздрогнули, увидев своего хозяина. Мальчика, державший баночку с ароматными приправами, чудом её не выронил, интересуясь, что привело их господина сюда.</p><p>      —Здесь есть молоко, имбирь и мёд? — спросил молодой человек, игнорируя вопрос. Он молился всем богам, которых только знал, чтобы в этом мире и поместье были эти несчастные продукты! На его счастье, боги услышали молитвы. Мальчишка-слуга принёс всё необходимое, — Принеси немного какого-нибудь некрепкого вина, чайник и угли, чтобы его подогреть,  — когда слуга убежал, Ян Цзи Син повернулся к служанке, — Ай-эр, быстро и хорошо промой рис.</p><p>      Кивнув, Ай-эр чётким движением отправила свой и зонтик господина в угол кухни и принялась за рис. По её движениям, Ян Ин Юэ сразу понял, что она не первый раз этим занимается — справится. Сам же он в это время занимался луком, мелко его шинкуя. Он торопился. Пусть и знал, что Лин-эр позаботится о мальчике, но картинки из прошлого, когда он больной лежал совершенно один в своей тёмной комнате, забытый даже слугами, постоянно вставали перед глазами. В то время он сам ещё не учился в школе, как его старшая сестра, мать, отец, старший брать и младшая сестра были в гостях у очередных друзей… Да даже будь они дома, просто не обратили бы на него внимания! Тогда никто не заботился о нём, и он просто чудом выздоравливал.</p><p>      Помешивая кашу, Ян Ин Юэ кусал губы, не обращая внимания на слуг. Ай-эр и мальчик-слуга тихо переглядываясь, гадая, о чём думает их господин. Ян Цзи Син знал, как выглядит: безэмоциональное лицо, спокойный взгляд, расслабленные движения, будто он готовит себе перекус, позабыв о больном племяннике. Но никто не подозревал, что за чувства кроются внутри него. Пока каша доходила, Ян Ин Юэ подогрел молоко и перелил его в широкую глубокую пиалу, в которой уже были тёртый имбирь и мёд. Тщательно размешав получивший отвар, он накрыл его крышкой и поставил на широкий поднос рядом с уже гревшимся вином.  Дорога предстояла отнюдь не близкая, поэтому молодой человек укутал кашу и отвар в найденные на кухне куски ткани, напоминавшие полотенца. Отставив вино подальше от ткани, чтобы угли, не дай бог, не попали на ткань, Ян Ин Юэ взял поднос и пошёл обратно. Ай-эр чудом успела схватить зонт и догнать хозяина, что вылетел из кухни быстрее стрелы. Шокированный мальчик-слуга так и остался смотреть им вслед. </p><p>      Стихия всё никак не хотела успокаиваться и, наверное, только сильнее расходилась. Хорошо, что Ян Цзи Син оказался предусмотрительным и наложил на вино и угли защитный барьер, чтобы они не потухли. В покои он вошёл как раз тогда, когда Лин-эр меняла компрессы. Девушка выдохнула и округлила глаза, увидев запыхавшуюся Ай-эр, желавшую лечь прямо на месте. Пытаться удержать зонт над своим хозяином, пока он идёт обратно, оказалось ещё тем «райским» удовольствием.</p><p>      —Спасибо, Лин-эр, дальше я сам. Идите и отдохните с Ай-эр.</p><p>      —Господин Ян, зовите нас, если мы понадобимся.  — служанки поклонились, и Лин-эр закрыла двери в хозяйские комнаты, тяжело вздыхая. Их господину и его племяннику предстоит трудная ночь.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и пощупал щёки Ян Юн Шуана. Температура всё ещё была, но явно начала спадать. Почувствовав холодное прикосновение к своему лицу, мальчик приоткрыл глаза, дыша ртом. В тот же миг из него вырвался кашель. Присаживаясь на край кровати, Ян Цзи Син приподнял племянника, чтобы тот не поперхнулся во время кашля. Откашлявшись, мальчик часто задышал, заваливаясь на прохладное плечо.</p><p>      —Сяолун. Сяолун. — позвал Ян Ин Юэ, чуть потряхивая племянника. Ян Юн Шуан вновь открыл глаза и затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на дядю. Губы его пересохли, и он еле ими шевелил, —Сяолун, я принёс кашу и отвар. Тебе нужно съесть хотя бы пару ложек.</p><p>      Облокотив мальчика на себя, Ян Ин Юэ взял с подноса кашу и зачерпнул её ложкой. Он, как никто другой знал, что в подобном состоянии брать в рот вообще ничего не хочется, поэтому не стал настаивать, когда после четвёртой ложки Ян Юн Шуан чуть отвернулся. Отставив кашу, молодой человек взял имбирное молоко. Чтобы Ян Сяолун не закрывал глаза, он гладил его по голове, постоянно убирая прилипающую ко лбу чёлку. Несколько капель молока стекли по подбородку Сяолуна, и Ян Цзи Син вытер их своим рукавом. Как бы плохо Ян Юн Шуан себя не чувствовал, но вот отвар дядя заставил выпить его до самого дна и только после этого уложил обратно.</p><p>      Нижнее одеяло было уже влажным, поэтому Ян Ин Юэ осторожно вытащил его и подоткнул верхнее. Откинув одеяло в сторону, он взял сухое и укрыл им племянника. Компресс тоже пришлось поменять; простыни поменяла Лин-эр. Ян Юн Шуану нужно было заснуть и пропотеть, но он всё никак не хотел отходить в мир снов, крутя головой и время от времени открывая глаза. Ян Цзи Син покосился на вино, стоявшее на углях. Этот способ он случайно услышал в разговоре каких-то старушек, когда однажды ехал домой после пар. Сам он к нему никогда не прибегал, но из рассказов сестры знал, что к такому лечению иногда прибегали в экспедициях. В экстренных случаях.</p><p>      — Дя…дя… — раздался тихий голосок вместе с выдохом.</p><p>      —Я здесь, всё хорошо. — Ян Ин Юэ селя рядом с Ян Сяолуном и погладил его по голове.</p><p>      Взвесив все «за» и «против», молодой человек всё же налил немного горячего вина в пиалу, из которой набрал одну ложку и остудил её, чтобы можно было пить, не обжигаясь. Он вновь приподнял мальчика и поднёс к его губам сливовое вино.</p><p>      —Сяолун, выпей. Это лекарство. — Ян Ин Юэ поводил ложечкой по губам Ян Юн Шуана, смачивая их, и тот покорно выпил вино.</p><p>      Болотные глаза влажно сверкали в ночи, жадно впитывая расплывчатый образ Ян Ин Юэ. Молодой человек вздохнул, поглаживая племянника по волосам, пропуская пряди меж пальцев. Решив проверить температуру, он вновь прикоснулся к щекам мальчика — медленно, но спадала. Ян Цзи Син уже собрался убрать ладонь, но Ян Юн Шуан потянулся за ней, и Ян Ин Юэ пришлось положить её обратно.</p><p>—Дя…дя… — позвал Ян Сяолун, засыпая.</p><p>      —Я с тобой, поэтому ничего не бойся. — улыбнулся Ян Ин Юэ, думая: «Жаль, что я не твой дядя. Но обещаю… Пока живу в этом мире, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив».</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан наконец заснул, используя ладонь Ян Ин Юэ вместо подушки. Эта поза была в высшей степени неудобна для сидевшего на кровати человека, поэтому ему пришлось лечь рядом. «Господи, хоть бы не упасть!», — взмолился Ян Цзи Син. Он не собирался лежать на кровати долго, просто сейчас убирать руку слишком рискованно — а если только заснувший Ян Юн Шуан проснётся? Поэтому он решил немного выждать.</p><p>      Во сне мальчик выглядел спокойным и расслабленным, и Ян Ин Юэ смог по-настоящему рассмотреть его. Брови вразлёт, в меру тонкие чётко очерченные губы нежно-персикового оттенка, нежные черты лица и, конечно же, ямочки, появляющиеся всякий раз, когда Ян Юн Шуан чуть растягивает губы. «Я немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть», — Ян Ин Юэ поджал губы и сводной рукой дотронулся до этих божественных ямочек, чувствуя себя котом, объевшимся сметаны. Но потом совесть тактично закашляла где-то в углу подсознания, сложив свои ручки на груди — ребёнок-то больной, вроде. Ян Цзи Син погладил мальчика по голове и вздохнул. В будущем это дитя точно разобьёт далеко не одно девичье сердце, но конкретно сейчас следовало сосредоточиться на его выздоровлении, воспитании и обучении. Ян Ин Юэ погрузился в размышления об этом, разглядывая спящее личико, и сам…Уснул.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан открыл глаза и растерялся. Он был не в своей комнате. Балдахин над его кроватью в зелёных тонах, а не сиренево-фиолетовых. Это покои… Его дяди! Мальчик моргнул и понял, что может с трудом шевелиться. Это показалось ему странным, и он решил вспомнить вчерашний день. Голова неприятно, но терпимо болела, в теле ощущалась лёгкая слабость, что однако не помешало ему восстановить вчерашний день. Он вспомнил проверку Ян Ин Юэ, вспомнил дождь, как потом вернулся в свою комнату, начал медитировать, а потом… Потом всё было расплывчато, и только голос Ян Ин Юэ хоть и будто далеко, но отчётливо звучал в голове: «Я с тобой, поэтому ничего не бойся»… Ян Сяолун повернул голову. Свернувшись калачиком и балансируя на краю, спал его дядя. На прикроватном столике стоял поднос, у кровати тазики с водой, а чуть дальше одеяла и простыни. Ян Юн Шуан нахмурился: ночью он чувствовал приятную прохладу. Она манила к себе, обещала покой… Чуть склонив голову, мальчик попытался дотронуться щекой до руки дяди. Ночью… Это была его рука! Даже сейчас она всё ещё была холодной. Не как у мертвеца, но холодной. А в прошлом у него всегда были тёплые руки. Мальчик вновь ощутил слабость вперемешку с лёгкостью и попытался отползти назад: ему нужно было выбраться из кокона одеял. Но, пытаясь отлезть подальше, он случайно мазнул волосами по носу дяди.</p><p>      Почувствовав щекотку, Ян Ин Юэ проснулся. Он не боялся щекотки, но нос, подбородок и бока являли собой исключение из этого правила. Наморщив нос и фыркнув, словно кот, молодой человек открыл глаза. Зря. Зря он сделал это столь поспешно. Ещё не до конца придя в себя после сна, он увидел болотные глаза Ян Юн Шуана, что сейчас были очень близко…</p><p>      —Сук! — шикнул он, отпрыгивая назад. Но тёплой кровати, как он ожидал, сзади не оказалось, и Ян Цзи Син смачно упал на пол, — Ёбс ту дейс..! — шёпотом протянул он, потирая ушибленные поясницу и зад.</p><p>      —Дядя? — Ян Сяолун попытался выглянуть,  — Ты… Всё в порядке? — слегка осипшим голосом спросил он, услышав непонятную фразу.</p><p>      —А как же? — с долей иронии заметил Ян Ин Юэ, — Я же несравненный Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду..! Даже боже меня к себе забирать не хочет. — последнее молодой человек пробурчал под нос, и Ян Сяолун его не услышал.</p><p>      —Но ты…ударился.</p><p>      —Сяолун, — улыбнулся Ян Ин Юэ, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая щеку ладонью, — Не волнуйся. Я просто возьму подорожник, сделаю на него «птху», к пояснице приложу, и вот она вам — народная медицина. Только шиди Фа об этом знать не стоит. Хорошо? — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син.</p><p>      —Хорошо. — кивнул в ответ Ян Юн Шуан, улыбаясь.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ поднялся на ноги, отряхивая одежды, и послал говорящего бумажного журавлика к Лин-эр. Он совсем недавно научился этому трюку, но он приносил ему несравнимое удовольствие. Каждый раз, когда Лин-эр или Жу Сюин появляются на его пороге после таких посланий, у них непередаваемое выражение лица.</p><p>      Он проверял температуру Ян Сяолуна, когда услышал топот. К его дверям приближалась не одна Лин-эр определённо. Неожиданно Ян Цзи Син почувствовал себя курицей-наседкой, за которой ходят её желтые цыплятки. Кажется, кто-то не умел держать язык за зубами…. Интересно, кто из слуг такой любитель сказки сказывать?</p><p>      «Учитель!», — раздалось за дверью. Окно было закрыто, но он смог увидеть силуэты, резко затормозившие у его комнаты. Постучали. Сев на стул и сложив руки на груди, молодой человек впустил учеников и Лин-эр, виновато переводившей взгляд с толпы девушек и юношей на Ян Ин Юэ. Все молчали.</p><p>      —Фу Тао Мин. Сян Мейфен, — улыбнулся Ян Ин Юэ, и улыбка эта не предвещала ничего хорошего.</p><p>      — Да..? — парень с девушкой вышли вперёд, предчувствуя неладное. </p><p>      Вчера вечером поднялся переполох, продлившийся до ночи. Разумеется, они поинтересовались, что случилось. И тогда слуги им сказали, что в покои Ян Ин Юэ отнесли сменные одеяла, простыни, тазы с водой. Неугомонная логика учеников сложила всё это вместе и пришла к выводу — с их шицзунем что-то случилось! Они, позабыв про дождь, побежали к домику Учителя, но по пути встретили Лин-эр и Ай-эр, преградивших им дорогу. Девушки выглядели грозно, но заверили, что с их Учителем всё в порядке и настоятельно попросили все вернуться к себе, аргументируя тем, что господин Ян приказал никого не впускать. Лин-эр пришлось пойти на эту хитрость, иначе поместье Янлин могло легко отправиться на Небеса.</p><p>      —Так как вы — мои старшие ученики, то я поручаю вам присмотреть за всеми остальными, пока они будут переписывать… Пятый из тридцати двух сборников о существах, населяющих нашу империю. Переписать следует двадцать раз.</p><p>      Лица двенадцати учеников побледнели, с них сходил седьмой пот. Казалось бы, всего лишь двадцать раз. Это же не сто! Но… Они предпочли бы сто раз переписать трактат «Об усмирении тела и духа», чем двадцать раз пятый сборник о существах их империи! Потому что пятый сборник был самый объёмный и самый сложный! Они неделю будут переписывать его! Неделю! Не ложась спать и не отрываясь на отдых! Их шицзунь умеет быть жестоким…</p><p>— А вы, — продолжил он, улыбаясь, — Должны подавать своим шиди и шимэй пример, поэтому перепишите тридцать раз.</p><p>      Фу Тао Мин и Сян Мейфен плакали кровавыми слезами в своих душах, не зная — у кого хуже отрабатывать наказания: у шишу Чжу или их Учителя?</p><p>      —Эти ученики с удовольствием выполнят наказ Учителя… — поклонились Сян Мейфен с Фу Тао Мином, пытаясь скрыть обречённость в своём голосе.</p><p>      Поклонившись, ученики покинули покои их шицзуня.</p><p>      —Шицзунь, думаю, мне стоит присоединиться к моим братьям и сёстрам. — преодолевая слабость, сказал Ян Юн Шуан и столкнулся с тяжёлым взглядом Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      —Это будет им наукой, но тебя не касается. Это хорошо, что они волнуется о своём Учителе, но самовольство непростительно. Лин-эр.</p><p>      —Д-да! — вздрогнула служанка.</p><p>      —Пусть на завтрак подадут что-нибудь лёгкое. И сделайте имбирный отвар. — Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел на Ян Юн Шуана, когда девушка вышла, — Сяолун, когда мы одни, можешь звать меня как хочешь. И при Лин-эр тоже.это же правило распространяется и на гору Юэ. Да, я твой Учитель, но и твой дядя тоже. </p><p>      Ян Цзи Син дождался от мальчика кивка и выдохнул. В покоях было немного душно, поэтому он открыл окно. По небу плыли тучи, из-за которых проступало Солнце. Сегодня он хотел начать боевое обучение Ян Сяолуна, но… Ничего страшного не случится, если они подождут денёк другой.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан прищурился, всматриваясь в профиль Ян Ин Юэ. После инцидента с озером он определённо изменился. Амнезия в том повинна или что-то иное, но это было так. Мальчик не жаловался. Он и мечтать не смел, что настанет тот день, когда они снова будут жить вместе с дядей как раньше, как жили после смерти его родителей. Но что-то всё равно не давало ему покоя. Могла ли это быть аура Ян Ин Юэ? Ян Сяолуну порой казалось, что она стала сильнее и темнее. Ян Юн Шуан прикусил губу и чуть наклонил голову, но почувствовал на губах странный вкус… Ночью дядя что-то ему дал… Он повернулся к прикроватному столику. Ему дали вино? Значит, Ян Ин Юэ действительно всю ночь пробыл с ним, заботясь о нём… </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________<br/>"Ян Юн Шуан опустил голову и посмотрел на пирожные из рисовой муки*..." — в данном отрывке речь идёт о такой сладости как "Го". «Го» – это традиционная сладость из риса. Многие виды этого лакомства встречаются в меню различных праздников жителей города Сямэнь. Обычно его делают круглым или в виде черепашьего панциря. В данном случае оно выполнено в форме персиков.</p><p>"Первая ступень* " — распространенный способ количественной оценки боевой мощи или прогресса, достигнутого на пути самосовершенствования. Во многих случаях (хотя и не всегда) на каждом этапе самосовершенствования есть 9 уровней/ступеней, причем уровень 1 является началом, а ранг 9 - пиком. После перехода к следующей ступени практикующий начинает с уровня 1 этого новой ступени.</p><p>"Возведения Основ*" — стадия после Накопления ци. Как только ци совершенствующегося достигнет некого предела (в объёме или плотности), совершенствующийся осуществит прорыв на следующую стадию.</p><p>"Он думал,  мальчик всё ещё борется с Накоплением Ци*" — Начальная стадия самосовершенствования, на которой ци поглощается из окружающего мира и очищается внутри тела.</p><p>"Ян Цзи Син обратил внимание на саблю пэйдао*" — поясной меч с крестовидной или дискообразной гардой. Пэйдао всегда носились на специальном подвесе (тилянгу) из плетеного шнура с особой скобой, прикрепленной к поясу с левой стороны. Под понятием "пэйдао" объединяют четыре категории однолезвийных мечей. У Фу Тао Мина и Сян Мейфен это длинные сабли. Автор прикладывает ссылку ( http://antikvariat.club/image/cache/sellers/478/1-83-350x350.jpg ) Примерно так выглядят сабли пэйдао, о которых идёт речь в этом отрывке.</p><p>"Но твои фигуры* слишком неустойчивы" — речь идёт о хореографическом рисунке боя. Автор прикладывает ссылку, чтобы читатели поняли, как это выглядит ( https://www.seekpng.com/png/full/799-7997405_wushu-shaolin-kung-fu-shaolin-kung-fu-techniques.png )</p><p>Шимэй* — младшая соученица (со стороны учеников, обращение старших к младшим), младшая дочь учителя или наставника. Обычно неродная.</p><p>Шицзе* — сестрица-наставница (со стороны учеников, обращение младших к старшим, либо к тем, у кого есть учитель).</p><p>Если что, часть терминов была взята с этого сайта https://aoimevelho.blogspot.com/2019/11/blog-post.html . В будущем мы ещё много раз к нему обратимся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Совершенствующийся по имени Ян Ин Юэ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Расслабь плечи. И прекрати думать о мече, как о клинке. Он должен быть продолжением твоей руки, а не отдельной частью. Ступай легче. Не сбивай дыхание.</p><p>      Тонкий клинок подобно только вылупившейся из кокона бабочке порхал над небольшой поляной у зарослей бамбука. Одеяния цвета нефрита с золотой вышивкой и кожаным чёрным поясом плавно стелились по воздуху, перемещаясь из одной точки поляны в другую. Ян Юн Шуан чётко следовал указаниям дяди, паря в танце боя. Не успел он толком выздороветь, как попросил Ян Ин Юэ начать боевое обучение. Сяолун ужасно волновался говоря об этом дяде, но Ян Цзи Син вздохнул, улыбнулся, взял в руки Ци Мон и сказал: «Идём».</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан не мог вымолвить и слова, наблюдая за Ян Ин Юэ. Тот был словно Бог, спустившийся с Небес: каждое движение наполнено изяществом и лёгкостью, но оно же неминуемо несло смерть противнику. Он был словно прекрасный цветок, сорвавшийся с ветки и унесённый ветром, но в какой-то момент этот цветок обернулся белой змеёй с завораживающим взглядом. Может, то было из-за солнца или белых одежд Ян Цзи Сина, но он словно бы светился холодным лунным сиянием. Ци Мон был неотделимой частью своего хозяина, будто тёмный «Ян» или, скорее, ночной небосвод. Ян Юн Шуан никогда прежде не видел своего дядю таким… Он и не сразу-то отмер, когда Ян Ин Юэ закончил показывать рисунок боя. Молодому человеку пришлось несколько раз позвать племянника, а потом ещё и щёлкнуть у него перед носом пальцами. Сяолуна с головой поглотил стыд; казалось, что даже волосы его покраснели. Ян Ин Юэ не стал его за это наказывать и погладил по голове. Но…Интересно, когда руки Ян Ин Юэ стали такими холодными?</p><p>      С того дня Ян Юн Шуан стал учиться искусству боя у своего дяди и Учителя. Раньше он только издалека мог наблюдать, как Ян Цзи Син наставляет своих учеников, как направляет их на пути совершенствования духа и тела. Теперь же этот недосягаемый человек всегда рядом с ним, готов помочь, поправить, объяснить и направить. Происходящее напоминало прекрасный сон, и Ян Сяолун стал замечать за собой мысли, не имевшие места быть ранее. С каждым днём он всё ревностнее и ревностнее стал относиться к своему дяде, и касалось это не только обучения, но и повседневной жизни. Когда-то давно его лишили этого сладкого нектара, поэтому, заполучив его вновь, он уже не собирался им ни с кем делиться. Ему не хотелось терять эти счастливые дни: завтраки, обеды и ужины, занятия каллиграфией и боевыми искусствами. Ему не хотелось забывать образ дяди, сидящего у окна и внимательно читающего очередной свиток или танцующего среди цветов с мечом в руке. Каждый раз, когда Ян Ин Юэ уходил проверить остальных своих учеников, внутри мальчика начинало шкарябать недовольство. Первую неделю он держался, уверяя себя, что не единственный ученик дяди; первую половину второй недели — пытался держаться, а потом принял решение. Он знал, что в обучении Ян Ин Юэ ко всем своим ученикам относится одинаково и никого не выделяет, но обязательно поощрит стремление к знаниям. Ярким примером были Фу Тао Мин и Сян Мейфен.</p><p>      После неожиданной проверки, которую Ян Ин Юэ устроил, не успев толком поправиться, шисюн и шицзе Ян Юн Шуана сильно изменились. Раньше они словно бы сомневались: правильный ли путь они выбрали, подходят ли они для выбранного ими пути? Но после наставления своего Учителя, что он им дал, сидя в тени ивы, что-то в них переменилось. Теперь не проходило ни дня, чтобы они не просили наставления Ян Ин Юэ, а тот им никогда не отказывал. Он поправлял их, подталкивал вперёд. И глядя на всё это, Сяолун чувствовал нечто странное и тяжёлое внутри, что и толкнуло его в объятья придуманного плана. Ничего сложного в нём не было — просто Ян Юн Шуан решил стать человеком, которым его дядя будет гордиться. Гордиться больше чем, кем-либо другим. Каллиграфия, искусство боя, мастерство заклинателя, изящные искусства… Он освоит их все, станет лучшим из лучших, и тогда взгляд Ян Ин Юэ будет направлен только на него. Он станет лучшим учеником главы горы и клана Юэ.</p><p>      —Неплохо. — мягко улыбнулся Ян Ин Юэ, подходя к мальчику, когда тот закончил очередной рисунок боя, — Ты определённо делаешь успехи.</p><p>      —Благодарю…Дядя. — Ян Сяолун сложил руки и поклонился, ощущая на своей макушке холодную руку Ян Цзи Сина. Ему всё ещё было немного непривычно звать этого человека дядей после такого продолжительного «перерыва», — Дядя, а почему сегодня мы…Пропустили урок каллиграфии?</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ выпутал из волос мальчика ленту, поражаясь, что Ян Юн Шуан всё ещё носил её. Эта была та самая лента, которой молодой человек собрал волосы Ян Сяолуна в их первую полноценную встречу. Однако он и подумать не мог, что мальчик будет носить её постоянно. Услышав вопрос, Ян Цзи Син выдохнул. Шёл уже второй месяц его пребывания в этом мире, а он по-прежнему ничего дальше стен поместья толком и не видел. Та ночная поездка в город не шла в счёт, потому что в ту ночь Ян Ин Юэ не красотами любовался, а в первую очередь о деле думал, поэтому кроме фонариков на воде да запаха чая в воздухе ничего не помнил. К тому же по своей натуре Ян Цзи Син любил неторопливые прогулки в малолюдных местах, парках и горах. Молодой человек сомневался, что днём в городе будет безлюдно, но идти туда вечером он не мог. Из-за усиленной мозговой деятельности и ежедневного обучения своих учеников к вечеру он хоть и несильно, но всё же уставал, и его нежелание находиться в шумном месте значительно росло. Пусть он уже более-менее вошёл в своеобразный режим, но до полного приспособления к местной жизни ещё было далеко. Ему всегда требовалось продолжительное количество времени, чтобы привыкнуть к новой обстановке.</p><p>      И пусть он не любил жару и слишком людные места, но любопытство всё же взяло верх. Ян Ин Юэ собирался идти в город, но не один, а с Ян Юн Шуаном. Сейчас между ними были довольно тёплые отношения, хотя неловкость и прослеживалась в них время от времени, поэтому Ян Цзи Син подумал, что совместная прогулка поможет им преодолеть оставшиеся барьеры. Да и Ян Ин Юэ почти с первого дня заметил кое-что странное — рядом с этим мальчиком он чувствовал себя самим собой. Ему не приходилось играть роль «Ян Ин Юэ»; рядом с Ян Сяолуном он из прошлого и он из настоящего становились единым целом, и казалась будто он всегда был Ян Цзи Сином. Это было приятное ощущение...</p><p>      —Я собирался сходить в город, и, если у тебя есть желание, ты можешь пойти со мной. Я буду этому очень рад.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан застыл на месте, смотря на дядю большими глазами. Ян Цзи Син даже успел немного испугаться: «Он не хочет? Почему? Стоять… Только не говорите мне, что Ян Ин Юэ что-то сотворил с ним в городе! О, Всемилостивая Гуаньинь, надеюсь, ты здесь есть!» — молодой человек, затаив дыхание, ждал ответа. Он смотрел в эти болотные глаза и… Не знал, чего ждать, но губы мальчика начали медленно растягиваться в улыбке, а в глазах забегали солнечные лучи.</p><p>—Конечно!  — радостно, но сдержанно ответил Ян Сяолун, — Я буду очень рад отправиться в город с дядей..!</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син в своих мыслях выдохнул с преогромнейшим облегчением, даже воздух стал чище казаться. Кивнув племяннику, он взглядом попросил следовать за ним обратно в дом. Оставив свой меч для тренировок в комнате, Ян Юн Шуан постучал в двери Ян Ин Юэ и с разрешения вошёл. Молодой человек как раз менял верхний халат: халат цвета слоновой кости, расшитый серебряными нитями, уступил место нежно-изумрудному с золотым узором, наподобие того, что сейчас был на Ян Юн Шуане. Синяя лента, стягивавшая тугой высокий хвост, сменилась на простой венец*, а сами чёрные моря рассыпались по плечам и спине. Обычно Ян Ин Юэ собирал лентой волосы в высокий хвост, чтобы они не мешались. Делал он это слегка небрежно, поэтому из хвоста торчали пряди, придававшие его облику домашнего уюта, но таким его видели только его племянник, управляющий Жу, да Лин-эр. Перед учениками и остальными обитателями поместья он появлялся либо с мирно спящими на спине прядями, либо со слегка развивающимися на ветру, что предавало ему некую отчуждённость и возвышенность. Вообще он и с хвостом мог бы перед ними появляться, если бы те не раскрывали рты в немом удивлении и не пялились на него, как на экспонат на аукционе. Оказалось, что ранее они не видели такого Ян Ин Юэ. Поэтому у Ян Цзи Сина начало входить в привычку менять причёску, когда он идёт по делам.</p><p>      —Сяолун, подойди. </p><p>      Мальчик послушно подошёл к молодому человеку, наблюдая, как тот снимает свои серебряно-чёрные серьги полумесяцы; такие были только у одного-единственного человека — главы горы и клана Юэ, Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      —Нам лучше лишний раз не показывать своей принадлежности. — с этими словами он снял с пояса мальчика серебряную подвеску в форме полумесяца и положил её рядом с серьгами, после чего достал бездонный мешочек и спрятал в нём Ци Мон. Мешочек занял своё место на кожаном поясе рядом с кошельком, а чёрные кожаные наручи скрыли от посторонних глаз Исян.</p><p>      Последним штрихом стала широкополая шляпа с вуалью, полностью скрывшей лицо молодого человека. Полупрозрачная ткань свисала до самого пояса, отчего Ян Ин Юэ казался слегка нереальным. Ян Юн Шуан бросил быстрый взгляд на свою подвеску и заметил, что дядя чуть наклонился к нему. Теперь вместо символа клана Юэ с пояса мальчика свисала нефритовая подвеска в виде листа лотоса. С этим дополнением они закончили свои нехилые сборы. Глядя на них, можно было подумать, что отец и сын, дядя и племянник или старший и младшие братья вышли на небольшую прогулку, но вряд ли кто-то бы допустил хоть малейшую мысль, что это глава горы и клана Юэ и по совместительству рода Ян  — Ян Ин Юэ со своим племянником.</p><p>      Покинув домик, они пошли по крытой галереи, направляясь к главным воротом поместья Янлин. У пруда Ян Ин Юэ неожиданно остановился и извлёк из потайного кармана в рукаве письмо, что в пальцах его обернулось журавликом и упорхнуло куда-то в сторону жилой части поместья. Ян Юн Шуан знал, что таким образом его дядя общался с управляющим Жу Сюинином: просил зайти к нему или предупреждал, чтобы не беспокоили. Скорее всего, в этот раз Ян Цзи Син сообщил о своём отбытии, чтобы сердобольные обитатели Янлина от беспокойства и паники не перевернули с ног на голову не только всё поместье или город, но и  — не дайте всемилостивые боги  — провинцию! Когда бумажный журавлик скрылся за растениями, Ян Ин Юэ поправил вуаль на шляпе и протянул Ян Сяолуну руку. молодой человек молчал, а за полупрозрачной тканью не было ясно видно выражения его лица, но Ян Юн Шуану почему-то казалось, что уголки губ его дяди совсем чуть-чуть приподняты. Вложив свою ладонь в руку Ян Ин Юэ, мальчик легко подстроился под неторопливый шаг.</p><p>      Они минули ирисовый и пионовые сады, вышли к каменным ступеням, прошли сквозь лунные врата, спустились вниз мимо укрытой тенями ив беседки, в которой сейчас сидели ученики и пили чай после утренней практики. Увидев своего Учителя, они одновременно подскочили и склонись в поклоне. Молодой человек махнул им рукой, чтобы они продолжили заниматься своими делами, но… Их вниманием уже завладела прекрасная, по их мнению, картина. Столь внимательные и сияющие взгляды не пришлись по вкусу Ян Юн Шуану. Он украдкой посмотрел на дядю, а потом бросил взгляд через плечо на своих соучеников. </p><p>      —Эх, — вздохнула Сян Мейфен, — Я тоже хотела бы погулять в городе, тем более скоро фестиваль фонарей.</p><p>      Это определённо не должно было достигнуть ушей её Учителя и шиди Яна, но Ян Юн Шуан никогда не жаловался на плохой слух. Из выражения лица Ян Ин Юэ он понял, что тот изначально не слушал, поэтому в мальчишеской голове родился нехитрый план. Особенно после следующих слов!</p><p>      —А я хотела бы погулять в городе вместе с Учителем! — восторженно произнесла одна из шицзе Ян Сяолуна.</p><p>      Склонив голову, Ян Юн Шуан почти вплотную подошёл к Ян Цзи Сину. С этого расстояния он мог заглянуть под трепыхающуюся на легком летнем ветерке вуаль шляпы. И заглянул, встретив мечтательную улыбку и полный восторга взгляд. Кажется, его дядя был в своих мыслях, но при этом крепко держал руку мальчика. Подойдя ещё чуть ближе, Ян Юн Шуан обернулся, столкнувшись взглядом с говорившей недавно шицзе. Губы мальчика растянулись в ехидной усмешке, на его лице так и читалось: «Мечтай и дальше». Опешившая девушка моргнула, искренне недоумевая, но… На лице её шиди больше не было этого странного, определённого несвойственного ему выражения! Сейчас это вновь был спокойный, тихий, кроткий Ян Юн Шуан.</p><p>      — Мало чего мы хотим. — выдохнул Фу Тао Мин, улыбаясь. — Учитель и шиди Ян — семья. Естественно они хотят побыть вместе.</p><p>      —Ну да, ну да… Сам же первый в углу рыдать будешь, как только фигура Учителя скроется за поворотом. </p><p>      Фу Тао Мин недовольно посмотрел на Сян Мейфен, но ничего не сказал. Он вернулся к своему чаю, а в отместку… Съел последнее любимое печенье своей соученицы, за что девушка наградила его злобным взглядом и мысленным обещание сбросить с меча, когда они будут возвращаться на гору.</p><p>      Высокие, массивные алые ворота легко захлопнулись за спинами Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуана, не издав при этом ни звука. Дядя и племянник стояли у в меру широкой дороги, около которой проходил канал. Ян Цзи Син никогда не был топографическим критином, поэтому, сложив два и два, предположил, что остановка для лодок находится за поворотом. Он уже собрался повести за собой мальчика, чтобы скрыться от надоедливого солнца под навесом речного транспорта, но вдруг остановился.</p><p>—Сяолун, ты хочешь поехать на лодке или пойти пешком?</p><p>      —Ммм… — мальчик посмотрел на проплывшую мимо них лодку нечитаемым взглядом. На пару мгновений Ян Ин Юэ даже показалось, что рядом с ним стоял совершенно другой человек. Настолько отстранённого и задумчивого взгляда он ещё не видел у Ян Юн Шуана, — Дядя, сегодня хорошая погода… Может, нам стоит прогуляться пешком?</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син до самого последнего надеялся, что мальчик выберет лодку, но… Не судьба. Тяжко вздохнув, но так, чтобы Ян Сяолун этого не заметил, молодой человек из-под шляпы посмотрел на небо. Ну, ненавидел он жару и вечно жарящее как в печке солнце! Ненавидел! Но… Если Ян Сяолун хотел идти пешком, так тому и быть. Ян Ин Юэ провёл свободной ладонью по голове мальчика, и они пошли в город. На первый взгляд, ничего в этом жесте необычного не было, но только тот, кто коснулся, и тот, кого коснулись, знали, что это не так. Этим лёгким движением совершенствующийся укрыл своего племянника барьером, который должен был защитить мальчика от солнца. Ян Ин Юэ только недавно этому научился, но был безмерно счастлив. Его летние дни обещали стать менее мучительными.</p><p>      Они шли вперёд, проходя одну остановку лодок за другой. Пусть в городе Ян Ин Юэ был всего лишь раз, и то за полноценный он не считался, но дорогу запомнил хорошо, поэтому теперь шёл вперёд, не особо торопясь и незаметно рассматривая местные красоты. А полюбоваться было чем. Поместье Янлин находилось в столице провинции Ланьхуа, которая называлась так же как и сама провинция — Ланьхуа. И название в полной мере оправдывало себя*. Куда не глянь, везде встретишь хоть один фонарик с рисунком орхидеи или само растение. Откуда у здешних жителей такая любовь к орхидеям, он не знал, да и не стремился узнать. Он просто любовался их красотой, хотя сам и не очень любил эти цветы и был благодарен, что в Янлин они не росли. Однако стоило признать: благодаря им на улицах города витала особая атмосфера.</p><p>      Постепенно улица, состоявшая в основном из небольших домов и величественных поместий, стала преображаться.  К своему неудивлению Ян  Ин Юэ заметил, что поместье Янлин стояло на самом отшибе, что было немудрено и не потому, что нынешний глава рода Ян был ещё и главой горы и клана Юэ, а потому — что поместье Янлин занимало очень много земли и стены его простирались довольно далеко. Только стоял снаружи можно оценить истинный размер Янлина. Но сейчас оно было далеко позади, а прямо перед Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуаном дорога резко стала шире, а от воды пола прохлада. Если до этого они шли в тишине, то теперь стали слышны голоса. До того шума, что Ян Цзи Син слышал в ту ночь, было ещё далеко, но они определённо уже приближались к центру. В пользу чего говорили и участившиеся прохожие. Одними из таких были две девушки, шедшие под расписными зонтиками. Они тихо перешёптывались меж собой, и в разговоре их мелькнуло знакомое для молодого человека и его племянника имя: Чжу Инхэ. Однако дальше их интерес угас, потому что дамы начали щебетать о том, как мечтают увидеть его хотя бы издалека. И всё равно, что он из клана Юэ. Потом их разговор плавно перетёк в сторону персоны Фа Тан Сяна, коего они хотели увидеть не меньше.</p><p>      —Но больше всего я хотела бы увидеть Ян Ин Юэ. — прошептала одна из девушек, — Он  каждое лето возвращается в Янлин, но лица его так никто и не видел. Может, он неописуемый красавец и вынужден скрывать это?</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан несколько раз хлопнул глазами и покосился на совершенно спокойного дядю, продолжавшего идти вперёд.</p><p>      —А может урод? — возразила вторая девушка. — Иначе чего ему прятаться?</p><p>      —Кха-кха-кха!  — неожиданно закашлял Ян Сяолун.</p><p>      —Что с тобой? — сразу же остановился молодой человек и, наклонившись, заглянул мальчику в глаза.</p><p>      —Всё в порядке… Дядя. Просто дорожная пыль в рот…попала. — мальчик ещё раз кашлянул и из-под ресниц бросил взгляд на девушек. Те замолчали и поспешили уйти подальше.</p><p>      —Уверен? — Ян Ин Юэ рукавом вытер лицо племянника.</p><p>      —Да. Уже всё хорошо… Идёмте дальше, ведь мы почти пришли.</p><p>      Убедившись, что с мальчиком всё действительно в порядке, Ян Ин Юэ пошёл дальше, не отпуская Ян Сяолуна от себя. Он даже не заметил, что всё это время не выпускал его тёплой руки из своих холодных пальцев. Но, как и сказал Ян Юн Шуан, уже через небольшой промежуток времени они вышли на шумную улицу, переходящую в площадь. Со всех сторон доносились поистине чудеснейшие ароматы лакомств. Над этим местом царила своя, особенная, атмосфера. Зазывалы бегали по улице, приглашая людей посетить то или иное заведение; торговцы наперебой расхваливали свой товар. Девушки собирались у лавок с украшениями и тканями, похихикивая и рассматривая понравившийся товар. Мужчины же предпочитали вести неторопливые беседы, потягивая чай или вино в тени деревьев или под навесами ресторанчиков. Над головами местных жителей висели разнообразные фонарики: облачка, рыбки, птицы, цветы. Это был воистину процветающий город: он был красив, но эта красота не была вырвиглазной или выставляющей себя на показ; он был в меру шумным и в меру тихим; он был загадочным и открытым.</p><p>      Проходя мимо очередной чайной, в которую их пытался затянуть высокий молодой человек в льняном переднике, Ян Ин Юэ заметил торговца, продававшего фрукты в карамели. Около его прилавка было очень много людей с детьми, и все они счастливо улыбаясь, снимая с палочки сладость. Ян Цзи Син с детства питал особую любовь к подобного рода угощениям, потому что у ворот школы, в которой он учился, всегда было много таких торговцев. Пусть кормили в школе и вкусно, но рацион был довольно однообразен, поэтому монахи стали закрывать глаза на то, что дети бегали время от времени за фруктами в карамели. Пока это не мешало учёбе и воспитанию, эту маленькую шалость они простить могли. Разумеется, Ян Ин Юэ тоже был одним из тех детей. Вот и сейчас он не смог себя сдержать и повёл Ян Сяолуна за собой.</p><p>      —Сяолун, какое угощение тебе нравится?</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан оглядел прилавок, остановив свой взор на персиках в красной карамели. Он всегда был сладкоежкой и питал любовь к разного рода десертам, в умеренном количестве, естественно. Но кроме сладостей он очень любил и фрукты, особенно персики, поэтому его выбор был очевиден, но… Он не знал: как сказать об этом; а стоило ли вообще это делать? Ян Ин Юэ заметил колебания Ян Сяолуна, заметил и его взгляд, который он старался отвести от персиков.</p><p>      —Хозяин, дайте нам, пожалуйста, персики в карамели. Две палочки.</p><p>Молодой человек забрал из рук пожилого мужчины сладости и расплатился. Отойдя немного подальше от прилавка, чтобы их не затолкали люди, Ян Ин Юэ отдал палочку с самыми большими и спелыми плодами племяннику, а сам, немного откинув вуаль, зубами и губами снял верхний кусочек.  Перекатывая персик внутри рта языком, Ян Цзи Син чуть не замурлыкал от удовольствия: как же давно он не ел что-то такое простое, но такое родное! Но вместе со сладостью угощения пришла и горечь воспоминаний. Персики в карамели… Шан Сонг Ран, его любимая старшая сестра, их очень любила. Порой она, обернув их бумагой, прятала сладости в портфеле или под подушкой, а потом они вместе ели их, прячась от монахов в кустах. </p><p>      «Сестра… Как ты там?» — Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел на сладость в своих руках и облизнул губы, что теперь хранили вкус персиков в карамели.</p><p>      —Дядя?  — позвал Ян Юн Шуан, заметив странное состояние Ян Цзи Сина. Молодой человек слегка тряхнул головой и повернулся к мальчику. — Вы неважно выглядите. Может, вам стоит присесть в тени?</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ улыбнулся. И как этому ребёнку только удаётся одним своим присутствием прогнать все его тревоги? Он словно чувствует его тревоги, берёт за руку и уводит от них. Молодой человек уже собрался последовать совету племянника, но странные шепотки и странное копошение в одном из концов улицы насторожили его. Загородив собой Ян юн Шуана, чтобы он не пострадал, Ян Цзи Син вгляделся в толпу, прислушиваясь к разговорам. Среди галдёжа и шёпота что-либо услышать трудно, но он всё же смог: «А это разве не адепты школы Хон Юн*? Что они здесь делают?». Ян Ин Юэ изогнул бровь: рассекая толпу, по улице шли несколько юношей и девушек. Все они были облачены в дорогие красные одеяния, расшитые золотыми узорами дыма. С чёрных кожаных поясов свисали золотые фениксы; за спиной колчан со стрелами, на поясах дорогие мечи. И все прекрасны, как на подбор. Возглавлял это шествие высокий молодой человек двадцати лет. Лоб его опоясывала плетёная алая лента с золотыми перьями, подчёркивающая точённые черты лица и острый взгляд тёмных глаз. От этого юноши так и веяло возвышенностью и гордостью; он шёл вперёд, совершенно не обращая ни на кого внимания.</p><p>      «Да вы только поглядите на это..! — с долей иронии подметил Ян Ин Юэ, не боясь рассматривать учеников школы Красных Облаков*, его всё равно надёжно скрывала вуаль, — А я думал, такие красавцы только в кино бывают», — его внутренний голос так и лучился скепсисом. Но что больше всего волновало Ян Ин Юэ, так это то: что адепты школы Красных Облаков забыли на территории, находящейся под покровительством клана Юэ?</p><p>      Вся территория империи Цзи Лянь была поделена между шестью школами совершенствующихся и кланом Юэ. Это было сделано для того, чтобы в полной мере обезопасить земли и жителей от набегов демонов и прочей нечистой силы. Ещё когда первый император делил земли между школами, ребром встал вопрос об отдалённых восточных землях, где демонов было больше, чем людей. Никто не хотел переносить свою резиденцию в демоническую обитель, поэтому император и отдал эти земли под покровительство калана Юэ, что жили там уже давно и неплохо уживались с демоническим родом. Но самое интересное заключалось в том, что изначально первый император даже не рассматривал клан и гору Юэ как школу совершенствующихся! Но ему просто некуда было деваться в сложившийся ситуации. С тех пор в восточные провинции другие школы не наведывались, молясь, чтобы клан Юэ сгинул побыстрее. Но только что это тогда такое? Или Ян Ин Юэ глаза и уши стали подводить? Лично он, конечно, учеников школы Красных Облаков никогда не видел, но в истории империи Цзи Лянь про них читал и теперь был уверен, что это они. Бродячих заклинателей в округе пруд пруди, но чтобы именитая школа пожаловала… В небесной канцелярии кто-то решил пошутить? Или эти стервятники наконец набрались смелости высказать всё ему в лицо?</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син нахмурил брови. Не то чтобы ему происходящее не нравилось, просто теперь он глава горы и калана Юэ, поэтому должен знать: какого дьявола ученики левой школы делают на его территории? </p><p>      А группа адептов в красных одеяниях тем временем поравнялась с Ян Ин Юэ и пошла дальше. Но внезапно юноша, что вёл группу, остановился и обернулся. Его товарищи переглянулись между собой и посмотрели на своего предводителя, ожидая его дальнейших действий, но юноша просто стоял, всматриваясь в спину, укутанную изумрудными одеяниями. Он ощущал, как стынет в его жилах кровь, как горло охватывает тисками. Отчего? Почему ему казалось, что всё это исходило от того мужчины в широкополой шляпе?</p><p>      —Молодой господин? — окликнула его одна из девушек.</p><p>      —Идём. — пришёл юноша в себя. — Это земли клана Юэ, поэтому нам лучше покинуть их как можно быстрее.</p><p>      Ученики школы Хон Юн заспешили прочь, а Ян Ин Юэ недовольно цыкнул. Что творилось в этом мире? Объясните ему, кто-нибудь! Его жалкую бренную душу запихнули в это тело, а правила объяснить не удосужились! И почему он совершенно не удивлён? Закатив глаза, молодой человек немного успокоился и посмотрел на Ян Юн Шуана, ожидавшего его дальнейших действий.</p><p>      —Идём. — Ян Ин Юэ крепче сжал руку Ян Сяолуна в своей и повёл его к пристаням. </p><p>      Если ночью это место было завораживающим, то днём оно казалось волшебным. Лодки бороздили водную гладь, в водных беседках сидели люди. Некоторые пили чай, некоторые разговаривали, а некоторые делали фонари и спускали их на воду. Фонарики смешивались с распустившимися цветками лотоса, поэтому вода словно бы цвела. </p><p>      К пристани, на которой они стояли, причалила одна из лодок. Люди поспешили покинуть её, и только один старик остался сидеть в самом дальнем её углу. В Ян Ин Юэ загорелся азарт. Ему не терпелось узнать: что там, за тем мостом, поэтому он сошёл в лодку сам и увлёк за собой Ян Юн Шуана. Спускаясь, мальчик запнулся о борт лодки и уже приготовился к падению, но вместо твёрдого покрытия его встретили нежные объятья. Крепкие руки аккуратно сомкнулись на его спине, прижимая мальчика и не позволяя ему упасть. Лёгкие моментально наполнились ароматом чая, календулы и орхидей. Прохладные ладони неспеша отстранили от себя мальчика, и Ян Сяолун смог заглянуть в два омута васильковых глаз, что смотрели на него с беспокойством. Ян Юн Шуан будто заворожённый этими глазами кивал на все слова дяди, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза. Даже когда они сели, а лодка отчалила, он не смог оторвать свой взгляд. Ему всё ещё чудились тот букет ароматов и холодные пальцы на спине. Но… Всегда ли от его дяди исходил подобный аромат?</p><p>      Лодка же в это время мирно отчалила и поплыла дальше. Лотосы и фонари расступались перед ней, а смеющиеся девушки, сидевшие в водных беседках, сыпали на воду лепестки цветов. Ланьхуа был в предпраздничном мандраже. Ян Ин Юэ чуть перегнулся за борт и посмотрел на воду. Её прохлада так и манила, поэтому молодой человек не стал ей отказывать и опустил руку в воду. Воды были темны, но невероятно чисты и прохладны.</p><p>Один из фонарей-лотосов подплыл к руке совершенствующегося. Некоторые фонари, плавающие по реке, горели, несмотря на то, что ещё был день, а некоторые — нет. Немного поразмышляв, молодой человек выловил фонарик и сел обратно. Он загадочно улыбнулся и показал бумажный лотос мальчику.</p><p>      —Сяолун, протяни руки. — когда к нему протянулись две ладошки, Ян Цзи Син вложил в них фонарь и накрыл своими, — А теперь попробуй вдохнуть жизнь в этот фонарь. Сосредоточь свою энергию и направь её сюда.</p><p>      —Хорошо. — кивнул мальчик и прикрыл глаза. Ян Юн Шуан только собрался почувствовать свои потоки ци, как в его тело хлынули потоки энергии его дядюшки. Они подхватили и направили его, тёплой волной разлившись по всему телу. Когда он открыл глаза, в фонаре полыхал маленький, но негаснущий огонёк.</p><p>      —Молодец. — выдохнул Ян Ин Юэ, и они вместе опустили фонарь на воду.</p><p>      Лодка проплыла под мостом, с которого, как и из беседок, сыпались лепестки цветов и фонари, и свернула, уходя подальше от шумных пристани и площади. Здесь не было слышно смеха и голосов, не витали ароматы блюд и чая, но здесь было необычайно спокойно. Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуан сошли с лодки у пионовых кустов и пошли вниз по дороге. Это был тихий жилой квартал с парочкой небольших чайных. Ветки фруктовых деревьев перегибались через заборы и клонились к дорогам, а вдоль реки росли пионы, в солнечном свете казавшиеся золотыми. Ян Цзи Син остановился у одного из кустов и коснулся цветов пальцами. Лепестки вс ещё хранили влажность росы, поэтому та незамедлительно оказалась на коже молодого человека. В саду поместья Янлин было очень много самых разных пионов, но таких чистых и невинных — нет. Ухмыльнувшись, Ян Ин Юэ одним движением руки срезал пару цветов и поместил их в бездонный мешочек.</p><p>      —Лин-эр собиралась сделать пионовую воду по моей просьбе. Мне кажется, эти цветы идеально подойдут.  — пояснил Ян ин Юэ, видя приподнятые в вопросе брови мальчика.</p><p>      —Но зачем она вам, дядя? — Ян Юн Шуан подошёл поближе к молодому человеку и заглянул в бездонный мешочек.</p><p>      —Хочу приготовить пирожные.</p><p>      —Что..? </p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан вылупил глаза и несколько раз хлопнул ресницами, пока его челюсть неподобающе устремилась вниз. Поняв, что выглядит неположенным образом, мальчик захлопнул рот, случайно стукнув зубами. Он был в шоке: Ян Сяолун не помнил, чтобы его дядя готовил, правда… Не так уж и хорошо он с ним общался, чтобы знать такие мелочи, а детство он помнил скудно…</p><p>      «Ёбушки-воробушки! — Ян Ин Юэ закатил глаза, — Только не говорите, что Ян Ин Юэ не умеет готовить! Если так, то… Скажу, что научился!» — совершенствующийся вернул бездонный мешочек на пояс и пошёл дальше.</p><p>      Сколько они шли просто так, любуясь округой, никто из них не знал, но оба знали, что заставило их остановиться. На углу дороги стоял небольшой дом, двор которого утопал в мандариновых деревьях. Со стороны он казался самым обычным домом: не бедный, но и не богатый; в меру ухоженный и спокойный. Но ни одна птица в округе не садилась на ветки этих мандариновых деревьев, не доносилось со двора приглушённых разговоров, зато холодом веяло нечеловеческим, а соседи отгородились талисманами.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ остановился и всмотрелся в подозрительный дом: он впервые с  момента своего попадания в этот мир столкнулся с чем-то потусторонним. Он готовил себя к этому, потому что это была его работа как совершенствующегося, главы горы и клана и Учителя. Рано или поздно, но ему неминуемо пришлось бы с эти столкнуться. Ян Цзи Син не был трусом, но беспокойство внутри себя подавить не мог. Он беспокоился не просто за себя или того факта: получится у него всё или нет. Конечно, всё это играло немалую роль, но конкретно в данный момент его била тихая истерика из-за Ян Юн Шуана. Самым разумным выходом в сложившийся ситуации было вернуть мальчика домой, а потом вернуться сюда и разобраться с проблемой, что несомненно здесь присутствовала! Но как только он собрался это сделать, оказалось, что было уже поздно…</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан, поняв, что Ян Ин Юэ ушёл в свои размышления о странном доме, на который они наткнулись, и сам присмотрелся к нему. Обстановка вокруг говорила сама себя, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с той энергией, что испускал дом. Нет, не так… Это не дом испускал эту ауру, она существовала внутри дома, но не была его частью. Ян Сяолун подошёл к вратам и прикоснулся к ним.</p><p>      Услышав подозрительное шипение, Ян Цзи Син резко вынырнул из своих мыслей и от души крякнул: «Бля-я-ять! Неразумное дитя, разве тебя не учили, что нельзя совать пальцы в розетку?!». Чёрный туман, напоминающий верёвку, обвился вокруг запястья Ян Юн Шуана, пытаясь проникнуть ему под кожу. Прежде, чем эта тварь завершила бы своё дело, Ян Цзи Син подбежал к племяннику и, сложив руки печатью, направил свою энергию в тёмный сгусток. Демон отпустил Ян Сяолуна, но зато под ними в мгновенье ока образовалась тёмная воронка. Пока не стало поздно, молодой человек призвал Ци Мон. Чёрный клинок сверкнул тёмным сиянием в руке совершенствующегося, а синий сапфир налился холодной энергией. Держа Ян Юн Шуана за руку, Ян Ин Юэ вогнал меч в воронку под ногами, из которой тут же послышался утробный визг. Пытаясь спастись от атаки, воронка разделилась пополам, намереваясь утащить жертв в отдельности друг от друга, но Ян Ин Юэ успел дёрнуть мальчика на себя, однако это стоило ему равновесия. Тьма моментально воспользовалась запинкой людей и поглотила их.</p><p>      «Суки! Мало вам было моего дохлого бренного тела и отправленной к чёртовой бабушке на чай души! Так нет! Я, по-вашему, во второй раз сдохнуть должен?! Ещё и с ребёнком на руках?! Выпишите себе с «Алибаба» губозакаточную машинку! Я даже оплачу её!» — Ян Ин Юэ скрипнул зубами, стараясь успокоить свой гнев. Сейчас ему как никогда нужно было сохранить рассудок холодным, поэтому он быстро отрезал себя от лишних мыслей и сосредоточился на происходящем. Что именно происходило? Они падали. Куда падали? К демону в пи… Кхем! Неизвестно куда.</p><p>      —Что бы ни случилось, крепко держись за меня. — Ян Цзи Син притянул к себе мальчика и прижал его к своему телу, приказывая Ци Мону зависнуть в воздухе. Хорошо, что он значительно улучшил контроль меча и выучил печати так скоро.</p><p>      Повинуясь приказу, меч завис в воздухе, выдерживая вес Ян Ин Юэ, державшегося за рукоять, и Ян Юн Шуана. Когда их безумное падение прекратилось, Ян Цзи Син смог сфокусировать взгляд и разглядеть обстановку. Итак, их перенесло в поместье. В одну из комнат поместья, в полу которой была воронка, ведущая в… Молодой человек опустил голову. Лучше бы этого не делал! Прямо под ними была раскрыта огромная зубастая пасть, из которой вились чёрные языки тумана. Но это было ещё не самым страшным. Эта пасть, на самом деле, была частью живота голой женщины с длинными когтями, обезумевшими глазами и извивающимися, как у Горгоны Медузы, волосами.</p><p>—Дядя…</p><p>      —Да..?</p><p>      —Оно язык к нам тянет.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ резко опустил голову, завидев мерзкий липкий язык, направляющийся прямо к ним. Когда его кончик уже коснулся ног молодого человека, его охватило — нет, не отвращение — бешенство, и он пнул его словно футбольный мяч.</p><p>      Выдохнув, совершенствующийся быстро осмотрелся и заметил то, что могло стать их спасением. Они уже были в воронке, но всё ещё могли видеть комнату. В этом и была их удача.</p><p>      —Исян, зацепись за потолок. — холодно и сосредоточено произнёс Ян Цзи Син, будто это не он с Ян Юн Шуаном тут своими филейными частями у голодного демона перед пастью сверкали. Однако шёлковая нить покорно устремилась вверх и вскоре натянулась, — Вытащи нас отсюда.</p><p>      Только молодой человек закрыл свой рот, как Исян послала к его руке волну тепла и потянула на относительную свободу. Выпрыгнув из воронки и уйдя прямо из рук демона, Ян Ин Юэ смог выдохнуть, при этом он совершенно не обратил внимания, что по-прежнему прижимал к себе Ян Сяолуна.</p><p>      Мальчика колотила лёгкая дрожь, которая, однако, начала отступать под напором крепких и сильных объятий, наполненных ароматом орхидей, календулы и чая. Повинуясь порыву, Ян Юн Шуан ещё крепче прижался к дяде; настолько, что между ними осталась только одежда. Сжав в кулаках верхние одеяния на спине молодого человека, мальчик вдохнул его аромат и спрятал голову на груди. Это привело в чувство задумавшегося о том, как избавиться от твари внизу, Ян Ин Юэ. Изначально он хотел отчитать Ян Юн Шуана за то, что он поступил так бездумно, но… Взглянув на его сгорбившуюся фигурку, остыл. Он не станет его отчитывать, но серьёзно поговорит. </p><p>      —Простите, дядя… — на грани слышимости заговорил Ян Сяолун, — Если бы я не прикоснулся к вратам, мы бы не оказались в этой ситуации…</p><p>      —Не забивай себе этим голову. Что сделано, то уже сделано. Но, Сяолун,  — Ян Ин Юэ взял лицо племянника в ладони и заставил посмотреть на себя, — Больше никогда — слышишь меня — никогда так не поступай. А если бы с тобой случилось что-то непоправимое? Если бы я не успел? Сяолун, я не хочу потерять тебя.</p><p>      Это была чистая правда. Ян Ин Юэ уже разлучили с его старшей сестрой, поэтому он не хотел разлучиться ещё и с тем, к кому успел сильно привязаться за короткое время. Он сам себе поражался, но присутствие в его жизни Ян Юн Шуана стало невероятно важным. До этого он почти всегда был один, только сестра, только Шан Сонг Ран, была рядом; он никого не подпускал к себе и уж тем более не впускал в свой мирок, но этот тринадцатилетний ребёнок ворвался в него со своими болотными глазами. И непросто ворвался, а ещё и крепко в нём обосновался.</p><p>      —Я не буду… Я больше не стану расстраивать, дядю..! — в уголках глаз Сяолуна собрались слёзы и прозрачными дорожками потекли по щекам, — Я стану самым лучшим..!</p><p>      —Сяолун, мне не нужно, чтобы ты был самым лучшим. Будь самим собой, но ты должен кое-что пообещать мне.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан сглотнул и застыл в ожидании. Что? Что он должен пообещать? Что это, раз его дядя так внимательно и серьёзно смотрит на него? Что это, если в его глазах…Боль?</p><p>      —Неважно, что  и когда случится: ты не станешь мне лгать. Какая бы правда не была, ты расскажешь мне. Обещаешь?  — Ян Ин Юэ выставил мизинец. Мальчик довольно долго смотрел ему в глаза, и Ян Цзи Син мог видеть в болотных омутах своё отражение. Всё это время Ян Сяолун совершенно не шевелился, только смотрел ему в глаза, а потом… Тёплый мизинец соприкоснулся с его холодным. С этого момента Ян Ин Юэ было не так уж и важно прошлое, связывающее это дитя с бывшим владельцам его нынешнего тела, потому что он собирался строить будущее с Ян Юн Шуаном, как бы плоско и забито это не звучало. — Так, а теперь нам нужно разобраться с этим демоном.</p><p>      —Дядя знает, что это за монстр? — мальчик покосился на дыру в полу. По каким-то причинам эта тварь не последовала за ними.</p><p>      —Да, — кивнул молодой человек, — Раньше это чудовище было человеком, прекрасной юной девушкой, но из-за предательства мужа она осталась совершенно одна и умерла в одиночестве, после смерти обернувшись демоном. Её сила невелика, поэтому и достать она нас не может.  — Ян Ин Юэ заглянул в тёмную воронку, где шипела и кричала девушка-демон. Лицо её было искорежено в гримасе гнева, но по щекам её струились слёзы.</p><p>      Когда её язык коснулся ноги Ян Цзи Сина, перед глазами совершенствующегося забегали странные картинки. Сначала он не мог понять, что это такое, но потом, разглядев улыбающееся девичье лицо, всё для него встало на свои места. То были воспоминания демоницы; воспоминания, оставшиеся у неё с человеческой жизни. Раньше она была красивой пышущей энергией девушкой, которую выдали замуж за молодого человека из приличной семьи. Семья мужа очень тепло относилась к девушке, но сам муж… Она ни разу не видела искренности в его глазах, а потом родители мужа умерли, и у бедняжки спала пелена с глаз. Муж никогда не любил её, только прикидывался, а сам всё это время имел любовницу. Он хотел быть с той женщиной, но жена ему мешала, поэтому они пустили слух, что она тронулась умом. Народ подхватил сплетни, и для девушки начался сущий Ад. Но по-настоящему сильным ударом для неё стало то, что любовницей её мужа была та, которую она считала подругой. Однажды эта женщина пришла к ней и стала каяться, что не знает, что с ней произошло. Демоны её попутали. Не хотела она счастье дорогой подруги рушить. Девушка та имела слишком мягкое сердце, поэтому поверила ей и простила. Женщина принесла с собой сладости, чтобы скрепить ими их дружбу, но… В сладостях оказалась отрава. Девушка, вкусив сласти, стала задыхаться и упала на пол, а происходило всё это вот в этой самой комнате. На том месте, где теперь была воронка. Но отравы в тех сладостях было немного, поэтому умирала бедняжка долго и мучительно, провожая разлучницу взглядом. Она мучилась весь день и всю ночь, а муж её был с другой. Наутро она умерла, её похоронили, но боль из сердца не ушла, и девушка обернулась демоном, начав убивать мужчин, женщин и даже детей, не в силах освободиться от разрывающих сердце и душу чувств.</p><p>      —Она днями и ночами могла стоять у ворот, дожидаясь своего мужа. — Ян Ин Юэ не смел говорить, что понимает её, но одиночество ему было знакомо как никому другому, — Мы обязаны вернуть её душу.</p><p>      —Для неё не всё потеряно? — Ян Юн Шуан моргнул, смотря на погрустневшее лицо Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>—Всё потеряно только тогда, когда ты сам опустил руки. — Ян Цзи Син сжал Ци Мон, — Сяолун, будь здесь и жди моего сигнала. Когда я подам его, ты пробьёшь ножнами Ци Мона пол. Понял?</p><p>      —Да. — кивнул Ян Юн Шуан, принимая из рук молодого человека ножны его меча.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син улыбнулся и повернулся к чёрной дыре в полу, став серьёзным. Очертив в воздухе круг мечом, совершенствующийся направил в него свою энергию и спрыгнул в воронку. </p><p>      Одежды цвета нефрита развивались подобно крыльям. Даже сквозь вуаль васильковые глаза приковывали к себе внимание, и в глазах этих не было колебаний, когда рука их владельца вогнала в тело демона клинок. Вопль, полный боли и слёз, заполнил абсолютно всё, но это кричал не демон, то была душа несчастной девушки. Ян Ин Юэ направил в её тело очищающую силу, которой тьма пыталась противостоять, но она не могла сравниться с напором молодого человека. Тёмная аура Ци Мона стала ещё темнее, смешалась с аурой самого Ян Цзи Сина, подавляя отрицательную энергию.</p><p>      —Сяолун! — выкрикнул Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан в это время наблюдал за всем, не смея шелохнуться. Впервые аура его дяди была так темна и этим привлекательна. Он словно сам был демоном: возвышенным и неповторимым. Услышав своё имя, мальчик вздрогнул, коря себя за неподобающие мысли, и, следуя указаниям Ян Ин Юэ, воткнул ножны в пол. Те без проблем пробили деревянное покрытие и активировали заклинание очищение клана Юэ. Изящный витой полумесяц заполнил собой всю воронку, только вот его нежно-голубое сияние стало резко чернеть и подсвечивать серебром, но итог всё равно был один  — это возымело успех. Только вот… А полумесяц всегда из голубого становился чёрным с серебристым?</p><p>      В это время Ян Ин Юэ полностью подавил тёмную энергию и развеял её со звоном бьющегося стекла. Стекла, которым огородилась девушка. Перед ним теперь на коленях сидела совсем хрупкая девушка и горько плакала. Молодой человек присел рядом и погладил её по голове. Девушка подняла голову и улыбнулась: «Спасибо… — голос её был удивительно подобен шелесту лепестков пионов, — Спасибо, господин Ян. Вы спасли меня».</p><p>      —Мы знакомы? — Ян Ин Юэ приподнял бровь. Она не могла знать его, если не была знакома с ним при жизни.</p><p>      «Нет, — мотнула головой девушка, — Но когда вы проткнули меня мечом, я услышала чей-то крик, напоминающий мне свой. Этот человек с болью и яростью выкрикивал ваше имя, Ян Ин Юэ»</p><p>      А вот это стало для молодого человека неожиданностью. Сам он этого не слышал, но… Сейчас эта девушка не станет ему врать. Но кто мог быть этим человеком? Может, это был кто-то из жизни того Ян Ин Юэ? Почему-то Ян Ин Юэ охватило странное предчувствие. Он не мог его объяснить, но оно не отпускало его и не на шутку взволновало даже Исян и Ци Мон. Шёлковая нить принялась дёргать своего хозяина за палец, а Ци Мон посылать волны энергии, но всё было тщетно — Ян Цзи Син погружался в эти ощущение словно в омут.</p><p>      —Дядя?</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан заглянул в посветлевшую дыру в полу. Его дядя долго не выходил, и мальчик забеспокоился. Довольно громкий окрик привёл совершенствующегося в чувства, и он поспешил успокоить своё оружие.</p><p>      —Ступай. — улыбнулся он девушке. — Тебе уже пора.</p><p>      Девушка поклонилась Ян Ин Юэ и разлетелась на миллиарды сияющих песчинок, а Ян Цзи Син выскочил из ямы, используя цигун. Ян Сяолун протянул ему ножны, в которых почти сразу же скрылся Ци Мон. Поразительно, но неизвестный, выкрикивающий его имя и странное предчувствие теперь не давали ему покоя.</p><p>      —Дядя… — Сяолун заглянул под вуаль шляпы.</p><p>      —Теперь всё закончилось. — Ян Ин Юэ погладил его по голове. — Поэтому нам стоит покинуть это место.</p><p>      Искать выход долго не пришлось. Они просто вышли в первое попавшееся окно и попали в сад, из которого уже выбрались за пределы поместья. Теперь на мандариновых деревьях сидело несколько ласточек. Этот дом брошен, но и для него обязательно наступит новое время. Взяв Ян Юн Шуана за руку, чтобы он опять во что-нибудь не ввязался, Ян Цзи Син пошёл обратно. В том поместье они пробыли гораздо дольше, чем могло показаться — небо над Ланьхуа уже успело окраситься в закатные цвета. Поэтому, сев в лодку, они решили отправиться в Янлин, но этот день ещё не был закончен.</p><p>      Когда лодка вышла в самый широкий участок канала, усыпанный лепестками цветов, лотосами и фонарями, со стороны дороги послышалась ругань. Несколько девушек и юношей разговаривали на высоких тонах, при этом разговаривали они явно с каким-то мужчиной. Разговор привлёк внимание пассажиров лодки, и только Ян Ин Юэ с Ян Сяолуном не интересовались им. До одного момента. Мужчина, бывший в крайней степени злости, судя по его голосу, выкрикнул, что это земли под покровительством клана Юэ, поэтому кое-кому стоит убраться отсюда. Скандал резко смолк. На пару мгновений. </p><p>      —Ты ещё смеешь нам указывать, старый извращенец?! — взревела девушка отнюдь не по-женски.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ заметил на себе недоумённый взгляд племянника и выглянул. Посреди улицы стояли ученики школы Красных Облаков и какой-то мужчина лет сорока пяти с бегающим взглядом, которых обступила толпа. Кричавшей оказалась бойкая девушка с рубиновой шпилькой в волосах и изящной фигурой. Ян Цзи Сину хватило одного взгляда, чтобы нарисовать примерную картину произошедшего. Изначально он вмешиваться не собирался, но взволнованные голоса людей и стук камней по дороге порушили все его планы. Молодой человек снова выглянул и чертыхнулся.</p><p>      —Вот идиотка! — он одним движением достал из рукава талисман и бросил его в сторону девушки. Тот, прицепившись к её одеяниям, обездвижил девушку. Камни тут же перестали скакать по дороге, а огонь в зажженных фонарях успокоился.</p><p>      —Кто это сделал?! Немедленно освободи меня! — верещала девчушка, тщетно пытаясь пошевелиться, пока остальные пытались открепить от неё талисман.</p><p>      —Может, вы уже успокоитесь? — Ян Ин Юэ, раздосадованный от того, что их с Ян Сяолуном путь домой был прерван, сошёл с лодки и направился  гущу событий, заставляя зевак расступиться, — Судя по вашим одеждам, вы принадлежите к школе Красных Облаков. Поразительно, что такая возвышенная, по меркам других, школа не смогла научить своих адептов контролю. из-за ваших глупых действий чуть не пострадали невиновные.</p><p>      —И что?! — огрызнулась девица, пока её товарищи предпочитали помалкивать. — Сними с меня это заклятье быстро!</p><p>— «И что»?  — переспросил Ян Ин Юэ, и взгляд его моментально потяжелел. Теперь ученики школы Хон Юн начали по-настоящему паниковать. Они чувствовали уровень совершенствующегося перед собой и понимали, что не ровня ему. Но кто он такой?</p><p>      —Что здесь произошло? — раздалось в толпе, и через пару секунд к ним вышел тот самый юноша с плетённой лентой на лбу, которого Ян Цзи Син и Ян Юн Шуан видели раньше.</p><p>      Юноша выглядел слегка запыхавшимся и держал в руке жетон гостиницы. Наверняка он пошёл искать ночлег для своих соучеников, а те в его отсутствие вляпались в неприятности. Быстро окинув присутствующих взглядом, он остановился на Ян Ин Юэ. Он впервые видел глаза цвета васильков, от взгляда которых нельзя было скрыться. Он чувствовал насколько совершенствующийся был силён и, примерно, понимал произошедшее.</p><p>      —Молодой господин! — вскрикнула девушка. — Этот человек наложил на меня заклинание! Я не виновата!</p><p>      —Да! Да, молодой господин! — поддакивали ей другие ученики, — Шицзе всего лишь защищала себя от этого извращенца! — они чуть ли не ткнули пальцем в мужчину, попытавшегося сбежать, но оставшимся на месте из-за тяжёлого и приковывающего к земле взгляда мужчины с ребёнком, стоявшим за его спиной.</p><p>      —Тихо. — осадил юноша учеников школы Хон Юн и повернулся к Ян Ин Юэ. Он сложил руки и поклонился, — Школа Красных Облаков. Адепт Инь Сюань. Я приношу достопочтенному совершенствующемуся и всем здесь собравшимся извинения от имени школы, моей шимэй и себя. Прошу достопочтенного совершенствующегося простить мою шимэй: она не хотела зла и пыталась защитить себя, но доставила проблемы. Позже она понесёт наказание.</p><p>      —Хм-м-м… — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син. Благодаря медитациям он неплохо продвинулся в своих умениях и силах, поэтому теперь легко видел потенциал каждого человека и мог сказать, что юноша перед ним одарён, — Я не твой Учитель, поэтому не мне это говорить, но вместо наказания лучше помоги своей шимэй с контролем. Если бы она проучила только этого дурака, не умеющего держать руки при себе, — молодой человек наградил съёжившегося в углу мужчину убийственным взглядом, — Я бы и слова не сказал, но она чуть не покалечила всю округу.  — Ян Ин Юэ пальцем поманил талисман к себе, возвращая девушке возможность двигаться.</p><p>      —Этот адепт примет слова достопочтенного совершенствующегося и использует их с умом. — Инь Сюань улыбнулся и ещё раз поклонился. — Ещё раз приношу свои извинения за доставленные неприятности.</p><p>      —Хватит. — остановил его извинения Ян Ин Юэ, — Одного раза было вполне достаточно. — Но, юноша, мой тебе маленький совет… В следующий раз лучше тащи этих цыплят за собой в поисках гостиницы. И тебе проблем меньше, и им здоровье от прогулки крепче. — молодой человек подмигнул Инь Сюаню и собрался было уже идти, наконец, домой, однако был остановлен.</p><p>      —Может ли достопочтенный совершенствующийся назвать своё имя? — в гордых глазах Инь Сюаня мелькнула заинтересованность, отразившаяся и в слегка приподнятых уголках губ. Ян Ин Юэ не чувствовал сарказма в этом взгляде, только чистое любопытство и неподдельный интерес.</p><p>      —Я всего лишь совершенствующийся из Ланьхуа, не более.  — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син и направился к пристани, чтобы сесть на следующую лодку.</p><p>      —Дядя!  — Ян Сяолун, всё это время молча стоявший чуть поодаль, подбежал к Ян Ин Юэ, беря его за ладонь. Получив ответную улыбку и бормотание: «Давай поспешим домой, Сяолун», — мальчик кивнул, а потом обернулся к ученикам школы Хон Юн, что всё ещё стояли на месте. В отличии от своих боевых братьев и сестёр, тихо перешёптывающихся, Инь Сюань смотрел вслед уходящим.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан как наяву услышал треск. Он не понимал, что именно трещало, но что-то трещало. Мальчик крепче сжал руку дяди и резко ускорился, буквально потянув родственника к лодкам. На их общее благо больше непредвиденных случаев на их пути не встретилось. Только Ян Юн Шуану легче от этого не стало. Наоборот! Ему вдруг дико захотелось позаниматься с дядей: увидеть, как он танцует с мечом, повторить рисунок за ним. Нет. Пусть дядя и сказал, что ему нет необходимости быть лучшим, но он должен стать таковым. Не чтобы дядя им гордился — хотя и это тоже —, а чтобы он, Ян Юн Шуан, мог стоять рядом с Ян Ин Юэ, быть ему ровней и опорой, чтобы этот человек больше не решал все проблемы в одиночку, чтобы мог положиться на него. Ян Сяолун украдкой бросил взгляд на молодого человека, смотревшего на водную гладь, и коротко улыбнулся.</p><p>      Сам же Ян Ин Юэ даже не представлял, что творилось в мыслях его племянника. Он просто вспоминал сегодняшний день: хотели как лучше, а в итоге получилось как всегда. Ну, никак сегодняшний день не походил на обычную прогулку родственников. Ещё и эти ученики школы Красных Облаков. Не то чтобы они ему не нравились… Ему скорее не нравилось то, что на территории клана Юэ появилась школа, которая их презирает и поливает грязью. Они плюются от одного упоминаниях клана Юэ и провинций под их юрисдикцией, но всё равно путешествуют по ним. Если так не нравится, то ножки в ручки  — и в обход! Кше отсюда!</p><p>      Лодка причалила у одной из ив. Солнце к этому времени полностью ушло за горизонт, разбрызгав по небу золото и киноварь, переходившие в синий шёлк ночи, расшитый серебряными звёздами. Дневной зной отступил, и на смену ему пришла долгожданная прохлада. Ян Ин Юэ откинул со шляпы вуаль и вдохнул полной грудью прохладный и влажный от воды воздух. Их с Сяолуном маленькое приключение подошло к концу.</p><p>      Пройдя сквозь величественные врата поместья Янлин, совершенствующийся и его племянник стали подниматься по лестнице. Удивительно, но в округе стояла поразительная тишина. Они поднимались и поднимались, пока Ян Юн Шуан вдруг не остановился. Мальчик опустил голову, скрыв глаза за чёлкой. Ян Ин Юэ хотел спросить, в чём причина поведения Ян Сяолуна, но потом передумал. Внутренний голос подсказал ему, что ребёнок сам заговорит, нужно только подождать. И совершенствующийся принялся ждать, не торопя.</p><p>      —Дядя… — заговорил в итоге Ян Сяолун. — Вы просили не врать вам, но… Есть же ложь во благо... Что делать, если кому-то чего-то лучше не знать.</p><p>      —Сяолун. Во благо эта ложь или нет, она всё равно рано или поздно раскроется, и тогда ты уже не сможешь ничего изменить. Поэтому лучше рассказать сейчас, чем ждать, когда твой мир рухнет. Кто знает: возможно, то чего ты боишься, не случится или обернётся неожиданным подарком. Сяолун, иногда надо быть просто собой а не пытаться выглядеть сильным. Да, эту сторону себя можно показывать далеко не всем, но рядом со мной ты можешь это делать.</p><p>Ян Юн Шуан резко вскинул голову и посмотрел Ян Ин Юэ в глаза. Неважно, какой будет правда, Ян Цзи Син готов её услышать. Он готов принять его даже слабым? Его дядя… В его взгляде больше нет глыб льда. Он изменился, потеплел… Ах, как же манило это тепло.</p><p>      —А теперь давай поспешим. Что-то мне не нравится эта тишина. Чтобы Янлин и не переворачивался с ног на голову… Не верю.</p><p>      И Ян Ин Юэ действительно не верил. За то недолгое время, что он здесь жил, молодой человек прекрасно понял, что в поместье Янлин тишины быть не может от слова совсем. Хоть раз в сутки, но что-то просто обязано случиться. В остальное же время поместье просто дрейфовало в море разговоров и тренировок его учеников. Поэтому теперь, когда поместье будто заснуло, он взволновался, потому что это могло означать только две вещи. Первое — все заснули, и то хоть один, но храпеть будет. Второе  — катастрофа всё же случилась, и теперь все либо уже утопились в карповом пруду, либо ожидают своего смертного часа, смиренно преклонив колени пред его домом. Стоило фантазии Ян Цзи Сина разбушеваться, и он буквально в несколько шагов взлетел по лестнице, пронёсся мимо беседки и домов учеников. Тишина.</p><p>      В одном из крытых уличных коридоров Ян Ин Юэ всё же заметил живого человека. Лин-эр несла поднос в сторону его дома и тяжко вздыхала. Заметив несущегося к ней хозяина, девушка вздрогнула и чуть не опрокинула поднос с чаем и пирожными.  </p><p>      —Лин-эр, почему в поместье тишина как в гробу?</p><p>      —Господин Ян, юный господин, с возвращением. — поклонилась Лин-эр, — Такая тишина не везде, на самом деле… Просто почти все сейчас сидят у лотосовых озёр с другой стороны Янлина. Видите ли, господин Чжу Инхэ пожаловал, поэтому…</p><p>      —Поэтому всех корова языком слезала. Понятно. — кивнул молодой человек.</p><p>      —Господин Чжу Инхэ ожидает вас в ваших покоях; там сейчас молодая госпожа Сян и молодой господин Фу.</p><p>      —Тогда не будем более заставлять шиди Чжу ждать.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ протянул руку Ян Юн Шуану и пошёл в свои покои. В последнее время у молодого человека вошло в привычку держать мальчика за руку, а за последние несколько часов привычка превратилась в обязательный элемент. Лин-эр шла чуть позади и мягко улыбалась. Она искренне радовалась тому, что видели её глаза. Определённо, после болезни отношения между её господином и его племянником улучшились. Раньше девушка почти не видела, чтобы эти двое не то что бы за руки держались и кушали, а хотя бы жили в одном доме. Где жил Ян Юн Шуан, никто не знал, но подозревали, что их господин просто выделил своему единственному племяннику отдельные комнаты где-нибудь в той части сада, куда остальным обитателям поместья вход был воспрещён. Питались они тоже отдельно: Ян Сяолун всегда сам заходил на кухню за скудной порцией, якобы для тела и духа полезно. Лин-эр в этом совершенно ничего не понимала, равно как и остальные слуги, поэтому лишний раз ничего не спрашивала. Но… Каждый раз, когда юный господин приходил на кухню, Ян Ин Юэ всегда был поблизости. Он издалека, чтобы никто не заметил, наблюдал за своим племянником каким-то печальным, обречённым взглядом, а потом тихо уходил. Никто из слуг никогда этого не замечал, и только Лин-эр не могла не замечать.</p><p>      Лин-эр очень любила своего господина. Он спас её, когда отвернулись все. Протянул руку помощи. Ян Ин Юэ не смотрел на её происхождение. Ему не было важно, что Лин-эр являлась дочерью куртизанки; что мать её умерла в нищете из-за болезни, и никто из её «благодетелей» не помог ей, а хозяйка их дома выгнала больную работницу. Ян Ин Юэ спас её, когда после смерти матушки на неё напали демоны. Спас тогда, когда все просто смотрели и тыкали в неё пальцами! Ну, разве могла она не уважать и не любить того, кто стал для неё словно отец? Лин-эр никогда не знала своего отца, поэтому видела её в своём господине. Она переживала за него, боялась. В тот день, когда Ян Ин Юэ упал в озеро, девушка чуть не лишилась чувств. Она дни и ночи молилась, чтобы хозяин открыл глаза; и молитвы её были услышаны. её хозяин очнулся и стал… Счастливее, чем был прежде. Во всяком случае, так казалось самой Лин-эр.</p><p>      Молодой человек открыл двери и вошёл в свои комнаты. Только когда двери закрылись за Лин-Эр, устремившийся с подносом к столу, Ян Цзи Син отпустил руку мальчика и кинул быстрый взгляд на двух своих старших учеников. Сян Мейфен и Фу Тао Мин сидели в углу комнаты у низенького стола и не шевелились. Совсем. Их глаза были уставлены в одну точку, а фигуры застыли, словно были сделаны из камня. Атмосфера, царившая вокруг них, говорила сама за себя: эти двое точно предпочли бы сейчас быть со всеми остальными в саду у лотосового озера на другом конце поместья. Подальше от этой комнаты и человека, сидевшего за столом и размеренно пившего чай. Увидев своего Учителя, девушка с юношей засветились, как солнышко раннею весной; в глазах появилось облегчение, а плечи их слегка расслабились. Они буквально видели спасение в лице Учителя, ведь они сидели здесь уже не один час.</p><p>      —Шиди Чжу. — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син, поднявшемуся человеку.</p><p>      —Глава Ян. — поклонился Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      Увидеть Чжу Инхэ Ян Ин Юэ хотел уже давно. Наверное, с того самого вечера, когда он услышал о нём в ресторанчике заклинателей. В клане Юэ было четыре наставника: Ян Ин Юэ, Ли Хуа Фонг, Фа Тан Сян и Чжу Инхэ. О каждом из этой великолепной четвёрки ходило множество слухов, которые друг другу были ровней. Его, например, рисовали чуть ли не королём Ада, Ли Хуан Фонг — его верной приспешницей, разбрызгивающей метал во все стороны; Фа Тан Сян был словно изгнанное божество, продавшее душу демону… Какому конкретно демону и упоминать не стоит. Всё это дико бесило Ян Цзи Сина. Пусть с Ли Хуа Фонг он ещё не был лично знаком, но Фа Тан Сяна знал уже очень даже неплохо. Да, на первый взгляд, он казался крайне неприветливым, но при более близком знакомстве стало понятно, что это лишь маска. Маска, за которой он прятался, как за своим широким рукавом иногда. Те люди, распускавшие слухи, делали это за глаза. В этом мире всё было так же, как и в том, из которого он пришёл. Если ты не такой как все, готовься к вёдрам грязи на свою голову. </p><p>      Но был один слух, который его позабавил, как ни странно. «Обворожительный засранец  — мерзопакостная тварь», — и слух этот ходил про Чжу Инхэ. Стоило Ян Ин Юэ услышать это, и в нём взыграло самое обычное человеческое любопытство. Если лица самого Ян Ин Юэ никто не знал, поэтому люди считали его либо неописуемым красавцем, либо ещё более неописуемым уродом, то лицо Чжу Инхэ было знакомо многим. И вот теперь Ян Цзи Син мог самолично лицезреть этого молодого мужчину.</p><p>«Вау...! Даже я признаю, что Чжу Инхэ очень красив, но… Бля-я-я! Кто же тебя таким высоким сотворил?!» — в своей душе Ян Ин Юэ рыдал кровавыми слезами. Нет, он не особо комплектовал по поводу своего роста, вся причина заключалась в том, что ему приходилось постоянно держать голову в полузакинутом состоянии, чтобы смотреть в глаза собеседнику, из-за чего потом у него болели шея, плечи и спина.</p><p>      Впервые слухи почти оправдали себя: Чжу Инхэ оказался высоким молодым человеком с мужественными, чёткими чертами лица. Прямой нос, выразительный изгиб губ, прямые брови, глубокие угольные глаза, с короткими, но пушистыми ресницами, самая обыкновенная лента, державшая конский хвост. И тёмные одеяния: чёрные с белыми вставками и серебряным полумесяцем на поясе, — которые, Ян Цзи Син не сомневался, скрывали отлично сложенное тело. Этот молодой человек казался старше Ян Ин Юэ, но на деле был младше его, кажется, на три года при том, что самому Ян Ин Юэ, как оказалось, было двадцать четыре. Чжу Инхэ был красив, но красота это была холодной. Стоило совершенствующемуся только подумать о холоде, как в памяти всплыл образ Фа Тан Сяна: тёплый, плавный, спокойный. Что же касалось характера Чжу Инхэ, то тут Ян Цзи Син судить не брался, но интуиция ему подсказывала, что здесь слухи опять всё слишком преувеличили.  </p><p>      «Кстати… Когда разговор заходил о Чжу Инхэ, Фа Тан Сян сильно менялся в лице. Интересно, какие между ними отношения?»</p><p>      —Фу Тао Мин, Сян Мейфен, вы можете идти. Мне нужно поговорить с вашим боевым дядей.</p><p>      —Да, Учитель!  — неожиданно громко отозвались ученики , за что получили предупреждающий взгляд от Ян Ин Юэ, — С вашего разрешения, Учитель, шишу Чжу. — Сян Мейфен и Фу Тао Мин поклонились и чуть ли не выбежали из комнаты.</p><p>      —Юн Шуан, ты тоже ступай.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан воззрился на Ян Цзи Сина нечитаемым взглядом, потом перевёл его на Чжу Инхэ, потом снова на дядю. В его голове роилось множество мыслей, в которых он пытался разобраться, но не мог. Выйдя из ступора, мальчик сложил руки и поклонился: «Учитель. Шишу Чжу».</p><p>      —Как вы себя чувствуете, глава Ян? — Чжу Инхэ дождался, когда Ян Ин Юэ сядет, и только после этого сел сам.</p><p>      —Как видишь: очень даже неплохо. Предупреждая твой вопрос, часть памяти так и не вернулась ко мне, однако это ничуть не мешает. </p><p>      «Господи..! Да мне тут уже Оскары задолжали по полной за мои актёрские способности! Голливуд и Болливуд мирно курят в сторонке, пока я тут верчусь», — вздохнул Ян Цзи Син.</p><p>      —Кстати, как обстоят дела с озером Син-Фу? — молодой человек отпил немного чая, чтобы скрыть своё волнение. Он совершенно не представлял, как прежний Ян Ин Юэ общался с Чжу Инхэ. Пусть он и решил вести себя по-своему, но если его нынешнее поведение будет в корне отличаться от «прошлого»…Святая Преисподняя!</p><p>      —Демоны-лисы спрятались на одном из берегов и завлекали людей. Я их уничтожил. — отчеканил Чжу Инхэ, словно отчёт сдавал.</p><p>      «Кого уничтожил? Демонов? Или людей?» — Ян Цзи Син потерял дар речи, поэтому сделал вид, будто чай оказался необыкновенно вкусным. Ну, прям напиток богов!</p><p>      —Отлично… — всё же нашёлся с ответом Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду, — А как дела в клане?</p><p>      —Все с нетерпением ждут возвращения главы Яна. </p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ не сдержал вздоха. Все ждут его возвращения, но никто даже не подозревает, что вернётся не тот Ян Ин Юэ, которого все они так ждут.</p><p>      —О! А как там у шиди Фа с его учениками? Слышал, они изучали новые техники. — любопытство, топающее в Ян Ин Юэ ножкой, всё же добилось своего. Как молодой человек не старался, а ехидной улыбочки скрыть не удалось. На его благо Чжу Инхэ не смотрел на него в этот момент.</p><p>      Услышав вопрос, Чжу Инхэ отвёл взгляд в сторону. Можно было подумать, что выражение его лица ничуть не изменилось, так как ни один мускул не дрогнул, но Ян Цзи Син с уверенностью мог сказать, что беднягу перекосило. Он и до этого был немногословен, а теперь вообще ограничился скудным: «Сносно», — сказанным так, будто Ян Ин Юэ ему тут крысу скормил. После этого разговор окончательно сошёл на нет.</p><p>      «У них такая забавная реакция друг на друга», — подметил про себя Ян Ин Юэ. После этого они допили чай, ещё немного поговорили о делах клана. Оказалось, что Ли Хуа Фонг так сильно испугалась за своего шисюна Яна, что свалилась в обморок и пришла в себя только через сутки. После она вновь стала самой собой, хотя эмоциальности в ней прибавилось.</p><p>      Покинул Янлин Чжу Инхэ, примерно, через час, как раз к тому времени, когда Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуан садились ужинать. И вот на ужине и началось самое интересное… Обычно Ян Сяолун сидел за столом напротив Ян Цзи Сина, но сегодня, с разрешения конечно же, он сел по левую руку от своего дяди. Молодой человек уже долгое время толком не ел обычную пищу, поэтому чувствовал себя голодным, и тут мальчик преуспел. Стоило только совершенствующемуся бросить мимолётный взгляд на какое-то блюдо, и оно тут же оказывалось перед ним в руках Ян Юн Шуана. Сначала Ян Ин Юэ даже собирался поинтересоваться причиной такого поведения, о потом сам подал одну из мисок Ян Сяолуну и забыл об этом. Племянник просто помогает дяде — что в этом такого? Тем более до сего дня подобного не происходило, значит, сегодня между ними рухнула последняя стена. А это не могло не радовать.</p><p>      Но как оказалось, радовался Ян Ин Юэ всё же рано. Примерно посреди ночи, которую Ян Цзи Син впервые за долгое время решил полностью посвятить сну, молодой человек распахнул глаза. Ему казалось, что кто-то не то стонет, не то плачет. Странные звуки то появлялись, то исчезали.</p><p>      —Исян, ты слышишь это? — совершенствующийся погладил шёлковую нить, надеясь, что у него не начался маразм.</p><p>      «Да, Исян тоже слышит. Исян чувствует, что кому-то плохо. Кто-то страдает», — шёлковая нить принялась выводить иероглиф за иероглифом на ладони нынешнего хозяина, которому пришлось за жечь огонёк, чтобы прочитать. И тут этот звук повторился.</p><p>      Теперь Ян Ин Юэ  был уверен: это плач, и раздавался он из… Соседней комнаты!  Вскочив с кровати, молодой человек босяком направился в комнату к Ян Сяолуну, с грохотом распахивая двери. Мальчик метался по кровати в бреду, рыдая. Сквозь слёзы разобрать его бормотание было практически невозможно, но это сейчас мало волновало Ян Ин Юэ. Подбежав к кровати и склонившись над мальчиком, Ян Цзи Син принялся трясти его и слегка бить по щекам, чтобы разбудить, но мальчик не просыпался.</p><p>—Сяолун! — выкрикнул Ян Ин Юэ, и только тогда Ян Юн Шуан открыл глаза. Его взгляд почти сразу же сфокусировался на Ян Цзи Сине, но словно бы не узнавал его. Детские ногти до боли впились в кожу молодого человека сквозь ткань ночных одежд. — Сяолун! Сяолун! Это я! Очнись же! Сяолун!</p><p>      После очередного резкого встряхивания взгляд Ян Юн Шуана стал осознанным, а слёзы прекратили литься. Несколько минут он просто смотрел на своего дядю, а тот смотрел на него. Ощущение холодных рук на своих горячих плечах окончательно вывело мальчика из забытья, и… Он, зарыдав громче прежнего, обнял Ян Ин Юэ. </p><p>      —Ся… Сяолун…Ну-ну, тише-тише… </p><p>      Впервые в жизни Ян Ин Юэ столкнулся с подобной ситуацией. Он совершенно не знал, что делать, поэтому просто крепко прижимал к себе мальчика, поглаживая его по голове и спине. Слова казались молодому человеку пустыми и ненужными, и он молчал. Просто обнимал хрупкое тельце, чувствуя себя беспомощным. Поглаживая Ян Юн Шуана, Ян Ин Юэ медленно покачивался взад-вперёд, из-за чего сон начал подступать к нему. Ночные одежды совершенствующего были насквозь мокры от слёз, которые всё не прекращали литься; хватка Ян Сяолуна становилась всё крепче и крепче, а сам он… Уснул. Ян Цзи Син, находясь в состоянии шока, завалился на бок, но всё равно продолжал поглаживать мальчика по голове.  </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________<br/>*Венец — заколка по типу мини-коронки, обычно фиксировалась шпилькой. Делалось из нефрита, драгоценных металлов иногда дерева.</p><p>*«Поместье Янлин находилось в столице провинции Ланьхуа, которая называлась так же как и сама провинция — Ланьхуа. И название в полной мере оправдывало себя.Куда не глянь, везде встретишь хоть один фонарик с рисунком орхидеи или само растение...» — провинция, в которой находится поместье Янлин, называется Ланьхуа. Столица этой провинции так же называется Ланьхуа. Ланьхуа в переводе с китайского означает "орхидея".</p><p>*«А это разве не адепты школы Хон Юн*? Что они здесь делают?» — школа Хон Юн или по-другому школа Красных Облаков. С китайского Хон Юн — Красные облака.</p><p>*Инь Сюань: Инь — воспевать, Сюань — таинственный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5. Глава горы и клана Юэ по имени Ян Ин Юэ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ян Ин Юэ сидел в беседке и читал сборник, повествующий о без сомнения удивительной флоре этого мира, иногда отвлекаясь на своих учеников и слуг, что обступили беседку со всех сторон. Лето подошло к концу, и уже завтра они должны были отправиться на гору Юэ. Казалось, что поместье Янлин от подобного должно было взлететь наверх, но нет. К удивлению Ян Ин Юэ, ожидавшего, по меньшей мере, переполоха, сборы прошли тихо, мирно и гладко, а главное — заблаговременно. Совершенствующийся чувствовал, что спокойное течение реки ещё круто свернёт: например, завтра перед самым отъездом обнаружится, что они забыли половину вещей. Ну, а почему бы и нет? Должно же хоть что-то пойти не так, ну, право слово! Если какая-то неприятность может, она обязательно случится; и молодой человек это хорошо знал. Но пока о неприятностях ничего не говорило, зато буквально кричало о причине такой предусмотрительности учеников и слуг. </p><p>      Сегодня, завтра и послезавтра империя Цзи Лянь празднует фестиваль «Солнца и Луны». В прежнем мире Ян Ин Юэ подобного праздника не было, поэтому он с удовольствием прислушивался и присматривался к творившемуся в округе.</p><p>      Фестиваль «Солнца и Луны» являл собой интересную смесь национального дня влюблённых и праздника почитания богов. Длился фестиваль три дня, в течение которых на улицах проводились гулянья, давались спектакли. Каждые дом, улицу, заведение, мост, беседку украшался всевозможными фонарями, что должны были гореть и не гаснуть три ночи. По поверьям они отгоняли злых духов и демонов, указывая дорогу богам. Но для молодёжи прелесть фонарей заключалась в другом: считалось, что если своими руками сделать фонарь и запустить его в небо, то ваше желание обязательно исполнится. Отсюда, кстати, и пошло второе название праздника — фестиваль фонарей. Именно поэтому его ученики и слуги корпели над своими фонариками. Сам Ян Ин Юэ не видел в этом чего-то особенного, но лишать маленькой радости других не стал. Однако он всё же был удивлён — управляющий Жу Сюин делал фонарь вместе со всеми. Когда Жу Сюин предложил своему господину тоже сделать фонарик и получил вежливый и мягкий отказ, по округе пронёсся тяжёлый вздох. Видимо, Ян Ин Юэ в очередной раз попал в точку. Для присутствующих его отказ выглядел делом обычным, из-за чего молодой человек пришёл к выводу, что и в прошлом попытки уговорить Ян Ин Юэ сделать фонарь терпели поражение. Ян Цзи Син даже не знал: радоваться ему такой удивительной схожести с прежним владельцем тела или горевать по этому же поводу. Но сколь сильно они бы не были похожи, в конце концов, всё равно оставались совершенно разными людьми.</p><p>      Ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям, Ян Ин Юэ собрался уже вернуться к прерванному чтению, как ни как, а он ещё не до конца изучил необходимое ему для жизни в этом мире, но взгляд его зацепился за Лин-эр. Девушка несла в беседку поднос с чаем и сладостями, но вид у неё был далеко не праздничный. Она смотрела на сладости, но мысли её были где-то очень далеко от Янлина. Тяжёлые вздохи то и дело срывались с розовых губ, а в глазах печаль и тоска грозились опрокинуться слезами. Чем ближе становился день отбытия Ян Ин Юэ и его учеников из Янлина, тем грустнее была Лин-эр. Ян Цзи Син не ведал причины столь глубокой привязанности этой девушки к хозяину Янлина, но её печаль ощутимо резала по его сердцу, ведь для него она тоже стала очень важным человеком. Лин-эр была первой, кого Ян Ин Юэ увидел в этом мире. Её жизнерадостность и готовность во всём поддержать своего господина находили отклик в его заледеневшей душе, да и Ян Юн Шуан к ней привязался за последние месяцы. Может, это и звучало эгоистично, но потерять такое тёплое солнышко он не хотел.</p><p>      —Лин-эр! – окрикнул молодой человек девушку, когда она взяла прямой курс в одну из колонн беседки.</p><p>      Услышав своё имя, Лин-эр вздрогнула и за миг до рокового столкновения сделала шаг в сторону, огибая несчастную колонну. Сердце её стучало как бешенное, а из груди вырвался вздох облегчения. После такого чудесного спасения даже лицо её стало более одухотворённым, но стоило Лин-эр взглянуть на своего господина, и всё вернулось на круги своя. Девчушка поставила поднос на мраморный стол и разлила чай в две чаши: для своего господина и его племянника, что сидел рядом с дядей и упражнялся в каллиграфии.</p><p>      —Лин-эр, отдохни. — улыбнулся молодой человек, отпивая чай. — Сделай фонарик вместе со всеми.</p><p>      —Господин Ян, даже если я сделаю его, моё желание несбыточно.</p><p>      —Лин-эр, некоторые желания имеют свойство сбываться. — произнёс Ян Ин Юэ с загадочной улыбкой и поставил чашечку на стол. — Так что доставь мне удовольствие сегодня ночью любоваться и твоим фонарём в небе.</p><p>      Девушка несколько раз хлопнула глазами и застыла на месте, но потом живо отмерла. Лицо её впервые за много дней осветила по-настоящему радостная улыбка, та самая, что все они имели счастье лицезреть ранее, и, громко воскликнув, она убежала к остальным. Собственный вскрик смутил Лин-эр, поэтому, спрашивая дозволения сесть рядом с Сян Мейфен, она старательно прятала глаза и покрасневшие щёки. Сян Мейфен активно закивала, пододвигаясь в сторону. Девушка передала Лин-эр бумагу с кистями и тушью и вызвалась помочь сплести ободок для фонаря. Наблюдая за этими цветочками, Ян Ин Юэ чувствовал себя стариком, любующимся внуками. Однако до внуков ему было ещё далеко, но вот до его племянника, сидевшего рядом…</p><p>      Когда Ян Ин Юэ проснулся посреди ночи, разбуженный плачем Ян Сяолуна, и пришёл к нему, то и не подозревал, сколько шрамов хранит сердце этого дитя. Его мучили кошмары ещё несколько ночей, и становились они только хуже. Порой они изнемождали мальчика до такой степени, что, проснувшись, тот не мог вымолвить и слова. В такие моменты Сяолун смотрел на Ян Ин Юэ безумным, несвойственным ребёнку, взглядом, и до боли впивался ногтями в его руки. Но потом в болотных глазах проскальзывала искра узнавания, и Ян Юн Шуан отшатывался, извиняясь. Ян Цзи Син не знал, как помочь этому ребёнку. Стереть кошмары Ян Сяолуна было не в его власти. Он не расспрашивал его о них, зная, что это принесёт мальчику только ещё большую боль. Всё что оставалось молодому человеку это только быть рядом. Ян Ин Юэ укладывался рядом с племянником и крепко прижимал его к себе, от всей души желая забрать хоть каплю страданий этого дитя. Насколько хорошо это помогало, он не знал, но спустя несколько ночей кошмары Ян Юн Шуана прекратились. Только вот Ян Цзи Син не прекратил просыпаться по ночам. </p><p>      Первую ночь, когда племянник не заходился в агонии истерики, молодой человек провёл без сна, готовый в любую секунду бежать в соседнюю комнату, но всё было спокойно. А на вторую ночь пришли уже в его покои. Ян Ин Юэ мирно спал, когда двери его комнаты бесшумно отворились. Совершенствующийся не подавал виду, так как не чувствовал угрозы, но произошедшее дальше просто лишило его дара речи. Вошедший чуть приоткрыл занавес, а потом тёплая маленькая фигурка скользнула под одеяла Ян Ин Юэ, крепко прижимаясь к нему и сворачиваясь клубочком под его рукой. Не прошло и минуты, а покои заполнились тихим сопением Ян Сяолуна. В первое мгновение Ян Цзи Син обомлел, но потом пришёл в себя и решил ничего не делать. Ян Юн Шуана можно было понять: он рано лишился родительской любви и ласки, потом терпел издевательства дяди и вот теперь искал простого человеческого тепла, и Ян Ин Юэ не собирался его лишать этого. Тем более что под утро, незадолго до пробуждения молодого человека, Сяолун сам ушёл к себе. О произошедшем мальчик не заговаривал сам, и Ян Цзи Син тоже не стал поднимать эту тему. А на следующую ночь всё повторилось вновь. И на после следующую. И на после-после следующую. Совершенствующийся не имел ничего против совместного сна, так как, взрослея, Ян Юн Шуан перестанет это делать, но ночные ребёнка похождения подобного рода его не прельщали. Поэтому, когда Сяолун собрался в очередной раз уйти ранним утром, Ян Ин Юэ притянул его обратно.</p><p>—Рань несусветная. Спи давай.  — проговорил он, не открывая глаз.</p><p>      Поняв, что его действия не остались незамеченными, Ян Юн Шуан покраснел до кончиков волос, но остался. Утром он готовился если не к взбучке, то к серьёзному разговору точно, коего не последовало вообще. Перед сном Ян Ин Юэ просто пришёл в его покои, подвинул своего племянника к стеночке и лёг рядом, а на следующую ночь уложил у себя.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ коротко выдохнул. Что-то в последнее время он совсем стал мягкосердечным. Читать ему расхотелось окончательно, поэтому молодой человек решил отдаться во власть предпраздничного настроения и просто попить чаю со сладостями, наблюдая за счастливой суетой в округе. Как раз в этот момент разговор между обитателями Янлина коснулся ещё одного важного аспекта любого фестиваля — кухни. По всей империи на фестиваль «Солнца и Луны» готовились в основном одни и те же блюда: суп из капусты с курицей, который сверху украшали золотистым пионом позднего сорта, олицетворяющим Солнце, и паровые пирожки с начинкой из османтусового сиропа, символа Луны. В этом фестиваль «Солнца и Луны» чем-то напоминал Ян Ин Юэ праздник Середины осени из его мира, хотя этому празднеству в Цзи Ляне имелся свой эквивалент — Ночь алых листьев. Однако, несмотря на общность блюд, в каждой провинции имелось своё угощение, связанное с фестивалем. Так в Ланьхуа готовили пирожные в форме ласточек со сладкими сливами внутри, которые сверху украшались цветком орхидеи. Жители Ланьхуа считали, что ласточка, несущая в клюве орхидею, является символом богов.</p><p>      Ученики и слуги так живо обсуждали эти пирожные и расточали комплименты в их пользу, что слюнки потекли даже у Ян Ин Юэ, а что уж там говорить о сладкоежке Ян Сяолуне? Бросив взгляд на мальчика, что изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на переписывании текста и не прислушиваться к разговорам, Ян Цзи Син спустил смешок в кулак и, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Лин-эр посмотрит в их сторону, подозвал её. девушка что-то шепнула Сян Мейфен и подбежала к своему господину, следуя его указаниям и чуть склоняясь. </p><p>      —Лин-эр, как готовить эти пирожные-ласточки? — прошептал Ян Цзи Син, чтобы его наверняка услышала только одна пара ушей.</p><p>      —В Ланьхуа народ простой, господин Ян, — зашептала служанка в ответ, прикрывая рот с одной стороны, — Поэтому мы используем самое обычное чуть подслащенное тесто и медовые сливы, из теста формируем ласточку и жарим в масле. Только потом, когда выложите пирожные на ткань, слегка прижмите их, чтобы масло изнутри тоже ушло.</p><p>      —Благодарю. — кивнул совершенствующийся. — Возвращайся, не буду тебя больше отвлекать.</p><p>      —Вы и не отвлекаете..!  — улыбнулась Лин-эр и с поклоном удалилась.</p><p>      —Сяолун, я хочу немного прогуляться, составишь мне компанию?</p><p>      —Конечно, дядя.  — кивнул мальчик, откладывая кисть.</p><p>      Дядя с племянником покинули беседку и направились вдоль стены. Увидев, что Ян Ин Юэ уходит, все сразу подскочили со своих мест, но совершенствующийся остановил их одним жестом и взглядом. Как опускалась его рука, так опускались и обитатели поместья на свои места, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Удостоверившись, что его правильно поняли, Ян Цзи Син пошёл дальше. За время своего пребывания здесь молодой человек выучил каждый закоулок поместья, каждую тропинку, явную и скрытую, поэтому теперь шёл в сторону кухни окольным путём, любуясь садом. Его уже какое-то время волновал один вопрос, который он не решался задать в беседке, но мог теперь.</p><p>      —Сяолун, почему ты не делал фонари вместе со всеми?</p><p>      —Я не верю в это. </p><p>      Вот так новости! Ян Ин  Юэ чудом удержался от того, чтобы поражённо не шлёпнуть себя по губам. Кто бы мог подумать, что в свои тринадцать этот ребёнок не будет иметь веры в чудо? Хотя на опыте Ян Ин Юэ был ещё один человек, что в тринадцать не верил в чудеса  — он сам. Жизнь столько раз давала ему пинков, что отбила всё, что только могла. Сейчас он как никто другой понимал Ян Юн Шуана, но не мог этого допустить. Ян Цзи Син видел в своей жизни очень мало счастья, и всё его приносила ему старшая сестра, поэтому отправить мальчика по тропе такой же участи он не желал. Ребёнок должен быть ребёнком, пока ещё может.</p><p>      —А если бы мы сделали фонарь вместе?  — Ян Ин Юэ остановился и повернулся к Сяолуну. Ян Юн Шуан, услышав слова дяди, застыл, пристально всматриваясь в его васильковые глаза. </p><p>      Образовавшуюся тишину прерывал только лёгкий ветер, болтающий с листьями деревьев, лепестками цветов и травинками. Молодой человек и мальчик смотрели друг другу в глаза, даже не зная, что они пытались в них отыскать. Ян Ин Юэ даже не заметил, когда Ян Сяолун сделал шаг и встал к нему вплотную.</p><p>      —Тогда…  — наконец заговорил Ян Юн Шуан, беря в свои руки ладонь Ян Цзи Сина и растягивая губы в улыбке. — Ваш племянник будет самым счастливым в эту ночь, дядя.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ моргнул, сглатывая образовавшуюся слюну. Почему ему кажется, что прямо сейчас он что-то пропустил? Но теперь Ян Сяолун улыбался так радостно, что мог растопить своей улыбкой даже снег, лежи тот сейчас. Сжав руку мальчика в ответ, Ян Цзи Син другой погладил его по голове и возобновил их путь на кухню.</p><p>      —Вот и хорошо. Но прямо сейчас у нас иная цель: мы приготовим пирожные-ласточки.</p><p>      Восторг, вызвавшие произнёсённые совершенствующимся слова, нельзя было ничем описать, чтобы передать в полной мере, и оставшийся путь до кухни проходил в волшебном предвкушении. Не так уж давно выяснилось, что Ян Юн Шуан любил не только кушать сладости, но и готовить их. Когда после ухода Чжу Инхэ, Ян Ин Юэ предложил племяннику помочь ему с пирожными, тот охотно согласился и ещё охотнее помогал. Не сказать, что готовка далась мальчику с первой же попытки, но она определённо доставляла ему удовольствие, поэтому с каждым новым блюдом навыки его становились лучше. В такие моменты Ян Ин Юэ всегда вспоминал свой первый кулинарный опыт. То нечто, дрыгающееся в кастрюле, и едой-то назвать нельзя было. Но первый провал его не остановил, а заставил стремиться к лучшему. К тому же приготовление пищи воспитывало в человеке сосредоточенность и концентрацию. Еда не терпит поспешности и ошибок, поэтому Ян Цзи Син начал обучение кулинарному искусству с самых простых блюд, некоторые из которых Ян Сяолун умел готовить и сам. Так незаметно для себя они стали готовить каждый день: пирожные, супы, каши, пирожки, салаты. Обычно более одного раза за день на кухне они не появлялись, но и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы повергнуть в недра шока всех слуг. Ай-эр от неожиданности даже упустила поднос с чайником и чашами. Когда до бедняжки дошло, что она натворила, девушка кинулась извиняться. В своей душе Ян Ин Юэ рыдал крокодиловыми слезами — ещё одного разбитого подноса он просто не переживёт! Выдохнув, Глава Ян простил Ай-эр, но настоятельно советовал ей и всем остальным впредь следить за своими руками и тем, что в них находится. С каким лицом он это говорил, совершенствующийся не знал, но по побледневшим до цвета савана лицам слуг понял, что предупреждение было ими услышано, понято и зарублено на носу.</p><p>Сейчас кухня пустовала, только мальчик слуга время от времени забегал проверить цветочный сироп, варившийся на печи. Все кушанья будут готовиться вечером, чтобы податься горячими после того, как фонари будут запущены в небо. Найдя всё необходимое, Ян Цзи Син снял верхний халат и, сложив, аккуратно положил его на мешок с рисом. </p><p>      Рецепт и правда был несложным, но казался молодому человеку слишком сухим, тогда к сливам он решил добавить немного сиропа. При жарке в масле сиропы имели свойство иногда вытекать, поэтому нужно было сделать его не слишком жидким, но и не переборщить с вязкостью. Поручив Ян Солуну замесить тесто, сам Ян Ин Юэ занялся сиропом, в который решил добавить немного пионовой воды для яркости аромата. Так как за ним нужно было постоянно следить, чтобы успеть вовремя снять с печи, Ян Цзи Син не отходил от печки ни на шаг, героически терпя жару и вытирая пот тыльной стороной ладони, что была уже влажной от пота. По этой причине прикосновение прохладного платка он заметил сразу же. Ян Юн Шуан старательно промокнул платком скулы, подбородок и, где мог дотянуться, чтобы не помешать, лоб дяди, за что Ян Ин Юэ был ему безмерно благодарен, выражая свою благодарность улыбкой.</p><p>      Когда сливовый сироп наконец доварился до идеальной для пирожных консистенции, молодой человек тут же снял его. К этому времени Ян Сяолун уже слепил из теста шарики с небольшими выемками для слив и сиропа. Пока мальчик закидывал в эти ямочки медовые сливы, Ян Ин Юэ шёл чуть позади и заливал чуть остывший сироп, оставляя место у края. Покончив со всеми шариками, они отставили сироп на время в сторону, решив позже сделать из него конфеты на палочке. Закрыв шарики, дядя с племянником принялись ждать, пока начинка не приспособиться к тесту, чтобы можно было начать формировать ласточек. И пока шары подходили, они вполне могли заняться конфетами. Разлив остатки по выделанным в кусочках дерева формочкам и приложив к ним палочки, Ян Ин Юэ хотел оставить их и вернуться к тесту, но заметил быстро брошенный взгляд племянника на бабочку. Поняв всё без слов, совершенствующийся коснулся палочки, пуская по ней свою энергию, а потом извлёк из формы уже готовую конфету и протянул её мальчику. Ян Сяолун поджал губы и повернулся к конфетам. Выбрав ту, что напоминала полумесяц, он сконцентрировал свои силы и попытался пустить их по палочке, но до контроля его родственника ему ещё было далеко, поэтому конфета затвердела не до конца, и внутри полумесяца можно было увидеть, как переливается сироп. Кто бы что не говорил, а этим зрелищем можно было залюбоваться. Золотистый сироп переливался из одного конца в другой, создавая разнообразные узоры. Ян Ин Юэ забрал конфету, сделанную Ян Юн Шуаном для него, и откусил от неё. Моментально тёплый сироп  хлынул ему на язык, смешиваясь с прохладой верхнего слоя и создавая поразительный контраст.</p><p>      Разумеется, тесто было уже давно готово и легко принимало нужную форму. Ян Цзи Син подготавливал масло и наблюдал за тем, как Ян Сяолун палочкой прорисовывает глаз, клюв, хвост и крыло ласточки. Жарку в масле молодой человек оставил себе, а племяннику поручил следить, чтобы у уже готовых пирожных стекло всё лишнее масло. Из кухни на всю округу разносились невообразимо сладкие и вкусные ароматы, так и манившие отведать тех сластей, что их источают.</p><p>      —Так, теперь остались только цветы орхидеи. — оглядывая результат, произнёс Ян Цзи Син, вспоминая, что в Янлине не росли орхидеи.</p><p>      —Дядя, я принесу орхидеи. Они растут сразу же за вратами поместья.</p><p>      —Хорошо, я буду ждать тебя здесь.</p><p>      Поклонившись, Ян Юн Шуан выбежал из кухни и направился к стенам поместья самым коротким путём. Преодолевая одну дорожку за другой, он спустился ко входу, оставшись никем незамеченным. Врата в Янлин открывались при помощи заклинания, которые знали все обитатели поместья. Но были те, кто заклинаниями пользоваться не мог, потому то пропускало их само, распознавая их ауру. Ян Сяолун приложил к вратам руку, под которой загорелась и потухла печать, и вышел за пределы Янлина, как только врата отворились. Как обычно в округе никого не было, только одинокая лодка, украшенная фонарями, проплыла мимо и направилась дальше в столицу. Оглядевшись, мальчик нашёл нужное ему дерево, со ствола которого свисал целый клубок орхидей. Хватило одного чёткого движения рукой, чтобы несколько тоненьких веточек упали Ян Юн Шуану в руки. Рубиновые цветки источали тонкий аромат, заставивший Сяолуна нахмуриться. Немного подумав, он пришёл к выводу, что орхидеи не забьют аромат пирожных, и вернулся в поместье. Но обратный его путь не оказался столь же спокойным. </p><p>      На одной из дорожек Ян Юн Шуан столкнулся с Сян Мейфен. Девушка, заметив своего шиди, помахала ему рукой и окликнула. Подбежав к мальчику, Сян Мейфен вздрогнула: на пару мгновений ей почудилось, что в глазах её шиди застыли глыбы льда, которые он бы желал обрушить на неё. Моргнув, она поняла, что ей всего лишь показалось, поэтому быстро от этого отмахнулась.</p><p>      —Шиди Ян, куда вы с Учителем пропали? — улыбнулась Сян Мейфен, держа в руках фонари, которые должны были развесить по поместью.</p><p>      —А шицзе это зачем? — ответил Сяолун улыбкой на улыбку.</p><p>      —А ну…  — девушка запнулась. Почему-то, глядя на эту улыбку, у неё все слова из головы вылетели, а где-то внутри что-то начало паниковать. Но она взяла себя в руки и подняла фонари.  — Мы собираемся вешать фонари. </p><p>      —Мы скоро придём. — Ян Сяолун поклонился шицзе и пошёл дальше, оставив ту стоять посреди дорожки с фонариками. Пожав плечами, Сян Мейфен продолжила свой путь.</p><p>      Когда Сяолун вошёл в кухню, Ян Ин Юэ выкладывал пирожные-ласточки на поднос, размышляя о чём-то, что определённо вызывало на его лице нежную улыбку. Мальчик подошёл ближе и протянул алые орхидеи. Ян Цзи Син покинул свои размышления, но улыбки не убрал. Он забрал у племянника орхидеи и окропил их водой, после чего они вместе распределили цветы и лепестки у клюва каждой птицы. С этими нехитрыми действиями угощения были завершены.</p><p>      —Давай попробуем? </p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Сяолун взяли по ласточке и откусили. Тесто получилось очень мягким и нежным, а слива сама скользнула в рот вместе с сиропом. Это было слишком вкусно! Всё же были в этом мире свои преимущества. Прожевывая, Ян Цзи Син посмотрел на ласточку, чувствуя, как грусть вновь принимает его в свои объятья. Если бы Шан Сонг Ран могла это попробовать, она точно влюбилась бы в эти сладости…</p><p>      —Дядя..?</p><p>      —Всё хорошо… — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син. — Ну что? Угостим остальных? — он кивнул и на конфеты на палочках.</p><p>Ян Сяолун кивнул и собрал конфеты, но две, что были в форме полумесяца, припрятал. Они с дядей съедят их, когда будут смотреть на фонари.</p><p>      Ученики со слугами и управляющим Жу нашлись у пионового сада. Они украшали фонарями переходы и постройки, спускали на воду водяные фонари, что зажгутся ночью от их силы. Увидев Главу Яна и его племянника, все воодушевились и ненадолго выпали в осадок: Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуан несли сладости. Пирожные-ласточки и конфеты на палочке.  «Шмырг» раздалось справа от Сян Мейфен, а Фу Тао Мин, что стоял за её плечом, поспешил отвернуться. Раньше бы она закатила глаза, но не сейчас. Сейчас она сама хотела плакать. Их строгий, возвышенный и недостижимый Учитель своими бессмертными руками сделал пирожные. Если в мире существовало божье благословление, то выглядело оно именно так!</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ чего-то примерно такого ожидал, поэтому лицо его в миг стало строгим и серьёзным, а во взгляде промелькнуло предупреждение. Три десятка пар глаз моментально опустились в пол. Дядя с племянником передали подносы со сладостями Лин-эр и Ай-эр, которые с разрешения уже взяли себе по пирожному и теперь раздавали остальные. Жу Сюин взял одно и незаметно скосил взгляд на своего господина, он был уверен, что фестиваль «Солнца и Луны» в этом году пройдёт намного лучше, чем в прошлые. Жаль только, что уже завтра Ян Ин Юэ со своими учениками должен отбыть на гору Юэ. Но ничего не поделаешь, он не только Глава рода Ян, но и Главы горы и клана Юэ. Хорошо, что он хотя бы на лето возвращался в Янлин.</p><p>      Покончив с угощениями, обитатели поместья вновь принялись за работу. Совершенствующийся с племянником охотно к ним присоединились. Разделившись на небольшие группы, они разошлись по всему Янлину. Вешая фонарики на крышу своего домика, Ян Ин Юэ вспомнил первые минуты своего пребывания здесь и усмехнулся: сейчас шум стоял почти такой же, как тогда. Только в этот раз никто не плакал, а, наоборот, все смеялись. Повесив последний фонарь на крышу и поставив по два  у входа в свои и покои Ян Юн Шуана, молодой человек обернулся и чуть инфаркт не словил.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан вешал фонари, защищенные заклинание против возгорания, в саду. Ему оставалось повесить последний, но он слишком нагнулся вперёд из-за чего и потерял равновесие. Спасаясь от падения лицом в землю, мальчик попытался оттолкнуться от ветки назад, что и стало его ошибкой. Нога соскользнула с толстой ветки, и он упал назад. К счастью Ян Цзи Син заметил племянника, ещё когда тот балансировал, чтобы не упасть вперёд! Добежать на своих двоих он не успевал, поэтому применил цигун и оказался под деревом в нужный момент. Ян Сяолун упал прямо в руки своего дяди, повалив наземь и того. Падая, совершенствующийся больно ударился филейной частью своего тела, но хотя бы не головой  — уже радует. Лёжа на земле под тяжестью тринадцатилетнего мальчишеского тела, Ян Ин Юэ смотрел на злосчастный фонарь, раздумывая, как бы лучше его спалить, чтобы деревце не пострадало. Ян Юн Шуан дышал, но не двигался, сжимая одежду дяди на плечах. Только сердце его стучало с такой силой, что могло легко пробить грудную клетку и его собственную, и его родственника.</p><p>      —Сяолун, — спустя время заговорил Ян Цзи Син, продолжая лежать.  — Сколько ещё раз мне нужно сказать, чтобы ты был аккуратным? Что необходимо сделать для этого? Ты желаешь, чтобы я сердца лишился?</p><p>      —Нет…  — Сяолун приподнялся, но не поспешил встать с дяди. — Вам, я никогда этого не пожелаю. Только не вам.</p><p>      Глубокие болотные газа вновь впились своим взглядом в сине-голубые Ян Ин Юэ. На их дне было что-то странное, понятное лишь только их владельцу. Глядя в них Ян Ин Юэ не мог разобрать, что чувствует. Они будто задавали ему вопрос, на который он не мог ответить. Они затягивали его, поэтому, пока связь с реальностью ещё не была потеряна, Ян Цзи Син вздохнул и попытался сесть, намекая племяннику, чтобы тот встал с него. Ян Юн Шуан намёк понял и вскочил, помогая подняться своему дяде и Учителю, попутно принося извинения. Резко выпрямившись, совершенствующийся чуть не взвыл — определённую часть его тела прострелило болью. Кажется, у него там будет нехилый синяк. Так как с их частью работы было покончено, они направились к остальным, находившимся сейчас в домиках для учеников. Дядя с племянником хотели взять всё необходимое, чтобы сделать фонарь. Уже отойдя на расстояние от дерева с чёртовым фонариком, молодой человек спрятал руку за спиной и щёлкнул пальцами. Из мстительности он всё-таки спалил тот фонарь!</p><p>      Из-за того, что ученики были заняты развешиванием фонарей и гирлянд, а часть слуг уже ушла на кухню, чтобы начать готовить, никто не обратил внимание на исчезновение некоторых деталей. Ни Ян Ин Юэ, ни Ян Сяолун не хотели, чтобы им мешали, и не хотели мешать другим, поэтому молодой человек послал бумажного журавлика к Жу Сюину, оповещая о том, что до ночи будет у себя. В прошлом ему уже приходилось делать фонари. Они вместе с монахами в школе каждый год делали их к празднику Осеннего равноденствия. Умел фонари делать и Ян Юн Шуан, поэтому проблем у них с общим фонариком не возникло. Зато встал вопрос, что на фонаре изобразить? У них двоих не было каких-то особых ассоциаций, а орхидеи и ласточки встречались на каждом втором фонаре. Просидев в раздумьях какое-то время, Ян Ин Юэ заметил, что мальчик уже что-то рисует на своей части, а у него по-прежнему не было в голове ни одной идеи. Но, оглядев Сяолуна, Глава Ян неожиданно зацепился взглядом за свою ленту для волос, что стягивала хвост его племянника. Именно с этой ленты началось их сближение, поэтому Ян Цзи Син решил изобразить её. Только краску выбрал красную, а не чёрную. Прорисовывая узор на ленте и её кисточки, молодой человек случайно столкнулся с кистью племянника и увидел его рисунок. Сколько раз за сегодня он терял дар речи? Кажется, лимит ещё не исчерпан, потому что это дитя рисовало ту же ленту для волос и тоже красной краской. У гениев мысли сходятся, да?</p><p>      Из-за их столкновения на бумаге образовались мазки, которые, чтобы не портить внешний вид, пришлось преобразовать в сплётшиеся меж собой кисточки. На удивление, смотрелось это крайне гармонично. Внутренний любитель прекрасного Ян Ин Юэ одобрительно кивал головой.</p><p>      Так как делать фонарь они сели уже вечером, то, закончив, заметили, что за окном уже была ночь, расшитая золотом света фонарей. Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел в окно, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар. У домика послышались шаги, и в окне появилась Лин-эр. Девушка не ожидала увидеть господина в окне, поэтому отшатнулась, но сразу же извинилась и поклонилась.</p><p>      —Господин Ян, юный господин, все собираются у лотосового озера, чтобы запустить фонари.</p><p>—Спасибо, Лин-эр. Ступай, готовься; мы с Юн Шуаном скоро подойдём.</p><p>      —Хорошо.</p><p>      Совершенствующийся проводил девушку взглядом и повернулся к племяннику. Негласно они условились, что свой фонарь запустят чуть позже, поэтому сейчас он стоял у стола в ожидании своего часа. Распустив хвост, в который он собрал волосы, чтобы они ему не мешали, молодой человек убрал ленту и заправил пряди за ухо, после чего неожиданно попросил Сяолуна отдать ему его подвеску-полумесяц, символ принадлежности к клану Юэ. Ян Юн Шуан хлопнул глазами, но подвеску отдал.</p><p>      —Погоди-ка… — Ян Ин Юэ присмотрелся к ушам племянника, отмечая, что те были проколоты, и удовлетворённо кивнул. Сняв со своего левого уха белую серьгу-полумесяц, он надел её на левое ухо мальчика. — Вот так лучше.</p><p>      —Но…Дядя, зачем? — недоумевал Ян Юн Шуан.</p><p>      —Ты — племянник Главы горы и клана Юэ, поэтому в этом нет ничего предрассудительного. К тому же я хочу, чтобы ты переехал из комнат для учеников в мой дом на горе. Как Учитель я должен рано или поздно выбрать старшего ученика, и свой выбор я остановил на тебе*.  — заметив во взгляде мальчика странное подозрение, Ян Ин Юэ поспешил обосновать свой выбор.  — Я сделал это не потому, что ты мой племянник. Изначально я хотел выбрать в старшие ученики Фу Тао Мина или Сян Мейфен, но твой шисюн слушает голос сердца чаще, чем голос разума, а шицзе твоя только недавно до конца приняла себя такой, какой она является. Остальным предстоит ещё долгий путь. В тебе же есть всё необходимое, только нужно это развить. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы ждать, я предпочту действовать. Но ты должен понимать, что я могу в любой момент поменять свой выбор, если кто-то из твоих соучеников первым достигнет необходимой вершины. Ты согласен, Сяолун?</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан вслушивался в каждое слово Учителя. Его переполняли решимость, страх, восторг и осторожность. Ещё несколько месяцев назад он не мог мечтать о том, чтобы обратить на себя взор Ян Ин Юэ, не наполненный презрением, а теперь он предлагает ему быть его старшим учеником. Для себя Сяолун всё решил ещё в ту их прогулку, но сейчас ему всё равно не верилось в услышанное. Дядя сам предложил ему всю свою помощь, все свои наставления.</p><p>      —Этот ученик смиренно принимает выбор Учителя. — Ян Сяолун сложил руки и поклонился, как подобает ученику.</p><p>      —Вот и славно, а теперь идём. Твоему дяде нужно сделать сегодня ещё кое-что.</p><p>      Покинув домик, Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуан направились к лотосовому озеру самым коротким путём — с другой стороны их дома. Клёны в роще, подсвеченные фонарями, стояли словно духи природы. Их начавшие желтеть, а в некоторых местах даже краснеть, листья приветствовали идущих танцем и песней-шелестом. От красоты и сказочности захватывало дух, и Ян Цзи Син жадно ловил своим взором каждый уголок сада, что представал перед ним. Залитый тёплым светом Янлин был подобен дворцу Небожителя.</p><p>      Плавно дорожка свернула, уводя людей к фруктовым деревьям, плоды на которых кокетничали с фонарями, подставляя им то один спелый бок, то другой. Но особенно прекрасно было озеро. Среди лотосов плавали мелкие фонарики и побольше. Видом своим они походили на башенки, рыбок, бабочек. Нежно-розовые и белые бутоны в их свете приобретали совершенно разные окрасы от трепетно-фиолетового до завораживающе-изумрудного. На небольшой полянке управляющий Жу помогал слугам расставить на небольших столиках угощения и напитки, пока ученики переносили фонари. Заметив своего господина и его племянника, Жу Сюин тут же подал им чаши с вином и чаем. Когда наконец все приготовления были завершены, слуги и ученики разделились на несколько групп и зажгли фонари, плавно поднимая их вверх. В мгновенье ока беседки и поляна озарились будто светом самого Солнца. Каждый фонарь без исключения взлетел вверх и устремился к уже парившим над Ланьхуа.</p><p>      —Что вы загадали, госпожа Сян?  — поинтересовалась Ай-эр, протягивая девушке сладости.</p><p>      —Секрет. — хохотнула та в ответ, а потом мечтательно вздохнула.  — Ай-эр, а ты знаешь, что если двое, идя по мосту, пройдут под аркой из фонарей, венцом которой будут два фонарика с изображением орхидей, слившихся в одно целое, то они всегда будут вместе? Говорят такую пару создали сами Боги.</p><p>      —Это так романтично звучит… — протянула Ай-эр, мягко улыбаясь.</p><p>      До Ян Ин Юэ этот разговор долетел совершенно случайно, и, признаваясь самому себе, он предпочёл бы его не слышать. От романтики он был далёк, как экватор Земли от Марса. Каждый раз, когда разговор заходил об этой ванильной ерунде, его цунами смывало куда подальше. Он пропускал подобные моменты в книгах и фильмах. Возможно, отношение его к романтике и было бы иное, если бы на пути его слишком часто не встречались парочки, проявляющие свои чувства так, что иногда Ян Ин Юэ от всей души хотелось пнуть переднее сидение в автобусе, чтобы то сложилось пополам вместе с сидящими. Порой ему хотелось заткнуть себе уши и выколоть глаза, но подобное было бы слишком глупо с его стороны. Вот и сейчас лицо его исказилось в кислом выражении, которое он поспешил скрыть за чашечкой вина. Пытаясь отвлечься от глупых разговоров, молодой человек оглядел округу и выловил взглядом ту, которую искал с самого прихода сюда.</p><p>      —Лин-эр. — улыбнулся Ян Ин Юэ поклонившийся служанке. — У тебя прекрасный фонарь, очень милые бабочки.</p><p>      —Благодарю, господин Ян…</p><p>      —Нет, это я должен благодарить тебя. — Ян Цзи Син извлёк из потайного кармашка подвеску-полумесяц и протянул её Лин-эр.  — Надеюсь, ты примешь это предложение и продолжишь радовать нас всех своими улыбками, блюдами и звонким голоском, но уже в клане Юэ.</p><p>      Лин-эр не верила ни своим ушам, ни своим глазам. Она смотрела на Ян Ин Юэ, и по щекам её текли слёзы. Молодой человек вздохнул. Это было такой малостью, что он мог сделать для Лин-эр. Эта девочка была искренне предана Ян Ин Юэ и даже не допускала мысли, что человек перед ней не её любимый господин. Приняв Лин-эр в клан Юэ, совершенствующийся хотел тем самым хоть немного помочь ей, извиниться за то, что это всё ещё дитя больше никогда не увидит её господина Яна.</p><p>      —Господин… Господин Ян..!  — Лин-эр плакала и утирала слёзы руками. Если бы она только могла обнять своего господина, что заменил ей отца, стал словно старший брат! — Спасибо! Спасибо вам, господин Ян!</p><p>      —Ну всё, хватит плакать. — молодой человек вложил девушке в руки подвеску.  — Собери свои вещи, завтра утром отбудешь вместе с нами.</p><p> —Да..! Да! — Лин-эр улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и пролетавшие в небе фонари своим светом осветили её милое личико.</p><p>      С разрешения Ян Ин Юэ Лин-эр убежала к себе собирать вещи, она хотела сделать это как можно быстрее, чтобы сразу по своему прибытии приступить к новым обязанностям. Раз господин Ян сказал, что она радует их своими блюдами, значит, ей стоило присоединиться к кухне. Тем более что до поместья Янлин доходил слух, якобы повар на горе Юэ женился и покинул гору. Это было просто великолепной возможностью для Лин-эр проявить свои таланты.</p><p>      Молодой человек отвернулся, вновь чувствуя тоску и горечь. Как же сильно ему сейчас не хватало подзатыльника сестры и её ободряющей улыбки. Налив себе вина, Ян Цзи Син пошёл вперёд, даже не осознавая, куда ноги его вообще несут. Он просто шёл мимо людей, сквозь ночь и свет фонарей. Проходя мимо какого-то камня, он машинально оставил на нём пустую чашу. Исян, что до этого времени игралась с вишнёвым листиком, размахивая им из стороны в сторону у ладони совершенствующегося, заметила состояние своего хозяина и выпустила листик. Удлинившись, она свободно обвилась вокруг его шеи и потёрлась о щёку Ян Ин Юэ. Больше всего она не желала видеть этого человека грустным, ведь ей так нравились его нежная улыбка и приятный смех. Ощутив щекотку, Ян Цзи Син коснулся Исян и провёл по ней пальцем, будто поглаживая. Шёлковая нить тут же ухватилась за его палец и поспешила вернуться в прежнее состояние, так как за ними кто-то шёл.</p><p>      —Дядя!</p><p>      На дороге появился Ян Юн Шуан. По его запыхавшемуся виду можно было смело сказать, что он бежал. На самом деле, он отвлёкся всего на минуту, а Ян Ин Юэ уже и след простыл. Не могло же это произойти сразу после того, как он отдал Лин-эр подвеску? Разве он не был счастлив? Тогда почему так поспешно ушёл и теперь грустил? Мальчик бросил короткий взгляд на покачивавшуюся на ветру Исян и поравнялся с молодым человеком, беря его за руку.</p><p>      —Мы тоже должны запустить фонарь. </p><p>      Не говоря после этого ни слова, мальчик потянул Ян Ин Юэ за собой к их дому, остановился у которого он только для того, чтобы вынести фонарик. Они использовали заклинание, чтобы зажечь огонёк в плоде их совместного труда. Нарисованные ленты выглядели как настоящие и, казалось, вот-вот упадут на землю. В две пары рук Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Сяолун плавно подняли фонарик вверх и…Замерли. Над их головами летели тысячи фонарей! Все они образовывали дорогу в Небеса. Поддавшись порыву, Ян Цзи Син вскочил на крышу своего жилища и помог забраться туда мальчику. Кто бы только мог предупредить их, что за дивная картина откроется им… Весь Ланьхуа был словно на ладони. Впервые за все свои годы Ян Ин Юэ понял смысл выражения «светло будто днём». Прямо сейчас столица утопала в свете, что был повсюду, и от этого захватывало дух.</p><p>      А потом раздался взрыв. Один за другим в небе расцветали огненные цветы салютов, и создавалось впечатление, что их можно было легко коснуться — только протяни руку. Салюты были самые разнообразные: от одиноких бутонов до соцветий,  от геометрических узоров до фигур животных. И они могли любоваться всей этой красотой, просто сидя на крыше. Луна сегодня тоже была по-своему прекрасна, наверное, принарядилась к празднеству. Кто знает, может, она даже немного потанцует? А может, поддастся искушению и отправится в странствие с фонарями, расчертившими ночной небосвод?</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ резко распахнул глаза, отмечая, что по-прежнему находится на крыше своего дома. Только теперь он не сидит на ней, а лежит, подпирая голову кулаком, а Сяолун дремлет на его ногах. То, что они не полетели с этой крыши вниз, можно было назвать только чудом! Оглянувшись назад, к лотосовому озеру, Глава Ян обнаружил, что никого там уже не было. Весь Янлин точно давно видел тридцать пятый сон, а они по крышам скакали. Да уж, детство в одном месте точно бессмертно. Стукнув себя по лбу, Ян Ин Юэ потряс племянника за плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Покров ресниц слегка приоткрыл глаза. Не до конца понимая происходящее после сна, мальчик встал с ног дяди, придерживаясь за его руку. Ян Цзи Син тоже встал, собираясь спуститься и лечь спать по-нормальному, но отлёжанные ноги дали о себе знать крайне не вовремя. Стоило ему сделать только шаг, чтобы понять — конечности не слушаются его. Наступив мимо нужной точки, молодой человек упал и поехал с крыши вместе с Сяолуном как со снежной горки.</p><p>      —Исян! — громче обычного выкрикнул Ян Цзи Син, ощущая сердце где-то в глотке.</p><p>      Шёлковая нить сверкнула в ночи, заполнив округу звуками, напоминающими струны гуциня. Прицепляясь к веткам и крыше, она за считанные мгновенья сплела сеть, в которую и приземлились Учитель с учеником. Несмотря на то, что нить была натянута и могла разрезать что угодно на мелкие кусочки, в месте соприкосновения с людьми она сделалась словно пух и плавно опустила их на землю. Белое плетение засветилось серебром и медленно  вернулось в прежнее состояние. Ян Ин Юэ наблюдал за этим с широко раскрытыми глазами. Исян медленно вернулась в своё обычное состояние, но на последок мазнула по щеке совершенствующегося, прося быть в следующий раз более аккуратным. Погладила по щеке она и Ян Сяолуна, только после чего смогла успокоиться. Лицо молодого человека залила краска. Только сегодня в обед он ловил Ян Юн Шуана и просил его осторожным, а теперь сам шлёпнулся с крыши, да ещё и племянника за собой потащил. Ян Ин Юэ благодарил все силы, что этого никто не видел. Позор на его седины!</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан медленно выдохнул и повернулся к Ян Ин Юэ. Такого пробуждения у него ещё не было! Да он всех предков рода Ян увидел и чуть за ними не пошёл. Сердце било в грудь, умоляя своего хозяина больше не устраивать подобных разминок посреди ночи, а самому Сяолуну хотелось смеяться. Просто так! Зажав рот обеими руками, мальчик изо всех сил давил в себе смешки, пока Ян Ин Юэ, сидя на земле в правильной позе, думал о чём-то своём.</p><p>      «А ведь моя жопэн чувствовала, что перед отъездом что-то случится! Но это определённо не конец!» — уверившись, что банкет сюрпризов ещё продолжится, молодой человек наконец соизволил подняться, злобно зыркая на пришедшие в норму ноги, и отряхнул одежды. Сяолун рядом сделал тоже самое, всё ещё борясь со смехом. В дом вошли молча и переглянулись, но тут же отвернулись в разные стороны. И как им теперь спать, если сна ни в одном глазу?</p><p>      Уже лёжа в кровати, Ян Цзи Син вдруг задумался: из обитателей горы Юэ он был знаком с Фа Тан Сяном и Чжу Инхэ, и пока ему удавалось не выдать себя благодаря удаче, заключавшейся в некоей схожести его собственного характера с характером прежнего Ян Ин Юэ. Однако был ещё один человек. Вторая Глава горы и клана Юэ, помощница Ян Ин Юэ  — Ли Хуа Фонг. Именно она была ближе всего к Ян Ин Юэ в клане и могла знать о нём много мелочей. Пусть на горе и думают, что у него якобы амнезия, но Ян Цзи Син уверил всех, что она не доставляет ему проблем, а Фа Тан Сян пришёл к заключению, что его «память» может так и не восстановиться до конца. Это, конечно, было неплохим прикрытием, но всё же лишний раз светить перед Ли Хуа Фонг ему пока не следовало. Лучшим вариантом было плавно подвести её к изменениям.</p><p>Так, погружаясь в мысли всё глубже и глубже и просчитывая свои предполагаемые шаги, Ян Ин Юэ не заметил, как ближе к утру провалился в сон. Проснуться ему было суждено от голоса Лин-эр и аромата любимого белого чая.</p><p>      —Доброе утро, господин Ян! — Лин-эр вошла в его покои с подносом, на котором стоял чай. Молодой человек сразу отметил изменения в девушке: она будто источала внутренний свет своей жизнерадостностью, хотя из-за неудержимого плача глаза её слегка опухли. С простого хлопкового пояса зелёного ханьфу уже свисала подвеска-полумесяц.</p><p>      —Благодарю. — Ян Цзи Син забрал чай и вдруг заметил, что на кровати он один, но они точно ложились спать вместе с Сяолуном. — Лин-эр, а где Юн Шуан?</p><p>      —Юный господин вместе с остальными учениками перепроверяет вещи.</p><p>      —Хорошо,  — кивнул Глава Ян и отпил горячего напитка,  — Кстати, о вещах. Я вчера забыл тебе сказать. Лин-эр, так как ты не совершенствующаяся и у тебя, соответственно, нет меча, то поедешь вместе со мной и Юн Шуаном в повозке.</p><p>      —Господин Ян, не стоило волноваться! Право слово! — прижав к себе поднос одной рукой, второй Лин-эр активно замахала. — Ещё вчера эту проблему решили.</p><p>      —Правда? И как же?  — искренне удивился Ян Цзи Син.</p><p>      —Я полечу на мече вместе с госпожой Сян.</p><p>       —С Сян Мефен? Хмм… Я не против, но у Фу Тао Мина контроль меча чуть лучше.</p><p>      —Молодой господин Фу был так любезен взять вещи госпожи Сян и мои пожитки.</p><p>       —Вот как…  — кивнул молодой человек.  — Тогда всё понятно. Надо не забыть в следующий раз выдать им бездонные мешочки… Хорошо, так и поступим. У этих двоих с полётом всё просто великолепно. — «В отличии от меня», — в мыслях добавил Ян Ин Юэ, но говорить подобного, само собой, не стал.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син допил чай и ненадолго попрощался с Лин-эр. Когда девушка покинула покои своего господина, тот встал с кровати и принялся за ежедневные утренние процедуры, ощущая лёгкую боль в голове и тяжесть в теле. «Вроде даже не пил, чтобы похмелье было, а ломит всё, как после хорошего бухича!» — Ян Ин Юэ помассировал себе поясницу и прогнулся в ней, ощущая жалобные стоны синяков на одной его части тела. Ополоснув лицо и руки в заблаговременно приготовленной прохладной воде, молодой человек сменил спальные одеяния на простые, но удобные и качественные болотно-серые одежды. Голова его всё ещё болела, поэтому он предпочёл не стягивать волосы в хвост, а просто собрать несколько прядей и закрепить их сзади незамысловатым украшением с двумя кисточками. На этом сборы можно было считать завершёнными, но перед уходом Ян Ин Юэ кое-что сделал. Он достал из сундучка родовую книгу рода Ян и забрал её с собой. Интуиция подсказывала, что так будет лучше. Взяв Ци Мон, молодой человек окинул взглядом комнату, что стала ему новым домом. Ему даже не верилось, что прошло уже несколько месяцев с того дня, как он открыл глаза в этом мире. Он только начал привыкать к этому месту и вот, Ян Ин Юэ нужно было покинуть его до следующего лета. Но он не отчаивался, потому что хорошо знал, как быстро летит время.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ закрыл двери и бросил взгляд на комнату Ян Юн Шуана, что теперь говорила о том же, о чём и его. Итак, этому милому домику предстояло погрузиться в сон до следующей их встречи. Молодой человек ухмыльнулся и направился к вратам Янлина, у которых собравшиеся ждали только его. Идя по дорожкам, тропинкам и ступенькам, совершенствующийся старался запомнить их такими, какими они были сейчас. Он почти спустился к вратам, когда неожиданно остановился и обернулся, в последний раз бросая взгляд на Янлин. Сделав очередной шаг, Ян Ин Юэ провёл чёткую черту между его прошлой и нынешней жизнью, но в одном месте эта черта прерывалась. Шан Сонг Ран. Он никогда не забудет и не вычеркнет из своей жизни старшую сестру. Никогда.</p><p>      —Мы будем скучать по вам, господин Ян, вашим ученикам и Лин-эр. — Жу Сюин поклонился с грустной улыбкой. Теперь его даже Лин-эр покинула.</p><p>      —Управляющий Жу, вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете, как мы вернёмся сюда следующим летом. Только, пожалуйста, не переусердствуйте с зелёным чаем.  А-то навредите своему здоровью. — ехидно подметил Ян Ин Юэ, припоминая разговоры служанок. Жу Сюин покраснел и кашлянул в кулак. — И да, надеюсь, вернувшись в следующем году в Янлин, я обнаружу все подносы и посуду на их законном месте.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ не был мелочным человеком, но мелкого еврея в душе задушить всё же не мог.</p><p>      Первыми в воздух поднялись четыре меча, на которых стояли восемь человек. Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду перед самым отбытием выдал Фу Тао Мину бездонный мешочек, в который тот смог убрать свою поклажу, а на меч взять одного шиди. Сян Мейфен, крепко державшая Лин-эр, поклялась своему Учителю доставить девушку на гору Юэ в целости и сохранности. Ян Ин Юэ кивнул. Если что Фу Тао Мин всегда мог поддержать её. Поклонившись Учителю, последняя шицзе Ян Сяолуна выстроила вокруг себя трое своих шиди и одну шимей, наказав им крепко держать друг друга и её за руки, после чего извлекла из кармана талисман для перемещений и разорвала его. Золотистый свет столбом медленно поднялся от земли вверх, формируя под их ногами печать, и растворил в себе пять человек. </p><p>      Теперь, когда почти все ученики и Лин-эр были отправлены в клан, выдвинуться могли, наконец-то, Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуан. Вдохнув и выдохнув, Ян Ин Юэ откинул занавеси повозки и забрался внутрь, усаживаясь у окна. Ян Юн Шуан забрался следом и сел напротив дяди. Жу Сюин дал команду мальчику-слуге, что исполнял сейчас роль возницы, и повозка тронулась. Улицы Ланьхуа начали проплывать за окном, и молодой человек опустил бамбуковый занавес на окно до той поры, пока они не покинут город.</p><p>      Это была первая поездка Ян Ин Юэ в повозке за ту и эту жизнь! Молодой человек представлял, что их с Ян Сяолуном будет кидать по всей повозке, но дорога была ровной без неприятных подарочков в виде ямок и рытвин, поэтому поездка проходила спокойно и напоминала Ян Ин Юэ обычную поездку в междугороднем поезде, когда тот наберёт скорость. Шум, доносившийся с улицы, становился всё громче, и Ян Цзи Син предположил, что они ехали вблизи центральной площади. Он бросил взгляд на племянника, смотревшего в окно через небольшую щель между окном и занавесью, и вспомнил, почему они вообще выбрали именно повозку!</p><p>      Изначально подразумевалось, что Ян Ин Юэ полетит на гору Юэ на Ци Моне, как делал это из года в год, но, когда ученики сообщили своему Учителю об этом, на того обрушилась страшная истина! Ян Ин Юэ много времени уделял изучению этого мира и его законов, тренировался в боевом и мистическом искусстве, но совершенно позабыл чуть ли не о самом важном! Он напрочь забыл про полёты на мече, за всё это время так ни разу не встав на Ци Мон. Как говорится, поздно бить в колокол, когда его уже сняли — пытаться научиться летать на мече за два дня до отъезда было равносильно тому, чтобы взобраться на шестидесятый этаж и просто выйти в окно. Поэтому Ян Ин Юэ приказал подготовить повозку, аргументируя это тем, что он давно не любовался видами Ланьхуа и горы Юэ с близкого расстояния. Услышав объяснение, ученики переглянулись между собой, и молодому человеку пришлось добавить, что Ян Юн Шуан поедет с ним. На лицах девушек тут же появилось странное выражение, закрепляющееся сияющими глазами, и все проблемы были решены. Что они подумали, догадаться труда не составляло: дядя и племянник хотели ещё чуть-чуть продлить свой отдых прежде, чем вернуться к отношениям Учитель-ученик. Разубеждать их Ян Ин Юэ не стал, он всегда придерживался принципа: пусть думают, что хотят, пока это не переходит дозволенных границ.</p><p>Откинувшись назад, Ян Цзи Син приоткрыл окно. Они всё ещё были в Ланьхуа, но где-то на его окраинах. Здесь их никто не должен был знать, поэтому молодой человек позволил себе полностью открыть окно и в полной мере наслаждаться видами, тем более что Ланьхуа был великолепен..! гирлянды из фонарей протянулись вдоль всех улиц, домов и заведений. Гирлянды из цветов перекрещивались между деревьями или крышами, создавая подобие магического тумана. По воде плыли лодки, фонари и лепестки цветов. В воздухе пахло пирожными-ласточками и куриным бульоном. Откуда-то издалека лилась мелодия флейты. И всё это дополнялось ярким, но к счастью не палящим солнцем и смехом детей. Они проехали несколько домов, за живыми изгородями которых можно было увидеть радостные лица детей, запускавших воздушных змеев, перебирающих рис женщин и что-то строящих мужчин. Порой на пути им попадались группки из молодых девушек, хохочущих в тени ив и кидающих взгляды на соседние группки парней, часть коих их не замечала, о чём-то оживлённо разговаривая, а вторая  — делала вид, что не замечала. Лодки бороздили каналы в разные направления, оставляя после себя рябь.</p><p>      Постепенно городской пейзаж становился всё скуднее и скуднее, пока дома окончательно не скрылись из виду, уступив место огромным полям. Повозка ехала между ними, и Ян Ин Юэ знал, что сразу после фестиваля начнётся сбор урожая. В прошлом он никогда не видел настоящих полей и теперь жадно их рассматривал, но делал это так, чтобы Ян Юн Шуан ничего не заподозрил. Всё же для прежнего Ян Ин Юэ, прожившего здесь всю свою жизнь, поля не должны были быть чем-то необычным. Ян Цзи Сину очень нравился этот тёплый приятный цвет. В горах поля особо не раскинешь, а если всё же попытаешься, то потом убьёшься поддерживать их в надлежащем состоянии, поэтому в их школе были только огороды и сады, за которыми ученики ухаживали вместе с монахами и учителями.</p><p>      Повозка ехала между полями ещё очень долго, пока те не превратились в зелёный шёлк равнин, а потом и в небольшие заросли, у которых показались врата с надписью «Ланьхуа». Теперь они точно покинули столицу провинции. Горная гряда Юэ, в которой обитал клан Юэ, проходила черед две провинции: Ланьхуа с Северо-Запада и Лин Бэй с Востока и Юго-Востока империи. Насколько молодой человек помнил карту, столица Ланьхуа находилась почти у самого подножия гор, из чего следовало, что путь их не должен занять много времени, но было одно маленькое обстоятельство. Въехать на горы Юэ не представлялось возможным, поэтому повозка должна была высадить их у подножия, от которого совершенствующемуся и его племяннику предстояло идти пешком до самого клана. Горы Юэ из-за жившего в них с незапамятных времён клана не пользовались популярностью у людей, а совершенствующим тело и дух не требовались обычные дороги, вот те и не пролегали в этой местности. Зато от самого подножия вверх уходила огромная лестница с тысячами ступеней, у которой с заходом солнца и остановилась повозка.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ с Ян Сяолуном покинули свой транспорт и поблагодарили юношу, вёзшего их. Тот поклонился своим господам, пожелал им удачи и, сообщив, что будет с нетерпением ждать следующего лета, повернул обратно. Повозка была защищена талисманами и амулетами, поэтому слуга не волновался о своей безопасности и смело пустился в обратный путь. Единственные, кого он пожалуй мог опасаться, это разбойники, но из-за дурной славы клана Юэ и проводимой время от времени «чистки» Чжу Инхэ, те в их края носа не совали. </p><p>      Когда повозка скрылась из виду, Ян Ин Юэ взял племянника за руку, и они начали своё восхождение на гору.  Идти им всё время предстояло только вперёд, и они гордо шагали без остановок, преодолевая одну сотню ступенек за другой. Небо над их головами всё темнело и темнело, и вскоре вечер полноправно перешёл в ночь. Серебряная луна взошла на небосвод, освещая путникам дорогу.</p><p>      Ночью в горах температура была ощутимо ниже, и Ян Цзи Син довольно быстро заметил дрожь Сяолуна. Его руки похолодели, а движения стали слегка скованнее. Сам Ян Ин Юэ предпочитал жаре прохладу и дискомфорта не испытывал, ему наоборот стало легче дышать, но вот мальчику определённо было холодно. они как раз достигли середины лестницы, когда Ян Ин Юэ остановился и снял верхний халат, накидывая его на Ян Юн Шуана. Одежды хранили тепло и аромат совершенствующегося, и Сяолун инстинктивно укутался в них посильнее, но потом опомнился.</p><p>      —Всё в порядке.  — прервал Ян Ин Юэ не начавшийся поток извинений и просьб забрать халат. — Я переношу холод лучше тебя.</p><p>      Поправив халат на мальчике, Ян Цзи Син вновь взял его руку и двинулся дальше. И только когда они преодолели последнюю ступень и вышли к широкой тропе, усаженной деревьями магнолий, заканчивающими своё цветение, до молодого человека дошло, что он мог просто применить согревающее заклинание, а не отдавать одежду.  Но что сделано, то уже сделано. Не забирать же этот несчастный халат обратно у ребёнка, ну честное слово!</p><p>      Молодой человек в мыслях высказывал себе всё, что думал о своих умственных качествах, пока они шли по тропе, что совершенно не мешало ему любоваться красотой природы. Именно такие прогулки он любил больше всего и мог долго гулять, не чувствуя устали. В отцветающих магнолиях была своя прелесть, а в её засохших цветах была свойственная только им красота. Ян Цзи Син не удержался и подобрал один из таких, с теплотой глядя на него. Ян Юн Шуан нахмурил брови, не понимая действий соего дядюшки.</p><p>      —Не смотри на меня так, Сяолун. Иногда подлинную красоту можно отыскать там, где, казалось бы, её нет. — он вложил засохший цветок в ладонь мальчика и понял её повыше, чтобы это дитя могло посмотреть на цветок в лунном свете. — Порой нужно заглянуть в самую глубь, чтобы отыскать истину. Судить только по первому взгляду и внешнему виду, значит, заведомо проиграть. Неважно как красиво и спело яблоко снаружи, внутри оно может оказаться ядовитым, гнилым и червивым.</p><p>      Молодой человек закусил губу, ощущая внутри неприятный осадок. Таким вот яблоком для него стала собственная семья, вычеркнувшая их со старшей сестрой из своего ослепительного мирка. Сколько боли они с Сонг Ран вытерпели из-за них, сколько слёз пролили. Сейчас он понимал, что те люди не стоили ни одной их слезинки, ни одного их вздоха. Да они выеденного яйца не стоили! Но будучи детьми, для них всё было иначе. Кто-то однажды сказал, что надежда умирает последней… О да! Что верно, то верно. Но только после её смерти внутри образовывается зияющая дыра, которую потом ничем почти уже не закрыть.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ вновь посмотрел на Сяолуна, всматривающегося в узор сухих лепестков. По его хлопающим глазам было понятно, что узоры эти сложились для него в какие-то картинки. Ян Цзи Сину не хотелось прерывать племянника, но им всё ещё предстоял долгий путь.</p><p>Магнолиевая тропа оказалась длинной, но со временем и она закончилась, выведя двух, идущих в ночи, к подвесному мосту, соединявшему между собой два самых высоких пика. У начала и конца моста висели несколько фонарей, света от которых хватало на небольшой промежуток дороги. Только ступив на мост, Глава Ян сразу понял, что тот был защищён заклинаниями, поэтому за безопасность этого отрезка пути он не волновался. Продолжая держать в своей холодной вновь потеплевшую ладонь Сяолуна, Ян Ин Юэ пошёл по мосту. Удивительно, но ему вдруг стало так легко на душе, даже дышать было намного легче! Он делал вдохи и выдохи полной грудью, и тьма ночи расступалась перед ним с Ян Юн Шуаном. По ширине мост как раз был рассчитан на двух человек, поэтому они шли вплотную к друг другу, соприкасаясь руками, подолы их одеяний тоже перемешались, и было не разобрать — где и чьи одежды.</p><p>      Они шли уже довольно долго, когда Ян Цзи Син резко остановился. Сяолун моргнул и поднял голову, желая увидеть лицо дяди и понять, что того остановило. Он готовился к чему угодно, но не к тому, что предстало его взору. Алые губы приоткрылись в восторге, медленно растягиваясь в заворожённую улыбку; бездонные омуты сапфировых в ночи глаз словно бы сияли, отражая яркий свет, а на порозовевших от долгой ходьбы щеках играли блики. Он стоял неподвижно, и вся его фигура будто сама начала источать золотистый свет. Ян Юн Шуану казалось, что перед ним стоял спустившийся с Небес Небожитель… Он не мог, да и не смел оторвать глаз от своего дяди, но любопытство заставляло мальчика посмотреть, что стало причиной этому. Сглотнув, он медленно повернул голову и потерял дар речи… Весь Ланьхуа был как на ладони, но это в разы отличалось от того, что они видели с крыши их домика в Янлине. В мгновенье ока город озарился ярким светом, словно бы Солнце взошло посреди ночи, и в небо устремились тысячи фонарей. Они поднимались вверх от самой и земли, и чудилось, что Ланьхуа вот-вот взлетит вверх вместе с ними.</p><p>      От этой картины у Ян Ин Юэ перехватило дыхание, и он крепче сжал руку Ян Сяолуна, на что тот ответил тем же. Река из фонарей разлилась в ночном океане, устремившись к горам, и уже скоро над головами Учителя и его ученика, дяди и его племянника пролетели первые фонари, провожаемые их взглядами. Кто первым сделал шаг, не было известно, но Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуан медленно не пошли, поплыли по мосту. Заворожённые, оба даже не заметили, что, стремясь избавиться от боли, расслабили хватку и переплели пальцы. Они шли и шли, а фонари над их головами образовывали арку и устремлялись дальше. В этот момент ночь исчезла! Округа заполнилась светом, что освещал дорогу для двоих. И было чувство, будто они плывут среди этих фонарей. Ласточки, кролики, облака, пионы, рыбки, бабочки и орхидеи были над их головами…</p><p>      Тонкая алая полоска рассвета забрезжила на горизонте. Миру ещё полагалось спать, но у противоположного конца моста на огромной мраморной платформе с выбитым в ней узором полумесяца уже собрались люди и духи. Сян Мейфен каждые две минуты высматривала на мосту своего Учителя и шиди, но тех всё не было. Лин-эр стояла рядом и теребила ленточку на рукаве. Они прибыли на гору ещё вчера в обед, но путь Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Юн Шуана должен был занять больше времени, чем многие рассчитывали.</p><p>      —Учитель! — вдруг выкрикнул Фу Тао Мин. — Это Учитель и шиди Ян!</p><p>      Вдалеке и правда показались две долгожданные фигуры, что неумолимо приближались к концу моста. Когда же их ноги ступили с моста на платформу, все собравшиеся склонились в поклоне, а Сяолун поспешил занять своё место среди учеников.</p><p>      —С возвращением Глава Ян! — раздался дружный, но сдержанный хор голосов. От подобного Ян Ин Юэ в первые секунды растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки и, как подобает его статусу, слегка поклонился в ответ.</p><p>      Среди собравшихся он без труда распознал своих учеников, Лин-эр, Фа Тан Сяна и Чжу Инхэ. Но были здесь и совершенно новые для него лица. Однако в представлении они не нуждались, так как конкретно об этой парочке Ян Ин Юэ был наслышан. Высокий и статный модой человек с почти что светящимися зелёными глазами, и отливающим в солнечных лучах сине-фиолетовым высоким хвостом, с головы до пят облачённый в чёрное, определённо был никем иным как вороньим духом У Ли. В пользу этого заключения говорили его воротник из вороньих перьев и ехидный взгляд. Второй молодой человек, словно в противовес облачённый сверху до низу во всё белое за исключением плетённой алой ленты на поясе, по всему являлся вторым духом клана Юэ — духом лисы. Бай Ху. И он как никто другой оправдывал все легенды о красоте лисьих духов. Тёмные волосы, лежавшие поверх белой накидки, отделанной белым лисьим мехом, вверху были перехвачены алым шнурком с кисточкой и нефритовой бусиной, а внизу — нефритовым украшением в виде пламени. Во внутренних уголках серых глаз залегли два алых пятна, оттеняющие изящные губы. И пусть Бай Ху был невероятно красив, назвать его женственным язык просто не поворачивался.</p><p>      «Да куда ж вы все такими красавцами уродились? Если передо мной появится хотя бы ещё один, то я начну составлять топ… А потом буду продавать его девушкам в Ланьхуа», — Ян Ин Юэ попытался придать своему лицу отстранённое выражение лица, чтобы никто не догадался о его мыслях. Он ещё раз быстро взглянул на духов, подмечая между ними какую-то… Напряжённость? Бай Ху словно бы старался держаться подальше от У Ли, а тот, как ни в чём не бывало, улыбался и бросал на лиса ехидные взгляды. Кажется, дни Ян Цзи Сина на пике Юэ будут весьма и весьма интересными.</p><p>      Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду коротко ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и повернулся в сторону безмолвно стоявшей Ли Хуа Фонг. Стоило ему это сделать, и сердце пропустило удар, если вообще биться не перестало. Перед ним стояла…Шан Сонг Ран… Глаза Ян Ин Юэ расширились, и он забыл, как дышать. Ли Хуа Фонг заговорила первой.</p><p>      —Мы, между прочим, все здесь волновались за тебя. — Ли Хуа Фонг сложила руки на груди. — Не желаешь поведать нам, как ты умудрился оказаться в озере, шисюн Ян?*</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ медленно и глубоко вдохнул. Первое наваждение прошло, и он понял свою ошибку. Скучая по сестре, он принял действительное за желаемое. Да, Ли Хуа Фонг была похожа на Шан Сонг Ран, но не являлась ей. Шан Сонг Ран была лишь на чуть-чуть ниже своего младшего брата, в её чёрных глазах всегда скакали дьявольские огоньки, а непослушные волосы, обстриженные под каре, вечно торчали во все стороны. Но несмотря на это сестра его была очень красива, далеко не каждая модель могла с ней сравниться. Ли Хуа Фонг же явно была не выше ста шестидесяти двух сантиметров, что с лихвой компенсировалось её статью и осанкой. Лицо её не было лишено красоты, но черты его казались слишком острыми. Во взгляде медовых глаз читались гордость, ответственность, но и доброта. Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с её харизмой. Каждый раз, когда ветер трепал её густые длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, те задевали серебряные цветы на её висячей диадеме с полумесяцем посередине лба. Белые одеяния и голубой халат без рукавов подчёркивали её фигуру, но Ян Ин Юэ обратил внимание на широкий пояс, за который была заткнута бамбуковая флейта с подвеской из пяти разных цветов. От этой флейты исходила мощная энергия, но ему она была не страшна.</p><p>—Так и будешь молчать, Ян Ин Юэ? — прищурилась Ли Хуа Фонг, делая шаг навстречу своему шисюну.</p><p>      —Шимей, я только что прибыл, а ты уже на меня наседаешь… Дай хотя бы дух перевести.</p><p>      —Как хочешь.  — девушка отвернулась, но Ян Ин Юэ успел заметить, как смягчился и потеплел её взгляд от осознания, что Ян Ин Юэ сейчас стоит перед ней живой и здоровый. Возможно, будучи самой старшей из наставников, она немного стеснялась показывать свои эмоции, хотя по рассказам Фа Тан Сяна в последнее время Ли Хуа Фонг как-то забыла о стеснении в эмоциях. — Твой дом у водопада вниз этой персиковой рощи, если ты забыл, где он находится после купания.</p><p>      —Уж это я помню, но спасибо за беспокойство. — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син. Разумеется, он не то что не помнил, понятия не имел, где свой дом искать! Поэтому подсказка Ли Хуа Фонг пришлась ему очень кстати, и, да, он собирался ей воспользоваться немедленно.</p><p>      Сообщив, что будет у себя, Ян Ин Юэ намекнул всем, чтобы они возвращались к своим делам, и направился к роще, но резко остановился и обернулся. Глаза его рыскали по толпе в поисках одного дитя.</p><p>      —Юн Шуан, ты идёшь со мной, не забывай об этом.</p><p>      —Да, Учитель. — Сяолун поклонился и подбежал к дяде, старательно придерживая его халат, который он перед прибытием снял и сложил.</p><p>      Но с уходом своим Ян Ин Юэ немного поспешил. Услышав его слова, все обитатели пика Юэ уставились на своего Главу с недоумением. Разве ученикам не полагалось жить в домах для учеников? И пусть они семья, но раньше Ян Ин Юэ исключений не делал.</p><p>      —Отныне Юн Шуан будет жить со мной. Я буду воспитывать его как своего старшего ученика. — пояснил свои действия молодой человек, оценивая дальнейшую реакцию.</p><p>      Фа Тан Сян успел прикрыться рукавом, поэтому части его лица не было видно; Ли Хуа Фонг несколько раз моргнула, а правая бровь Чжу Инхэ взлетела вверх в самом скепсисном скепсисе, который только мог быть. У Ли с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, а Бай Ху не выражал никаких эмоций, считая, что это не его дело. Чужие ученики зашептались между собой, а ученики самого Ян Ин Юэ…Расплылись в счастливых улыбках. Уже некоторое время они гадали: на чью шею опустится топор «старшего ученика их Учителя». Да, Ян Ин Юэ был им отцом, матерью, дедом, бабкой и прабабкой. Он был для них Учителем, светом в оконце, божьим благословлением, самим Небожителем! Они его безгранично любили, уважали, почитали и всё прочее! Да они ради него, и в огонь, и в воду, и на Небо, и в саму Преисподнюю! Но всё же находиться бок о бок с Учителем круглые сутки они не могли из-за его подавляющей ауры, что после его падения в озеро стала только ещё сильнее. Однако на их шиди Яна это, кажется, не действовало. Вот они и радовались, что удача облила их своим эликсиром.</p><p>      Играть в гляделки Ян Ин Юэ дальше не хотел, он хотел просто найти свой дом и уйти в медитацию. Но не тут-то было… Не успел он даже повернуться и шага сделать, как за его спиной раздался оглушающий взрыв и поднялись клубы серого дыма, а вслед за этим раздалось дикое кукареканье.  С неба посыпалось что-то непонятное, что при ближнем рассмотрении оказалось опаленным куриным пером. Услышав «ку-ка-ре-ку» у себя под ухом, Ян Ин Юэ опустил голову и наткнулся взглядом на петуха, прошедшего мимо него. У совершенствующегося дёрнулась бровь. Теперь объяснений ждал уже он! А никто с ними не спешил. Но какая прелюбопытнейшая картина сложилась перед его взором!  Фа Тан Сян поднял рукав ещё выше, желая скрыться за ним полностью, а на лице стоявшего рядом с ним Чжу Инхэ застыло каменное выражение, при этом все, абсолютно все, косились на них! Первым не выдержал и засмеялся вороний дух. У Ли хохотал так, что Бай Ху чудом удержался от того, чтобы заткнуть себе уши.</p><p>      —Чжу Инхэ, Фа Тан Сян, это определённо ваши ученики! — сквозь смех выдал У Ли.  — Они не смогли договориться, кого сегодня петухи гонять будут? Поэтому решили «раз курятник не наш, так не доставайся же он никому!»?</p><p>      Фа Тан Сян с Чжу Инхэ бросили друг на друга короткие взгляды, после которых их перекосило, и они синхронно отвернулись друг от друга. Ян Ин Юэ взмолился, чтобы этот курятник не находился в относительной близости его дома.</p><p>      —Мои ученики — послушные дети. — прошипел Фа Тан Сян.</p><p>      —Именно по этой причине ты сейчас заново готовишь часть своих мазей? — хихикнул У Ли.</p><p>      —Хм. — холодно и кратко выразил своё мнение Чжу Инхэ, складывая руки на груди.</p><p>      —Ученики Чжу Инхэ тоже примерные, иначе он не чинил бы крышу библиотеки сразу по возвращении с миссии.</p><p>      В образовавшейся тишине тяжёлый вздох Бай Ху привлёк к себе внимание. Услышав его, ворон моментально надул щеки погрустнел, но в глазах его забегали дьяволята.</p><p>      —А-Ху, что я опять сказал не так? — жалобно произнёс У Ли.</p><p>      От этого обращения белого лиса всего передёрнуло. Он сжал кулаки, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, борясь с желанием срубить голову наглому ворону. При этом всё его существо выражало тихую еле сдерживаемую ярость.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ переводил взгляд с одного на другого, с него на третьего и так по кругу, пока не посмотрел на Ли Хуа Фонг, на лице которой, говоря простым языком, читалось «дурдом». Лин-эр что-то спросила у Сян Мейфен, но та лишь обречённо кивнула. Интересные дни, да? О да! Это будут самые интересные дни в жизни Ян Ин Юэ, той и этой!</p><p>      —Шиди Фа, шиди Чжу, пожалуйста, разберитесь со своими учениками. — Ян Цзи Син всё же направился к своему новому месту жительства, напоследок бросив, — Я буду у себя.</p><p>      После бесподобного «приветствия» Ян Ин Юэ хотелось поскорее оказаться в тишине. Оказавшись в клане, Ян Юн Шуан не спешил брать дядю за руку, как делал это иногда в Янлине. Здесь они были Учителем и учеником. Но только пока за их спинами не закроются двери покоев — решил Ян Цзи Син.</p><p>      К превеликому счастью молодого человека его молитвы были услышаны, и курятник находился далеко от его дома, расположившегося в живописной долине у кромки водопада. Небольшая персиковая роща после первого же поворота круто уходила вниз каменными ступенями, выводившими к довольно уединённому местечку. Кристально-чистый водопад образовывал вокруг себя озеро, берега которого были усажены клёнами. На небольшой возвышенности росли ивы, спускавшие свои ветви вниз, а чуть поодаль от них раскинулся огромный дуб, в тени коего несколько камней формировали подобие трона. Отдалённая часть этой небольшой долины была усажена мандаринами, что разносили по округе приятный аромат. Это место определённо нравилось Ян Ин Юэ. Здесь было спокойно и уединённо. Спустившись по ступеням, он в сопровождении племянника направился к клёнам, в которых притаился домик ещё меньше, чем его обиталище в Янлине. С обратной стороны домика находилась беседка, но увидеть её можно было только стоя у входа в дом. Перед самим входом расположилось нечто,  напоминающее открытое крыльцо, увешенное голубой, зелёной и фиолетовой газовой тканью, порхающей на ветру. В самом доме было две двери, одна являлась главным входом, а вторая находилась за поворотом со стороны беседки. Ян Цзи Син решил воспользоваться парадной и зашёл в доме. окна были приоткрыты, поэтому внутри воздух оказался чистым и свежем. Пусть дом и был маленьким, но довольно уютным и почти не отличался от его дома в Янлине обстановкой. Из этой комнаты был только один выход, и Ян Цзи Син понял, что вторая дверь вела в соседнее помещение. Интересно, что там было? Ответ, на удивление, пришёл со словами Ян Сяолуна.</p><p>—Учитель, вы позволите этому ученику перенести свои вещи из старой комнаты в соседнюю? — Ян Юн Шуан склонился в поклоне.</p><p>      —Сяолун, пока нас никто не видит, можешь обращаться ко мне так, как тебе самому хочется.  — выдохнул молодой человек, присаживаясь на стул.</p><p>      —Тогда… Дядя позволит мне? — улыбнулся мальчик, слегка приподнимая бровь.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ ответил уставшей улыбкой. Итак, он в клане Юэ. Знания его всё ещё не совершенны, но заметить этого никто не должен в первое время, а потом и замечать уже будет нечего. Сейчас ему стоило уйти в медитацию, чтобы прочувствовать свои силы и очистить разум. По крайней мере так планировал он сам, но, конечно же, планам Ян Цзи Сина было просто не суждено сбыться! С улицы послышался крик: «Учитель! Учитель!». Ян Ин Юэ резко открыл глаза, что закрыл всего на мгновенье, и переглянулся с Сяолуном. Желая узнать, что уже могло произойти, раз его зовут таким дурным голосом, совершенствующийся встал и направился к двери, у которой в него врезалась Сян Мейфен. Лицо её было бледнее савана, а сама она вся тряслась.</p><p>       —Простите, Учитель! Нет! Не прощайте! — кричала она, сжимая одежду на его руках. — Спасите Лин-эр!</p><p>      —Сян Мейфен, успокойся и расскажи, что произошло. Что случилось с Лин-эр?! — молодой человек встряхнул свою ученицу, перепуганный взгляд которой стал более сконцентрированным. Из глаз её потекли слёзы, и девушка заговорила с дрожью в голосе.</p><p>      —Учитель, Лин-эр демоны похитили..!</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p>"Как Учитель я должен рано или поздно выбрать старшего ученика, и свой выбор я остановил на тебе*" — ранее в 3 главе( Учитель по имени Ян Ин Юэ) говорилось, что старшими учениками Ян Ин Юэ являются Фу Тао Мин и Сян Мейфен. Но в этих двух случаях понятие "старший" будет разниться. В 3 главе под "старшими учениками" понимаются самые старшие шисюн и шицзе, то есть те из учеников, кто дольше остальных находится на обучении у Учителя. В этой же главе в понятие "старший ученик" закладывается уже другой смысл, имеется ввиду протеже Учителя; тот, кто станет его помощником и в будущем, возможно( но не факт) займёт его место. Однако ученикам, удостоившимся подобной чести, приходилось усердно работать, чтобы удержать это звание и чтобы его не увёл другой ученик их Учителя.</p><p> </p><p>"Не желаешь поведать нам, как ты умудрился оказаться в озере, шисюн Ян?*" — в данном диалоге Ли Хуа Фонг обращается к Ян Ин Юэ "шисюн", но дальше говорится, что она самая старшая из наставников клана Юэ, соответственно она старше Ян Ин Юэ, но всё равно использует к нему обращение "шисюн", а не "шиди". Дело здесь в том, что хоть они и оба занимают пост Главы горы и клана Юэ, но Ян Ин Юэ всё равно стоит выше Ли Хуа Фонг по статусу и носит титут Первого Главы. Поэтому он для неё старший.</p><p>Ли Хуа Фонг: Ли — стойкость( потому что записывается вторым иероглифом(力) в "цзин ли"(精力), что означает "сила духа". Хуа — цветок. Фонг — ветер.</p><p>Бай Ху: Бай — белый, Ху — лиса( записывается первым иероглифом(狐) в слове "хули"(狐狸). Вообще иероглиф "ху" означает "оранжевый" или "жёлтый", но в данном контексте подразумевает именно "лиса".</p><p>У Ли: У — ворон, Ли — сильный.</p><p>В контектсе данного произведения имена духов отражают их сущность, но так будет не со всеми!( а почему — узнаете позже)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6. Ян Ин Юэ отправляется на поиски Лин-эр.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все внутренности Ян Ин Юэ резко ухнули вниз. Ему хотелось думать, что это просто неудавшаяся шутка, но он был реалистом, а его ученики умными людьми, знающими, как можно шутить, а как нельзя. Но как? Как подобное могло произойти за столь короткий промежуток времени? Он же лично видел её меньше получаса назад на той платформе! Зачем демонам Лин-эр, ведь она была обычным человеком!</p><p>      —Приди в себя, Сян Мейфен. — голос Ян Ин Юэ резко похолодел и стал в разы жестче. Совершенствующийся сжал свою ученицу за плечи и встряхнул её всего лишь раз, но так, что девушка моментально очнулась.  — А теперь чётко и ясно расскажи, что произошло.</p><p>      Сян Мейфен сглотнула. Смотря в потемневшие до глубоко синеного оттенка глаза своего Учителя, она ощущала как один за другим на её плечи падали пики их горной гряды. Её буквально прибивали к земле, при этом ещё и отнимая возможность дышать. </p><p>      —Вчера я не успела показать Лин-эр все ближайшие владения клана Юэ… Поэтому хотела показать остальное сегодня.  — Сян Мейфен начала хватать ртом воздух, но вдохи и выдохи получались рваными.  — Мы поднялись к зарослям османтуса у верхнего водопада, и ,когда шли у его берега, у Лин-эр выскочила шпилька. Я наклонилась к воде, чтобы достать её, а когда обернулась… Двое демонов уже уносили Лин-эр в сторону моста. Но я совершенно не почувствовала их присутствия.</p><p>      К концу своего небольшого рассказа Сян Мейфен окончательно побледнела и перестала ощущать своё тело. Она всё ещё находилась в вертикальном положении только потому, что Учитель держал её за плечи. Услышав всё необходимое, Ян Ин Юэ отпустил свою ученицу, и та упала на землю. Призвав Ци Мон с помощью печати, совершенствующийся сжал свой меч и направился к платформе. Те демоны не просто так потащили Лин-эр к мосту. Имнно под этим мостом, меж двух главных пиков, находился вход в Царство Демонов, которое он не рассчитывал посетить так скоро.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан посмотрел на шицзе, что сидела на земле и, не моргая, смотрела перед собой, и пошёл за Ян Цзи Сином. Сейчас от Бессмертно Мастера Сы Ду на всю гору разило тёмной аурой, которую он даже не собирался скрывать. Шаги его были тверды и стремительны, глаза полыхали яростью, и даже черты лица, казалось, заострились. О приближении Главы Яна все узнали ещё задолго, как сам он появился на платформе.</p><p>      —Глава Ян… — заметив приближаюшегося Ян Ин Юэ, обратилась к нему Ли Хуа Фонг, но резко замолчала.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син, не глядя на свою помощницу, вскинул руку, давая этим жестом всем понять, что намерения слушать сейчас что-либо, кроме ответов на свои вопросы, у него нет. Ли Хуа Фонг покорно замолчала и встала подле Ян Ин Юэ. Она сама буквально только что узнала о случившимся. После инцидента Сян Мейфен сразу направилась к своему Учителю, и, если бы не встретившийся ей на пути Фу Тао Мин, они сейчас ничего бы и не ведали. Ли Хуа Фонг прекрасно понимала своего шисюна: эта девочка была очень важная для Ян Ин Юэ, иначе он никогда бы не привёл её на гору. Она знала Лин-эр только второй день, но сама уже успела к ней привязаться, потому что та напоминала Второй Главе кое-кого из её прошлого. Прошлого, о котором Ли Хуа Фонг поклялась забыть в тот день, когда титул Второй Главы горы и клана Юэ лёг на её плечи. Но как не старалась, она не могла этого сделать, а улыбка Лин-эр только сильнее напомнила об этом. И теперь Глава Ли была готова на всё, чтобы вернуть это дитя.</p><p>      —Вы нашли какие-нибудь следы?</p><p>      От тона, коим был произнесён вопрос, все присутствующие похолодели. Аура молого человека так сильно давила на них, что они опустили головы, не смея раскрыть и рта. Собравшиеся на платформе ученики поджали губы, пытаясь вдохнуть. Они много раз слышали о том, каким в гневе бывает Ян Ин Юэ, но и помыслить не могли, что сами столкнутся с ним в этом состоянии. Юноши и девушки молились только о том, чтобы пришёл кто-нибудь, кто спас бы их от участи умереть от страха и невозможности дышать. Видя, что отвечать ему никто не собирается, Ян Цзи Син ещё крепче сжал Ци Мон.</p><p>      —Глава Ян. — к платформе стремительно приближался лисий дух, что-то держа в руке. — Мы нашли это у водопада. — на ладони Бай Ху лежал рубиновый жетон с выгравированным на нём именем «Ян Ин Юэ». — Это жетон-пропуск. Такими пользуются некоторые правители в Царстве Демонов.</p><p>      —Кажется, нас приглашают в гости. Только вот способ пригласить этот кто-то выбрал в корне неверный.</p><p>      —У Ли и Чжу Инхэ отправились искать следы под мост, чтобы понять, кто за этим стоит. Фа Тан Сян проверяет верхние водопады.</p><p>      —А здесь и понимать не надо..!  — заговорила Ли Хуа Фонг, шипя подобно змее. — Вход в Царство Демонов у горы Юэ ведёт в Восточные земли демонов, а ими правит Фэй Юнксу. — лицо девушки выражало состояние крайнего презрения, ещё чуть-чуть и она могла начать харкаться кровью.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ вперил взгляд в рубиновый жетон, желая испепелить силой мысли и сам жетон, и его отправителя. Недолго думая, молодой человек забрал у Бай Ху жетон и спрятал его в свой бездонный мешочек. Сейчас Ян Цзи Сину предстояло решить: как действовать дальше. Он хотел отправиться за Лин-эр немедленно, но рвануть в Царство Демонов прямо сейчас было бы крайней степенью безрассудства!  Совершенствующийся ничего не знал ни о Фэй Юнксу, ни о его землях. Он не ведал, что из уже им изученного и ещё не изученного будет подстерегать его. К тому же явно глупостью было бы суваться в мир демонов в одиночку. Перед Ян Ин Юэ встала дилемма: прежний владелец его нынешнего тела должен был знать о своём демоническом «соседе», но конкретно он не знал ровным счётом ничего, а, чтобы вернуть Лин-эр, ему придётся «принять приглашение» Фэй Юнксу. И вот в этом заключалась вся проблема! Если по своему незнанию он совершит ошибку, то последствия окажутся очень серьёзным, и речь здесь далеко не о том, что заподозрят его, а о том, что пострадают невиновные. Разумеется, он всё мог бы списать на свою «амнезию», но как же удивительно она тогда у него проявляется: почти всё помнит, а про Фэй Юнксу, живущего у него, считай, под ногами и знать не знает из-за болезни! После подобного к нему обязательно пристанут с расспросами, а у Ян Ин Юэ не было решительно никакого желания придумывать отмазки, отговорки и прочие способы запудривания мозгов.</p><p>      —Гла… — Ли Хуа Фонг сжала кулаки и посмотрела на Ян Ин Юэ, но споткнулась на полуслове. Смотря на зажавшего между пальцами губы молодого человека, она сама закусила губу и предприняла вторую попытку. — Глава Ян, что будем делать?</p><p> —А у нас есть выбор? — Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду бросил на девушку короткий взгляд. — Я привёл сюда Лин-эр, и я несу за неё ответственность, поэтому всё очевидно.</p><p>      —Учитель! Умоляю, позвольте пойти с вами! — Сян Мейфен протиснулась сквозь толпу учеников. Она по-прежнему дрожала, но всё равно была полна решимости. — Я была с Лин-эр, когда её похитили. В этом есть моя вина. Для меня, как вашей ученицы, непростительно не почувствовать присутствие демона. Поэтому дозвольте идти с вами! Клянусь своим мечом, что не буду мешать вам!</p><p>      —Сян Мейфен, ты головой вообще думаешь? — Фу Тао Мин схватил сестру по ученичеству за руку. — Учитель идёт в Царство Демонов, а не на задание в соседнюю провинцию..! А наши силы далеко не на том уровне, чтобы, действительно, не мешаться под ногами! Если что-то случится, Учителю придётся защищать и себя, и тебя!</p><p>      Фу Тао Мин плотно сжал губы, сдерживая крик отчаяния. Он тоже хотел помочь Учителю! Он тоже от всего сердца желал спасти Лин-эр, но впервые за долгое время голос разумаза глушил порывы сердца. Юноша прекрасно понимал, что они ещё слишком слабы и будут лишь путаться под ногами. Одо дело сказать, и совершенно другое — действительно делать.</p><p>      —Хорошо, — неожиданно для всех согласился Ян Ин Юэ, — Ты пойдёшь со мной, Сян Мейфен, но, заметь, слова Фу Тао Мина чистая правда. Поэтому Фу Тао Мин тоже идёт.</p><p>      Не сказать, что это решение далось Ян Цзи Сину очень легко. Он брал двух своих учеников с собой отнюде не потому, что был уверен в своих силах, а по причине того, что урок, извлечённый ими из этой истории, они запомнят на всю жизнь. К тому же была одна деталь, которую он в первый момент упустил. </p><p>      Фэй Юнксу оставил жетон-пропуск, значит, он ждал Ян Ин Юэ, но, видимо, был не уверен, что тот добровольно придёт, не имея на это веской причины. Вот и похитил Лин-эр, а выбор его не безоснователен. В клане Юэ все либо совершенствующиеся, либо духи, но вдруг появляется совершенно обычный человек. И появляется мало того, что за день до возвращения Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду, так ещё и с его учениками. Вывод напрашивается очевидный, но в нём и заключается маленькая деталь. Если бы Фэй Юнксу имел дурные намерения, то просто бы похититил Лин-эр, вынуждая Ян Ин Юэ прийти к нему, но он пригласил его, оставив жетон, а Лин-эр забрал, чтобы это приглашение не проигнорировали. Следовательно, цели навредить у него не было, но это не оправдывало его действий, потому что существует масса вариантов найти встречи с Ян Ин Юэ иным путём.</p><p>      Конечно, Ян Цзи Син не исключал варианта, что всё это было хорошо спланированным обманным ходом, в конце которого их ждала ловушка. Но интуиция упорно нашёптывала Ян Ин Юэ, что первый его вывод более вероятен, нежели второй, а своей интуиции молодой человек привык доверять. А ещё она ему нашёптывала, что идти к Фэй Юнксу даже при самом великолепном раскладе лишь с двумя учениками дурная затея.</p><p>      —Шимей Ли, ты тоже идёшь со мной.</p><p>      Ли Хуа Фонг, о чём-то задумавшаяся, резко обернулась к Ян Ин Юэ. Всего на миг в глазах её мелькнула странная, нечитаемая эмоция. Как Ян Цзи Син не старался, а распознать её не смог. Некоторое время девушка просто, молча, вматривалась в него, и Ян Цзи Сину начало казаться, что эти медовые глаза пытаются увидеть его душу, однако всё это прекратилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Ли Хуа Фонг выпрямилась, подняла голову и без колебаний ответила: «Да». </p><p>      —Бай Ху, найди шиди Фа и шиди Чжу, они так же пойдут со мной, а ты с У Ли останешься охранять клан.</p><p>      —Учитель… — подал голос Ян Юн Шуан. До этого момента мальчик стоял вместе с остальными учениками и наблюдал. Не успели они вернуться, а на них уже свалились напасти. Мелкие происшествия в Юэ были обычными явлениями, но случившееся сегодня на «маленькое» никак не тянуло. Только вот Ян Сяолуна волновало ещё кое-что: что Владыке Восточных Демонических земель понадобилось от дяди Ян Юн Шуана? До сего дня тот не проявлял никакого интереса не к пику Юэ, не к его жителям. По империи гуляли время от времени разнообразнейшие слухи о похождениях Фэй Юнксу на территории клана Юэ, но с самим кланом у него не было отношений. Зачем же он теперь ищет встречи?</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ одним взглядом разогнал большую часть собравшихся на платформе учеников, теперь здесь находились лишь он, Ли Хуа Фонг, Фу Тао Мин с Сян Мейфен да его племянник. Бай Ху ушёл Фа Тан Сяна и Чжу Инхэ. Наткнувшись на печальный взгляд Сяолуна, Ян Цзи Син немного смягчился в лице, но внутри кипели котлы ледяного гнева.</p><p>      —А не слишком ли опрометчиво оставлять клан только на У Ли и Бай Ху?</p><p>      —А нам и нечего бояться. — ухмыльнулся Ян Ин Юэ. Ли Хуа Фонг, кажется, не очень ему поверила. — Люди нас обходят десятой дорогой, а демоны будут заняты нашим «приёмом». Уж я-то позабочусь, чтобы они оказали его нам на должном уровне.</p><p>      —Что ты хочешь этим сказать..? — Хэй Хуа слегка наклонила голову и прищурила глаза.</p><p>      —То, что и сказал. — Ян Цзи Син подошёл к Сяолуну, что смотрел на него с какой-то надеждой, и, положив руку на плечо мальчика, зашептал ему на ухо. —Не смотри на меня таким взглядом. У тебя нет своего меча, и ты ещё не мой старший ученик. Я не желаю, чтобы ты пострадал, поэтому останешься в клане. И это не обсуждается. Я понятно выразился? — последнее молодой человек спросил уже вслух.</p><p>      —Этот ученик понимает. — совсем тихо произнёс Ян Юн Шуан и поклонился.</p><p>      Кланяясь, мальчик обратил внимание, что Вторая Глава пристально за ними наблюдает, но стоило ей столкнуться со взглядом ученика своего шисюна, и девушка развернулась к ним спиной, сжимая флейту у себя на поясе. Поклонившись Фу Тао Мину с Сян Мейфен, Сяолун направился обратно в их с дядей дом. Слова Ян Ин Юэ крепко засели в его голове: ещё не старший ученик, ещё нет своего меча. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то его просто уберут… Нет, он этого не допустит. Ни за что!  Не теперь! Ян Сяолун открыл двери и зашёл в дом, садясь в позу для медитации у дверей.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син смотрел на племянника, пока его спина не скрылась из виду, когда же это произошло, его вниманием завладела его помощница. Ли Хуа Фонг нахмурила брови, рассматривая что-то у себя под ногами. Её рука крепко сжимала флейту, от которой по-прежнему исходила мощная аура. Длинная и чёрная она привлекала к себе внимание, предостерегая противников, разя врагов и защищая близких. На вид этот инструмент казался совершенно безобидным. Что могла сделать обычная поперечная бамбуковая флейта? Но флейта Ли Хуа Фонг была далеко не обычной, и не только из-за силы музыки. Кушен*, на самом деле, имела два лица. Она могла обернуться флейтой, как сейчас, а могла — смертоносным оружием, но каким именно — вопрос. Слухов было столько, что впору наносить на карту империи ещё одно крупное озеро! Кто-то говорил, что вторая личина Кушен копьё, кто-то утверждал, что это двуручный меч, некоторые болтали о железном шесте. Предположений и версий насобиралось больше, чем сказок у Шахерезады, но все они сходились в одном: смертоноснее второго лица Кушен только Ци Мон Ян Ин Юэ. Из-за подобных слухов молодого человека одолевало любопытство: чем же ещё может обернуться эта флейта?</p><p>—Почему… — вдруг заговорила Ли Хуа Фонг, косясь на приближающихся шиди и духов, — Почему ты так уверен, что демоны не придут в клан, когда мы уйдём?</p><p>      —Нужно всегда быть уверенными, шимей. Ну, или хотя бы казаться таковыми для других. Шиди Фа, шиди Чжу. — обратился Ян Ин Юэ к двум наставникам, которых Бай Ху уже ввёл в курс дела, и не заметил того взгляда, которым Ли Хуа Фонг одарила его. Девушка выглядела растерянной: Ян Ин Юэ и раньше так говорил?</p><p>      —Глава Ян, мы собираемся отправиться в Царство Демонов прямо вот так? </p><p>      —А что ещё надо? — полюбопытствовал Чжу Инхэ, которому уже не терпелось спуститься вниз и задать хорошую взбучку тем демонам, что посмели бесцеремонно заявиться к ним, устроив балаган.</p><p>      —Хотя бы попытаться скрыть, что мы люди…</p><p>      —Шиди Фа, наоборот, —лицо Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду тронула злорадная ухмылка,  — Чем быстрее они об этом узнают, тем скорее поторопятся нам навстречу.</p><p>      —И в итоге они придут к нам, а не мы. </p><p>      Фа Тан Сян и Ян Ин Юэ переглянулись, полностью сходясь в своих мыслях, даже лица их разделяли одно и тоже выражение. Ли Хуа Фонг потеряла дар речи: идеи Ян Ин Юэ одна безумнее другой! С каждым моментом она всё больше и больше убеждалась, что её шисюн собирался не просто вернуть Лин-эр, а устроить в Царстве Демонов первородный хаос. Это точно был Ян Ин Юэ? Точно…Он? Но, оставляя этот вопрос пока в сторону, в душе она признавалась, что и сама не прочь поддержать его порывы, как собственно и Фа Тан Сян. Чжу Инхэ не особо любил всякого рода заварушки, но охотно ратовал за справедливость, поэтому его приход в любом случае оборачивался тем, что он не любил. Но безумия этой затее всё равно было не занимать, потому что шли они к Фэй Юнксу! Владыке Восточных Демонических земель! </p><p>      —Фу Тао Мин, Сян Мейфен, мы уходим.</p><p>      —Да, Учитель. — в унисон откликнулись юноша с девушкой, безмолвствовавшие до этого момента.</p><p>      Четверо наставников и двое учеников двинулись к мосту. Лисий и вороний дух поклонились им. Это был не первый раз. Гора и клан в прошлом нередко оставались под их присмотром, когда все или большая часть учителей покидала её, уходя на задание. Но даже так они не могли подумать, что в первые же часы возвращения Ян Ин Юэ, тот снова уйдёт. Причём в Царство Демонов.</p><p>      —Хотел бы я увидеть, как Глава Ян устроит демонам кровавую баньку. Хотя это, скорее, устроит Глава Ли. После того, как Фэй Юнксу чуть не совратил её ученицу в Фэн-Хуане*, у неё к нему свои счёты. — У Ли расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке, но Бай Ху не разделял его чувств и ушёл, пока этот плешивый ворон вновь не вывел его из себя.</p><p>      Вход в Царство Демонов располагался меж двух самых высоких пиков горной гряды под мостом, глубоко внизу. Добраться до него можно было несколькими путями: либо спуститься вниз на мече, либо воспользоваться талисманом перемещения, либо перейти по мосту на первый пик и свернуть на магнолиевой тропе в более густые заросли, за которыми находилась тропа иная, ведшая ко входу. Но времени на прогулку у них не было. Спуск на мече тоже занял бы какое-то время, поэтому, к превеликому облегчению Ян Ин Юэ, Ли Хуа Фонг извлекла из своего бездонного мешочка талисман. Её сил был достаточно для того, чтобы за раз свободно перенести их шестерых и даже не запыхаться.</p><p>      Изнутри образовавшееся поле для перемещения выглядело несколько иначе, чем снаружи. Золотистое сияние, поднявшееся от образовавшегося под их ногами узора, размеренно поднялось вверх. Золото это слегка просвечивало, и Ян Ин Юэ наблюдал за тем, как плавно изменяется картинка по ту сторону, будто поверх одной картины расстелили другую. В обычное время он бы обязательно подивился подобному, но сейчас все его мысли были заняты Лин-эр и Фэй Юнксу. Когда сияние исчезло перед ними был уже не мост с платформой их клана, а узкая дорожка в пустынном месте. Сухие кустарники колючими ветвями пытались ухватиться за одеяния культиваторов, словно хотели их покусать, а почерневшие остатки травы жалобно прогинались под их обувью. Место это находилось столь низко, что солнечный свет просто не доходил до сюда. Пыль, тьма и опустошение, ведшие к пещере.</p><p>      Дорожка оказалась узка даже слишком: по ней и одному человеку было трудно пройти,  не оставив на колючих зарослях часть своей одежды, а с приближением к пещере зарослей становилось всё больше. Больше до той степени, когда они забираются на камни и опутывают сам вход. Видимо, Ян Ин Юэ был слишком счастлив, вот и решили неведомые силы пихнуть в его бочку мёда ложку дёгтя, только ручки у них дрогнули, и вместо ложки получил он порцию размером с хороший таз, а сам таз ещё и напоследок сверху кинули. Чтоб наверняка. Объяснить происходящее Ян Цзи Син мог только так, а ведь сегодняшний день только начался. С каждым новым шагом градус состояния Ян Ин Юэ стемительно понижался, а очередная ветка подписала приговор всей округе. Ци Мон стремительно покинул ножны, и серебристо-синяя волна пронеслась до самой пещеры, быстро и качественно очистив территорию. Сян Мейфен с Фу Тао Мином, шедшие между Ли Хуа Фонг и Фа Тан Сяном, потеряли челюсти: иссохшая растительность в одночасье превратилась в пепел. Теперь места хватало всем, а вход в пещеру более не представлял собой квест «Красота» требует жертв».</p><p>      Воздух в пещере оказался ещё хуже, чем на улице. Если снаружи он был слишком сухой, то внутри — до невозможности спёртый. Добавить к этому темноту, как у помершего перед глазами,  — уж Ян Ин Юэ знал это хорошо  — с температурой будто в бане «Местная Сахара» и на выходе можно получить взбешённого пуще прежнего Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду. А выход тот находился уже в Царстве Демонов. Ещё живя в своём родном мире, Ян Ин Юэ иногда на досуге мог почитать какой нибудь уся или сянься роман. Демоны были почти в каждом из подобного рода произведений, но вот место их жительства описывалось не так часто, как хотелось бы. Лично Ян Цзи Син мог припомнить от силы пару романов, только в одном были лишь скудные наброски, а во втором автор так и не смог определиться: делать мир демонов, похожим на человеческий, или вдарить убойной порцией фэнтези по мозгам. А теперь Ян Ин Юэ мог воочию увидеть Царство Демонов. Возможно, при иных обстоятельствах он бы обрадовался подобному, но не сейчас.</p><p>      —Это и есть Царство Демонов..? — Фу Тао Мин смотрел вперёд широко раскрытыми глазами.</p><p>      —Их Восточные земли, если быть точнее. — пояснил Фа Тан Сян. — Глава Ян..?</p><p>      —Пригласить — пригласили, а адрес указать забыли. И даже не встречают. Не порядок у них с манерами и этикетом, но ничего… Это мастер совершенно бесплатно даст им урок хороших манер. — Ян Ин Юэ скрипнул зубами так, что Сян Мейфен поспешила юркнуть за Ли Хуа Фонг.</p><p>Молодой человек быстрым и внимательным взглядом окинул округу. Они стояли на небольшой возвышенности, от которой вниз уходили каменные ступени, ведшие к дороге. Совершенствующиеся стояли в окружении чёрных кустов и деревьев. Можно было подумать, что они выглядели такими безжизненными из-за отсутствия света, но несколько фонарей внизу прекрасно освещали здешнюю растительность, и цвет её от этого не менялся. Как таковой, это даже растительностью назвать нельзя было, Ян Ин Юэ ничего в ней не чувствовал. Эти деревья и кустарники напоминали ему искусственные растения в торговых центрах из его мира.</p><p>      Когда они чуть прошли вперёд и начали спускаться, Ян Цзи Син обратил внимание на странный серебристо-сиреневый свет, лившийся будто с неба. Культиватор поднял глаза, отмечая, что свет, действительно, падал с неба, а источала его огромных размеров Луна. Несколько полупрозрачных облаков проплыли мимо неё, чуть задев местное светило. В груди молодого человека что-то дрогнуло. Ян Ин Юэ нахмурился, но не смог понять, что это было: ощущение исчезло столь же быстро, как и появилось. Списав всё на своё настроение, он пошёл дальше и вышел к широкой дороге, но услышал позади подозрительное хмыканье. Как он и думал, хмыканье принадлежало Чжу Инхэ, под ногами которого вертелся синий огонёк. Поняв, что его заметили, огонёк проворно юркнул в кусты, а потом выскочил на дорогу и понёсся прочь. Совершенствующиеся оглядели дорогу, по коей умчался огонёк. Кажется, они находились на окраине какого-то местного поселения демонов. Здесь стояли покосившиеся домики, казавшиеся пустыми, но удостоверяться в этом они не собирались.</p><p>      Вообще Ян Ин Юэ сейчас бы не отказался от интернета! Топографическим критином они никогда не был, но было бы просто замечательно открыть сейчас электронную карту сия места, отыскать на ней местоположение Фэй Юнксу и двинуться напрямик! Но куда там..! Сначала им придётся поиграть в прядки! А время-то их шло… Ян Цзи Син знал, что Фэй Юнксу не причинит Лин-эр зла, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с ним, но всё равно не мог не волноваться за девушку. «Лин-эр, мы идём. Скоро всё закончится», — Ян Ин Юэ сжал губы и кивком головы указала на дорогу, говоря, что путь у них пока один.</p><p>      Что же касалось самой Лин-эр, то она, действительно, была в порядке. Как и предполагал Ян Ин Юэ, демоны не смели её и пальцем коснуться. Даже похищая, они обращались с ней весьма аккуратно. Девушка любовалась водопадами, когда шпилька в её волосах покачнулась и выпала из причёски прямо в воду.</p><p>      —Я достану. — улыбнулась Сян Мейфен и склонилась к чистейшей воде.</p><p>      Лин-эр легко кивнула в ответ, но ей это показалось странным… Шпилька довольно плотно сидела в её волосах, но, незадолго до того как выпасть, что-то будто ударило большому красному цветку на заколке. Не успела Лин-эр толком додумать свою мысль, как по бокам от неё появились две странные фигуры. Они молниеносно закрыли ей рот, не дав и пискнуть, схватили под руки и взмыли вверх. Последним, что она отчётливо видела перед тем, как всё началось нестись перед её глазами, были перепуганные глаза Сян Мейфен. Лин-эр попыталась сопротивляться, но довольно быстро поняла, что плохо будет в данном случае только ей, потому что они неслись по деревьям и над ними, а потом резко спрыгнули под мост. Девушка была готова поклясться, что выплюнет своё сердце! Когда под ногами оказалась земля, а не воздух, Лин-эр выдохнуть всё же не смогла, так как всё вновь завертелось и закружилось, а в следующее мгновение взор её застлала тьма, сменившаяся в итоге серебристо-сиреневым светом. Ей по-прежнему зажимали рот, однако видеть она могла прекрасно, но в данном случае предпочтительнее было бы закрыть именно глаза.</p><p>      Оказавшись в этом непонятном месте, похитители более не торопились. Видимо, не боялись больше погони, поэтому сквозь вереницу улиц, крыш всякого рода заведений и домов девушка смогла разглядеть то, что всколыхнуло в ней волны ужаса и страха. В одном из широких окон огромного дома, украшенного алыми фонарями, наливая своему клиенту вино, сидела…Лиса! Её уши и пара хвостов двигались в такт трепещущей газовой ткани, еле прикрывавшей тело. У клиента Лин-эр успела увидеть лишь пару рогов, но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы всё её тело парализовало. Это было не просто странное место! Это был город демонов! И сейчас её куда-то утаскивали именно демоны! Да, Лин-эр не являлась совершенствующейся, но с демонами жизнь её столкнула на узкой дорожке… Перед её взором вновь одна за другой проносились картинки из прошлого: как после одного странного клиента её матушка начала кашлять чёрной кровью, как хозяйка того злачного места за волосы вышвырнула её мать на улицу в зиму, а её, умоляющую на коленях, пнула в лицо; как она тащила свою матушку на себе, умоляя не умирать, а та безостановочно просила у неё прощения за подобную жизнь. Каждое слово давалось её маме с трудом, каждое слово приносило ей боль и выходило наружу вместе с кровью. Лин-эр вновь очутилась в том холодном закоулке на окраине города, где матушка поцеловала её последний раз и навсегда закрыла свои глаза. Где в ту зимнюю ночь над ней нависли две пары огненных глаз, а перед лицом распахнулась клыкастые пасти. Она продолжала сжимать уже остывшую руку матери и смотреть в этот ужас, зная, что ей не выжить. Но судьба имела на неё свои и планы, и, прежде чем две пасти сомкнулись на её шее, головы демонов снёс прямой чёрный клинок. Тела демонов обратились в прах, а на её плечи легла тёплая накидка.</p><p>      «Господин Ян! Господин Ян! Господин Ян!» — в своей голове повторяла девушка, не обращая внимание ни на последнюю захлопнувшуюся перед ней дверь, ни комнату, в которой они оказались, ни на находившихся в ней.</p><p>      —Вы что с ней сделали?!  — прошипел кто-то сквозь зубы.</p><p>      —Господин Циу Хэй, мы клянёмся, что ни пальцем, ни словом, ни взглядом человеческой девушке не навредили! Она просто вдруг стала такой! — наперебой залепетали два невысоких демона-близнеца. Их фиолетовые глаза переливались в тёплом свете свечей, а нежно-синяя кожа, проглядывавшая сквозь чёрные сплошные одеяния, напоминала перламутр.</p><p>      Из-за жемчужного занавеса* вышел юноша в одеждах цвета снега, неба и цветков льна. На вид ему нельзя было дать больше восемнадцати-двадцати, но демоны-близнецы прекрасно знали, что ему было уже даже не три-четыре столетия. Настоящего возраста его никто не знал, зато знали, что он был правой рукой Владыки восточных Демонических земель, Фэй Юнксу. Золотистые глаза с вертикальными зрачками опасно сверкнули, а тонкие пальцы словно невзначай прошлись по наручам с двумя нефритовыми бусинами. От того, как Циу Хэй повернул голову, хвост его упал с плеч, и подручные его вздрогнули.</p><p>—Если узнаю, что вы нарушили приказ, я даже Владыке Фэю докладывать об этом не стану, а лично с вами разберусь. — златоглазый демон забрал из рук слуг Лин-эр, и взгляд его значительно смягчился, — Госпожа? Госпожа?  — мягко позвал Циу Хэй, но Лин-эр продолжала смотреть вперёд.</p><p>      Демон взглядом приказал близнецам убраться и повёл девушку в комнату, где усадил на кровать и покрывалом укрыл трясущиеся руки и ноги. Подойдя к небольшому столику, заставленному фруктами и угощениями из мира людей, Циу Хэй налил в фарфоровую чашечку немного тёплого чая и подал его Лин-эр. Та подняла на него остекленевший взгляд, но не сдвинулась с места. Тогда Циу Хэй сам взял её руки и передал им чашу.</p><p>      —Госпожа, знаю: из уст демона любые слова покажутся вам ложью, особенно после того, как мы с вами обошлись, но в этих покоях все напитки и кушанья принадлежат вашему миру, поэтому выпейте. Я слышал, что в мире людей этот чай помогает расслабиться.</p><p>      Лин-эр перевела взгляд на чай, узнавая знакомый аромат ромашки и мяты. Комната, где она сейчас находилась, ничем не отличалась от тех, что были в доме Ян Ин Юэ. Стол не шевелился, будучи растением, подушки не являли собой живых лисиц, а разноцветные огоньки не порхали в воздухе. Вместо этого всё здесь было совершенно обычным.</p><p>      —Понимаю ваше замешательство, но далеко не всё, что болтают о нас люди, есть правда. — улыбнулся демон, и лицо его приобрело довольно-таки нежное выражение. — Меня зовут Циу Хэй. Я помощник Владыки Восточных Демонических земель, Фэй Юнксу. Госпожа, примите наши извинения. Мы не желали навредить вам, но, если бы мы вас не забрали, боюсь, Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду не согласился бы прийти.</p><p>      —Что вам надо от моего господина? — неожиданно грозно спросила Лин-эр, сама себе поражаясь: откуда у неё на это силы взялись.</p><p>      —Мой господин хотел поговорить с Бессмертным Мастером Сы Ду, однако это довольно деликатная тема, о которой посторонние уши не должны узнать.</p><p>      —Тогда вы могли просто прийти на гору Юэ. Господин Ян точно бы выслушал вас. — дрожащие пальцы отогрелись благодаря теплу чаши, и девушка на свои страх и риск немного отпила. Даже если демоны ей что-то и подлили, она этого не чувствовала. Не пересохни у неё от волнения горло, она бы и глотка не сделала, но сейчас вредить себе как-либо нельзя.</p><p>      Циу Хэй облегчённо выдохнул, когда их невольная гостья всё же выпила чай. Он лично проверял, чтобы в чае ничего не было. Фэй Юнксу всем строго настрого наказал вести себя с человеческой девушкой достойно, выполнять её пожелания, если те не шли вразрез с планами Фэй Юнксу, и кончиком коготка её не трогать. Он не хотел причинить вреда ей и обернуть на себя гнев Ян Ин Юэ: лишние проблемы Владыке Запада были не нужны. Услышав своего господина, Циу Хэй лично обо всём позаботился: подготовил покои, раздобыл побольше яств и напитков из мира людей. Вместе с Фэй Юнксу он довольно часто бывал в человеческом мире, ел их пищу, видел их празднества, пил их напитки, читал их работы. Многие демоны ненавидели людей, ещё многие относились к ним с пренебрежением, третьи многие жили по принципу «они не трогают нас, а мы не трогаем их». Фэй Юнксу же ни к каким из этих «многих» не относился. Он не презирал людей, но и не любил их. Он просто считал людей интересными, ведь порой те умудрялись прожить свои несколько десятков лет настолько ярко, насколько демоны не могли прожить свои сотни. Находил занимательными Фэй Юнксу и их блюда, вкус которых резко отличался от вкуса пищи демонов и, честно признать, был по большей части своей даже лучше. Разумеется, в Царстве Демонов было много по-настоящему вкусных блюд, которые некоторые особо предприимчивые демоны, прикинувшись людьми, продавали в человечьем мире, выдавая их за иноземные кушанья. На вырученные деньги они покупали понравившееся им в мире людей и забирали с собой. В основном это были всё те же кушанья, напитки, иногда украшения или одежда, а порой и косметика; и если украшения и одежду демоны могли сделать из имеющихся материалов, то для всего остального из списка таких материалов не было, поэтому сие имело ценность. За деньги людей, кстати, в их мире купить ничего нельзя, но можно обменять, ведь и их царству было чем похвастаться перед людьми. Например, у них можно было свободно найти редчайшие ингредиенты для зелий, магические виды тканей и камней. Если за это человек предлагал достойный обмен или плату, то демоны охотно шли на сделку, а куда далее девалась их выручка, ясно было уже всем. Да и вообще: в этих землях люди и демоны соседствовали с незапамятных времён, поэтому неплохо научились терпеть друг друга. Без столкновений жизнь, конечно же, не обходилась, но обе стороны успевали урегулировать конфликты до того, как те перешли бы черту невозврата. </p><p>      —К сожалению, как раз в мире людей эту тему обсуждать и не стоит. — Циу Хэй слегка нахмурился, но почти сразу вернул лицу прежний расслабленный вид, — Хотя и в нашем мире обсуждать подобное рискованно, так как мы не знаем всего наверняка. Но, прошу вас, не думайте об этом слишком много и располагайтесь здесь так, как вам удобно. Думается мне, Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду уже в пути, так что скоро вы покинете это место. А до этого момента не стесняйтесь и зовите меня или слуг, если вам что-либо понадобится. Я приставил к этой комнате двух служанок, они полностью в вашем распоряжении.</p><p>      —Хммм… — девушка бросила взгляд на двери, потом на стол с едой и кивнула. Кажется, её трогать, и правда, никто не собирался, а если так, то и она не должна доставлять проблем, пока Ян Ин Юэ будет со всем разбираться. Лучше тихо и спокойно посидеть, не делая никаких глупостей, тем более ей предоставили всё для её же удобства.</p><p>      —Благодарю за понимание. Что ж, тогда я пойду.</p><p>      Циу Хэй покинул покои, выделенные Лин-эр на время её пребывания здесь, и предупреждающе посмотрел на двух лисиц-служанок. Вертикальные зрачки опасно сверкнули, а нефритовые бусины, пришитые к наручам, предупреждающе блеснули. Девушки вздрогнули и прижали рыжие ушки к головам. Проводив его взглядом, они облегчённо выдохнули и с любопытством заглянули внутрь. Лин-эр продолжала сидеть на кровати, но потом резко встала и подошла к столу. Она придирчивым взглядом оглядела фрукты с пирожными и печеньем, а потом взяла одно на пробу, но нахмурилась. Пальчики её пробежали по фруктам и вытащили один мандарин. Ловко его очистив, Лин-эр положила одну дольку на печенье и с удовольствием то съела. Так определенно было лучше. Две лисички переглянулись и снова вздохнули: проблем не предвиделось, но как же они ошибались! Не прошло и часа, как девушка вылетела в коридор, напугав и без того уже запуганных служанок.</p><p> —Принисите мне ещё тех пирожных! — с сияющими глазами заговорила девушка, — Ну, тех самых! Белые такие, слегка воздушные!* Несите!</p><p>      Лисицы-служанки растерянно переглянулись, но за пирожными побежали: господин Фэй Юнксу и господин Циу Хэй наказали выполнять все пожелания их гостьи. Они нашли на их кухне несколько белых пирожных, которые пришлись Лин-эр по вкусу, и принесли их. Та начала уплетать их с таким аппетитом, что служанки только и могли, что подбирать слюнки. Заметив это, девушка улыбнулась и съела последний кусочек. К этому времени на столе осталось только немного фруктов, а от пережитых эмоций у Лин-эр так разыгрался аппетит, что сладостями она насыться уже не могла, поэтому две лисички побежали на кухню вновь. Лин-эр без зазрения совести гоняла двух демониц туда и обратно: Циу Хэй же сказал, что она может не стесняться, вот она и не стеснялась. Тем более, внутри неё сидел маленький мстительный человечек, который хотел хотя бы так помочь её господину Яну. А почему бы нет? Улыбка растянулась на лице Лин-эр, и она с милым выражением лица послала служанку за очередной порцией пирожков на пару с мясом!</p><p>      Циу Хэй как раз шёл от своего господина, когда мимо него один за другим пробежало несколько демонят-прислужников. Козлоподобные существа с человечьими лицами очень сильно спешили и даже не заметили Циу Хэя. Демону это показалось подозрительным: непонятным образом весь их дворец сейчас выглядел как-то странно. Обычно их обиталищу не была присуща подобная активность. Решив разузнать о происходящем, Циу Хэй попетлял немного по витиеватым коридорам, освещаемых алыми фонарями и лисьими огнями, выглянул в резное окно, завешенное полупрозрачной серебристой тканью.</p><p>      Дворец Владыки Восточных Демонических земель стоял в их столице, точно посередине города, являясь его сердцем. От дворца отходило множество витиеватых путей и дорог. Если так получалось, что Фэй Юнксу не желал кого-либо видеть у себя на пороге, он мог так запутать этого нестастного, что тот навеки вечные терялся в их городе. И наоборот. Если же он очень желал кого-то найти или увидеть, то, как бы тот не старался обойти дворец стороной, тропа-дороженька выводила его прямиком к огромным алым вратам. Благодаря этому Фэй Юнксу всегда знал что, где и когда происходит в Бан Е Цзы*, столице его владений. Циу Хэй хоть и был правой рукой своего Владыки, подобными силами не обладал, но ничуть от этого не страдал. Он мог в любой момент выглянуть в окно и увидеть всю столицу, а там уже не составляло труда найти источник шума. Только в этот раз источник шума находился не в столице, а прямо в их дворце.</p><p>      —Что за переполох во дворце? — Циу Хэй остановил пробегавшего мимо одноглазого демонёнка.</p><p>      —Господин Циу Хэй! Ох, эта девчонка..! — демон шикнул в сторону, перевёл дух и на одном дыхании выпалил, — Она съела все наши запасы человеческой еды! Все пирожные! И пирожки! И мандарины! Она ест, и ест, и ест, будто у неё не желудок, а яма без дна! Господин Циу Хэй, она точно человек?!</p><p>      Циу Хэй ухмыльнулся. Кажется, эта девушка отошла от шока и теперь отыгрывалась на их кухне. Но так определённо лучше, чем если бы это дитя сидело в углу и дрожало от страха, а потом предстало в таком виде перед Бессмертным Мастером Сы Ду. Она определённо была для него очень важна, иначе Ян Ин Юэ никогда бы не привёз обычного человека в клан Юэ. Лично Циу Хэй никогда не встречался с Ян Ин Юэ, но слухами о Первом Главе горы и клана Юэ полнились не только земли мира человеческого, но и Царства Демонического. А история о том, как этот человек в одиночку семь лет назад уничтожил демонов в провинции Чэнь Фа*, до сих пор будоражила кровь многих. Поэтому Циу Хэй ждал этой встречи с лёгким трепетом и ничуть не меньше, чем его господин.</p><p>      А уж как этой встречи ждал сам Ян Ин Юэ! Оказавшись на дороге, за неимением никакой другой, они пошли по этой. Огонька, крутившегося под ногами Чжу Инхэ, было уже не видать, как и каких-либо других обитателей этого места, но это продлилось недолго. Старые покосившиеся дома довольно быстро сменились на новые и добротно построенные. Ян Ин Юэ ожидал несколько иного… В его мыслях дома демонов больше походили на пещеры или непонятного рода строения, но те, на деле, почти не отличались от человеческих. Разве что стояли они впритык друг к другу или вообще нагромождались один на другой. Сама же дорога из обычной просёлочной плавно перетекла в мощёную и резко расширилась, сворачивая вправо и выводя совершенствующихся на невообразимо оживлённую улицу. Тишина в мгновенье ока сменилась шумом и разговорами.</p><p>      Торговые ряды тянулись вперёд, прерываемые ресторанчиками, игровыми домами, борделями и домами обычными. Сначала культиваторы подумали, что перед ними торговая площадь, но она слишком на таковую не походила. Жилые дома соседствовали с борделями, ресторанчики делили помещение с чем-то отдалённо напоминавшим библиотеку, а на крыше, предположительно, жилого дома стояло ещё одно здание с табличкой «Поисковая охрана». Из любопытства Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел на парочку прилавков: на одном из них лежали вполне себе обычные вещи вроде подвесок на пояс и заколок, зато на соседнем прилавке разноцветный камушек так и спешил удрать, а подвешенный к верёвке корень дрыгал своими отростками и обещал, о боже, оторвать тому, кто до него дотронется, то самое.</p><p>      «Это местная азиатская демоническая мандрагора?» — Ян Ин Юэ не смог перебороть любопытство и подошёл поближе. Чувства его полностью разделял Фа Тан Сян, глядевший на вопящее чудо сияюшими глазами. Когда же он потянул к нему руку, корешок неожиданно разинул свою пасть и клацнул зубами в кончике ногтя от пальца Фа Тан Сяна. Это были зубы! Настоящие! Маленькие клычки! При этом он начал верещать ещё больше, обещая самые страшные расправы.</p><p>      —Убери от него свои руки. — Чжу Инхэ бросил на корешок уничижающий взгляд.</p><p>      —Чего вылупился, удрыток?! — тявкнул корешок, а Чжу Инхэ сдвинул брови, представляя, как нарежет и поджарит этот говорливый стручок.</p><p>      —Шиди Чжу, спокойно. Спокойно..! — Фа Тан Сян, прочитав мысли Чжу Инхэ, написанные на его лице, попытался оттащить своего шиди подальше от этого прилавка.</p><p>      —Вот же редька вяленая! — Фу Тао Мин передёрнул плечами и поравнялся с Ян Ин Юэ. — Учитель, вы знаете: куда нам надо идти?</p><p>      —Признаюсь честно — нет. — сквозь зубы выдохнул Ян Ин Юэ. Чуть ослабшая хватка на Ци Моне вновь окрепла. Молодой человек незаметно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь уловить хоть какие-то зацепки, чтобы двинуться дальше.</p><p>      Осматриваясь, он заметил застывшую Ли Хуа Фонг. Хэй Хуа смотрела на огромный бордель, завешанный газовой тканью и удивительными фонарями, не дававшими ткани вспыхнуть. Из окон этого здания лилась весёлая музыка, порой сыпались лепестки или вылетали пиалы с вином. Но не это привлекло её, а то, как это место источало свет. Оно будто светилось изнутри своим алым сиянием, распространяемое полупрозрачными бабочками, сотворёнными при помощи сил демонов. Это и поражало её и злило, заставляя вспомнить об инциденте, произошедшем пару недель назад в городке Фэн-Хуан, когда Фэй Юнксу, скрыв свою ауру, прикинулся человеком и чуть не соблазнил её ученицу! Узнав обо всём, Вторая Глава со всей силу ударила кулаком по столику, ломая его пополам. Девушка искренне представляла, что вместо столика ломает голову этого демона! Ярость вновь захлестнула её с головой, и она так резко развернулась, что заставила Сян Мейфен подпрыгнуть на месте.</p><p>—Только дождись, Фэй Юнксу, я тебе зубы-то попересчитаю..! — прошипела Ли Хуа Фонг, сжимая кулак и принимая воинственную позу.</p><p>      —Удачи, но для начала нам стоит немного поскакать по этому городку. —Ян Цзи Син кивнул на дорогу, что чуть поодаль от того места, где они стояли, расходилась на несколько дорожек. Это стало последней каплей в терпении совершенствующегося.</p><p>      —А вам не кажется странным, что никто из демонов до сих пор не обратил на нас своего внимания?  — Сян Мейфен столкнулась взглядом с какой-то девушкой-демоном, лицо и руки которой были в чешуе.</p><p>      —Наоборот. Все уже давно знают: кто мы, но не спешат нас трогать. Они не хотят нарваться на неприятности с кланом Юэ. — как бы невзначай молодой человек тронул чёрную серьгу-полумесяц.</p><p>      —Вторая серьга. Где она? — поинтересовался Чжу Инхэ, присматриваясь к отливавшему тёмным сияние украшению. — Вы же не отдали её…Ему?</p><p>      —У этого дитя есть все те качества, что я ценю, поэтому почему бы не попытаться? Если моя затея не увенчается успехом, я могу выбрать на роль старшего ученика другого человека. </p><p>      В сиренево-серебристом свете Луны глаза Ян Ин Юэ  потемнели, став из василькового глубоко-сапфировыми. Ян Цзи Син чуть обернулся к Чжу Инхэ и посмотрел на него в упор, ясно давая понять, что обсуждать эту тему он больше не собирается. И без того тёмная и тяжёлая аура Главы горы и клана Юэ стала ещё более подавляющей. Низкоуровневые демоны, оказавшиеся на свое беду поблизости, попадали ниц от этой силы, а те проворные из них, кто успел убежать, забились в узкие щели, разделявшие здания, желая с ними слиться.</p><p>      —Итак, здесь три пути, поэтому предлагаю разделиться. — на губах Ян Ин Юэ появилась лёгкая улыбка, будто это не он секунды назад чуть не разметал половину площади своей энергией. </p><p>      Совершенствующийся подошёл ближе к борделю, выбирая ту тропу, по которой хотел пойти бы сам. Любой другой на его месте предпочёл бы и дальше передвигаться изначальной группой, но он не любой. Они ещё у самого входа увидели огромный дворец, возвышавшийся над городом подобно надзирателю. Богатый, высокий, залитый светом, так и говоривший: «Я жду тебя». Без сомнения именно этот дворец был их конечной целью, но до него ещё предстояло добраться. Изначально, Ян Ин Юэ планировал спросить дорогу у какого-нибудь демона, но абсолютно каждый из этой расы, заметив знак полумесяца, делал вид, что не замечает людей. От некоторых ощущался страх, от некоторых благоговение. Понимание того, что затея его не увенчается успехом, пришло к молодому человеку почти сразу же. Но по этой же причине они могли не бояться разделиться. Без сомнений. Фэй Юнксу не допустит, чтобы с ними что-то произошло в пути.</p><p>      «Пытаешься обезопасить нам дорогу, а послать кого-нибудь встретить нас тебе не судьба?!» — Ян Ин Юэ выдохнул сквозь зубы и боковым зрением заметил направляющуюся к нему демоницу. Она уже какое-то время наблюдала за ними с порога своего борделя и теперь, видимо, решилась подойти. Стоило признать, она была очень красива. Длинные стройные ноги, прикрытые просвечивающей чёрной юбкой, плыли по дороге, как по волнам; бёдра завлекающее раскачивались, а сложенные у груди руки привлекали внимание к её бюсту, почти не скрытому тканью. Пухлые алые губы приоткрылись на вдохе, а пурпурные глаза скрылись за занавесом ресниц и тут же появились из-за него.</p><p>      —Редко к нам в город приходят столь выдающиеся совершенствующиеся… — словно кошка, промурлыкала демоница. — Не желаете отдохнуть у нас? Я бы лично налила вам вина.</p><p>      Фа Тан Сян прикрыл лицо рукавом, пряча за ним тяжкий вздох. Чжу Инхэ посмотрел на него потом на демоницу и передёрнулся. Брови его резко сошлись на переносице, а взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Фа Тан Сяна. В глазах того застыла нечитаемая эмоция, словно он чего-то ждал. В итоге Чжу Инхэ отвернулся от него и решительно направился к той тропе, что веда подальше от этого проклятого борделя. Сен Цао* вздохнул и направился за своим шиди, кивком сообщая Ян Ин Юэ и Ли Хуа Фонг о своих намерениях сопровождать шиди Чжу.</p><p>      —У меня очень ревнивый муж, а пожить ещё охота, поэтому нет. — скороговоркой выпалил Ян Ин Юэ, отвечая Фа Тан Сяну кивком на кивок.</p><p>      Услышав ответ демоница резко преобразилась в лице и несколько раз заторможено хлопнула глазами, но сразу же взяла себя в руки и… Взор её неожиданно обратился к Ли Хуа Фонг, став куда заинтересованнее.</p><p>      —Тогда, может быть, вы составите мне компанию? — девушка подошла к Ли Хуа Фонг и слегка склонилась, так как была выше её. В пурпурных глазах мелькнул азарт. </p><p>      Сама Ли Хуа Фонг этого глубокого порыва не разделяла, лицо её исказилось так, словно она одновременно жевала лимон и перец чили.</p><p>      —Да лучше с Фэй Юнксу чай пить..! — Хэй Хуа сжала кулаки, вздёрнула подбородок и наградила местную ночную бабочку взглядом из разряда «не дай, бог-или-кто-там-у-вас, встретить меня в подворотне». Развернувшись, девушка стремительно направилась прочь. Ян Ин Юэ поклонился демонице и пошёл следом, всё ещё ощущая её крайне заинтересованный взгляд.</p><p>      —Она даже к девушкам пристаёт… Невероятно..!</p><p>      —Вот как раз-таки в этом нет ничего невероятного, — Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду бросил на Фу Тао Мина слегка повеселевший взгляд, — Потому что на самом деле это парень. Изящества ему, конечно, не занимать, но изменить привычки очень трудно. Он позабыл о своей роли уже после третьего шага.</p><p>      —Святые Небеса! — воскликнул Фу Тао Мин, густо заливаясь краской.</p><p>      —Это, правда, юноша?! — Сян Мейфен, сияя, как начищенный медный таз, обернулась, ища в толпе демона-демоницу.</p><p>      «Кажется, вам следовало бы поменяться реакциями», — про себя усмехнулся молодой человек, украдкой посматривая на Ли Хуа Фонг, всё ещё не отошедшую от гнева и жутко краснеющую.</p><p>      —Да как такое называется вообще? — Фу Тао Мин хлопал глазами. Вот так обдурят тебя, а ты и не заметишь…</p><p>      —Родила царица в ночь не то сына, не то дочь*… — ровно до сего дня Ян Ин Юэ даже не подозревал, что когда-либо воспользуется фразой из учебника по зарубежной литературе. Он не помнил, из какого произведения были эти строчки, но как же хорошо они описывали ситуацию.</p><p>      —Что..? — Ли Хуа Фонг обернулась к своему шисюну. Погрузившись в мысли, она прослушала большую часть разговора и теперь не была уверена в услышанном.</p><p>—Ничего, шимей. — загадочно улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син. — Сян Мейфен, ступай вместе с шишу Ли, а я пойду с Фу Тао Мином.</p><p>      Сказав это, молодой человек резко ушёл в проулок, поэтому Фу Тао Мин чуть не потерял своего Учителя, но в последний миг заметил кончик Исян, за которым и последовал. Стоило им только уйти с шумной площади, как Ян Ин Юэ моментально изменился в лице. Теперь на нём не было даже тени улыбки. Дождавшись своего ученика, Ян Цзи Син пошёл вперёд. </p><p>      Проулок был достаточно широким, чтобы двое могли идти рядом, но Фу Тао Мин почтительно держался слегка позади, пытаясь всеми силами заглушить в себе страх, шкарябавший внутри с того момента, как они пересекли границу Царства Демонов. С одной стороны в юноше бурлил восторг, заставляющий его взор с жадностью выжигать в памяти всё им увиденное, с другой — страх, из-за которого холодели и дрожали конечности. Только спина Учителя не давала ему окончательно запутаться в круговороте собственных чувств. Фу Тао Мина восхищало то, с каким бесстрашием и хладнокровием Ян Ин Юэ шёл вперёд и принимал решения, не подозревая, чего стоило это хладнокровие самому Ян Цзи Сину.</p><p>      А Ян Цзи Сином двигало только одно — вернуть Лин-эр. Каждый его шаг в этом месте, каждый взгляд, каждое слово были не стремлением не выдать себя, а простым желанием спасти важного человека. Только сам Ян Ин Юэ знал, как ему было страшно. Возможно, даже страшнее, чем Фу Тао Мину, ведь это дитя жило в этом мире от рождения, а он перенёсся сюда всего несколько месяцев назад! Он всеми силами пытался восполнить пробелы, но сделать это за столь краткий срок не возможно. И теперь, не успел он из Янлина перебраться на гору Юэ и разобраться в новом для него месте, на его голову сваливаются проблемы в лице не известного ему Фэй Юнксу!</p><p>      Исян, ощущая состояние своего хозяина, нежно погладила его по пальцам. Она не понимала его переживаний, но чувствовала боль. Этот Ян Ин Юэ очень ей нравился. Он вроде и был похож на её прежнего хозяина, но и координально отличался от него. Этот человек с первых мгновений понравился ей, как и Ци Мону. Обычно все оружия были преданы только одному хозяину и никогда не признавали иного, но не признать этого человека они не могли. Его душа была теплее и ласковее, но аура бепроглядно темна, сильна и тяжела. Несгибаемые дух и воля, но хрупкое серце. Кем этот Ян Ин Юэ был в прошлом, они не ведали, но могли предположить, что пройти и вынести пришлось ему немало. Если не уважать и не признавать его, то кого тогда? Их словно тянуло к нему, и противиться этой тяги не было ни сил, ни желания.</p><p>      Ощутив прикосновение к пальцам, Ян Ин Юэ слегка ими пошевелил, благодаря шёлковую нить за поддержку. Они уже какое-то время шли вдоль тёмного проулка, служившего, судя по всему, жилой улицей. За это время им никто не встретился, и Ян Ин Юэ это напрягало, потому что слежку за ними он чувствовал отчётливо. Кто и откуда следил, вычислить ему не удалось, зато вовремя заметить ловушку получилось. </p><p>      —Наверх! Живо! — крикнул Ян Ин Юэ, не тратя время, чтобы обернуться к ученику. Фу Тао Мин был смышленым и быстро реагировал.</p><p>      Оттолкнувшись от мощёной дорожки, совершенствующийся и его ученик запрыгнули на плотно прилегающие друг к другу крыши домов. В тот же миг, как ступни их коснулись местами треснувшей черепицы, чёрный туман пролетел по всему проулку, накрыв его собой. «Так и знал. Слишком тихо было. Дело рук этого Фэй Юнксу?» — довести свою мысль до логического конца Ян Ин Юэ не успел. Атаковавший их, поняв, что ловушка отныне бесполезна, попробовал зайти с другой стороны. Воспользовавшись шатким положением культиваторов на гнилой черепице, он материализовался по правую руку Ян Цзи Сина. Он скрывался под слоями тёмного тумана и целился молодому человеку в глотку, но Ян Ин Юэ успел резко присесть, попутно выхватив из ножен Ци Мон. Чёрный клинок, прошёлся по туманным ногам, оставив после себя синий свет, но рассёк лишь туман. Фигура неизвестного резко переместилась вперёд, намереваясь заблокировать им проход, и атаковала Ян Ин Юэ, не забыв про его ученика. За спиной Фу Тао Мина появился сгусток тёмной энергии, но прежде, чем он что-либо бы ему сделал, юноша резко развернулся, выхватывая из колчана стрелу, натянул тетиву и выстрелил точно посередине. Следующая стрела пронзила уже цель, находившуюся сбоку от его Учителя.</p><p>      Поняв, что так Фу Тао Мина не достать, тьма изменила своё нападение, попытавшись окружить юношу, но тот, используя талисманы, взмыл вверх. Лук в его руках ловко сменился на саблю, ощутимо полоснувшую по непонятному существу, но не причинившую ему особого вреда. Разрезанная тьма тут же соединалась вновь и превратилась в острые сосульки, атаковавшие Фу Тао Мина с разных углов. Перескакивая с крыши на крышу, юноша отбивался от тёмных сосулек, стараясь удержать Учителя в поле своего зрения.</p><p>      Тем же занимался и Ян Ин Юэ. Он просто не имел право сейчас потерять этого мальчишку! Однако его противник делал всё, чтобы именно это и произошло. Атакуя из низкого положения, Ян Цзи Син намеревался разрубить непонятный сгусток, имевший под собой физическую основу, но встретил сопротивление. Его клинок явно заблокировали другим клинком. Неизвестный попытался оттеснить совершенствующегося назад, подталкивая к краю крыши, но Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду сумел оттолкнуться от черепицы, сразу же обсыпавшееся, и перепрыгнуть неизвестного. Увидя в этом шанс, тьма без зазрения совести попыталась атаковать в спину, но Ян Ин Юэ, перехватив рукоять, спиной заблокировал удар. Отбив клинок, молодой человек вынудил неизвестного уйти в сторону, но тот всё равно попытался снести ему голову, что, разумеется, не удалось. Зато теперь Ян Ин Юэ был уверен, что за чёрным туманом скрывался мужчина с длинным и, возможно, широким клинком.</p><p>      Боковым зрением заметив, что Фу Тао Мина уже оттеснили далеко вперёд, Ян Цзи Син сорвался с места. Нельзя позволить плану противника поих разделению увенчаться успехом. Но понял это не только молодой человек. Скрывавшийся во тьме вновь собрался отрезать ему путь, но Ян Ин Юэ извлёк из запазухи несколько огненных талисманов и, сотворив стену из огня, ненадолго отделил себя от нежелательного попутчика. Выкроив немного времени, Глава Ян добрался до своего ученика, протыкая Ци Моном сгусток энергии прямо перед носом юноши. Тьма пронзительно заверещала и исчезла, чтобы появиться вновь под их ногами, пробив дыру в крыше.</p><p>      Исян здесь зацепиться было практически негде. На сотни шагов во все стороны расплагались лишь однотипные дома, залитые светом местного светила в то время, как впереди город вновь начинал сиять огнями заведений и, в первую очередь, огромного дворца. Им нужно было любой ценой прорваться к этому дворцу, поэтому Ян Ин Юэ, на свой страх и риск, сложил из пальцев печать. Ци Мон повиновался приказу, и Ян Цзи Син запрыгнул на него, следом затащив на клинок за шкварник Фу Тао Мина. За кратчайшие сроки вспомнив всё, что он читал в своём прежнем и этом мире, Ян Ин Юэ усилием воли привёл потоки энергии в равновесие, часть направив в Ци Мон, приказывая ему лететь вперёд.</p><p>Тот, кто их атаковал, определённо не рассчитывал на подобное, поэтому среагировал не сразу, но в итоге всё равно устремился следом. Контролировать меч, держать на нём Фу Тао Мина и при этом смотреть за погоней было невероятно сложно. Однотипные чёрные крыши и дорога, залитая тёмным туманом, неслись под их ногами и казались нескончаемыми.</p><p>      —Учитель, позвольте мне встать на свою саблю! — выкрикнул Фу Тао Мин.</p><p>      —Хорошо. — Ян Ин Юэ не отпускал юношу до тех пор, пока тот не был готов спрыгнуть на свой клинок. </p><p>      А их преследователь как будто только этого и ждал. Стоило Фу Тао Мину встать на свой клинок, как к нему устремилась рука нападавшего на них, резко сократившего расстояние.</p><p>      —Размечтался! — рявкнул Ян Ин Юэ. Взмахнув рукой, совершенствующийся направил Исян туда, где, по его мнению, находилась голова неизвестного. Стоило шёлковой нити лишь слегка коснуться тьмы, и по ней моментально заструилось пламя.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>Кушен* — имя оружия Ли Хуа Фонг. С китайского Кушен (哭声) переводится как "звуки плача"</p><p>*Фэн-Хуан — это название города в провинции Чэнь Фа, находящейся в ведении клана Юэ. В китайской мифологии Фэн-Хуан это птица феникс, появление которого предвещает значимое событие.</p><p>Циу Хэй — Циу — осень; Хэй — море </p><p>*Чэнь Фа — одна из трёх провинций, относящаяся к территории клана Юэ. Чэнь Фа располагается на Северо-Северо-Востоке империи Цзи Лянь ( позже автор загрузит в группу ВК карту империи Цзи Лянь, над которой сейчас корпеет). Чэнь — утро; Фа — закон.</p><p>"Из-за жемчужного занавеса* вышел юноша в одеждах цвета снега..." — это своеобразная штора из бусин, чаще всего вешающаяся в дверных проходах.</p><p>"Принесите мне ещё тех пирожных! — с сияющими глазами заговорила девушка, — Ну, тех самых! Белые такие, слегка воздушные!* Несите!" — в данном случае Лин-эр говорит о десерте "Борода дракона". Данный десерт имеет вид множества нитей, свёрнутых в небольшие овалы, внутри которых находится начинка. </p><p>Бан Е Цзы* — Бан — половина; Е — ночь; Цзы — фиолетовый.</p><p>Сен Цао* — титул Фа Тан Сяна. Переводится как "Бессмертная трава"</p><p>"Родила царица в ночь не то сына, не то дочь*… " — не стоит удивляться, что Ян Ин Юэ вспомнил строчки из сказок Пушкина, хотя сам китаец. Ошибки здесь нет. Сейчас во всех школах Китая ученики изучают произведения А. С. Пушкина. Чтобы не сесть в лужу, автор даже спросил своего знакомого китайца, и тот сказал, что да, они проходят Пушкина и с большим удовольствием. В разных звеньях( младшее, среднее, старшее) проходят разные работы Пушкина, среди которых и сказка "О царе Салтане". Поэтому ничего сверхъестественного здесь нет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7. Ян Ин Юэ ждёт своих спутников.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пламя охватило всю чёрную фигуру неизвестного, но Ян Ин Юэ было этого мало, поэтому он приказал Исян связать напавшего на них. Шёлковая нить с охотой повиновалась, особо крепко перехватывая неизвестного в области шеи. Чувствуя, что оказался в ловушке, неизвестный попытался высвободиться, но пламя только сильнее охватило его, заставив взвыть волком. Когда Ян Ин Юэ уже собрался сорвать тёмную пелену заклинанием, весь Бан Е Цзы будто бы вздрогнул. От неожиданности Фу Тао Мин только чудом не свалился со своей сабли, успевая в последнюю секунду усилием воли и тела восстановить своё положение. Окружающая совершенствующихся обстановка начала стремительно меняться: на месте чёрных домов появлялись торговые прилавки, погружённый во тьму переулок стал освещаться множеством самых разнообразных фонарей, тишина нарушилась гулом толпы, а безлюдная и сырая дорожка превратилась в мощёную площадь, от которой до главного дворца было рукой подать.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ и Фу Тао Мин в неверии оглядывались по сторонам. Ещё мгновение назад они вели бой на крышах домов какого-то чуть ли не вымершего райончика, а теперь стояли посреди освещённой площади чуть ли не под носом у дворца Фэй Юнксу. Но самое важное заключалось в том, что напавший на них пропал! Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду попытался выследить ауру неизвестного, но не почувствовал ничего даже подобного, словно напавший на них развеялся вместе с тем местом. </p><p>      —Учитель, вы в порядке? Что только что произошло? Где тот демон?!  — Фу Тао Мин спрыгнул с сабли, убирая её в ножны, но по-прежнему держа руку на рукояти. Молодой человек стоял чуть позади своего наставника, цепким взглядом осматривая чуть ли не каждый закуток, который только мог увидеть.</p><p>      —Демон ли..? — прошептал Ян Цзи Син, пряча Ци Мон. «Я прежде не чувствовал такой сильной ненависти», — совершенствующийся посмотрел на свою руку. Когда их клинки сошлись, он ощутил нечто странное. Глава Ян не мог описать это чувство, но хорошим оно определённо не являлось.  —Я в полном порядке, а что произошло, мне и самому интересно.</p><p>      —Учитель, вы думаете, это был один из прислужников Фэй Юнксу?</p><p>      —Фу Тао Мин, нам надо поторопиться и побыстрее добраться до дворца Фэй Юнксу, но сначала встретимся с остальными. — Ян Ин Юэ извлёк из-за пояса маленького бумажного журавлика, который в его руках увеличился в размерах, а потом взмахнул крыльями и полетел в противоположную от дворца сторону. — Мы подождём их здесь. Кажется, у кого-то произошла заминка в планах. Правда, я пока не уверен точно: у кого, поэтому дальше лучше идти всем вместе. Что же касается твоего вопроса, то мой ответ — я так не думаю.</p><p>      —Но почему? — Фу Тао Мин с удивлением воззрился на своего Учителя, следуя за ним. </p><p>      —Присмотрись. — Ян Цзи Син слегка качнул головой, жестом указывая на площадь. </p><p>      Фу Тао Мин нахмурился, но огляделся: может, ему только казалось, но округа выглядела как-то суетливее, чем раньше. На первый взгляд казалось, что эта площадь ничем не отличалась от той, на которой они были раньше, но, как заметил Ян Ин Юэ, стоило только присмотреться, чтобы понять — что-то не так. Торгаши за своими прилавками по-прежнему завлекали покупателей, но они то и дело шёпотом переговаривались меж собой и оглядывались по сторонам, будто чего-то ожидая. К тому же здесь было много демонов в одинаковых фиолетовых накидках с чёрным узором. Они проворно смешались с толпой, поэтому сразу их было и не заметить, но эти демоны определённо что-то или кого-то искали. Юноша ещё раз внимательным взглядом окинул площадь и поражённо замер.</p><p>      —У…Учитель, это..! </p><p>      —Да, и они появились здесь сразу после нас. — Ян Ин Юэ облокотился спиной о стену какого-то строения, рукой подзывая к себе ученика, чтобы тот не стоял посреди дороги. </p><p>      Как раз в этот момент один из демонов в фиолетовой накидке, тот что выглядел крупнее остальных и носил небольшой хвостик на затылке, повернулся в их сторону. Ярко-зелёные глаза, будто у пантеры, сверкнули в свете алых фонарей и столкнулись со взглядом Ян Ин Юэ. Память о том, как на них напали, была слишком свежа, и Фу Тао Мин тут же попытался оголить свой клинок, но был остановлен Ян Цзи Сином. Совершенствующийся выглядел абсолютно спокойным, он не чувствовал угрозы со стороны демона, а тот и не собирался на них нападать. Вместо этого он слегка поклонился Ян Ин Юэ и взглядом указал на дворец. Глава Ян ухмыльнулся кончиком губ, но ответил на поклон. Группа демонов во главе со своим предводителем направилась вниз по дороге, стараясь не привлекать внимания своей формой с надписью «Поисковая охрана».</p><p>      «Ага..! Значит, проблемы всё-таки не у нас. Это радует, но всё же… Кто и почему напал на нас? Это не стечение обстоятельств, и он ни с кем нас не спутал. С самого начала тот неизвестный целился именно на нас, но почему? Надеюсь, остальные в порядке…» — Ян Ин Юэ поглаживал Исян, а потом поднёс её к самым губам.</p><p>      —Исян, ты видела его лицо? — шёпотом спросил совершенствующийся.</p><p>      «Нет. Исян не видела лица того незнакомца. Его лицо окутывала чёрная дымка», — старательно вывела нить ответ на ладони своего хозяина. Это осложняло их положение. Кем бы ни был нападавший, он явно не успокоится, пока не завершит начатое. Интуиция подсказывала Ян Ин Юэ, что к тому перемещению в пространстве неизвестный отношения не имел, соответственно его планы были порушены, поэтому теперь, хочешь или нет, но им стоит быть предельно осторожными. «Интересно, где я накосячил в прошлой жизни? Стоило уехать из Янлина, как неприятности посыпались будто из рога хренова изобилия», — молодой человек помассировал переносицу, пытаясь мысленно выстроить логическую цепочку, которая у него не получалась или заходила в тупик.</p><p>      —И всё равно, Учитель, почему вы думаете, что напавший на нас не имеет отношения к Фэй Юнксу? И ранее вы как-то неуверенно назвали того неизвестного демоном, почему?</p><p>      —Фу Тао Мин, тебе всё это время ничего странным не казалось? —Ян Ин Юэ пустился в объяснения. С одной стороны он радовался любознательности и догадливости юноши, но с другой предпочёл бы сейчас сконцентрировать своё внимание на другом. Хоть Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду и старался выглядеть спокойным, внутри него царствовала настоящая буря: ранее он переживал только за Лин-эр, но после нападения всё не мог успокоиться. Нет, он не паниковал, но те странные ощущения, то непонятное чувство не давали ему покоя. — Мы уже давно находимся в этом городе, и, разумеется, демоны нас заметили, однако ничего не предприняли, они продолжили свои повседневные дела, уделяя нам ровно столько внимания, сколько и своим сородичам. Но, как только мы свернули в тот проулок, за нами прекрасно ощутилась слежка. Я не знаю: кто это был и какова его цель, но он следил за нами и выжидал подходящего момента. Ему почти удалось заманить нас в ловушку, а потом и в длинный бой, и тут ни с того ни с сего нас таинственным образом переносит в иной конец города. Сначала я, как и ты, подумал, что Фэй Юнксу устроил нам «радушный» приём, но появление «Поисковой охраны» уверило меня в обратном. Если бы напавший, действительно, работал на Фэй Юнксу, то нас бы уже ненавязчиво вели во дворец, но что мы видим? «Поисковая охрана», которую мы увидели, на удивление, только сейчас не проявила к нам никакого интереса, зато явно искала кого-то иного. Видимо, кроме нас, к Фэй Юнксу ещё гости пожаловали.  — молодой человек выдержал паузу, пытаясь понять, дошёл ли до Фу Тао Мина смысл его слов, и, лишь увидев кивок, продолжил дальше. —А про демона…Тот, кто напал на нас, не является им. Точнее он является им наполовину. В его атаках я почувствовал дисбаланс двух энергий.</p><p>—Значит, полукровка… — сам себе кивнул Фу Тао Мин. — И какого он, спрашивается, напал на нас? Что мы ему сделали?</p><p>      —Каковы бы ни были его мотивы, узнать мы их не можем. Пока не можем. Однако теперь я только сильней хочу потолковать с Фэй Юнксу.  — Ян Ин Юэ сжал в потайном кармашке рубиновый жетон, краем глаза наблюдая за пышущим энергией и праведной яростью учеником.</p><p>      Бессилие очень раздражало Ян Ин Юэ, он ненавидел сидеть сложа руки, когда стоит действовать, но всё, что ему оставалось сейчас, — шагать во дворец Владыки Восточных Демонических земель. Вопрос из разряда «какого чёрта?» теперь волновал Ян Цзи Сина не на шутку, но он не мог забыть о своей главной цели прихода сюда. Он не мог забыть о Лин-эр, ждущей их там, внутри дворца. Сейчас она была важнее всего остального. И почему с ним всегда так: хочешь как лучше, а получается как всегда? Пытаясь решить одну проблему, вляпываешься в целый ворох других.</p><p>      Прикрыв глаза, Глава Ян попытался отвлечься от посторонних мыслей. Не получилось. Сознание вновь и вновь возвращалось в тот тёмный переулок, а потом мчалось к Фэй Юнксу, похитившему Лин-эр. Поняв, что расслабиться не получится, даже если приложиться головой о стену, молодой человек открыл глаза и увидел своего бумажного журавлика. Тот приземлился в раскрытую ладонь своего хозяина и развернулся. Ли Хуа Фонг с Сян Мейфен и Чжу Инхэ с Фа Тан Сяном находились в разных частях города, но по неизвестной причины шли в одном направлении — площади перед дворцом, на которой сейчас находились Ян ин Юэ и Фу Тао Мин. Бессметный Мастер Сы Ду нашёл это странным. Дороги в Бан Е Цзы словно подчинялись какой-то неведомой силе и вели всех туда, куда нужно было этой силе. Это чем-то напоминало кукольный театр, где кукловод за ниточки дёргал кукол, и те выполняли  то, что он хотел.</p><p>      —Давай подождём здесь твоих шишу и Сян Мейфен.</p><p>      Фу Тао Мин кивнул своему Учителю и встал справа от него, также прислоняясь к стене. Юноша всмотрелся в огромный дворец, подсвечивающий алым, сиреневым, голубым и золотистым. Даже отсюда он мог увидеть занавески на окнах, длинные коридоры, фонари и колокольчики, свисавшие с крыш и карнизов. Никогда прежде Фу Тао Мин не видел ничего подобного, поэтому, и боялся, и желал оказаться внутри. Что их там ждёт? Кто их там ждёт? Он гулял взглядом по этажам, но потом резко покраснел и опустил голову. Ему следовало думать о спасении Лин-эр, а не мечтать непонятно о чём. Ян Ин Юэ, заметив копошения ученика, чуть приподнял уголки губ и сложил руки на груди, устремив взгляд вперёд. Фэй Юнксу не терпелось его увидеть? А вот подождёте, господин демон. Ян Цзи Син ждёт, и вы ждите. Правда, ждать даже самому Главе Яну не очень хотелось, поэтому он надеялся на скорое прибытие своих собратьев по клану.</p><p>      На скорую встречу надеялись и остальные, особенно Чжу Инхэ, которому порядком надоело шататься по странным улицам демонического города. </p><p>      Стоя на той небольшой торговой площади, Чжу Инхэ размышлял: как бы побыстрее добраться до Фэй Юнксу, устроить хорошую взбучку демонам за учинённый переполох, а потом вернуться обратно. Размышлял он так активно, что не сразу заметил изменения в поведении Фа Тан Сяна, который теперь прикрывал часть лица своим широким рукавом. Обычно за этим жестом шисюн Чжу Инхэ либо старался скрыть свои истинные чувства и эмоции, либо свои глаза, дабы те не видели неприятную для них картину. Услышав тяжкий вздох Фа Тан Сяна, Чжу Инхэ повернулся к причине этого вздоха и обомлел. Какая-то демоница наглейшем образом пыталась прибрать к рукам их Главу Яна, причём, делая это, она не стыдилась показывать свои формы. Как воспитанный и благопристойный муж* Шен Лей не собирался терпеть подобное. Брови его резко сошлись у переносицы, щёки залила краска, а ладони сжались в кулаки. Он порывался преподать демонице урок, но услышал ещё один вздох и обернулся.</p><p>      Глаза, не скрытые расшитым рукавом, в полной мере отражали тяжесть вздоха своего обладателя, но вот другая часть лица вела себя иначе. Фа Тан Сян ухмылялся. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, наставник Фа повернулся к своему шиди, сталкиваясь с ним взглядами. «Ну, разве не забавная картина? Даже жаль немного бедняжку, Глава Ян сейчас слишком не в настроении», — без труда читалось  в глазах Фа Тан Сяна.  Чжу Инхэ выдохнул, поджимая губы. Ненавязчивый аромат персиков и полевых трав заполнил его лёгкие. Человек перед ним смотрел выжидающе: что же предпримет Чжу Инхэ? Что сделает? И от взгляда этого становилось неприятно. Он всегда, с самого первого дня, смотрел на него именно так и никак иначе. Это нервировало прямолинейного Шен Лея и одновременно заставляло краснеть, что бесило только больше.</p><p>      Бросив на Ян Ин Юэ быстрый взгляд, Чжу Инхэ резко развернулся и направился к самой дальней от борделя дорожке. Сейчас ему хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого места и Фа Тан Сяна. Молодой наставник знал Ян Ин Юэ уже давно и доверял ему, поэтому не сомневался, что тот отделается от демоницы так, что та запомнит это надолго, после чего продолжит свой путь. А сам Чжу Инхэ пока быстро проверит эту дорогу и, если она ведёт в никуда, сообщит об этом Бессмертному Мастеру Сы Ду, а если же будет наоборот, то он приведёт Главу горы и клана к нужному месту. Только вот он с самого начала не учёл тот факт, что за ним увяжется Фа Тан Сян.</p><p>      Услышав позади шаги непонятно откуда взявшейся лишней пары ног, мужчина остановился и обернулся. Фа Тан Сян шёл за ним с лёгкой безмятежной улыбкой, беглым взглядом оглядывая окрестности.</p><p>      —Что ты здесь делаешь? — нахмурился Чжу Инхэ. Вообще он желал спросить: «Какого чёрты ты попёрся следом?» — но язык выдал немного другое, хотя даже так его вопрос был приправлен отменным куском металла. </p><p>      —Я волновался за тебя, шиди Чжу. Ты выглядел нехорошо, вот я и пошёл следом. Не мог же я оставить тебя в таком состоянии одного. — спокойным тоном ответил Фа Тан Сян, вставая рядом со своим шиди.</p><p>      —Делай, что хочешь. — бросил Шен Лей и пошёл дальше, чуть ускорив шаг. — Желательно, провались где-нибудь по дороге.</p><p>      Фа Тан Сян моргнул и скрыл за рукавом тихий смешок. Он слишком долго знал своего шиди, поэтому уже давно привык к тому, как тот, будто ёжик, выпускал свои иголочки. Опустив руку, мужчина посмотрел на широкую спину Чжу Инхэ, от шагов которого полы его чёрных одежд разлетались в разные стороны, но из-за своей длины совершенно не мешались под ногами.</p><p>      Шен Лей… Он как никто другой оправдывал свой титул. Твёрдая, уверенная походка, всегда ровная широкая спина, крепкие руки, длинные пальцы которых с лёгкостью управлялись с чуть шире положенного мечом-цзянь*, что сейчас висел на спине молодого мужчины. Как и хозяин, клинок Чжу Инхэ, Цзунь Шань*, был непобедим и непоколебим, он отражал суть своего владельца: чёрная рукоять с простой золотой гравировкой и точно такие же ножны, но за этой простотой крылась та самая холодная красота.</p><p>—Шиди Чжу, вот всегда ты такой. Неужели так трудно подождать своего шисюна? — притворно вздохнул Фа Тан Сян и поспешил догнать Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      По перекосившемуся лицу Чжу Инхэ Сен Цао прекрасно понял все мысли этого человека, но осуществить их не хотел. Поэтому закрыл рот и пошёл рядом, время от времени бросая взгляд на своего попутчика, который эти взгляды игнорировал.</p><p>      Дорога, по коей они шли, вывела двух совершенствующихся на неширокую улицу, состоявшую из жилых домов и однотипных ресторанчиков, что порой соседствовали с лавками местных демонических продуктов. Улица оказалась в разы тише торговой площади, хотя народа на ней было не меньше. Торговцы не расхваливали свой товар, зазывалы не бегали у ресторанчиков и чайных домиков, а все посетители предпочитали тихо переговариваться друг с другом. Фа Тан Сян бросил взгляд на лавочника, торговавшего какими-то ягодами и фруктами. Демон с кроличьими ушами и усами о чём-то болтал с покупательницей, активно жестикулируя руками, но не повышая своего слегка писклявого голоса. А женщина-демон одной рукой убирала покупку в корзину за спиной, а второй удерживала за ухо своего сына, так и желавшего убежать от матери и погнаться за голубым огонёчком, мирно сидящим на краю дороги.</p><p>      После шумной площади оказаться на тихой улочке было настоящим благословлением для ушей совершенствующихся и глаз, потому что фонари здесь не были яркими и освещали столько, сколько нужно — вспахать носом землю в темноте не грозило. Каждый здесь был полностью поглощён своим занятием и не особо обращал внимание на двух людей, которым пришлось немного поумерить свой пыл в перемещении, дабы никого не сбить. Столь спокойное отношение к представителям иной расы породило в умах культиваторов пару предположений: либо люди в Бан Е Цзы не такая уж и редкость, либо Фэй Юнксу заранее всех «предупредил». Правда, было ещё третье предположение, которое казалось совершенствующимся самым логичным — демонам просто было плевать, пока их не трогали.</p><p>      Чжу Инхэ, продолжая идти, посмотрел на небо, потом вбок туда, куда сворачивала улица. Не слишком далеко, но всё же на приличном расстоянии виднелся нужный им дворец, так любезно служивший маятником для путников, которому хотелось снести пару-тройку этажей. Отбросив эти мысли до поры до времени, Чжу Инхэ попытался сконцентрироваться на дороге, но вдруг понял, что что-то не так. Он больше не слышал ни рядом, ни позади шагов. Оглянувшись, мужчина не увидел Фа Тан Сяна. Пару раз моргнув, Чжу Инхэ начал крутить головой во все стороны, пытаясь выискать в толпе силуэт с широкими рукавами и шёлковой лентой. На глаза ему попадался кто угодно, но только не Фа Тан Сян. Сомнений не осталось — они потеряли друг друга. Цыкнув, мужчина резко развернулся на пятках и стремительно пошёл обратно, пристальным взглядом осматривая каждый закуток.</p><p>      Шен Лей заглядывал под каждый прилавок, забегал во все заведения подряд, даже в окна жилых домов заглядывал, чем перепугал несчастную кабаниху, пытавшуюся убрать волосы в изящную причёску. Но горе-культиватор будто сквозь землю провалился. Заглядывая в очередной закоулок меж двух ресторанчиков, Чжу Инхэ понял, что ничего не видит. На его удачу у порожков одного из них сидел тот самый огонёк. Демонёнок спокойно полыхал с закрытыми глазками, когда крепкая рука схватила его и сунула в кромешную темень. Увидев лицо человека, огонёк вздрогнул, побелел и… Упал в обморок.</p><p>      —Да вы шутите… — Чжу Инхэ ударил себя по лбу и вернулся на освещённую часть дороги, удостоверившись, что Фа Тан Сяна в закоулке нет. Совершенствующийся посмотрел на беленький подрагивающий огонёк в своих ладонях, потом прижал его к себе и продолжил поиски. — Фа Тан Сян! Фа Тан Сян! — выкрикивал он, но не слышал ответа.</p><p>      Чжу Инхэ пробежал мимо прилавка, за которым стоял демон-кролик, пригвоздив несчастного торгаша взглядом к земле, будто тот был виноват в пропаже одного человека. Пока культиватор носился в поисках своего шисюна, огонёк в его руках вновь пришёл в себя и теперь с любопытством разглядывал человека. Догадавшись, что тот кого-то потерял, демон взобрался ему на плечо, решив помочь в поисках тому, кто не оставил его бессознательного на дороге. Шен Лей взглядом проводил демонический огонь до своего плеча и кивнул в благодарность за помощь. Огонёк на мгновенье ярко вспыхнул, а потом заделался флюгером, высматривая второго человека. Демонёнок не знал, кого именно искать, поэтому искал человеческую ауру. Но даже в две пары глаз, человеческую и демоническую, найти Фа Тан Сяна не получалось.</p><p>      —Это же лунный камень! — вдруг раздалось где-то в стороне, заставив Чжу Инхэ резко остановиться и вглядеться в толпу у парочки прилавков с камнями. — Господин, сколько вы за него хотите?</p><p>      —У меня в лавке действует только обмен.  — ответил грубый голос. — Вот если бы человек отдал мне свою ленту, то я обменял бы на неё этот камень.</p><p>      —Идёт. — Фа Тан Сян развязал шёлковую ленту, расшитую серебряными нитями, и протянул её демону, но руку не разжал, жестом указывая на камень.</p><p>      —Обменяно! — громче ожидаемого оповестил демон округу, забирая когтистой лапой шёлковую ленту и отдавая камень.</p><p>      Когда голубой камень, отливавший пурпуром, оказался в его руках, Фа Тан Сян улыбнулся словно ребёнок, получивший долгожданный подарок.  Пусть шёлковая лента в его волосах и была сделана из жутко дорогого материала, обладавшего парой свойств, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с силой лунного камня, который в человеческом мире было довольно трудно достать. Прииски, на которых добывался в их мире этот редкий камень, находились во владениях школы Пяти Озёр и школы Дома Магнолиевых Вод, но и первые и вторые были теми ещё скупердяями. В особенности выделялись Пять Озёр, которые по неизвестным причинам спали и видели, как бы всему клану Юэ глотки перегрызть. Дом Магнолиевых Вод явной агрессии не проявляли, но бесили от этого меньше. Однако стоило отметить, что после смены Главы школы, они вообще  притихли, но лунными камнями делиться всё равно не захотели. А ведь они были далеко не просто мощным оберегом. Сила этого камня способствовала пополнению ци и улучшению её циркуляции, отгоняла кошмары и помогала справиться с отклонением. Камень, впитавший в себя свет луны, мог светить не хуже факела, а порошок из него мог значительно улучшить действие любого лекарства. К тому же если этим порошком натереть оружие, силы того увеличатся десятикратно. Для совершенствующегося лунный камень настоящий подарок Небес. Фа Тан Сян понятия не имел, где тот рогатый демон достал это сокровище, но был несказанно рад его заполучить тем более за столь небольшую плату. </p><p>Довольный приобретением Фа Тан Сян убрал камень в потайной кармашек и собрался догнать Чжу Инхэ, но не увидел его фигуры. Неприятное осознание зашкряблось в мозгу. Мужчина вздохнул, намереваясь отправиться на поиски шиди, но был схвачен за плечо и повёрнут. От резкой смены положения улица перед глазами культиватора превратилась в кашу, а потом приобрела до боли знакомые очертания лица Чжу Инхэ. Злого Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      —Ты где шлялся?! — чуть ли не рыкнул мужчина в лицо своему шисюну, сжимая его плечи.</p><p>      «Нашёл. Точнее он меня… Ой-ёй..!» — Фа Тан Сян улыбнулся и зацепился взглядом за голубой огонёк на плече Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      —Шиди Чжу, какой у тебя милый друг.</p><p>      Увидев улыбку Фа Тан Сяна, Чжу Инхэ плотно сжал губы. Внутри молодого мужчины вулкан терпения подходил к тому состоянию, когда лава из него готова извергнуться на всё и вся. На мгновенье в его голове даже проскочила дурная, по меркам самого Чжу Инхэ, идея: привязать этого неразумного к себе, чтобы тот вновь не потерялся. Но чувствовать себя курочкой-наседкой Шен Лей не горел желанием. Простояв так ещё какое-то время, совершенствующийся разжал руки, коими всё это время сжимал плечи Фа Тан Сяна, и пошёл дальше туда, откуда был вынужден вернуться, сжав кулаки. Огонёк, сидевший на плече Чжу Инхэ, покосился на своего нового знакомого, а потом на оставленного позади совершенствующегося.</p><p>      Фа Тан Сян заметил взгляд демонёнка и улыбнулся ему, после чего чуть на расстоянии пошёл следом. Пользуясь тем, что на него не смотрят, совершенствующийся убрал руки за спину и еле заметно приподнял уголки губ. Глаза его прищурились, а взгляд неотрывно следовал за широкой спиной, облачённой в чёрные одеяния с белой окантовкой. Фа Тан Сян прекрасно понимал, что от своего гнева шиди Чжу быстро не отойдёт, всё же он заставил его поволноваться, хоть тот и не стремился этого признавать. В такие моменты лучшей идеей было оставить Чжу Инхэ в покое на какое-то время, но прямо сейчас они находились в Демоническом Царстве, а не на горе Юэ, да и сам Фа Тан Сян всё равно всегда находился поблизости, чтобы, на случай чего, прийти на помощь. Хоть Шен Лей и был разумным человеком, привыкшим контролировать свои эмоции, но поделать с беспокойством Сен Цао ничего не мог. Вот и теперь, ускорив шаг, он поравнялся с Чжу Инхэ, искоса на него поглядывая. один из таких взглядов заметил их новый общий друг, всё ещё сидевший на плече молодого мужчины. Убедившись, что Чжу Инхэ сконцентрирован на дороге, Фа Тан Сян подмигнул огонёчку и приложил палец к губам, прося оставить увиденное в секрете. Маленький демон полыхнул ярче обычного, выражая своё согласие.</p><p>      Когда наполненная жизнью часть улицы осталась за их спинами, а дорога свернула вбок, совершенствующиеся оказались на самой обычной жилой улице, почти не отличавшейся от тех, что были в мире людей. Отличия заключались в том, что жили здесь не люди, а демоны — раз; все растения в этом месте не были живыми — два. Зато дворец Фэй Юнксу отсюда казался, пожалуй, даже ближе. Пройдя ещё немного, Фа Тан Сян и Чжу Инхэ убедились, что им не казалось — они действительно приближались ко дворцу.</p><p>      —Думаю, такими темпами мы уже скоро придём туда. — сам себе кивнул Фа Тан Сян, рассматривая фонари, свисавшие с крыш величественного строения. — Шиди Чжу, как дума…А-а-а..!</p><p>      От того, как резко его подвинули в сторону, Фа Тан Сян чуть не откусил себе язык и не упал на землю. Второй раз за последний час у него без предупреждения перед глазами всё превращалось в кашу. Отходя от шока, он услышал странный звук, напоминающий «плюх». Повернувшись, культиватор потерял дар речи: Чжу Инхэ стоял мокрый с головы до пят, а со второго этажа выглядывали два демонических ребёнка. Оба лисёнка зажимали себе рты руками и огромными глазами смотрели на двух людей, переводя испуганный взгляд с одного на другого. На самом краю подоконника балансировал какой-то сосуд. Видимо тот самый, содержимое которого сейчас находилось на Шен Лее. Покачнувшись в последний раз, он упал и разлетелся вдребезги, познакомившись с землёй. Лисята вздрогнули и прижали к макушкам свои рыжие ушки. Фа Тан Сян вздохнул и махнул им рукой, чтобы дети скрылись в доме. Чжу Инхэ цыкнул и снял со спины свой меч, убеждаясь, что ему ничего не досталось. </p><p>      Двух лисят, резвящихся у окна, молодой человек заметил давно, но он не думал, что за своими играми они зацепят кувшин, и тот полетит прямо на Фа Тан Сяна, что совершенно потерял бдительность за своими разглагольствованиями.  Вообще, он мог просто оттолкнуть его, но тело сработало вперёд разума, и двое культиваторов поменялись местами, без ведома одного из них.</p><p>      —Шиди Чжу, ты же мог просто оттолкнуть меня. Зачем нужно было местами меняться? — Фа Тан Сян подошёл к Чжу Инхэ и рукавом вытер стекающую по лицу шиди воду. — Теперь ты весь мокрый.</p><p>      —Тебе нужно было за дорогой следить. — молодой мужчина попытался увернуться, но не сумел скрыться от рукавов шисюна. — Где твой платок?</p><p>      —Забыл. — пожал плечами спасённый и продолжил вытирать Чжу Инхэ: лицо, шея, одежда. Ему пришлось опустить голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. — Шиди Чжу, тебе повезло, что это была обычная вода, настоянная на примулах. Наверное, они собрали её где-то в мире людей или купили у торговцев. — Фа Тан Сян выпрямился, наблюдая, как человек перед ним вновь прячет меч за спиной, и, прикрыв рукавом нижнюю часть лица, загадочно улыбнулся. — А тебе идёт этот аромат, шиди Чжу.</p><p>      Чжу Инхэ покраснел будто маков цвет и исподлобья посмотрел на своего шисюна. На языке так и вертелось: «А благодаря кому я в этом?» — но с губ так и не сорвалось. Развернувшись, совершенствующийся хотел продолжить этот чёртов путь до дворца проклятого Фэй Юнксу, но увидел знакомого бумажного журавлика. Заметил послание и Фа Тан Сян. Сен Цао протянул ладонь и послание спикировало на неё, разворачиваясь в лист. Бумага заговорила голосом Ян Ин Юэ о том, что тот вместе со своим учеником Фу Тао Мином ждёт их на центральной площади перед дворцом Фэй Юнксу, и что дорога, вероятно, сама выведет их к нужному месту. Когда послание закончилось, лист бумаги вновь обернулся журавликом и полетел вперёд. Фа Тан Сян и Чэу Инхэ, не раздумывая, последовали следом. Внутренний голос подсказывал им, что с Главой Яном и его учеником что-то произошло.</p><p>      Следуя за посланием, культиваторы выбежали на ярко освещённую фонарями площадь и чуть не столкнулись с Ли Хуа Фонг и Сян Мейфен, выбежавших из какого-то переулка. Одного взгляда на бледную девушку и злую Хэй Хуа было достаточно, чтобы понять, что и их «прогулка» не обошлась без приключений. И это действительно было так, хотя с самого начала ничего не предвещало «беды». Сян Мейфен сжала кулаки и взглядом нашла среди толпы Ян Ин Юэ, стоявшего у какого-то строения, а потом посмотрела на Ли Хуа Фонг, вспоминая произошедшее.</p><p>Послушав Учителя, Сян Мефен догнала Ли Хуа Фонг, и они уже вместе пошли искать дворец Фэй Юнксу. Прежде девушка довольно редко оставалась наедине со Второй Главой Ли, в основном это происходило, когда Ян Ин Юэ посылал свою ученицу что-либо отнести. Сян Мейфен не сказать, что боялась Хэй Хуа, просто чувствовала себя немного неловко наедине с другим наставником, а тем более с Ли Хуа Фонг. Вторая Главы горы и клана Юэ была правой рукой Ян Ин Юэ, казалось, что она знала о нём всё. Иногда девушке казалось, что та смотрит на Учителя с некой обреченностью, будто знает то, что не следует, но… Она впервые видела, чтобы Ли Хуа Фонг смотрела на Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду с тоской.</p><p>      «Хотя может мне только кажется? После амнезии Учитель слегка изменился, естественно шишу Ли, шишу Фа и шишу Чжу будут за него волноваться! Мы ведь тоже себе места не находили. А теперь ещё и Лин-эр похитили, а всё из-за моей слабости и глупости! Если бы я почувствовала демонов, если бы не сводила с Лин-эр глаз..!»</p><p>      —Что сделано, то уже сделано. — своими словами Ли Хуа Фонг прервала поток размышления девушки, бросив на неё короткий взгляд. — Ты же сейчас думаешь о том, что в похищении Лин-эр виновата ты? Не буду тебя в этом разубеждать. Однако Лин-эр уже похитили, поэтому лучше подумай о том, как её спасти.</p><p>      —Вы правы, шишу Ли… Наверное, именно поэтому Учитель и взял меня с собой, чтобы я научилась нести ответственность за свои поступки. — девушка глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, крепко сжимая рукоять своей сабли. Откидывая все ненужные мысли, она постаралась сосредоточиться на спасении Лин-эр и поиски дворца Фэй Юнксу, поэтому чуть не прослушала слова Ли Хуа Фонг.</p><p>      —Всегда ли Ян Ин Юэ был таким? — Хэй Хуа уступила дорогу пожилому демону, который кивнул в благодарность и чуть не зацепился своими закрученными рогами о висевшую на спине корзину. Демоны в Бан Е Цзы не были злыми и, кажется, не особо боялись людей, поэтому и Ли Хуа Фонг не видела в них ничего плохого. Она достала из-за пояса заклинание, что должно было облегчить тяжёлое, и приклеила его ко дну корзины. Лицо пожилого демона осветилось улыбкой и благодарностью, даже фиолетовые морщины слегка разгладились, и он в благодарность вручил своей спасительнице какой-то пучок трав.</p><p>      —Ч-что..?  — Мейфен поклонилась старику, не совсем улавливая смысл услышанного.</p><p>      —Кажется, твой Учитель изменился после потери памяти.</p><p>      Они продолжили свой путь, попутно осматривая окрестности. В основном вся дорога поросла этими странными неживыми растениями, из-за луны отдававшими странным сиреневым свечением. Заросли уходили высоко вверх, что наталкивало на мысль о местном лесе. Порой им встречались неширокие тропинки, петляющие меж деревьев и кустов, по которым иногда спускались демоны: в одиночку иди группками. Фонарей в этом месте было очень мало и располагались они на довольно большом друг от друга расстоянии, из чего следовал вывод — они на окраине демонической столицы. </p><p>      —А, вы об этом. — совершенно будничным тоном ответила Сян Мейфен и сама этому удивилась. Вероятно, она уже просто привыкла и к подобной реакции людей, и к самим изменениям. — Вы правы, шишу Ли, но не то чтобы Учитель сильно изменился… Да, он стал строже, и порой очень сильно пугает…  — девушка вспомнила, как чуть не лишилась чувств, пока рассказывала Ян Ин Юэ о похищении, — Но взгляд его наоборот потеплел, да и улыбаться он стал чуть чаще… Всё же в основном Учитель остался самим собой: требовательный, загадочный…Он всё тот же человек, которого мы, его ученики, в тайне считаем не только своим спасителем, но и отцом. Пока у нас есть Учитель, у нас есть дом.</p><p>      Ли Хуа Фонг, не отрывая взгляда от Сян Мейфен, слушала каждое её слово. Девушка с такими искренностью и любовью говорила о своём Учителе, что у Хэй Хуа дрогнуло сердце. Образ человека, рисовавшийся у неё в голове благодаря словам Мейфен, заставил Ли Хуа Фонг улыбнуться.</p><p>      — Шишу Ли очень волнуется об Учителе, да?</p><p>      —Э..!  — Вторая Глава быстро покинула свои размышления и вернулась к разговору.  — Он умудрился свалиться в озеро, как же о нём не волноваться?</p><p>      —Знаете, шишу Ли… — Сян Мейфен остановилась у одной из тропинок, по которой спускались три демона. </p><p>      Девушка с нежно-голубыми волосами и переливающейся в свете огромной луны кожей несла на своей спине плетёную корзину, доверху набитую какими-то непонятными травами и корешками. Корзина эта была намного больше своей хозяйки, но демоница не обращала на это внимание, улыбаясь двум мальчикам, которых держала за ручки с перепонками. От их смеха уши мальчишек, напоминающие плавники, словно бы звенели. Своей неутомимостью и свойственной детям лёгкой непослушностью они немного мешали демонице спускаться, но та всё равно не отпускала их. Сян Мейфен улыбнулась семье и протянула руки, предлагая свою помощь. Сначала девушка-демон растерялась, но, увидев как и второй человек предложил помощь, робко согласилась, вглядывась в украшения-полумесяцы. Ли Хуа Фонг подхватила малышей на руки, а Сян Мейфен помогла спуститься их старшей сестре или матушке, она не знала наверняка. Её удивляло то, с какой открытостью демоны в Бан Е Цзы принимают помощь людей, а точнее людей из клана Юэ. Только заприметив их знаки-полумесяцы, демоны облегчённо вздыхали. Мейфен знала, какие слухи ходили о клане Юэ, большинство из них были теми ещё бреднями, но вот слух о том, что они помогают демонам… Отчасти правда. Но только тем, кто в этой помощи действительно нуждался. Если же демоны творили зло, клан Юэ уничтожал их без зазрений совести. Поклонившись семье, в благодарность от которой они получили ещё несколько непонятных корешков, Ли Хуа Фонг и Сян Мейфен пошли дальше, и девушка, прижав корешки к груди, вновь заговорила.</p><p>      —Когда Учитель лежал без сознания, я молилась всем богам, чтобы он выжил. Мне было всё равно: будет он помнить меня или нет, будет относиться так же или изменится… Главное, чтобы Учитель жил. И боги услышали мои молитвы — Учитель открыл глаза..! Он выжил шишу Ли!</p><p>      Ли Хуа Фонг потянулась рукой, убрать выбившуюся прядь за ухо, но пальцы её коснулись диадемы с полумесяцем на лбу и застыли. Пальцы Хэй Хуа дрогнули, но она взяла себя в руки, заправила прядь и повернулась к ученице Ян Ин Юэ с наигранно суровым выражением лица.</p><p>      —Если бы твой Учитель не пришёл в себя, я сама бы его душу обратно впихнула. Даже помощь Фа Тан Сяна не потребовалась бы!</p><p>      Сян Мейфен споткнулась о собственную ногу и воззрилась на Вторую Главу. Кажется, изменения произошли не только в её Учителе, но и во Второй Главе горы и клана Юэ. Девушка тихо хихикнула, представляя эту картину, но как добропорядочная ученица своего Учителя выпрямилась и пошла чуть позади Хэй Хуа.</p><p>Они прошли в тишине совсем немного, когда услышали где-то поблизости всхлипы. Всхлипы становились то громче, то тише и нельзя было понять: где находится их источник. Это насторожило совершенствующихся, и они встали спина к спине. Рука Ли Хуа Фонг плавно легла на Кушен, готовая в любой момент вытащить флейту из-за пояса, а вот ладонь Сян Мейфен, обхватившая рукоять сабли, уже слегка оголила свой клинок. Они ещё раз оглядели округу, но так ничего и не увидели. Однако стоило им отвернуться к лесу, один из фонарей вдалеке покачнулся на ветерке и осветил сгорбившуюся детскую фигурку. Хэй Хуа прищурилась и подала знак девушке быть наготове в случае непредвиденной ситуации. Всё ещё находясь в близком контакте, культиваторы аккуратно и бесшумно стали продвигаться вперёд, сокращая расстояние, разделявшее их и плачущего ребёнка. Так как это могла быть ловушка, их руки по-прежнему находились около оружия, но чем ближе они были к этому дитя, тем более расслабленными становились их плечи. От демонического ребёнка не исходило опасности, он даже, казалось, их не замечал, поглощённый своим плачем. Ли Хуа Фонг вздохнула, отпустила Кушен и присела около мальчика. Конечно, им сейчас было не до демонических детей, но не бросать же рыдающего ребёнка посреди улицы, когда за его спиной только лес!</p><p>      —Что случилось, дитя? Почему ты плачешь? — в голосе и взгляде Ли Хуа Фонг было столько нежности, тепла и доброты, что стоявшая совсем рядом Сян Мейфен открыла в изумлении рот. За все свои шестнадцать лет она ещё ни разу не слышала, чтобы Вторая Глава Ли так говорила!</p><p>      Мальчик оторвал своё заплаканное личико от сложенных на коленках рук и посмотрел на Ли Хуа Фонг. Блестящие от слёз глаза сверкнули в темноте пурпуром, и Хэй Хуа показалось, что она уже где-то видела эти глаза, но не могла вспомнить — где. Маленький демон шмурыгнул носом и, утирая слёзы залатанным рукавом, уставился на человека. Низенький хвостик, в который были собраны его волосы, упал с угловатых детских плеч, и Ли Хуа Фонг вернула его обратно, попутно смахнув с макушки чёрный листок.</p><p>      —Так ты расскажешь нам, почему сидишь здесь один и плачешь? — совершенствующаяся села рядом, не заботясь о своих одежда, и Сян Мефен последовала её примеру, сев с противоположной стороны, сложив ноги в позе лотоса.</p><p>      —Я жду старшую сестрёнку… — вновь шмурыгнув, тихо ответил мальчик.  — Я потерял её в толпе на площади… Пошёл искать и заблудился, а потом оказался здесь…</p><p>      Совершенствующиеся переглянулись. Пусть и говорили, что люди и демоны слишком разнятся, но в чём-то они были даже слишком похожи. Ли Хуа Фонг вздохнула и, подхватив мальчика подмышки, усадила себе на колени. Она аккуратно провела кончиками пальцев по его лицу, вытирая слёзы, улыбнулась и погладила по голове.</p><p>      —Уверена, твоя старшая сестра тоже тебя сейчас ищет. Всё же тебе не стоило убегать.  — Хэй Хуа покачала головой и ухмыльнулась каким-то своим, неведомым Сян Мейфен, мыслям. — Мы сейчас очень заняты и не можем помочь тебе искать старшую сестру, но на площади мы видели «Поисковую охрану». Думаю, если обратиться туда, они помогут.</p><p>      —Шишу Ли, мы вернёмся обратно? — опешила Мейфен.</p><p>      —Нет, — Вторая Глава мотнула головой. — Пока мы не свернули к лесу, я несколько раз видела демонов одетых в накидки с надписью «Поисковая охрана». Если передать мальчика им и объяснить ситуацию, не думаю, что они откажут в помощи. Ты сама видела: демоны в Бан Е Цзы отличаются от многих других себе подобных. За исключением Фэй Юнксу, пожалуй. — последнее предложение Хэй Хуа прошипела не хуже змеи.</p><p>      Услышав имя Владыки Восточных земель демонов, мальчик с любопытством посмотрел на Ли Хуа Фонг, и глаза его вновь вспыхнули пурпуром. Услышав позади тяжкий вздох, он перевёл взгляд на Сян Мейфен, заметив, что та смотрит куда-то в сторону, а на лице её смешано несколько эмоций. Только мальчик собрался повернуть свою головку обратно, как почувствовал на своих ушах две тёплых ладони.</p><p>      —Оторвать и вырвать бы этому Фэй Юнксу кое-что..! — медовые глаза вспыхнули опасным огнём.</p><p>      —Шишу Ли, не при ребёнке же..! </p><p>      —Я уши ему заткнула! — неистово выпалила Ли Хуа Фонг, бросив на ученицу Ян Ин Юэ короткий взгляд. — Нечего этому дитя знать о том, что хозяину этих земель корона голову сдавила, да так, что поправить хочется. Мотыгой.</p><p>      Мальчик-демон, который всё-таки слышал каждое слово, округлил глаза и пару раз хлопнул ими, а Хэй Хуа и Сян Мейфен в это время уже успели подняться, отряхнуть свои одеяния и одеяния демонёнка. Улыбнувшись мальчику, Ли Хуа Фонг аккуратно взяла его маленькую ручку в свою ладонь. Впереди фонарей виднелось всё больше, а натренированный слух улавливал приглушённые расстоянием голоса. Скорее всего, они приближались к жилым частям города: не мог же мальчик убежать так далеко от площади. Наверняка, она была где-то поблизости.</p><p>      Площадь, взаправду, оказалась недалеко. Примерно, спустя чуть меньше получаса Ли Хуа Фонг, Сян Мейфен и мальчик-демон оказались на широкой, заполненной демонами улице, переходившей в огромных размеров площадь. дворец Фэй Юнксу, увешанный фонарями, возвышался над этим местом, как наставник над своим подопечным. Но прежде, чем они могли продолжить свой путь, совершенствующимся нужно было найти «Поисковую охрану». Оглядев тех демонов, которых смогла, Мейфен вскрикнула, заприметив фиолетовую накидку с надписью. Однако выглядела эта охрана как-то странно, словно уже искала кого-то… Девушка предположила, что старшая сестра мальчика уже обратилась за помощью, и улыбнулась. Вторая Глава клана Юэ подобных мыслей не разделяла: передвижения демонов казались ей подозрительными, но сейчас ей было не до этого, поэтому она подошла к первому попавшемуся на глаза охраннику. Невысокий худой демон с длинными волосами и кошачьим хвостом обернулся. Заметив полумесяц на лбу человека, он тут же поклонился, любезно интересуясь, что госпожа хотела бы узнать.</p><p>      —Мы нашли этого мальчика у леса… — начала Ли Хуа Фонг объяснять ситуацию, но демон-кот прервал её своим вскриком.</p><p>      Увидев ребёнка, которого держала за руку Хэй Хуа, демон побледнел и широко раскрыл глаза. Можно было даже подумать, что его душа вот-вот из тела выскочит. Несчастный вздрогнул и перевёл шокированный взгляд на людей.</p><p>      —Вы знаете этого ребёнка? — полюбопытствовала Сян Мейфен, поражённая реакцией демона.</p><p>      —Ре-ре-ребёнка..? — сглотнув охранник вновь посмотрел на мальчика, потом зажмурился и выпалил. — Д-да, мы ч-часто в-видим его с-старшего б-брата!</p><p>—Старший брат? — Ли Хуа Фонг подняла правую бровь и посмотрела на мальчика. — Но ты говорил про сестру.</p><p>      —Я самый младший из трёх детей в семье, — глаза мальчика вновь наполнились слезами. — И гулять пошёл с сестрой… — он повернул головку к демону-охранику, и тот вздрогнул.</p><p>      —К-конечно, с сестрой…</p><p>      —Вот уж точно: какой глава, такие и подчинённые! — вспылила Вторая Глава Ли. — Прекратите морочить нам голову и помогите этому ребёнку! Он потерял старшую сестру и плакал! Помогите ему найти семью. Пожалуйста!</p><p>      —Да! — вздрогнул демон от того, как на него наорали. Переняв мальчика с пурпурными глазами из рук совершенствующейся и поклонившись ей, демон-кот со всех ног побежал в сторону остальных охранников.</p><p>      Сян Мейфен боялась случайно вздохнуть громче обычного. До того уровня злости и ярости, что девушка видела недавно у своего Учителя, Хэй Хуа было далеко, но и этого хватило с лихвой, чтобы Мейфен захотела стать невидимкой. И именно в этот момент к ним подлетел бумажный журавлик, в котором обе совершенствующиеся признали послание Ян Ин Юэ: одна — по привычке, другая — по ауре. </p><p>      Услышав от развёрнутого листа знакомый голос, Ли Хуа Фонг поджала губы, а потом аккуратно и нежно прижала журавлика к груди, но неожиданно резко оторвала его от себя и оглядела площадь. Пронзительный взгляд медовых глаз зацепился за две маленькие фигурки, что стояли на противоположном конце площади. Ни говоря ни слова, она устремилась к ним, и Сян Мейфен оставалось только последовать следом. Размышляя о произошедшем ранее, девушка не заметила двух приближающихся людей и чуть не столкнулась с ними. Только благодаря рефлексам и навыкам Чжу Инхэ им удалось избежать столкновения.</p><p>      —Вторая Глава Ли, шичжи Сян. — выдохнул Фа Тан Сян.</p><p>      —Шишу Фа, шишу Чжу. — быстро поклонилась девушка и боковым зрением заметила Ян Ин Юэ и Фу Тао Мина. — Это же Учитель и Фу Тао Мин!</p><p>      На этом слова пришлось прекратить, потому что им предстояло пересечь площадь.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ прокручивал в воспоминаниях недавнее нападение, когда услышал подозрительно знакомый голос. Обернувшись, он увидел свою ученицу, Чжу Инхэ, Фа Тан Сяна и Ли Хуа Фонг. Очень злую Ли Хуа Фонг. «Уж не с Фэй Юнксу ли она на узкой тропинке столкнулась?» — мысленно хохотнул Ян Цзи Син, но сразу же отбросил все посторонние мысли. Наконец добравшись до них, Сян Мейфен чуть не прыгнула на Фу Тао Мина, сбегая из-под горячей руки Второй Главы горы и клана Юэ. Но стоило ей только приблизиться к своему брату по ученичеству, чтобы понять, что дело нечисто. Фу Тао Мин выглядел настороженным, а Учитель стал ещё сосредоточеннее, чем прежде.</p><p>      —Судя по посланию и вашим лицам, вы столкнулись с чем-то интересным. — злость моментально схлынула с лица Ли Хуа Фонг, оставил там только серьёзность.</p><p>      —Даже не представляешь насколько, шимей. — ухмыльнулся Ян Ин Юэ. — На нас с Фу Тао Мином напали, но, как я вижу, произошло это только с нами.</p><p>      —Фэй Юнксу? — сжимая кулаки, сразу же спросил Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>       —Не думаю. — мотнул головой Ян Ин Юэ, краем глаза замечая облегчённый вздох Ли Хуа Фонг.  — Кто бы на нас не напал, он знал свою цель. Как только мы скрылись в том проулке, я отчётливо ощутил слежку, но вряд ли это был прислужник Фэй Юнксу. К тому же во время нашего с ним боя произошло кое-что странное… Я уже почти схватил его, когда вся округа начала меняться. Дома, крыши, улица начали расплываться, а на их месте стала появляться эта площадь, прошло всего несколько секунд, а мы уже стояли посреди нее. И что самое интересное — «Поисковая охрана» оживилась. До того момента демоны не обращали на нас внимания, да и я не видел ни одного охранника, а тут они чуть ли не весь город заполонили, будто бы ища кого-то.</p><p>      —Глава Ян, вы хотите сказать, что кроме нас к Фэй Юнксу ещё гости пожаловали?</p><p>      —Возможно, — Ян Цзи Син кивнул Фа Тан Сяну. — И, походу, далеко не с самыми приятными намерениями. </p><p>      —Из твоих слов получается, что они с самого начала следили за тобой и поджидали момент, чтобы напасть. Но в чём их мотив? Почему именно ты?</p><p>      —Это вопросы, на которые я тоже хотел бы знать ответы, шимей Ли. Кто знает, может, Фэй Юнксу сможет дать их нам? Только я до сих пор не могу понять, что произошло с пространством…</p><p>      —Не уверен наверняка, но я как-то слышал, что у Фэй Юнксу есть занимательная способность: в Бан Е Цзы он контролирует все дороги. Если ему вздумается кого-то привести к себе, то как ты не уходи, а всё равно окажешься у него на пороге. А если он не желает тебя видеть, как не ищи, не найдёшь. Он знает всё, что происходит на этих улицах, и ему достаточно взмахнуть рукой, чтобы все дороги в городе изменили свои направления. Это объясняет и тот момент, что все мы всё равно оказались на этой площади, хоть и разошлись по разным сторонам. Если Глава Ян уверен, что Фэй Юнксу не имеет отношения к нападению, значит, он помог вам. Или же он всё-таки как-то связан с происходящим.</p><p>      —И последнее. — взгляд Ян Ин Юэ изменился, на дне глаз его всколыхнулась странная, несвойственная им до этого тьма. — Напавший был полудемоном.</p><p>      Трое совершенствующихся вскинули брови, а Сян Мейфен уставилась на Фу Тао Мина, но юноша лишь слегка кивнул. Демоны в их империи были не редкостью, но вот полудемоны… Между некоторыми демонами и людьми устанавливались порой дружеские отношения, но вот на большее никто обычно не решался: людской век, даже культиватора, недолог, а демоны живут столетиями, а порой и тысячелетиями. Ни люди, ни демоны не были лишены сердец, поэтому не вступали в романтическую связь, чтобы не видеть потом смерть дорогих. Да и подобная связь, говоря откровенно, не поощрялась в обоих мирах.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син нахмурился, когда он только начал изучать новый для себя мир, то уделил пристальное внимание демонам и всему тому, что было с ними связано, но записей о полукровках, к своему удивлению, почти не встретил. Такими темпами при следующей встрече, а молодой человек не сомневался, что она будет, преимущество может оказаться не на его стороне: силы и способности полудемонов почти неизвестны. Ян Ин Юэ прищурился и посмотрел в сторону: вляпаться в неприятности сейчас он хотел меньше всего.</p><p>       —Сейчас мы всё равно больше ничего не знаем, поэтому и ломать голову над этим пока не стоит. — Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду сжал в руках Ци Мон и широким, уверенным шагом направился ко дворцу Фэй Юнксу. — Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, и сейчас наша главная проблема — вернуть Лин-эр.</p><p>Он не стал оборачиваться, зная, что за ним и так пойдут. К тому же и это место, и его владыка стали ему порядком надоедать. Он ещё толком к новой жизни привыкнуть не успел, а у кого-то уже ручки потянулись к кранику с дёгтем, чтобы происходящее раем не казалось. Ян Ин Юэ уверенно шёл вперёд, и внутри него с каждым шагом крепло желание побыстрее забрать Лин-эр и вернуться на гору. Он не обращал особого внимания на кидавшихся во все стороны демонов, стоило им только издалека увидеть совершенствующегося из клана Юэ, чья аура могла отправить их на противоположный конец Бан Е Цзы. Не обращал он внимания и на оставшуюся позади площадь, на увешанную алым, фиолетовыми и жёлтыми фонарями мощёную дорогу, по которой они теперь шли. Он даже не обращал внимание на пристальный взгляд Ли Хуа Фонг, которым она буравила его с того момента, как они покинули площадь.</p><p>      А огромный дворец, что напоминал красивый фонарь во тьме, неумолимо приближался. В коридорах и окнах его появлялись любопытные лица демонов, рассматривавших людей. Им хотелось увидеть знаменитых культиваторов клана Юэ хоть одним глазком, хотя у некоторых он и так был один. Узнав о прибытии долгожданных гостей, дворец оживился. Правда, не всё это оживление было положительным.</p><p>      У высоких деревянных врат, переходивших в толстые каменные стены, покачнулись лисьи огни, высветив две массивные фигуры. Привратники были на три головы выше Чжу Инхэ и раз в пять шире его в плечах. Их сизую кожу в шрамах и рубцах перетягивали кожаные ремни: у одного они были с мелкими, но частыми шипами, а другого — с клацающими зубами ртами. У каждого из демонов имелось по паре толстых закрученных рогов с острыми на взгляд концами. Заметив приближение людей, привратники завели свои мощные руки с чёрными когтями за спины и вытащили оттуда дубины, преградив совершенствующимся путь. Глаза их налились кровью, и одна из дубинок предупреждающе стукнула о землю, отчего там…содрогнулась.</p><p>      У Ян Ин Юэ бровь дёрнулась, но он всеми силами пытался держать себя в руках, поэтому достал рубиновый жетон и показал его демонам. Однако те не стали спешить их пропускать. Интуиция Ян Цзи Сина со всего размаху ударила в гонг: что-то здесь не так. Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду бросил взгляд на один из ярусов дворца, замечая копошение. Заметив, что человек на него не смотрит, один из привратников замахнулся дубиной, но опустить её туда, куда метил, не смог. Ян Ин Юэ ловко ушёл в сторону.</p><p>      —Если после этого ты мне ещё раз скажешь, что Фэй Юнксу не имеет отношения к нападению, я тебя своими руками в водопад столкну.</p><p>      Ли Хуа Фонг в одно движение схватила флейту и вынула её из-за пояса. Только вот играть Хэй Хуа на ней не спешила. Длинный чёрный инструмент охватило белое свечение, распространившееся от пяти свисавших цветков, и тот стал стремительно расти в руках своей хозяйки, пока не обернулся гуань дао*. На широком, но изящном клинке был выгравирован узор цветущей ветви дерева, переходивший на древко. Вторая Глава перехватила оружие двумя руками, и на его фоне стала казаться ещё меньше, чем являлась. Однако то, как ловко и легко Ли Хуа Фонг взмахнула гуань дао, держа его одной рукой, заставило содрогнуться бы и опытного военноначальника. Лезвие рассекло воздух, и острая белая волна полетела в сторону каменной стены, без особого труда разрушив её. Только вот на этом мощь Кушен не иссякла, и волна понеслась дальше, снеся по пути мост и пару павильонов дворца. Ян Ин Юэ присвистнул: «Вот вам и вторая форма Кушен..! Вот вам и Хэй Хуа..! Не даром говорят, чтобы книгу по обложке не судили».</p><p>      Демоны отвлеклись на устроенный Ли Хуа Фонг погром, чем воспользовались Чжу Инхэ и Фа Тан Сян. Два клинка-цзянь: один чуть шире положенного, другой чуть уже, сверкнули в свете фонарей и пронзили демона с разных сторон. Два совершенствующихся бросили друг на друга беглые взгляды и отвернулись, вытаскивая мечи. В тот короткий миг, что мечи находились перед его взором, Ян Ин Юэ успел прочитать их имена: Цзунь Шань и Лэ Синь*.</p><p>      Второй привратник явно не ожидал, что с его собратом так быстро расправятся, поэтому вновь замахнулся на Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду, но тот наградил его приподнятой бровью и насмешливым взглядом. Фу Тао Мин и Сян Мейфен, заметив бездействие своего Учителя, схватились за лук и саблю, а Ли Хуа Фонг замахнулась гуань дао, но неожиданно демон замер, а взгляд его остекленел. Из уголка рта потекла струя чёрной крови, рога покрылись трещинами, и демон с оглушительным грохотом упал на землю, подняв в воздух дорожную пыль.</p><p>      Когда пыль осела, взору людей предстал молодой человек с золотистыми глазами и высоким хвостом. Он встряхнул правой рукой и бросил презрительный взгляд на два истлевающих тела. Взгляд Ян Ин Юэ моментально привлекли наручи с двумя нефритовыми бусинами. Циу Хэй заметил взгляд Первого Главы горы и клана Юэ и улыбнулся. Сложив руки, демон склонился в поклоне.</p><p>      —Мы рады приветствовать Главу Яна во дворце Владыки Восточных Демонических земель. Я помощник господина Фэй Юнксу, прошу, зовите меня Циу Хэй. — Циу Хэй выпрямился и открыл глаза.</p><p>      В тот же миг, как только золотые глаза вновь показались из-под ресниц, стрела просвистела в мизинце от его лица, всколыхнув волосы, и вонзилась меж глаз какого-то демона, замахнувшегося на Циу Хэя кинжалом. Сян Мейфен прикрыла рот рукой и покосилась на своего брата по ученичеству, что всё ещё сжимал лук. Фу Тао Мин был сосредоточен на своей цели, поэтому не видел взгляда, которым его наградила девушка. Медленно опустив лук, юноша выдохнул и поднял голову, натыкаясь на взгляд Циу Хэя. Демон смотрел на Фу Тао Мина, не отрываясь, поэтому и юноша не спешил отводить взор от того, кто даже не вздрогнул, когда стрела пролетела мимо его уха, щекоча своей энергией.</p><p>      —Твои навыки значительно улучшились, Фу Тао Мин. Хвалю. — улыбнулся Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      —Благодарю, Учитель. — юноша склонился в поклоне, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего счастья.</p><p>      —Мы хотели встретить вас со всеми почестями, но, как вы сами могли видеть, во дворце завелась крыса. — Циу Хэй тяжко вздохнул.  — Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось помочь нам разобраться с ней. — золотистые глаза вновь переместили свой взгляд на Фу Тао Мина.</p><p>      —Да ну?  — съязвила Ли Хуа Фонг и опустила гуань дао, без зазрения совести направляя силу Кушен в сторону ещё нетронутого пруда, видневшегося в зияющей посреди стены дыре.</p><p>      Циу Хэй молча проследил за разлетевшимся во все стороны водоёмом и забрал у Ян Ин Юэ рубиновый жетон.</p><p>      —Прошу, следуйте за мной. Господин уже ждёт.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>"Как воспитанный и благопристойный муж*" — в данном отрывке под словом "муж" подразумевается более старая форма слова "мужчина".</p><p>Меч-цзянь* — китайский прямой меч, в классическом варианте с длиной клинка около метра, но встречаются и более длинные экземпляры.</p><p>Цзунь Шань* — это имя меча Чжу Инхэ. Иероглиф "цзунь" (尊) означает "уважать", "почитать", "чтить"; иероглиф "шань" (善) означает "доброта". </p><p>В первых главах Ян Ин Юэ обратил внимание на то, что записи в этом мире ведутся преимущественно на традиционном китайском языке( а наш герой изучал его в университете), но встречаются и современные иероглифы. К сожалению, познания этого автора в китайском не настолько глубоки, чтобы писать на традиционном, поэтому в записи имён и названий используются современные иероглифы.</p><p>Гуань дао* — китайское холодное оружие, похожее на глефу или алебарду, состоящее из длинного древка с боевой частью в виде широкого изогнутого клинка.</p><p>Лэ Синь* — это имя меча Фа Тан Сяна.Иероглиф "лэ" (乐) читается как "радость", а иероглиф "синь" (心) — "душа".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8. Ян Ин Юэ встречает Фэй Юнксу.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Переступив порог, Ян Цзи Син посмотрел на каждого своего спутника. Пусть слова и не слетели с его губ, но смысл их был ясен всем. Ответом ему стали возмущённые взгляды, даже собственные ученики пытались ему перечить. А у Ян Ин Юэ сейчас не было никакого желанья возиться с объяснениями, поэтому, прикрыв на пару секунд глаза, он вновь их распахнул, только теперь они смотрели не добрыми слегка весёлыми васильками, а застывшими в ледяном пламени сапфирами. Сжав зубы, культиваторы подчинились своему Главе и убрали оружие, но это не значило, что они не достанут его вновь.</p><p>      Циу Хэй молча кивнул Ян Ин Юэ и устремился вглубь дворца, увлекая за собой совершенствующихся из клана Юэ. Ян Цзи Син лёгким, почти незаметным, движением коснулся Исян; нить ответила своему хозяину тёплой волной, посланной от пальца по всему телу. Молодой человек вздохнул, сжал в руках Ци Мон и сосредоточил своё внимание на ведшем их демоне. Циу Хэй вёл их по длинным, но неоднообразным коридорам. Некоторые из них не имели окон, некоторые сами напоминали одно длинное окно. Всё убранство дворца было выдержано в алых, чёрных, фиолетовых, золотистых, сиреневых и серебристых оттенках. На удивление, все вместе они создавали уютную атмосферу, а умелое смешение и разделение этих цветов не напрягало глаза. Если снаружи это место можно было принять за огромный бордель, то внутри оно действительно походил на дворец. Демонический дворец.</p><p>      Где-то после восьмого поворота Ян Ин Юэ сбился со счёту, сколько демонов за это время он успел повстречать. Кто-то принадлежал к одной демонической расе, кто-то — к разным. Но все, как один, были очень любопытными. Заметив процессию из Циу Хэя и людей с пика Юэ, демоны склонялись в почтительном поклоне, но потом чуть приподнимали головы, силясь поближе разглядеть гостей. Стоило им миновать слуг, и до ушей Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду начинали долетать тихие-претихие шепотки. Другое отличие дворца Фэй Юнксу от обычного заключалось в том, что освещением здесь по большей части служили лисьи огни. Эти голубые и синие создания парили в воздухе, придавая окружающим их предметам некой загадочности. Иногда они резвились около самого обычного огня, будто хотели втянуть его в свой причудливый танец, но тот продолжал себе спокойно гореть в фонарях.</p><p>      «Интересно, а огонёк на плече Чжу Инхэ это какая-то местная разновидность лисьих огней? Или это что-то другое?» — отстранённо подумал Ян Ин Юэ, взглядом косясь на дверь, около которой сейчас как раз латала парочка лисьих огоньков. Циу Хэй, заметив взгляд Ян Цзи Сина, подумал о немного другом.</p><p>      —Глава Ян, не беспокойтесь. С девушкой всё в полном порядке. — вспомнив Лин-эр, демон не сумел сдержать лёгкого смешка, но быстро вернул своему лицу подобающий вид. — Я приведу её чуть позже.</p><p>      Циу Хэй отвернулся от Ян Ин Юэ и резко остановился, избегая столкновение с демоном-лисичкой, что несла поднос с пустой посудой. Девушка тяжело дышала, её рыжий хвост слабо покачивался из стороны в сторону, а уши обессилено опустились. По сгорбленной фигурке не составляло труда понять, что она сильно устала. Увидев помощника своего господина, лисичка пустила слезу и застонала.</p><p>      —Господин Циу Хэй, ну когда же это закончится..? Эта девчонка и ест, и ест, и ест..! То ей это подавай, то ей то подавай! Вы уверены, что она человек? Я уже… — но тут её взгляд метнулся в сторону, и лиса моментально замолчала. </p><p>      Циу Хэй одарил служанку нечитаемым взглядом, и та, пискнув: «Простите», — поспешила скрыться с глаз. Ян Ин Юэ скорее спиной почувствовал, чем услышал, как Фа Тан Сян прикрыл пол лица рукавом, спуская в него смех. Однако теперь он был полностью спокоен за Лин-эр. Эта девочка не просто смогла постоять за себя, она заставила демонов прислуживать себе! «Лишить врага провизии? Ха-ха! Лин-эр, моя ж ты умничка!» — уголки губ молодого человека приподнялись вверх.</p><p>      —Думаю, мне нет смысла не верить вам. — Глава Ян усмехнулся и многозначительно посмотрел на Циу Хэя. Тот ответил улыбкой и попросил и дальше следовать за ним.</p><p>      После этого инцидента настроение Ян Ин Юэ значительно улучшилось, однако до отметки «прекрасное» не дотягивало ещё, примерно, пять длин того моста, по которому он с Ян Сяолуном шёл в клан. Вспомнив о Ян Юн Шуане, молодой человек вновь погрустнел. Он знал, что поступил верно, оставив его в клане, всё же этому ребёнку было ещё рано спускаться в мир демонов, а после нападения Ян Цзи Син убедился в этом снова. Но это не спасало его от волнения. Совершенствующийся не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как они спустились в Бан Е Цзы. Умом он понимал, что много времени пройти не должно, но сердце от этого не переставало сжиматься. Ян Ин Юэ не хотел, чтобы это дитя сидело в уголке в одиночестве, как то было при прежнем хозяине его нового тела. Порой молодой человек задавался вопросом: когда же он успел так сильно привязаться к Ян Сяолуну? Когда мальчик начал приносить в его серую жизнь краски, невольно помогая отвлечься от неприятных мыслей и воспоминаний о прошлом? Но сколько бы раз Ян Цзи Син не задавал себе этот вопрос, не мог найти на него ответа, поэтому оставил это дело. Когда-нибудь, возможно, он узнает ответ, но если он не может найти его сейчас, значит, пока он просто не нужен. А если не нужен, то зачем напрягаться?</p><p>      Придя к нехитрым выводам, Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду вздохнул и бросил взгляд в сторону. Глазам его открылась завораживающая картина — он видел если не весь, то почти весь Бан Е Цзы. Множество дорог, огней и прилавков. Демонов, идущих по земле, и парящих под сиренево-фиолетовой луной. Это имело свою, ни с чем несравнимую, красоту. Жаль, что увидел он её при подобных обстоятельствах… Ян Ин Юэ проскользил взглядом по коридору: за всё время они ни разу не поднялись, даже не видели лестницы, но всё равно с нижних ярусов попали на верхние. Поразительно! Мысленно хмыкнув, молодой человек вновь повернул голову, чтобы ещё раз увидеть город, но увидел кое-что иное. И это иное оказалось куда занимательнее всего того, что он видел до этого. Ян Ин Юэ прищурился, и настроение его вновь откатилось назад. </p><p>      Свернув ещё пару раз, они наконец остановились. Перед ними были  резные двери, искусно расписанные цветами магнолий. По обе стороны от входа стояли стражники. Эти демоны резко отличались от привратников. Увидев двух высоких демонов, с головы до пят закутанных в серые одеяния, из-под которых были видны только их багряные глаза, Ян Цзи Син вдруг задумался о словах Циу Хэя. Он сказал, что во дворце завелась крыса. Тот демон, которого пронзил Фу Тао Мин, вероятнее всего, крысой и являлся, а привратники подчинялись ему… И тут Первому Главе горы и клана Юэ стало любопытно: а мог ли этот случай быть связан с нападением на них? Фэй Юнксу пригласил только Ян Ин Юэ, но он должен был понимать, что Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду, разумеется, не придёт один. Но это понимал только он, а вот так называемая крыса вряд ли даже подозревала подобное. Поэтому атака была сосредоточена только на нём и случайно попавшем под раздачу Фу Тао Мине? Или же здесь с самого начала было что-то ещё?</p><p>Увидев Циу Хэя, стража распахнула перед ним и гостями Фэй Юнксу двери, впустив в коридор приятный и ненавязчивый аромат благовоний, оторвавший Ян Ин Юэ от размышлений. Комната в которую они вошли оказалась укутана в газовую фиолетовую и серебристую газовую ткань, порхавшую на ветерке, проникавшим в комнату через открытые окна. Местами по стене шёл всё тот же рисунок магнолий, а в одно из окон с улицы даже проникала ветвь этого дерева. Как оказалось, именно от ветви магнолиевого дерева и шёл этот аромат. Подсвечиваемая снизу лисьими огнями, а сверху обычными фонарями комната напоминала перевёрнутое ночное небо.</p><p>      —Фу Тао Мин, тебе не кажется, что для демонического дворца здесь слишком красиво? — зашептала Сян Мейфен на ухо юноши.</p><p>      —Мне вообще уже ничего не кажется… — вздохнул Фу Тао Мин.</p><p>      В какой-то мере Ян Ин Юэ был согласен с обоими своими учениками, поэтому в последний раз бросил взгляд на магнолиевое дерево и устремил свой взор вперёд туда, где за жемчужным занавесом и несколькими слоями ткани виднелась фигура, склонившаяся над столом. И после нескольких шагов фигура эта обрела чёткость. Длинные чуть бледноватые пальцы опустили кисть. Тёмные волосы, среди водопада коих были молочные пряди, всколыхнулись от подувшего ветра и успокоились. Они легли на чёрные одеяния с серебряной вышивкой, оголявшие шею и, совсем немного, ключицы. Волосы и одежды всколыхнулись вновь, но на этот раз потому, что их обладатель поднялся из-за сандалового стола и посмотрел на вошедших. В меру тонкие губы растянулись в приятной улыбке, а густые чёрные брови добавили ей некой загадочности. Но Ян Ин Юэ не смотрел ни на губы, ни на брови. Нет. Всё его внимание было сосредоточенно на пурпурных глазах: «Теперь я точно возьмусь за составление топа местных красавчиков, а потом буду продавать его девушкам в Ланьхуа. В семье не бывает лишних денег».</p><p>      —Господин. — поклонился Циу Хэй. Фэй Юнксу ответил ему лёгким кивком, и демон, как-то странно вздохнув, направился внутрь комнаты; до находившихся в ней донеслось тихое шуршание, будто ширму открыли и закрыли.</p><p>      —А вы куда прекраснее, чем я думал, Глава Ян. —Фэй Юнксу вежливо поклонился всем присутствующим, при этом не отрывая глаз от Ян Ин Юэ. У него был приятный для слуха голос, лившийся подобно пресловутому мёду. — Кажется, это наша первая с вами встреча.</p><p>      —О, как. — неожиданно для всех резко отрезал Ян Ин Юэ. — Видимо, у меня тогда со счётом всё совсем плохо, ибо по-моему получается уже вторая встреча.</p><p>      —Не понимаю, о чём вы, Глава Ян. — улыбнулся Фэй Юнксу.</p><p>      —Господин Фэй, а владелец того борделя вообще знает, что вы заявились туда, прикинувшись девушкой?</p><p>      —Что?! — вылетело у Ли Хуа Фонг. Её бровь задёргалась, а память любезно предоставила все сказанные ей в тот момент слова. Желание располовинить что-нибудь, желательно Фэй Юнксу, появилось неожиданно и требовало скорейшего исполнения.</p><p>      —Ни стыда, ни совести. — прошептал Чжу Инхэ, и слова его потонули в тяжёлом вздохе Фа Тан Сяна. Совершенствующийся перевёл взгляд на Фу Тао Мина и Сян Мейфен, что стояли, словно молнией поражённые.</p><p>      Пурпурные глаза Фэй Юнксу заблестели интересом. Он оглядел всех людей, позабавившись реакцией двух учеников, и остановился на Ли Хуа Фонг, что в тот же миг прошила его убийственным взглядом. Фэй Юнксу прищурился, не разрывая контакта со Второй Главой Ли, а потом вздохнул.</p><p>      —Глава Ли, после того как вы своим оружием подправили мой дворец, он стал нравиться вам хоть капельку больше? — во взгляде демона не было ни ехидства, ни подколки, но вот в голосе можно было заметить некое удивление. — Или вы желаете поправить что-то ещё?</p><p>      —Желаю. — на удивление спокойно ответила Хэй Хуа. — Твоё лицо.</p><p>      —Надеюсь не мот…Кхм! Не Кушен? </p><p>      —Нет. Желания марать столь прекрасное создание о тебя не имею.</p><p>      —Господин Фэй, зачем я понадобился вам? Не ради же простой беседы за чашей вина в борделе или этом дворце ваши демоны ворвались в клан Юэ, похитили Лин-эр, навели переполох, оставили рубиновый жетон и свалили в закат? Простите, в Бан Е Цзы. — чуть ли не скороговоркой произнёс молодой человек и даже не запыхался.</p><p>      —И всё же слухам верить нельзя. Вы куда проницательнее и умнее, чем о вас говорят, Глава Ян. — во взгляде Фэй Юнксу вновь вспыхнул огонь интереса. —У меня действительно к вам более серьёзный разговор, но прежде ответьте, пожалуйста, на один вопрос. Как вы поняли, что та демоница из борделя это я?</p><p>      —То, что та демоница на самом деле демон, я понял сразу. Сколь изящны бы вы не были, но скрыть свои привычки, особенно в походке, нельзя. Однако о личности той девушки я догадался уже здесь. Ваш помощник, Циу Хэй, был так любезен показать нам ваш дворец, и, о, какой любопытный момент — в одном из коридоров я заметил точно такую же ткань, из которой была сделана одежда той девы в борделе. И второй момент — на одном из окон, кстати не последнем, этой ткани не было. Но, судя по всему этому великолепию, вы не столь бедны, чтобы вам не хватило одного куска ткани. ну, а ваши пурпурные глаза не оставили мне уже никаких сомнений.</p><p>      —Ой..! — раздался позади шёпот. Сян Мейфен прикрыла рот рукой и покосилась на Ли Хуа Фонг. Взгляд Хэй Хуа из металлического стал совсем убийственным, но в остальном она по-прежнему оставалась спокойна.</p><p>      —И всюду вы правы, Глава Ян. Мне так не терпелось вас увидеть, что я сорвал первое, что попалось под руку. впредь мне стоит быть более осмотрительным.</p><p>      Фэй Юнксу кивнул сам себе и обернулся. В комнату с потайного входа вошёл Циу Хэй. Он вёл за собой Лин-эр. Увидев Ян Ин Юэ, девчушка просияла подобно солнцу и с радостным криком: «Господин Ян!» — побежала к нему.</p><p>      —Лин-эр. — улыбнулся молодой человек, отмечая, что Лин-эр была в полном порядке. Ну, разве что сладостями от неё пахло на сотни ли во все стороны.  — Молодец, ты хорошо держалась.</p><p>      —Я не могла подвести вас, господин Ян. — кивнула Лин-эр и повернулась к Сян Мейфен, вставая рядом с ней. — Госпожа Сян, не вините себя. Это могло произойти с кем угодно.</p><p>      —Но урок из этого всё равно стоит извлечь.</p><p>      Фу Тао Мин покосился на Учителя, бросившего многозначительный взгляд на Сян Мейфен. Юноша думал, что вынести урок должен и он, поэтому голова его тоже кивнула. Поджав губы, Фу Тао Мин перевёл взгляд в сторону и наткнулся на пронзительные золотые глаза, смотревшие на него в упор. Сначала он захотел отвести глаза, чувствуя, как почему-то начинает краснеть, но в итоге не стал этого делать. Когда он выстрелил, этот демон даже не дрогнул, он просто посмотрел на него. Возможно, Фу Тао Мину просто показалось, но в тот миг Циу Хэй глазами словно спрашивал у него: «Почему?». А тот и сам не понимал: почему. Просто стоило ему даже не увидеть, почувствовать, того демона с кинжалом, и тело само начало двигаться, при этом он прекрасно осознавал, что делает, но не ведал причины.</p><p>—Теперь, Глава Ян, можем ли мы поговорить с вами наедине?</p><p>      —Хм. — ухмыльнулся Ян Ин Юэ. — Если вы проделали такой долгий путь, чтобы заманить меня сюда, значит разговор не из самых простых. Хотя куда важнее то, что он, выходит, любой ценой не должен был состояться в мире людей. Возможно, вы боитесь, что на горе Юэ есть некто, чьим ушам не стоит доверять. Но, господин Фэй, все, кто сейчас стоит перед вами, не просто члены клана Юэ, это люди на чьих плечах он держится. И, прося их удалиться, вы наносите оскорбление не только клану, но и мне, как Первому Главе горы и клана Юэ. Господин Фэй, неважно, что это за разговор, он должен состояться при всех нас.</p><p>      Фэй Юнксу некоторое время смотрел в сапфировые глаза Ян Ин Юэ, силясь найти в них подвох, но не замечал того. Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду имел ввиду то, что говорил, и говорил то, что имел ввиду. Поэтому Фэй Юнксу согласился с ним и указал на появившиеся подушки, приглашая сесть. Перед ним были все наставники с пика Юэ, а вместе они могут знать куда больше, чем по отдельности. Настороженность могли вызвать ученики и служанка, но то, как они держались рядом со своим Учителем и господином, а так же самозабвенно наносили урон владениям Фэй Юнксу, опровергало эту мысль. К тому же ему очень не хотелось производить на Ян Ин Юэ плохого впечатления. Хватило и того, что он, слегка забывшись, произвёл это впечатление на Ли Хуа Фонг. Да так произвёл, что она теперь хочет забить его мотыгой. а в сложившийся на данный момент ситуации это было очень некстати.</p><p>      —Глава Ян, я прошу прощения за то, каким способом привёл вас сюда, но на это у меня были веские причины. Как вы и сказали, этому разговору нежелательно было бы состояться в мире людей, но и Демоническом царстве говорить об этом не слишком безопасно, так как мы не знаем: кто за всем стоит. А до недавнего времени в моём дворце были ещё и шпионы другого владыки. Мы хотели разобраться со всем до вашего прибытия, но случилось кое-что непредвиденное. Поэтому примите мою благодарность за вашу помощь.</p><p>      —Под «кое-чем непредвиденным» вы подразумеваете нападение на меня и Фу Тао Мина? Об этом уже мы хотели бы с вами поговорить.</p><p>      —Понимаю,  — кивнул Фэй Юнксу. — Но ничего, к сожалению, об этом не знаю. Я думал вам что-то известно, раз напали на вас.</p><p>      —Вы сейчас пытаетесь сказать, что шпионы во дворце и нападение на Главу Яна никак между собой не связаны? — Фа Тан Сян заторможено моргнул. Ответом ему послужил кивок Фэй Юнксу.</p><p>      —Я знаю, кто и по какой причине подослал шпионов, и ему нет нужды нападать на кого-либо из клана Юэ. Он вам даже поможет, если вы вдруг захотите нанести «визит вежливости» школе Красных Облаков. — владыка Восточных земель демонов задорно ухмыльнулся, но почти сразу же стал серьёзным. — Я не исключаю, что это мог сделать кто-то из других Демонических правителей, но уж в Бан Е Цзы я понял бы, кто это. Так что теперь мне и самому интересно: кому Глава Ян перешёл дорогу. Поразительно, этой заразе хватило наглости ворваться в мои владения, а потом ещё и скрыться из них.</p><p>      —Вы не смогли его поймать? — в голосе Ли Хуа Фонг мелькнул смех.</p><p>      —К моему превеликому сожалению, Глава Ли. — Фэй Юнксу стрельнул взглядом в Хэй Хуа. — Но я смог почувствовать его ауру, и это определённо был полудемон. Мы сейчас ищем его, но что-то мне подсказывает, что вряд ли найдём.</p><p>      Поджав губу, Ян Ин Юэ был вынужден пусть и мысленно, но всё же согласиться с демоном. Ещё обдумывая всё на площади, он понял, что «Поисковой охране» не удастся поймать того кого они искали. Хоть Ян Цзи Син и ощущал слежку в том переулке, он не чувствовал самого наблюдавшего, а потом тот просто появился из неоткуда. Как если бы с самого начала находился за пределами города демонов. «Да ну нахрен…» — Ян Ин Юэ свёл брови.</p><p>      Попав в этот мир, Ян Ин Юэ в первую очередь занялся самообразованием, чтобы понимать что и как в нём устроено, поэтому благодаря книгам и записям он знал, что здесь существуют и работают два вида талисманов перемещения. Первый из них был самым распространённым и не пользовались им только самые обычные люди, не имеющие к мистическим искусствам никакого отношения. Схема его действия была проста: чтобы куда-либо переместиться, нужно заранее с помощью заклинания вложить в талисман координаты конкретного места и иметь представление, как оно выглядит. Две единственные сложности заключались в том, что чем дальше находилось нужное место или чем защищеннее оно было, тем больше своей энергии отдавал совершенствующийся; и чем больше людей за раз необходимо было перенести, тем опять же выше затраты энергии. Второй тип талисманов перемещения применялся крайне редко. В отличии от первого, этот талисман позволял перемещаться между тремя мирами: миром людей, царством демонов и Небесами. Но воспользоваться им мог далеко не каждый по ряду причин. Во-первых, нереальное количество энергии. В некоторых записях даже говорилось, что были известны случаи, когда культиваторы умирали после использования этого талисмана перемещения. Во-вторых, ты должен непросто иметь представление, как выглядит нужное место, ты должен там хоть раз побывать до этого. В-третьих, «нарушение границ». Все три мира связаны между собой, и обычно, чтобы попасть из одного в другой, достаточно просто найти вход. Как, например, тот, что находится среди гор клана Юэ и ведёт в столицу Восточных Демонических земель. Конечно, такие похождения не поощряются, но со временем на это стали закрывать глаза. Переходы совершаются в основном между людским и демоническим мирами, на Небеса редко кто смотрит, а первые два уже примирились и даже научились жить с этим. Поэтому подобным никого нельзя удивить, но когда для того же перехода используют уже талисман перемещения — это начинает вызывать подозрения. Ни демон, ни человек, ни небожитель слабого или среднего уровней сил не сможет применить подобный талисман. В результате встаёт весьма закономерный вопрос: зачем кому-то сильному вторгаться в другой мир? Не зло ли какое он задумал?</p><p>      И теперь этот вопрос встал и перед Ян Ин Юэ, правда, в немного иных форме и, теперь уже, свете. Если раньше он ещё где-то в глубине души допускал мысль, что всё это стечение обстоятельств, то теперь он с корнем вырвал её. Он, Ян Ин Юэ, был целью с самого начала. Кто-то следил за ним и поджидал момента, кто-то, кто знал, что ему придётся спуститься в Бан Е Цзы. Но кто мог это знать? Глядя на Фэй Юнксу, можно смело сказать, что он сам не предполагал, что ему придётся «приглашать» Ян Цзи Сина подобным образом. Хотя в данном случае был ещё один вариант: напавший на них мог ничего не знать, просто следил и действовал по ситуации. То есть — в подходящий момент. Но опять же  — кто? Ян Ин Юэ был здесь совершенно недавно и по большей части почти безвылазно сидел в Янлине. Он просто напросто ещё не успел кому-либо насолить, да ещё и так по крупному, а самое главное  — кому-то явно не слабенькому. «Наследство от «Ян Ин Юэ»?» — промелькнуло в голове Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду, но развить сие дальше он не смог. Погрузившись в размышления, он на некоторое время выпал из разговора, а тот к этому моменту уже успел свернуть в русло причины, по которой они вообще здесь сейчас находились.</p><p>—Что же касается нашего разговора… — Фэй Юнксу вздохнул и весь напрягся.  — В последнее время стали пропадать демоны и духи-лисы.</p><p>      —Пропадать? — Ли Хуа Фонг приподняла бровь. Согнув ногу в колене, Хэй Хуа облокотилась на неё одной рукой, пока второй выстукивала пальчиками по полу, о чем-то думая. Сердце Ян Ин Юэ ощутимо ударило в грудь, что-то родное было в этом, такое знакомое и привычное ему. — Может, они просто уходят и не возвращаются на прежние места?</p><p>      —Сначала мы тоже так думали, Глава Ли. Инциденты были единичные, но потом… — Циу Хэй покосился на своего господина.  — Они стали пропадать массово, и не только в царстве демонов, но и в человеческом. Они пропадали и ночью, и средь бела дня. Пропадали и уже не возвращались. Мы даже не знали, как это происходит — не было никаких следов до недавнего времени. — демон вновь посмотрел на Фэй Юнксу, но тот всё ещё пребывал где-то в своих мыслях, буравя взглядом дальнюю стенку. — Один из демонов-торговцев, возвращаясь в Бан Е Цзы, случайно увидел, как что-то непонятное похищало девушку-лису. Он описал это как тёмную воронку, появившуюся под ногами девушки. Из этой воронки потянулись длинные чёрные руки и нити, они обхватили ту демоницу и, прежде чем она успела бы вскрикнуть, утащили с собой. А самое неприятное то, что после этого не остаётся даже остаточной энергии. Из-за этого лисы боятся выходить на улицу и сидят либо дома, либо у нас во дворце.</p><p>      —Но мы-то здесь причём?  — Фа Тан Сян помассировал переносицу, у него начинала болеть голова.</p><p>      —Всё началось в Ланьхуа, где-то два-три месяца назад. — вновь заговорил Фэй Юнксу, и в голосе его отчётливо ощущалось желание найти и в клочья разорвать того, кто к этому причастен.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ резко повернул голову в сторону Повелителя Восточных Демонических земель, сталкиваясь со взглядом пурпурных глаз. Как раз в это время он и попал в этот мир. Но он ничего не слышал об этих пропажах… Могло ли это быть просто совпадением? Неожиданно сбоку раздался стук — рука Ли Хуа Фонг съехала с колена и ударилась о пол. Вторая Глава выглядела странно. Она смотрела на свою руку, словно та могла дать ей ответы на все вопросы.</p><p>      —Шимей Ли? </p><p>      Хэй Хуа подняла на Ян Цзи Сина взгляд и натянуто улыбнулась, кивнув. Молодой человек знал Вторую Главу горы и клана Юэ несколько часов или дней — чёрт его пойми, сколько они ходили среди демонов — но понял, что она сильная личность с боевым характером, и скорее в лоб даст, чем улыбнётся, поэтому теперь такие её реакция и ответ казались ему странными. Возможно, он просто драматизировал, ведь в то же время и прежний Ян Ин Юэ в озеро свалился, напугав и клан Юэ, и поместье Янлин. Ли Хуа Фонг вроде даже в обморок от перенапряжения и волнения свалилась. Так что сейчас она просто могла вспомнить далеко не самые приятные дни.</p><p>      —Признаюсь честно: ничего об этом не слышал. До Янлина доходят не все вести. К тому же, говоря о демонах-лисах, вспоминается мне один любопытный момент. — Ян Цзи Син обернулся к Чжу Инхэ. — Шиди Чжу, ты же разбирался с демонами-лисами на озере Син-фу. Было ли там что-то похожее?</p><p>      —Да.  — кивнул Чжу Инхэ. — Но это были обычные демоны, завлекавшие людей. Никаких воронок и чёрных рук не было.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ моргнул. Единственная зацепка разбилась в дребезги, и молодому человеку захотелось приложиться лбом обо что-нибудь твёрдое. Просто так. Потому что всё надоело уже, но… Он увидел своего ученика. Фу Тао Мин смотрел перед собой, но выражения лица его было крайне занимательным. Ему удалось одновременно свести и приподнять брови, вдобавок ещё и губы скривив. Ян Цзи Сину впервые с момента похищения Лин-эр захотелось не смеяться — гоготать как коню. Что же могло вогнать его ученика в такую крайнюю степень непонимания? Вернув своё тело в прежнее положение, Глава Ян перевёл взгляд на Фэй Юнксу с его помощником и сам слегка шокировался. Фэй Юнксу, подперев щеку рукой, косился в сторону, изображая святого, а Циу Хэй косился уже на самого Фэй Юнксу с выражением лица «я ни при делах, но вас предупреждал».</p><p>      —Кха-кха! — выразительно прокашлялась Хэй Хуа.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ всеми фибрами своей души ощутил, что чего-то не знает. Чего-то, что до его сведений полагалось донести, а этого он не любил. Очень не любил. Сложив руки на груди, Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду вздохнул и улыбнулся.</p><p>      —Я чего-то не знаю?</p><p>      —Мне одной кажется, что завоняло снегом и палёными шкурами? — Сян Мейфен склонилась к уху Лин-эр.</p><p>      —Госпожа Сян, лучше бы нам сейчас помолчать… — одними губами ответила Лин-эр.</p><p>      —Да ничего серьёзного. — хмыкнула Ли Хуа Фонг. — Просто ещё до прихода шиди Чжу одна из лисиц, которая в итоге оказалась лисом, успела убежать, а потом объявиться в Фэн-Хуане и потянуть свои лапы куда не надо.</p><p>      —О-о-о… — услышав объяснение, Ян Ин Юэ быстро сменил гнев на милость. Он прекрасно понял, о каком инциденте идёт речь. Глянув на Ли Хуа Фонг, потом на Фэй Юнксу, молодой человек ухмыльнулся. — Господин Фэй, та лиса…Простите. Тот лис. Он, случаем, не подрабатывает в том борделе?</p><p>      Циу Хэй и Фу Тао Мин повернули головы к Ян Ин Юэ. Ну, а он собственно и не скрывал своей забавы, подливая масла в огонь. Водился иногда за ним грешок кататься на чужих нервах. А что он мог с собой поделать? Весьма интересное занятие, пока нервы не твои.</p><p>      —Раньше вы сказали, что этому разговору лучше не быть ни среди людей, ни демонов. Выходит, у вас даже предположений нет: ни кто это может быть, ни зачем им это?  — Ян Ин Юэ решил вернуться к разговору, так как происходящее действительно ему не нравилось.</p><p>      —Нет… — мотнул головой Фэй Юнксу, и одна из молочных прядей задела его лицо. — Мы даже предположить не можем — кто, но я подозреваю: зачем им это. Среди демонов и духов есть некоторые, чья кровь обладает некоторыми свойствами. Какими именно, известно только её обладателю. Но под пытками можно рассказать многое.</p><p>      —Если похищения продолжаются, значит они ещё не нашли нужную кровь. — Чжу Инхэ сложил руки на груди и постукивал пальцами по локтю.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син понимал его чувства, ведь по итогу они почти ни к чему не пришли. Но о кое-чём этот разговор заставил его задуматься… В клане Юэ живёт Бай Ху, а он также является лисьим духом. И в свете последних событий им бы следовало улучшить охрану клана и горы. Не хватало ему для полного счастья ещё и похищения Бай Ху. Спасибо, но нет. Он требует передышки!</p><p>—А эти похищения не выходят за пределы Ланьхуа?  — мысль появилась в голове Ян Цзи Сина неожиданно, но прочно там закрепилась. Откуда в одной несчастной провинции столько лисиц не животного происхождения? </p><p>      —Они происходят на территории провинций Чэнь Фа, Ланьхуа и Лин Бэй*. Поэтому мы и…Позвали вас, Глава Ян. — Циу Хэй чуть склонил голову. — Будь замешана только одна провинция, мы бы справились своими силами, но похищения происходят на всей территории, охраняемой вашим кланом.</p><p>      «Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему Джульетта суициднулась… Какая, к чёрту, любовь? Жизнь и окружение «любят» тебя так, что пипец. О, Всемилостивая Гуаньинь, не дай мне повторить «подвиг» бывшего владельца моего тела». </p><p>      —Теперь мне всё понятно. На вашем месте я бы тоже тревогу забил.  — Ян Ин Юэ выпрямил спину и размял поясницу, плечи и шею. — Эти похищения в полной степени затрагивают наш клан, поэтому мы не можем оставаться в стороне.</p><p>      —Несколько моих учеников сейчас находятся в Лин Бэе, поэтому я могу послать им письмо, но в Чэнь Фа и Ланьхуа придётся кого-то посылать. Думаю, стоит начать с осмотра тех мест, где были совершены похищения. </p><p>      —Так и поступим. — кивнул Глава Ян Фа Тан Сяну. — Господин Фэй, господин Циу, вы сможете предоставить нам координаты?</p><p>      —Разумеется. — Фэй Юнксу подал какой-то знак своему помощнику и тот кивнул. — Циу Хэй доставит всё необходимое завтра утром. Но…Значит, это будет наша не последняя встреча, Глава Ян? — демон прищурился и на пару мгновений заострил взгляд на Ли Хуа Фонг.</p><p>      —Если что-то узнаем, мы дадим вам знать. — Ян Ин Юэ поднялся и расправил одежды. — Раз на этом всё, то мы, пожалуй, вернёмся обратно. Видите ли, ваше приглашение, господин Фэй, прилетело сразу же по моему прибытию в клан.</p><p>      —Искренне прошу прощения. — улыбнулся Владыка Бан Е Цзы, чуть склоняясь к Ян Ин Юэ, так как был выше его на полторы головы так точно. — Циу Хэй проводит вас.</p><p>      —А сами не желаете?</p><p>      В мгновенье ока все взгляды оказались прикованы к Ян Цзи Сину, и тот вновь почувствовал себя экспонатом на выставке. Иногда его слова имели свойство приковывать ненужное внимание.</p><p>      —Если Глава Ян этого желает. — загадочно улыбнулся Фэй Юнксу.</p><p>      —Не желает. — отрезал молодой человек. — Просто пытаюсь вспомнить правила приличий.</p><p>      —Тогда я обязан это сделать.</p><p>      Услышав это, Ли Хуа Фонг зыркнула на своего Главу, желая, по меньшей мере, треснуть его флейтой. По большей… Представлять желания у Ян Цзи Сина не возникло.</p><p>      Фэй Юнксу свои слова выполнил и сопровождал их весь обратный путь, предпочитая идти между Ян Ин Юэ и Ли Хуа Фонг. Изначально он предложил воспользоваться повозкой, но Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду в этот момент думал о совершенно другом, поэтому на автомате ответил «нет» и…Пожалел, когда до него дошло, как до утки на третьи сутки. А произошло это на площади, когда желание лечь в постель и проспать неделю завладело его разумом от начала и до конца.</p><p>      Однако, к превеликому удивлению Ян Ин Юэ, Фэй Юнксу больше не бесил их своим поведением. Владыка Восточных Демонических земель оказался приятным собеседником с живым и цепким умом. Молодой человек и опомниться не успел, как начал во всю болтать о кухне Ланьхуа и разных видах чая, а Фэй Юнксу с особым интересом поддержал эту тему, к которой вскоре присоединилась и Лин-эр. А стоило разговору зайти о травах или каких диковинках, так в него сразу же вступал Фа Тан Сян. Поняв, что устал до такой степени, что даже ртом шевелить не хочется, Ян Ин Юэ перевёл разговор на тему всяких чудодейственных пучков и порошков, заметив на поясах Сян Мейфен и Ли Хуа Фонг непонятные корешки. </p><p>      Теперь, когда Фа Тан Сян и Фэй Юнксу отдались разглагольствованиям о чём-то Главе Яну непонятному, он смог выдохнуть и предаться мечтаниям о кровати, на которую уложит свои, без сомнения, старческие кости. Думая об этом, Ян Ин Юэ иногда поглядовал на своих спутников: Чжу Инхэ, на плече которого дремал голубой огонёк, и Ли Хуа Фонг закатывали глаза, Фа Тан Сян продолжал болтать с Фэй Юнксу, Сян Мейфен о чём-то тихо переговаривалась с Лин-эр, наверное, опять извинялась, а Фу Тао Мин и Циу Хэй шли, набрав в рот воды. Но иногда Ян Ин Юэ краем глаза замечал, как демон кидает на его ученика любопытные взгляды. Кажется, эта игра в гляделки началась у ворот дворца, но…. Да, сейчас Ян Цзи Сину было всё равно. Просто все отстаньте от него.</p><p>      Обратный путь занял времени в разы меньше. Фэй Юнксу понимал усталость совершенствующихся, поэтому использовал свою силу, и ко входу, из которого культиваторы прибыли в Бан Е Цзы, привёл их самой короткой тропой. Поклонившись друг другу, они разошлись в разные стороны. Идя по той же тёмной пещере с неприятным воздухом, Ян Ин Юэ как никогда прежде ощутил, что это другой мир, а у него другая жизнь. И в сравнении с этим проблемы его прошлого казались не такими уж и масштабными, только вот…Размышляя об этом, он вновь вспомнил свою сестру, и в груди разлилась ноющая боль. Ему очень сильно хотелось извиниться перед ней за то, что оставил её в свой День рождения, что вообще бросил её совершенно одну. Ян Ин Юэ хотел извиниться, желал этого, но не мог, поэтому чувствовал себя обессиленным. Чувствовал, как усталость накатывает на него очередной волной.</p><p>      Исян, ощутив состояние Ян Ин Юэ, слегка удлинилась и незаметно для остальных погладила своего хозяина по руке. Она не могла понять всех его чувств, но искренне не желала видеть его боль. Поэтому, нежно поглаживая молодого человека по руке, шёлковая нить надеялась, что её невысказанные слова достигнут Ян Ин Юэ. К такому проявлению заботы Ян Цзи Син не мог остаться глух. Он опустил голову и улыбнулся Исян, губами шепча: «Не волнуйся, со мной всё будет хорошо». Не сказать, что Исян верила этим словам, но она верила человеку, что произнёс их, поэтому вернулась к прежним размерам и поглаживала теперь только палец Главы Яна. Но стоило ему разобраться с Исян, как на её место пришёл Ци Мон. Тёплые волны, распространявшиеся от меча в его руке по всему телу, грозили окончательно разморить совершенствующегося, и он мысленно попросил меч дать ему хотя бы возможность до своего домика дойти. Ци Мон это вполне удовлетворило, и он на время успокоился.</p><p>      За всеми махинациями со стороны своего оружия, молодой человек и не заметил, как они прошли выжженный пустырь, в который превратилась та невероятно узкая тропинка с паршивыми колючками. Однако на это обратила внимание Лин-эр. Хоть её состояние в момент похищения и оставляло желать лучшего, но эту дьявольскую тропу она запомнила. Не веря своим глазам, девушка повернулась к Сян Мейфен, и та, хохотнув, принялась шёпотом рассказывать о том, как Учитель побрил сие место. Иногда её шёпот становился сильно громким и ей приходилось прикусывать себе щеку под взгляд качающего головой Фу Тао Мина.</p><p>—Вторая Глава Ли, а что это у вас и шичжи Сян на поясе? </p><p>      Но Ли Хуа Фонг не ответила, продолжая смотреть себе под ноги. Взгляд её был пуст, говоря, что хозяйка его мыслями находится где-то далеко, но точно не здесь. Продолжая думать о своём и не отзываясь, она начала покусывать губы. </p><p>      —Вторая Глава Ли? Вторая Глава Ли!</p><p>      —А..? — Хэй Хуа, услышав обращение Фа Тан Сяна, подняла голову. Ли Хуа Фонг выглядела слегка растерянной. — Ты ко мне..?</p><p>      —Да… — Фа Тан Сян, приподнял бровь. — Вы себя хорошо чувствуете? Может, мне осмотреть вас?</p><p>      —Не стоит, всё в порядке. — отмахнулась Вторая Глава. — Ты что-то спрашивал?</p><p>      —У вас на поясе…</p><p>      —А-а-а… Ты про это? — тонкие пальцы подцепили коренья и протянули их Сен Цао. — Мы помогли парочке демонов, и они в благодарность дали нам эти корешки-гребешки. Чёрт его знает, что это. Я в этом не разбираюсь, поэтому держи. Может, в хозяйстве пригодится…</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ, искоса наблюдавший за происходящим с самого начала, запнулся о собственную ногу и только чудом не вспахал землю своим носом. Чжу Инхэ и Лин-эр сразу же бросились к нему, но молодой человек остановил их жестом руки, попутно бросая взгляд на своих учеников, чтобы и те успокоились. То ли слова Ли Хуа Фонг, то ли тон, которым она их произнесла, показались Бессмертному Мастеру Сы Ду очень знакомыми. Это было чем-то далёким, нечто из глубины его памяти. Когда он попытался напрячься и вспомнить, что это могло быть, в висках неприятно стрельнуло, и голову обхватила тупая, но несильная боль. У него и раньше голова болела иногда, когда сильно уставал, поэтому, списав всё на усталость и в этот раз, Ян Ин Юэ отбросил ненужные на данный момент мысли и заторопился в клан.</p><p>      Нарезать лишние круги через мост никто не хотел, но и тратить энергию на талисман перемещения Ли Хуа Фонг опять не хотела. Вот и решили подниматься на мечах. Ян Цзи Син оголил Ци Мон. В городе демон ему в голову кровь ударила, и он действовал на чистых инстинктах, но сейчас Глава Ян всё вполне осознавал и с непонятным выражением лица глядел на свой меч. Ци Мон почувствовал колебания Ян Ин Юэ и ответил ещё одной тёплой волной, мол получилось тогда — выйдет и сейчас. Совершенствующийся прищурился: а не лапшу ли ему на уши вешают? Но раздумывать об этом было некогда, поэтому Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду, стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее, встал на свой меч и, сложив пальцы печатью, приказал ему подниматься.</p><p>      По мере их плавного продвижения вверх пейзаж начал медленно меняться. Пустая, сухая и потрескавшаяся земля, по которой гулял чуть ли не могильный ветер, уступила место гладким серым отвесным скалам, на коих и зацепиться не за что было. Свались с такой, и вряд ли перерождение спасёт. Казалось, сама душа может разлететься вдребезги, упав с подобной высоты. Серое, однообразное, безжизненное… И вдруг среди всей этой «мертвечины» показался цветок. Жёлтые лепестки и напоенные зеленью листья тянулись ввысь. Он упорно цеплялся корнями за глухой камень, с безграничной волей пробивал их, стремился к жизни. Такой маленький, одинокий, но сильный и упорный. Цветок довольно быстро скрылся из виду, но именно его появление ознаменовало начало жизни. Подняв голову, Ян Цзи Син глубоко вдохнул: серые скалы расплылись в долину. Она поросла цветами, травами и деревьями, чья зелень начала желтеть и краснеть, повинуясь осени. Если бы он не видел всё это великолепие своими глазами, то ни за что в жизни не поверил бы, расскажи ему кто.</p><p>      Рядом раздались восторженные вздохи. Лин-эр, поднимавшаяся вместе с Сян Мейфен, не моргая, смотрела на полотно, написанное самой природой. И Ян Ин Юэ прекрасно понимал её. В его прежнем мире редко можно было встретить такую красоту. Только живя в школе в горах, он мог любоваться подобными видами… Но постепенно долина покрылась облаками и скрылась внизу, провожаемая еще одним вздохом. На этот раз Ли Хуа Фонг. Вторая Глава горы и клана Юэ поднималась на Кушен в обличии гуань дао. Она восседала на древке, держась за него руками, и своей позой напоминала Ян Цзи Сину ведьм из зарубежных сказок и мультфильмов. Коротко улыбнувшись, молодой человек опять поднял голову, чтобы понять: как долго им ещё подниматься? </p><p>      «Не могут же горы Юэ быть высотой с Анды?! Ну, ладно…С Андами перебор…Но не местные же это Аппалачи? Эх, как говорил один мой профессор: если с лифтом всё в порядке, значит здание слишком высокое», — Ян Цзи Син моргнул и заметил знакомые очертания над своей головой. Мост. Это определённо был мост, по которому он шёл вместе с Сяолуном. Ян Ин Юэ был готов расплакаться от счастья  — до заветной кровати оставалось рукой подать.</p><p>      Наконец перед их глазами показалась знакомая платформа с полумесяцем. И первое, что они увидели по прибытии, вороний дух. У Ли сидел посреди платформы и со скучающим видом жевал какую-то травинку. Перед ним парило с десяток чёрных перьев, которые подчинялись воле духа и складывались в разные фигурки или иероглифы. Рядом стоял средних размеров сосуд, и Ян Ин Юэ был готов поклясться, что он пуст — раз, и что в нём определённо была не вода — два. На пике Юэ алкоголь не запрещался, за что следовало отдать должное основателям клана. Ведь сколько не запрещай, сколько наказаниями не грози, а молодые да рьяные всё равно найдут, протащат, спрячут и выпьют то, что хотят. Не зря же кто-то когда-то сказал: «Чем больше запрещают, тем сильнее хочется». Ян Ин Юэ против алкоголя ничего не имел и относился к нему вполне спокойно, но, разумеется, только до тех пор, пока окружающие не переходили дозволенных границ. Да чего греха таить, он и сам иногда мог пропустить стаканчик-другой со старшей сестрой, особенно когда она возвращалась с раскопок. </p><p>      Увидев наставников клана, учеников и Лин-эр, У Ли выплюнул травинку и вскочил на ноги, сияя своей жизнерадостной улыбкой.</p><p>      —С возвращением! — поприветствовал дух, пиная ногой пустой сосуд в соседние кусты. Тот, правда, слегка не долетел, зацепившись за края платформы и разбившись. Ян Цзи Син с улыбкой прикрыл глаза, а Фа Тан Сян спустил смешок в рукав. — Лин-эр, как тебе дворец неподражаемого Фэй Юнксу? Кстати, а он вообще жив? — затараторил У Ли, но внезапно осёкся и покосился на двух Глав клана.</p><p>      —Оно живое и трепыхается.</p><p>      По платформе пролетело тихое хрюканье, превратившееся в плохо скрываемый смех — Сян Мейфен пряталась за спиной Фу Тао Мина, пытаясь унять эмоции. У Ли же не привык их скрывать, поэтому засмеялся в голос.</p><p>      —Что ты сказал? — с широко раскрытыми глазами спросила Хэй Хуа.</p><p>—Ну, ты же оставила его в живых, шимей Ли. — с дьявольскими огоньками в глазах улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син. — У Ли, ты здесь с самого начала что ли сидишь?</p><p>      —Только два дня. Изначально я был с Бай Ху, но он вышвырнул меня за дверь… — дух почесал затылок, смотря в сторону с грустной улыбкой.  — А да, если что вас не было три дня. За эти три дня в общем-то ничего такого не произошло… Разве что пока вас не было, ученики решили провести дружеские бои, в результате которых, — У Ли картинно нахмурил брови и начал загибать пальцы.  — Мы потеряли десяток кур, одну лошадь довели до нервного срыва, из-за чего у неё теперь безостановочно дёргается ухо, посреди двух огородов зияет огромная борозда, пруд у водопадов стал немного шире, в библиотеке меняют двери, у кухни заново отстраивают крышу, а у Второй Главы Ли теперь нет одного магнолиевого дерева.</p><p>      —Одно не все тридцать… — в шоке от услышанного проговорила Ли Хуа Фонг, совершенно не замечая своей отпавшей челюсти и дёргающегося глаза.</p><p>      —Мы с Бай Ху пыта-ались, но-о-о… Это было уже не остановить.   — У Ли хлопнул глазами и улыбнулся.</p><p>      Почему-то Ян Ин Юэ на миг подумалось, что инициатором этих боёв мог выступить У Ли. Наверняка Бай Ху, узнав обо всём, примчался утихомирить учеников, но застал разгром. Лисий дух сразу произвёл впечатление того, кто умеет нести ответственность, поэтому Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду не сомневался, что прямо сейчас тот следит за учениками, чтобы они ничего не разнесли, пока исправляют результаты своих боёв. Ян Ин Юэ открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он об этом думает, но увидел руки У Ли, которые тот старательно прятал от глаз наставников клана Юэ. Они были в мозолях и порезах и резко контрастировали с беззаботной улыбкой своего хозяина. Молодому человеку вдруг очень сильно захотелось спросить, почему дух ворона соврал, что все эти дни валял дурака, но, подумав, оставил вопрос при себе. У него наверняка были на это свои причины, и пусть Ян Ин Юэ ненавидел ложь, он решил расспросить У Ли об этом позже. Глава Ян вздохнул.</p><p>      —Поговорим об этом потом. До вечера я буду у себя, надеюсь, за это время ничего не произойдёт. Вечером встретимся в беседке у меня за домом. У Ли, скажи об этом Бай Ху, вы тоже должны прийти. — совершенствующийся на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, собирая мысли в кучу. — Фу Тао Мин, Сян Мейфен немного отдохните и идите помогать остальным. Лин-эр…Отдохни.</p><p>      —Тогда Лин-эр немного отдохнёт и тоже поможет!  — кивнула девушка и ушла вместе с остальными.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ, пока гору Юэ вновь не сотрясло какое-нибудь «чудо», поспешил скрыться в персиковой роще. Спускаясь по каменным ступеням, он вдыхал свежий аромат водопада, смешавшийся с ароматом кленовых листьев. Это успокаивало его, приносило покой в душу. Ступая по мягкой ещё зелёной траве к своему домику, Ян Цзи Син размышлял о всём, что произошло в городе демонов: о нападении, о Фэй Юнксу, о таинственных похищениях лисиц, примешались к этому и воспоминания о старшей сестре, что вылилось в усилившуюся головную боль. На миг мир перед глазами Ян Ин Юэ завальсировал, и Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду потерял равновесие. Колени подкосились, однако не коснулись земли. Молодой человек ощутил на своих руке и поясницы крепкую, но аккуратную хватку. Придерживаясь за уткнутый в землю Ци Мон, Ян Цзи Син повернул голову и столкнулся со взглядом болотных глаз. В них было что-то завораживающее и непонятное, но оно тут же обернулось теплотой. </p><p>      —Дядя, как вы? — поинтересовался Ян Юн Шуан, помогая своему дяде подняться.</p><p>      —Сяолун… — словно не веря, прошептал Глава Ян, но ребёнок перед ним был вполне реален. — Я просто немного устал. Поможешь дойти мне?</p><p>      —Конечно. — кивнул мальчик и повёл Ян Ин Юэ к дому.</p><p>      Ян Сяолун помог Ян Ин Юэ зайти в дом, разуться и лечь на кровать, не обращая внимания на протесты со стороны своего родственника. Всё это время он продолжал сжимать его руку, и, когда пришлось её отпустить, закусил губу. Ян Цзи Сину было любопытно, почему это дитя не со всеми, но потом он обратил внимание на пейзаж в окне. И почему ему раньше в глаза не бросилось, что вся трава у его дома устлана листьями? Только не говорите ему, что за своими «дружескими боями» эти мелкие варвары и до его дома добрались! Приподнявшись и переведя взгляд на своего племянника, Глава Ян увидел кивок и рухнул обратно в кровать. Дом цел и слава богам. Наверное, тоже деревцо-другое уничтожили… Если бы урон был значительнее, У Ли не промолчал бы. Только теперь Ян Ин Юэ вспомнил тот короткий взгляд, которым на него посмотрел У Ли, в нём так и читалось: «А Главе Яну опять повезло».</p><p>      «Ну и слава яйкам», — вздохнул молодой человек и закрыл глаза. После путешествия в Царство Демонов он планировал уйти в недолгую медитацию, но сначала небольшой отдых и разобраться с делами.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан посмотрел на моментально задремавшего Ян Цзи Сина и направился к выходу, но резко остановился. К дому бежала Сян Мейфен с вылупленными глазами, в которых, к счастью, не читалось что-то серьёзное, а за ней по каменным ступеням спускалась ещё одна шицзе Ян Сяолуна. Девушки увидели в дверях дома Учителя своего шиди Яна и улыбнулись. Ян Юн Шуан улыбнулся им в ответ и… Закрыл перед их носами дверь, приклеив к ней заглушающий талисман. Девушки на миг опешили и ринулись к окну, но и то захлопнулось благодаря рукам племянника Ян Ин Юэ. Ещё один заглушающий талисман был извлечён из-за пазухи мальчика и приклеен, теперь уже к окну. Закатив глаза, Сяолун обернулся к дяде. Ян Ин Юэ не было три дня… Подойдя к столу, мальчик взял книгу о демонах, которую читал в эти дни, и сел у кровати своего Учителя, погружаясь в чтение. Ничего, и без него обойдутся, а убрать около дома он успеет. Пусть человек на кровати отдохнёт.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________</p><p>Лин Бэй* — это название третьей провинции, находящейся под надзором клана Юэ. В данном случае иероглиф "лин" (林) может читаться как "лес" или "роща", а иероглиф "бэй" (碑) как "стела" (имеется ввиду изваяние/ плита).</p><p>Фэй Юнксу* — "Фэй" (费) записывается в значении "оплата"( денежная), а "Юнксу" читается как " облако и пустота"( иероглифы имени добавлю чуть позже)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9. Неожиданная встреча молодого господина из школы Красных облаков и Ян Ин Юэ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прохладный осенний ветерок блуждал по всему Павильону Клёна, так называлась та долина, в которой обосновался Ян Ин Юэ. Ветер приносил с собой аромат водопада, смешавшийся с тонким шлейфом мандариновых деревьев, клёнов, ив, дуба и травы. Из всего этого Ян Цзи Сину больше всего нравились клёны, особенно он любил вдыхать их влажный аромат, который деревья источали после дождя. Ян Ин Юэ вообще обожал любые ароматы природы, появляющиеся после дождя. В такие моменты он наполнял воздухом лёгкие до тех пор, пока те не начинали болеть. Вот и сейчас он вдыхал полной грудью.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ вышел из медитации некоторое время назад, однако не спешил открывать глаза, желая насладиться царившим в округе умиротворением чуть дольше прежде, чем вновь вернуться к обязанностям, что ему теперь придётся исполнять до конца дней. Молодой человек не жаловался на свою новую участь, он был благодарен за то, что Небеса дали ему второй шанс, хоть и не понимал: почему и зачем.</p><p>      Сделав ещё один вдох, совершенствующий ощутил лист дуба, приземлившийся ему на плечо. Задержался он на синих одеждах недолго и, подхваченный ветром, слетел на землю. Рядом шумел водопад, над головой шелестел дуб, а от камней, напоминавших трон, исходила прохлада, но Ян Ин Юэ, пребывавшему в медитации на этом троне, она не могла навредить, так как Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду укрывал барьер, защищавший его от сюрпризов природы и смены температуры. Ян Цзи Син открыл глаза и сразу же скосил их вправо, где на корточках сидел Ян Сяолун и наблюдал за ним. Его подбородок упирался в ладони, а локти в колени. Столкнувшись со взглядом сапфировых глаз, мальчик вздрогнул и тут же вскочил на ноги, поклоном приветствуя своего родственника и Учителя. Глава Ян слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>      —И давно ты тут сидишь?</p><p>      —С конца утренних занятий. — честно признался Ян Юн Шуан.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ моргнул и огляделся. Он не заметил этого сразу, но Павильон Клёна не искрился под солнечными лучами, как обычно. Вместо этого его укутывала лёгкая почти прозрачная дымка тумана. Выйдя из медитации, молодой человек понял, что недавно прошёл дождь, но не подозревал, что погода по-прежнему пасмурная. Серые облака полностью закрывали собой небо, из-за чего на улице царила та самая предрассветная мгла, которую можно наблюдать только в горах или далёких от городов деревнях, когда после лившего всю ночь дождя наступает утро, но на горизонте не брезжит рассвет, первые лучи солнца не пробиваются из-за далёкой кромки, а по округе скользит почти незаметный ещё сонный туман. После поступления в университет ему не приходилось видеть подобное, поэтому теперь Ян Ин Юэ был очень рад вновь лицезреть столь умиротворяющую картину, всё же пасмурную погоду он любил намного больше.</p><p>      —Сколько сейчас времени? — поинтересовался Ян Цзи Син, вставая с камней. После медитации сила в его теле ощущалась лучше, и он мог её легко контролировать в отличии от первых дней своего пребывания в этом мире.</p><p>      —Я пришёл сразу после утренних занятий, но до обеда, и был тут недолго, так что, думаю, сейчас всё ещё час овцы*. </p><p>      «Час овцы? Так, утренние занятия заканчиваются около часа дня. Потом, примерно, в половину второго начинается обед, он длится где-то тридцать или сорок минут. После ученики отправляются на самостоятельные занятия… Значит, сейчас около трёх дня или чуть меньше».</p><p>      —Надеюсь, ты не каждый день здесь сидел?</p><p>      —Нет, — Ян Сяолун отвёл взгляд. Он действительно наблюдал за Ян Ин Юэ не каждый день, но теперь, когда его поймали, чувствовал себя немного неловко и не мог смотреть дяде в глаза. — Но к вам раз в три дня приходила шишу Ли.</p><p>      —Ли Хуа Фонг? — удивился совершенствующийся, — Странно, может, случилось что? Ладно, спрошу у неё самой потом. Кстати, сколько я медитировал? И… Какие убытки мы понесли за это время? — Ян Цзи Син оглядел округу, подмечая, что та была в полном порядке.</p><p>      —Вы были в медитации двенадцать дней, а насчёт… Убытков…  — мальчик сжал губы, мысленно перекатывая на языке слово, которым его дядя обозначил вечные происшествия на горе Юэ.  — Эти дни прошли спокойно.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ, уже поднявшийся и шагавший в свои покои, чуть не споткнулся о порог дома. Бессмертному Мастеру Сы Ду казалось, что он ослышался. С того момента, как он очнулся в это мире, здесь вечно что-то происходило. Сначала переполох творился только в поместье Янлин, но потом оказалось, что поместье это так — цветочки. Ягодки начались в клане; на горе что не день, то какая-то проблема. То ученики Фа Тан Сяна и Чжу Инхэ столкнутся на узкой тропе, то ученики Ли Хуа Фонг начинают их подначивать. Отдельной темой стояли стычки вороньего и лисьего духов, начинавшиеся обычно по инициативе первого. По какой-то необъяснимой причине У Ли постоянно лип и приставал к Бай Ху, тот стоически терпел до поры до времени, а потом жёстко выпроваживал надоедливого ворона. Душа вольной птицы воспринимала это как боевой клич, и начиналось. Бай Ху оказался довольно терпеливым, а ещё очень ответственным, поэтому старался увести У Ли куда-нибудь подальше от всех строений и особенно библиотеки, в которой он жил и за которую отвечал, чтобы очередная стычка, коей уже нельзя было избежать, не закончилась плачевно для имущества клана Юэ.</p><p>      Из-за всего происходящего Ян Цзи Син стал искренне верить, что его ученики самые дисциплинированные, пока в один прекрасный день эти дьяволы сами не стали инициаторами заварушки.  Неизвестно где, но несколько более старших учеников, не считая Фу Тао Мина, нашли здешний журнал с порнушкой. Прятать подобное добро в ученических комнатах они не решились, зато в их дурные головы пришла идея спрятать сие творение в тайнике на кухне. И по роковому стечению обстоятельств этот тайник нашёл Огонёк. Такое имя дали тому демонёнку-огоньку, которого нашёл Чжу Инхэ. Обитатели клана Юэ так сильно понравились этому голубенькому созданию, что он отправился вместе с ними и поселился в клане. По большей части он обитал на кухне, помогая разжечь огонь или служа своеобразным источником света, иногда Огонёк помогал с приготовлением пищи, подавая мелкие предметы Лин-эр, которой он очень понравился. И тот раз не стал исключением. Огонёк летел за сушёным луком, когда заметил, что из щели в стене что-то торчит. И, конечно же, это оказался тот журнал с порнушкой! Не понимая, что это за странная книженция, демонёнок решил показать её Лин-эр, но услышал чей-то вскрик с улицы и уронил сие «18+» творение в казан с варившимся супом. Огонёк полетел на крик, а потом и забыл про непонятную книгу, которая так и сварилась в супе. Даже больше. Она развалилась там на несколько частей, одна из которых попала в тарелку Чжу Инхэ, вторая в тарелку Ян Сяолуна, а третья — к самому Ян Ин Юэ. Стоит ли говорить, что всем троим повезло увидеть картинку, а не текст?</p><p> </p><p>      Чжу Инхэ сначала покраснел, будто в томатном соусе измазался, а потом почернел и выпустил свой гнев, превратив ложку, которую держал, в горстку пыли. Лично Ян Ин Юэ относился к произведениям подобного содержания абсолютно спокойно, понимая, что интересоваться этим свойственно чуть ли не каждому подростку. Поэтому не видел смысла злиться на то, что ученики хранят эротическую литературу. Когда Ян Ин Юэ сам учился в школе, то довольно часто замечал у соседей по комнате новенький или потрёпанный журнальчик, который его всегда звали смотреть. Его это не привлекало, но содержание он знал прекрасно, ибо порнушки хранят не только парни, но и девушки. Да-да, даже девушкам свойственно интересоваться такой литературой, хотя многие это и отрицают. Ярким примером были сестра Ян Ин Юэ и её соседки по комнате. Нет, они не отрицали, что смотрят и читают подобное, просто их коллекции мог позавидовать любой парень, а ещё в их коллекции можно было найти неплохую такую подборку «М+М» или «Ж+Ж». Поэтому Ян Ин Юэ относился к подобному нейтрально: пока не забивают из-за этого на учёбу, пусть смотрят сколько хотят, всё равно со временем это пройдёт. Однако в сложившейся ситуации Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду был готов своими руками взять палочки и выколоть глаза тем, кто додумался прятать порнушку на кухне!</p><p>      Лин-эр, увидевшая замешательство за несколькими столами, подошла осведомиться, что произошло, и увидела причину. Девушка так сильно сжала ткань своей юбки, что та чуть не порвалась в её ладони. По её лицу Ян Ин Юэ понял, что о книге она не знала, а сейчас хочет вырвать руки тем особо умным, и всё равно, что они сильнее её. Ян Ин Юэ вздохнул и посмотрел на Ян Юн Шуана. Мальчик невидящим взглядом смотрел в свою тарелку, потом отодвинул её и принялся за кашу, но, увы, аппетит был уже испорчен. У Ян Цзи Сина появилось новое желание — оторвать руки и снять скальпель виновникам торжества. Кому? Ну, вот скажите ему: кому пришла в голову сия «гениальная» идея?! Да в библиотеке под половицей спрятать было бы надёжнее, чем на кухне. Эти прохиндеи не обычные люди, а, мать их, культиваторы, хоть ещё  и на обучении. Неужели смекалка совсем не работает?! Если читаете и прячете, так прячьте так, чтоб никто не нашёл. </p><p>      После подобного Лин-эр тщательно обыскала кухню в поисках тайного местечка и нашла: за шкафом с сушёнными ингредиентами в стене была щель. Шкаф, за которым прятался тайник, был уже старым и имел внизу несколько зазубрин, появившихся в результате перемещений, спотыканий и просто от старости, и к одной из этих зазубрин пристал клочок ткани. Конспираторы так сильно торопились, что забыли проверить за собой наличие следов и замести их в случае чего. А когда этот клочок ткани появился в руках Первого Главы горы и клана Юэ, отпираться стало бесполезно. Трио учеников Ян Ин Юэ вышли с повинной. К этому времени эмоции молодого человека уже поутихли, поэтому он не стал серьёзно наказывать своих учеников. Им всего-то нужно было восемь раз оббежать территорию клана на горе, а именно на такое количество кусков распалась книга, и пять тяжёлых кусков пошли ко дну, да десяток раз переписать главу о маскировке демонов из одного тома сборника про нечистую силу их империи. Ян Цзи Син надеялся, что ученики поймут его намёк, и в следующий раз такой инцидент не повторится. </p><p>      Поэтому, услышав от Ян Сяолуна, что за двенадцать дней его медитации ни одна душа в клане не учудила даже маленькой катастрофы, Ян Ин Юэ напрягся. Они и одного дня без происшествий прожить не могли, а тут почти две недели спокойствия. Внутри подняло своё лицо беспокойство, но молодой человек не мог до конца объяснить его природу. Слишком тихо ему казалось, обычно такое затишье царило перед бурей, и почему-то интуиция Ян Цзи Сина говорила ему, что буря грянет не на горе. Сжав губы, Первый Глава буквально подлетел к своему рабочему столу и взмахнул рукой, заставив пять листов чистой бумаги лечь перед собой. Сложив пальцы печатью и приложив их к своему лбу, Ян Ин Юэ сосредоточился на тёкших по его меридианам силах, а потом резко открыл глаза  — на всех листах стал проявляться один и тот же текст, оповещавший наставников клана Юэ и двух духов о выходе их Первого Главы из медитации и собрании, которое состоится в беседке за его домом. По щелчку пальцев послания обернулись бумажными журавликами и вылетели в открытое окно, каждое к своему адресату. </p><p>      —Сяолун,  — Ян Ин Юэ обернулся к стоявшему позади племяннику. — Объяви своим соученикам, что все послеобеденные занятия сегодня будут самостоятельными, а я потом проверю их успехи. И… Не забудь сам к ним присоединиться.</p><p>      —Да, дядя. — Ян Сяолун поклонился и покинул дом, бросив напоследок короткий взгляд на своего родственника.</p><p>      Когда юноша вышел, Ян Ин Юэ вздохнул и, закусив ноготь на большом пальце, начал расхаживать по своей комнате взад-вперёд. Он только вышел из медитации, а голова уже раскалывалась. Заметив странное состояние своего хозяина, Исян тоже заволновалась. Она удлинилась, обвила шею совершенствующегося и потёрлась об его щёку, после чего полетела к столу, обмакнула конец в чернила и вывела на бумаге свои мысли.</p><p>      «Хозяин, с Вами всё в порядке? Что случилось?»</p><p>      Увидев слегка корявые иероглифы, Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду тепло улыбнулся и, вытерев конец нити, погладил её, успокаивая.</p><p>      —Со мной всё в полном порядке, Исян. Просто после случившегося в Бан Е Цзы подобная тишина кажется странной. Хотя, может, я себя слишком накручиваю?</p><p>      «Что бы Хозяин не думал, Исян всегда будет рядом», — вывела шёлковая нить на его ладони, вызывая ещё одну улыбку Ян Цзи Сина. Каждый раз после подобных слов Исян молодой человек представлял, как бы она могла выглядеть, имей человеческий облик. И всякий раз шёлковая нить представлялась ему девочкой лет двенадцати со сверкающими глазами и доброй улыбкой, которая, сжав свои маленькие кулачки, поддерживает его.</p><p>      Жаль, что подобные мысли не могли отвлечь его надолго от других, более тяжких и неприятных дум. А подумать было о чём…</p><p>      Как Фэй Юнксу и обещал, на следующий день после возвращения совершенствующихся на гору Юэ к ним нагрянул Циу Хэй. Помощник Владыки Восточных земель демонов принёс записи о всём том, что демонам удалось разузнать о похищении духов и демонов лисов. Информации оказалось действительно немного, большую её часть они уже слышали от самих Фэй Юнксу и Циу Хэя. Понимая, что этого слишком мало, клан Юэ послал несколько учеников в каждую провинцию, чтобы они попытались разузнать хоть что-то и найти какие-никакие следы. Ученики каждый день посылали в клан отчёты, но среди людей об этом никто не знал, а духи и демоны слишком боялись, поэтому прятались. Ничего нового не удалось узнать и У Ли, спустившемуся с горы в мир духов, а отпускать Бай Ху они не стали, так как он был лисом. Силы Бай Ху, конечно, были огромны, и он мог дать отпор почти любому своему противнику, только вот похитителям это было нипочём. Они умудрялись похищать даже тех, кому перевалило за тысячу. И как раз после одного такого похищения Ян Ин Юэ попросил Бай Ху постоянно находиться рядом с Чжу Инхэ на всякий случай. Лисий дух не стал сопротивляться, не желая навлечь беду, поэтому всегда был на готове и почти не отходил от Чжу Инхэ. Самое интересное заключалось в том, что все эти похищения не выходили за пределы территории, вверенной клану Юэ даже в Демоническом мире. Было только два места, куда похитители не могли попасть: дворец Фэй Юнксу в Бан Е Цзы и гора Юэ, поэтому совершенствующиеся и Демонический Владыка стали прятать оставшихся лисов у себя, и тут произошло совершенно неожиданное. Похищения просто прекратились. До этого каждый день пропадал хоть один демон или дух лисы, теперь же похищений более не было. Прошло три дня, затем неделя, потом полмесяца, а ничего не происходило. Сначала думали, что это ловушка, потом, что похитители залегли на дно, поняв, что на них ведут охоту, но прошёл месяц, а никого более не похитили, хотя в трёх провинциях и землях Фэй Юнксу было ещё много представителей лисьего народа. Клан Юэ вместе с демонами Фэй Юнксу облазили чуть ли не каждый возможный уголок, но всё на самом деле прекратилось, однако страх лисов был ещё силён, поэтому они предпочитали тихо сидеть и не высовываться. Оставить это дело просто так никто не мог, но с каждым днём информации становилось всё меньше и меньше, и даже слухи постепенно стали сходить на нет. Лисьи духи и демоны стали потихоньку возвращаться в свои дома, покидая Бан Е Цзы и гору Юэ. Поэтому, обговорив все нюансы с Фэй Юнксу и Циу Хэем, наставники клана Юэ решили не тратить силы на поиски того, что найдут уже вряд ли, хотя и полностью забывать об этом инциденте они не будут и по мере возможностей продолжат расследование. Как бы противно им не было от собственного бессилия, но не всё в этой жизни получалось. Ян Ин Юэ злился на себя, ведь они не только не нашли похитителей, но и похищённых и, как подсказывал ему внутренний голос, уже не найдут. Он пытался вновь и вновь, а итог всё время выходил один и тот же. Бессмертному Мастеру Сы Ду оставалось только проглотить эту горькую пилюлю опыта и двигаться дальше, радуясь тому, что они успели спасти хотя бы некоторых. Осознавая, что с нынешним уровнем своих возможностей он слишком слаб, Ян Цзи Син решил уйти в медитацию, потому что больше не желал повторения подобной истории. Ему казалось, что лисий народ будет винить его и клан Юэ за то, что они не смогли помочь, поэтому еле сдержал свои эмоции, когда ранним утром, когда он собирался уйти в медитацию, к ним нагрянул посланник от лисов. Чёрный шестихвостый лис, выбранный посланником, принёс благодарности от всех спасённых демонов и духов лисиц. Он благодарил и говорил настолько искренне, что даже Ли Хуа Фонг была вынуждена отвернуться, чтобы никто не увидел её эмоций.</p><p> </p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ усвоил этот урок. Это было тем самым напоминанием ему о том, что за всё в этой жизни надо платить, нужно прикладывать огромные усилия, ведь на его плечах теперь ответственность не только за его собственную жизнь, но и за жизни десятки тысяч людей и даже духов, демонов и прочих существах, живущих в землях под покровительством клана Юэ. К тому же, как не нашли похитителей лис, так не нашли и неизвестного, напавшего на Ян Ин Юэ и Фу Тао Мина в Бан Е Цзы. А он, Ян Цзи Син был уверен, ещё даст о себе знать. </p><p>      Ответы от трёх наставников и двух духов не заставили себя долго ждать, и уже через непродолжительное время в Павильоне Клёна появились первые гости. На окно домика Ян Ин Юэ сел ворон, по умным зелёным глазам которого стразу становилось понятно, что он не обычная птица. Склонив голову, ворон слетел на пол и обернулся молодым юношей.</p><p>      —Глава Ян, мы так по вам скучали.  — сияя жизнерадостной улыбкой, У Ли ещё раз поклонился и облокотился о стену, складывая руки на груди. — Эти двенадцать дней без вас тянулись, будто двенадцать лет.</p><p>      —Ну да, ну да. — ответил Ян Цзи Син с ухмылкой ворону и опустил свой голос до шёпота.  — Азкабан курит в сторонке.</p><p>      —Простите, что? — У Ли нахмурился, неуверенный, что верно расслышал сказанное.</p><p>      —Ничего. — мотнул головой молодой человек и с прищуром посмотрел на вороньего духа.</p><p>      —Не смотрите на меня так, Глава Ян! Я говорю искренне! От чистого сердца!</p><p>      —К Бай Ху ты тоже лезешь от чистого сердца и широкой души?</p><p>      —Глава Ян, а почему вы так неожиданно нас собрали? — тут же перевёл тему У Ли, отводя взгляд в сторону.</p><p>      —Идём в беседку.</p><p>      Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду не стал акцентировать внимание на том, как ловко ворон попытался уйти от вопроса, потому что считал, что вечные разборки Бай Ху и У Ли только их личное дело. Само собой, только до тех пор, пока не страдала собственность клана!</p><p>      Обогнув домик Первого Главы, Ян Ин Юэ и У Ли вышли к неширокой каменной дорожке, возвышавшейся над озером и заканчивающейся беседкой. Красно-чёрная постройка, украшенная фонарями и медными колокольчиками, пряталась среди ив и краснеющих клёнов, открывая вид на водопад. Внизу, в озере, плавали листья лотоса, уже закончившие своё цветение в этом году. Не успели Ян Ин Юэ с вороньим духом зайти в беседку, как у домика появился Бай Ху, а вслед за ним Ли Хуа Фонг, Фа Тан Сян и Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      —Приветствуем, Глава Ян! — поклонились все четверо у входа в беседку и стали занимать свои места.</p><p>      —Глава Ян, как ваше самочувствие? — осведомился Фа Тан Сян, взглядом сканируя молодого мужчину.</p><p>      —Я упал в озеро всего единожды, а вы трагедию разводите, будто у меня еженедельные рецидивы. </p><p>      —К твоему сведению, — Ли Хуа Фонг положила на мраморный стол несколько свитков и села напротив Ян Ин Юэ, скрещивая руки на груди и напуская на себя грозный вид. — Твоё  «единожды» почти обернулось «раз и навсегда». Ты чуть не умер, Ян Ин Юэ, и тебе ещё хватает наглости из этого шутку делать?</p><p>      «Вообще-то умер», — Ян Цзи Син мысленно поправил Вторую Главу, но вслух говорить, разумеется, не стал.</p><p>      —Шимэй Ли, ты просто сильно волнуешься или получаешь удовольствие, распиная меня? — вздохнул молодой человек.</p><p>      —Ян Ин Юэ! Прохиндей ты несчастный!  — покраснела Ли Хуа Фонг и демонстративно отвернулась.</p><p>      А сам Ян Ин Юэ вздрогнул от услышанных слов. К горлу сразу же подступил сдавливающий всё на свете комок, а в груди проснулась тоска. Сестра тоже злилась на него и звала прохиндеем, когда он, заболев или получив какую-то травму, пытался отшучиваться. Он не хотел волновать единственного в мире человека, которого считал своей семьёй, который был ему дороже всех, но в итоге Шан Сонг Ран волновалась только больше, а он после этого ходил за ней хвостиком и извинялся чуть ли не неделями.</p><p>      —Шимэй Ли, — Ян Ин Юэ опустил взгляд. — Прости, я не хотел тебя волновать.</p><p>      —Тогда зачем волновал, если не хотел? — Ли Хуа Фонг повернулась к молодому человеку, и взгляд её стал строже, но тут же смягчился. — Ладно, забудь. Толку тебе что-то говорить, всё равно опять на рожон полезешь.</p><p>      —Кха-кха..! — тихо прокашлялся Фа Тан Сян и скрыл улыбку за широким рукавом.</p><p>      —Что ж, — на губах Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду мелькнула ехидная улыбочка, — О положении вещей на горе я уже знаю. Поразительно, за всю мою медитацию ни одной стычки учеников, наставников и духов, ни одного сломанного дерева, ни одной расхераченной постройки, ни одного цыплёнка с травмой детства, даже все сады и огороды целы, водопады не изменили своего направления, а листва не облетела раньше положенного срока. Целых двенадцать дней спокойствия. Похвально, очень похвально. Идём на рекорд. Ах, мне даже жаль, что я это собственными глазами не увидел. — Ян Цзи Син обвёл взглядом собравшихся. Чжу Инхэ и Фа Тан Сян смотрели в противоположные друг от друга стороны, У Ли нашёл занимательный кусок стола, который теперь разглядывал, Бай Ху прикрыл глаза, а Ли Хуа Фонг буравила взглядом Ян Ин Юэ. Казалось, она хотела кинуть в него что-нибудь, но по плотно сжатым губам совершенствующийся понял, что Вторая Глава сдерживает смех из последних сил. — Это всё, конечно, замечательно, но мне хотелось бы узнать о том, что происходит за горой Юэ. — ехидство в мгновенье ока слетело с лица Первого Главы горы и клана Юэ, сменившись строгим и серьёзным выражением лица</p><p>      От взгляда сапфировых глаз вздрогнули даже духи. Ли Хуа Фонг потянулась за одним из свитков, но тот укатился к Чжу Инхэ. Шен Лей подал свиток Второй Главе и получил в благодарность кивок. На самом деле, кое-что действительно произошло, и узнали они об этом буквально два дня назад. Наклонив голову, Чжу Инхэ бросил на Ян Ин Юэ пристальный взгляд. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что после своего падения в озеро Глава Ян изменился, и дело было не только в усилившейся ауре. Он никогда не был слабым, но ранее его давление не было столь подавляющим.</p><p>      —Раз уж Глава Ян сам заговорил об этом, кое-что действительно случилось. Точнее, продолжает случаться. — Ли Хуа Фонг развернула два свёртка: первым оказалась карта, а вторым отчёт. — На юго-западе провинции Лин Бэй есть небольшой городок Мэн Юан*. Он стоит почти у самой границы с провинцией Гуан Цзя*.</p><p> </p><p>      —Школа Красных Облаков. — нахмурился Ян Ин Юэ, вспоминая красно-золотые одеяния.</p><p>      —Они самые. — кивнула Вторая Глава, указывая пальцем на город, изображённый на карте. — Если быть точнее, то нас разделяют пшеничные поля на юго-западе и рисовые на юге. Два дня назад я получила от своих учеников, посланных в окрестности Мэн Юана дабы разобраться с призраком деда, не дававшим покоя своей семье, отчёт. В нём сообщалось, что в Мэн Юане и его окрестностях ходит слух о пожарах, что невозможно потушить. Мои ученики решили разузнать об этом, а после и сами стали свидетелями одного такого пожара. Узнав, что наши адепты находятся поблизости, жители Мэн Юана обратились к ним за помощью.  — Ли Хуа Фонг пододвинула к Ян Ин Юэ отчёт. — Где-то месяц-полтора назад в Мэн Юане начали происходить маленькие пожары. Они вспыхивали преимущественно на улицах и быстро гасли. Погода в то время стояла засушливая, поэтому жители не придавали этому большего значения, однако со временем пожары стали сильнее и начали вспыхивать буквально везде, хотя погода к этому времени уже пришла в норму. Тут-то и выяснилось, что пожары эти далеко не обычные: их невозможно потушить ни водой, ни песком, ни землёй, они появляются в любом месте и в любое время причём даже там, где пожаров в принципе быть не может. Они вспыхивают и днём, и ночью, в солнце, и в дождь, и у богатых, и у бедных, в домах и лавках, в садах и просто посреди проезжей дороги. Пламя полыхает до тех пор, пока не потухнет само, при этом огонь горит, но ничего не сжигает. Однако жители больше не могут его выносить, потому что он стопорит жизнь всего Мэн Юана, к тому же они боятся, что рано или поздно он начнёт сжигать или, что ещё хуже, начнёт разрастаться и перекинется на поля.</p><p>      —Если это случится, Лин Бэй утонет в бедах. Спасаясь от пожаров, люди пойдут на север, северо-запад и восток провинции, что повлечёт за собой разбои, болезни и голод в северных землях из-за перенаселения. </p><p>      —Бай Ху прав, — кивнул Фа Тан Сян и сжал кулаки. — Но всё может оказаться в разы хуже, потому что Лин Бэй, Чэнь Фа и часть Гуан Цзя это восточная граница нашей империи. Если здесь начнутся проблемы, наши соседи могут вмиг оживиться.</p><p>      —И они всё это время молчали. — Чжу Инхэ взглядом прожигал точку на карте.  — Они знали, как долго вести идут с границ до горы Юэ, и ничего не делали.</p><p>      —Шиди Чжу, их можно понять. Поначалу пожары были мелкими, никому не вредили и быстро тухли, поэтому люди и не обращали внимания на их странности, думая, что тушат своими силами.</p><p>      —Фа Тан Сян, это всё равно не отменяет факт глупости жителей Мэн Юана. Пожары набрали силу не вчера и не неделю назад, но эти люди всё равно молчали.</p><p>      —Может, они не могли сказать? — Фа Тан Сян скосил взгляд на своего шиди.</p><p>      —Что же им мешало? — ухмыльнулся Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      —Наверное, расстояние от Мэн Юана до горы Юэ. — в голосе Сен Цао стали слышны нотки раздражительности.</p><p>      —Они могли написать письмо и нанять гонца.</p><p>      —Даже так, гонец не прибудет на гору за два дня.</p><p>      —Уж за неделю мог и прибыть. — чуть ли не шипел Чжу Инхэ.</p><p>      «Хлобысь!» — разнеслось по округе. Казалось, что Ян Ин Юэ совсем слегка ударил ладонью по мраморному столу, однако от его удара беседка вздрогнула, а по водной глади пошли круги. Спор тут же стих, а люди и духи сглотнули, переведя взгляды на Первого Главу. Аура Ян Ин Юэ легла на плечи каждого пиками их клана. Ян Цзи Син вздохнул. В этот раз он не стал ни на кого смотреть, и от этого сделалось только страшнее. Глядя в потемневшие сапфировые глаза, даже У Ли не решался открыть рта лишний раз.</p><p>      —Шимэй Ли, твои ученики всё ещё в Мэн Юане?</p><p>      —Да.</p><p>      —Отлично. — Ян Цзи Син провёл рукой по отчёту, иногда заостряя своё внимание на каких-то деталях. — Из отчёта прекрасно ясно, что пожары дело рук не обычного человека, но вот кого именно не известно. Они могут быть вызваны как демонической энергией, так и проклятьем, как неудачным заклинанием, так и намеренным ритуалом. Но самое интересное — они появились впервые месяц-полтора назад, как раз тогда, когда прекратились похищения демонов и духов лисов.</p><p>      Глаза всех присутствующих в беседке, за исключением самого Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду, расширились, и пять голов опустились к отчёту. Этой детали никто из них и не заметил, но теперь, стоило Ян Ин Юэ на это указать, это имело смысл: время прекращения похищений и первых пожаров поразительным образом сходилось, будто пламя, кое нельзя потушить, было прямым продолжением похищений.</p><p>      —Ты хочешь сказать… — Ли Хуа Фонг подняла глаза, сжимая Кушен, висевшую на поясе.</p><p>      —Я ничего не хочу сказать.  — отрезал Глава Ян. — Но не исключаю этого.</p><p>      —Из огня да в полымя. — вздохнул Бай Ху.</p><p>      —Скорее наоборот. — хохотнул У Ли.</p><p>      —Твои шутки не уместны, У Ли. </p><p>      —А что я такого сказал, Ху-гэ? — дух ворона надул губы.</p><p>      —Да заткнитесь вы оба, если не по делу говорите. — Ян Цзи Син стрельнул взглядом сначала в вороньего духа, а потом в лисьего. У Ли прикусил язык и отвёл взгляд в сторону, а Бай Ху покорно опустил голову. — Информации в отчёте много, но всё равно недостаточно, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы. Нам нужно отправиться в Мэн Юан и разбираться уже на месте. — на этот раз молодой человек пододвинул к себе карту империи. — Я возьму несколько своих учеников и отправлюсь туда. Шимэй Ли, так как твои ученики сейчас в Мэн Юане и именно они прислали отчёт, ты тоже идёшь со мной.</p><p>      —Хорошо. — кивнула Вторая Глава Ли, забирая протянутую ей карту.</p><p>      —Отправляемся завтра рано утром. В наше отсутствие клан и гора Юэ остаются на вас четверых. — Глава Ян посмотрел на Фа Тан Сяна, Чжу Инхэ, У Ли и Бай Ху. — Если понадобится помощь, я пришлю бумажного журавля.</p><p>      —Да, Глава Ян. — встали и склонились в поклоне два культиватора и духа.</p><p>      —На этом всё. Бай Ху. — дождавшись, пока дух лисы поднимет на него взгляд, Ян Ин Юэ продолжил.  — Сходи, пожалуйста, к моим ученикам и скажи, чтобы Фу Тао Мин, Сян Мейфен и Ян Юн Шуан пришли ко мне немедленно.</p><p>      Бай Ху кивнул, поклонился и направился прочь из беседки в сторону ученических классов, где сейчас должны были заниматься ученики наставников. У Ли проводил Бай Ху взглядом и нахмурился. Его вид заметил Фа Тан Сян и поинтересовался, что произошло.</p><p> </p><p>      —Фа Тан Сян, вы знаете, что такое Аз…Ас…Азкабанх..? — ворон попытался выговорить неизвестное ему слово.</p><p>      —Нет, впервые слышу… — растерянно улыбнулся Сен Цао.</p><p>      —Где ты это услышал? — Ли Хуа Фонг свела брови, и во взгляде её промелькнуло неверие.</p><p>      —Не уверен, может, мне послышалось, но Глава Ян сказал, что-то похожее на это слово.</p><p>      Вторая Глава Ли замолчала и не заметила, как лицо её вытянулось, глаза расширились, а губы приоткрылись. Она обернулась вслед уже ушедшему Ян Ин Юэ и несколько растерялась. Ей хотелось подойти к шисюну и спросить: точно ли он произнёс именно это, но Ли Хуа Фонг остановилась на полушаге. Сейчас Ян Ин Юэ был в не самом хорошем расположении духа, поэтому она решила спросить позже, а пока ещё понаблюдать. Да и к домику его уже неслись три ученика.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син, покинувший беседку до того, как два наставника могли учинить новый спор, буквально ввалился к себе в дом и упал на стул за рабочий стол, когда увидел в окно трёх приближающихся учеников. А меньше, чем через минуту, в его двери постучали. Молодой человек дал разрешение войти, и перед его взором предстали Фу Тао Мин, Ян Юн Шуан и Сян Мейфен. Они склонились в поклоне, стараясь скрыть своё недоумение.</p><p>      —Учитель, чем эти ученики могут быть вам полезны? — Ян Сяолун заговорил на правах ведущего ученика Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      —Завтра утром мы отправляемся в Мэн Юан, чтобы расследовать дело о пожаре, который невозможно потушить. Вы трое отправляетесь вместе со мной и шимэй Ли, в Мэн Юане нас уже ждут её ученики. У вас вечер на сборы, за деталями дела, — Ян Ин Юэ махнул рукой в сторону выхода. — В библиотеку к Бай Ху. На этом всё.</p><p>      —С вашего разрешения, Учитель. — ученики вновь поклонились и покинули домик своего шицзуня.</p><p>      Оказавшись на улице, два юноши и девушка переглянулись: что-то слишком насыщенная у них жизнь в последнее время. Ян Сяолун бросил взгляд в приоткрытое окно дома, увидев склонившегося над какими-то записями родственника, и нахмурился. Первым делом они решили сходить в библиотеку, в которой их уже ждал предусмотрительный лисий дух. В их империи в каждой школе совершенствующихся имелась своя библиотека, у кого-то она была меньше, у кого-то больше, какая-то хранила древние рукописи, какая-то такими не обладала, но ни одна библиотека Цзи Ляня, даже императорская, не могла тягаться с библиотекой клана Юэ, потому что только в ней хранились произведения, сотворённые в мире демонов. Столь обширными знаниями о демонической расе не обладал, наверное, никто на десятки тысяч ли в округе. Вдобавок, помимо демонической литературы, в библиотеке клана Юэ хранились древние техники светлых и тёмных искусств, записи о Небожителях, перечни самых редких трав и существ, музыкальные сборники, напоённые небывалой силой, и давным-давно забытые заклинания. Библиотека клана Юэ была далеко не самой большой в империи, но знания, хранившиеся в ней, несли в себе подчас силу гораздо большую, чем все библиотеки Цзи Ляня вместе взятые. Само собой, доступ к этим знаниям имели немногие: только Главы горы и клана Юэ, наставники и духи-хранители могли свободно и в любое время дня и ночи обращаться к этому богатству, остальным же ученикам библиотека предоставляла то, что требовало от них обучение. Поэтому мало кто знал, что видимая часть библиотеки  — лишь верхушка айсберга, а сама глыба скрывалась за барьерами.</p><p>      Само здание располагалось между владениями Ли Хуа Фонг и Фа Тан Сяна, стоя, однако, чуть поодаль от них, и являлось переплетением нескольких зданий поменьше, связанных между собой закрытыми коридорами. Перед входом висели вышитые эмблемы полумесяца, с крыш свисали колокольчики самых разных форм и фонари, зажигавшиеся ночью лисьим огнём, загнутые углы крыш венчали статуи священных животных, а за дубовыми дверьми скрывались ряды и полки записей, трактатов, свитков, книг и ещё много чего. И вся эта обитель мудрости, охраняемая Бай Ху, что сразу же и жил здесь, утопала во множестве алых никогда не вянущих цветов, поддерживаемых силой лисьего духа. Длинные лианы алых глициний обвили все ближайшие деревья и укрывали библиотеку своим багряным куполом, свисая настоящими гроздями. По земле ковром стелились, словно окрашенные кровью, анемоны. По периметру библиотеки алели гвоздики, ирисы, герберы и амариллисы. А у входа пылали пионы и гибискус. Ночью сие место будто начинало жить иной жизнью, свет лисьих огней подсвечивал весь багр цветов, и те словно начинали светиться изнутри. На их фоне бело-красные одеяния Бай Ху порой и не сразу заметить можно было. </p><p>      Толкнув двери, ученики Ян Ин Юэ прошли внутрь. Длинное здание сразу же разделилось на три пути: попробуй найди здесь что-нибудь или кого-нибудь, не зная, где искать, но Ян Юн Шуана, Фу Тао Мина и Сян Мейфен открывшаяся картина не смущала. Принюхавшись, они уловили слабый, но всё же заметный шлейф глубокого сладкого, но поразительно гармоничного аромата  — от Бай Ху всегда исходил лёгкий аромат агарового дерева, хотя самого агара в клане не было. Зачастую ученики только по этому аромату и находили духа лиса в огромной библиотеке. Вот и в этот раз пошли на его поиски, опираясь на свой нос, но Бай Ху нашёл их первым, объявившись за спинами людей.</p><p>      —Дева Сян, юный господин Ян, юный господин Фу.</p><p>      —Бай Ху!  — с улыбкой обернулась Сян Мейфен и поклонилась духу вместе со своими соучениками. — Учитель послал нас к тебе за информацией по делу в Мэн Юане.</p><p>      —Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны. — лис взмахнул рукой, и три свитка, что он держал до этого в руках, взмыли в воздух и приземлились по одному в руки каждому ученику. — Каждый раз, когда вы спускаетесь с горы или отправляетесь куда-нибудь с Главой Яном, обязательно вляпываетесь в неприятности.</p><p>      —Это не мы вляпываемся, это неприятности в нас летят обычно. — с улыбкой развела руками Сян Мейфен.</p><p>      —Сян Мейфен..! —Фу Тао Мин приложил по лицу ладонью.</p><p>      —Шицзе Сян, во всех твоих проблемах виновата только ты сама.</p><p>      —Видишь? — Фу Тао Мин сложил руки на груди, удерживая свой свиток. — Даже шиди это понимает, а до тебя никак не дойдёт!</p><p>      —Что за шум, а драки нет? — в окно влетел ворон, обернувшийся У Ли. Его зелёные глаза блеснули подобно фонарям, а на лице появилась задорная улыбка.</p><p>      —Явилась пернатая мигрень. — буркнул себе под нос Ян Сяолун и посмотрел на выход, который в одночасье стал единственным спасением для трёх учеников. Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, они медленно попятились к заветной двери, пока оба духа были поглощены препирательствами друг с другом, и выскочили на улицу.</p><p> </p><p>      —И что ты забыл в библиотеке? — вздохнул Бай Ху, направляясь в дальний конец строения.</p><p>      —Ху-гэ, вот вечно ты так со мной, а я, между прочим, соскучился! — У Ли попытался обнять Бай Ху со спины, но наткнулся на подсвечивающий алым взгляд серых глаз, а мелькнувшее в опасной близости волос лисье пламя послужило неплохим предупреждением, заставив ворона оставить свои попытки до поры до времени.</p><p>      —Скука смертная заела, поэтому решил на моих нервах поиграть? — лисий дух достал с полки свиток, повествующий о демонических пожарах, и принялся его изучать. Может, удастся что-нибудь найти в библиотеке насчёт случаев в Мэн Юане.</p><p>      —Бай Ху, — У Ли облокотился о стеллаж, встав перед Бай Ху. — Почему ты никогда мне не веришь?</p><p>      —С какой именно из тысяч причин мне начать перечисление? — взгляд серых глаз столкнулся с пылающее-зелёным. Внутри них была настоящая буря, и лис её не на шутку испугался, отступив на пару шагов назад. У Ли продолжал смотреть на него, он явно хотел что-то сделать, сказать, но сдерживал себя. Отвернувшись, Бай Ху выдохнул.  —  Если пришёл нервы мотать, то лучше уйди. А если хочешь остаться, то, будь добр, помоги мне найти что-нибудь, хотя бы отдалённо похожее на случай в провинции Лин Бэй.</p><p>      Ответа не последовало, но и ворон никуда не делся. Бай Ху оглянулся: У Ли сел на коленки и стал ползти вдоль стеллажа, внимательно всматриваясь в нижние полки и их содержимое. Лис отвёл взгляд, закусил губу и вернулся к прерванному занятию.</p><p>      На гору Юэ плавно опустилась ночь. Ян Ин Юэ, разложив на столе карты и заметки о провинции Лин Бэй, изучал округу городка Мэн Юан. Он впитывал всё, что ему удавалось найти, тщательно рассортировывая полученную информацию в мозгу: мало ли что могло пригодиться, — и по этой причине не сразу заметил вошедшего в комнату Ян Сяолуна. Как и полагается, Ян Юн Шуан постучал прежде, чем войти, но не услышал ответа. Тогда он постучал во второй раз, опять тишина. В третий раз мальчик позвал дядю, что определённо сидел внутри  — его было видно через окно — и опять ничего. Поняв, что Ян Цзи Син опять взялся за старое, уйдя с головой в записи, Ян Сяолун более не стал пытаться и просто вошёл. Мальчик подошёл к рабочему столу Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду и с громким звуком поставил поднос с любимым чаем молодого человека почти у него под носом. Ян Ин Юэ от подобного пришёл в себя и посмотрел на племянника, улавливая аромат любимого белого чая. И всё же странно выходило: и он, и прежний Ян Ин Юэ любили один и тот же напиток…</p><p>      —Сяолун, — улыбнулся Ян Цзи Син. — Спасибо.</p><p>      —Вы совершенно не заметили, что уже давным-давно ночь. — Ян Юн Шуан посмотрел на мельтешащую вокруг Главы Яна шёлковую нить. — И на попытки Исян тоже внимания не обратили.</p><p>      —Это очень серьёзное дело, поэтому мне нужно изучить всё досконально.</p><p>      —Тогда долг старшего ученика помочь своему Учителю.</p><p>      —Сяолун, иди спать. — у Ян Ин Юэ почему-то появилось дикое желание связать мальчишку Исян и швырнуть на кровать, чтобы он заснул побыстрее.</p><p>      —Старший ученик не может спать, пока его Учитель работает в поте лица.  — гнул своё Ян Юн Шуан.</p><p>      —Учитель должен заботиться о своих учениках, поэтому, — Ян Ин Юэ указал пальцем на кровать. — Живо в люльку.</p><p>      —Если Учитель будет работать, а старший ученик спать, какой от него тогда прок? Поэтому Учитель должен позволить этому старшему ученику помочь ему, или дядя должен пойти спать. — внезапно Ян Сяолун резко изменился в лице, словно опомнился. Сапфировые глаза изучающее смотрели на мальчика. Поняв, что позволил себе лишнего, Ян Юн Шуан потупил взгляд и робко произнёс. — Дядя никогда не заботится о своём здоровье, заставляет всех волноваться, а потом делает вид, что ничего не произошло, отчего все только больше волнуются. </p><p>      Какое-то время Ян Цзи Син просто молча пялился на стоявшего пере ним мальчика. Впервые за все те месяцы, что он находится в этом мире, молодой человек видел, как обычно спокойный и тихий Ян Сяолун становится другим: настойчивым, уверенным в себе. И Ян Ин Юэ соврал, если бы сказал, что ему это пришлось не по нраву. Смотря на этого уверенного в своих словах юношу, слушая его, молодой человек был готов согласиться с ним. Увиденное заворожило его, поэтому Ян Ин Юэ продолжал пялиться на племянника, даже когда тот пришёл в себя. Однако прикосновение Исян к щеке вывело его из дум, и Первый Глава горы и клана Юэ захотел приложиться головой обо что-нибудь тяжёлое.</p><p>      «А Сяолун-то прав: вон как переработался, что аж рассудок мутиться начал», — Ян Ин Юэ вздохнул и свернул карты.</p><p>      —Ладно, твоя взяла. Идём спать.</p><p>      Ополоснув лицо, руки и ноги, Ян Ин Юэ сменил одежду на ночную и лёг в кровать, в которой уже начинал сопеть Ян Юн Шуан. На пару мгновений Ян Цзи Син задумался о том, что уже в скором времени он вновь будет спать один, потому что мальчик вырастит, переборет внутренние барьеры и начнёт сам двигаться вперёд. Конечно, он желал помочь ему в этом и обязательно поможет, но глубоко в душе Ян Ин Юэ честно признавался себе, что не прочь оттянуть этот момент — он слишком сильно привык ощущать тепло Ян Юн Шуана, засыпать вместе с ним.</p><p>      С горы Юэ они отбыли сразу же, как только начало светать. Лин-эр, выбежавшая проводить их вместе с остальными, сложила руки в молитве и стала просить всех богов, коих знала, чтобы ни с кем из ушедших не случилось ничего плохого. Огонёк, прыгавший на плече девушки, попытался её отвлечь, прыгая туда-сюда, но это возымело слабый эффект, поэтому он просто прощался вместе с ней.</p><p>      До Мэн Юана совершенствующиеся добирались на мечах. Исключением была Ли Хуа Фонг, летевшая на Кушен, что приняла лик гуань дао. Вторая Глава то и дело бросала на своего шисюна короткие взгляды, но тот вёл себя, как обычно, совсем ничего странного. То, что Ян Юн Шуан летел на одном мече со своим Учителем, не шло в счёт. У мальчика ещё не было своего клинка, а на тренировочном подобное было не провернуть. Сам Ян Ин Юэ вв душе ликовал, словно дитя: он не пренебрегал собственными тренировками, поэтому теперь стоял на Ци Моне уверенно и свободно им управлял, даже «пассажиров» брать мог. Внизу одни заросли сменяли другие, одни поля — вторые, города —  деревни,  деревни — города, они увидели реки и озеро Син-Фу, холмы и леса.</p><p>      Солнце как раз приближалось к своей наивысшей точке, когда культиваторы клана Юэ прибыли в Мэн Юан. С высоты разобрать названия было трудно, поэтому они ориентировались на границу с Гуан Цзя: стоило замелькать разделённым убранным полям, стало понятно — прибыли. Три меча и один гуань дао аккуратно спикировали вниз, приземляясь недалеко от городских врат, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не быть замеченными. Там их уже поджидали двое юношей лет пятнадцати. Если Ян Ин Юэ не изменяла память, то они были двойняшками. В клане их все звали просто братья Му*.</p><p> </p><p>      —Это мои ученики.  — Ли Хуа Фонг вновь вернула Кушен облик флейты и заткнула за пояс.  — Му Си*, Му Жень* за это время произошло что-нибудь ещё?</p><p>      —Приветствуем  Наставницу, шибо Яна*, шицзе Сян, шисюна Фу, шисюна Яна*.  — братья поклонились, из-за чего их симметричные друг другу чёлки слегка покачнулись.</p><p>      —Вчера ночью случился ещё один пожар. Огонь вспыхнул посреди торговой площади. — Му Си покачал головой.</p><p>      —К счастью, он ничего не спалил, но при этом не гас почти два часа. — закончил за брата Му Жень. </p><p>      —Вы знаете, что ещё горело до этого?  — Ян Ин Юэ постучал пальцем по губам, думая о том, как им лучше начать.</p><p>      —Да, — кивнул Му Си, поправляя за спиной колчан со стрелами. — Мы с братом застали два последних пожара, вчерашний был третьим. До этого горели лавка украшений и несколько деревьев у храма Бога воды.</p><p>      —Три возгорания за чуть больше чем неделю… Нехило так Мэн Юан полыхает. — Ли Хуа Фонг повернулась к Ян Ин Юэ, желая узнать, если ли у её шисюна идеи, но увидела его задумчивость и решила пока не тревожить.  — Му Си, Му Жень, где вы поселились, ещё есть комнаты?</p><p>      —Несмотря на то, что скоро Ночь алых листьев, в постоялых домах почти никого нет. Из-за этих пожаров люди не особо спешат в Мэн Юан, предпочитая объездную дорогу. — Му Жень указал в сторону, где, если присмотреться, среди кустарников действительно виднелась дорога.</p><p>      —Мы остановились как раз около площади, на которой ночью был огонь. Буквально в паре десятков шагов. Кроме нас, какого-то поэта и хозяев там никого нет.</p><p>      —Тогда вечером туда и заселимся. — Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду почесал переносицу, оглядел округу и посмотрел на своих спутников. — А сейчас нам стоит разделиться и осмотреть последние места пожаров. Возможно, найдём какие-то зацепки или остаточную ци.</p><p>      —Тогда ты не против, если я возьму с собой Сян Мейфен, а Фу Тао Мина попрошу приглядеть за этими оболтусами?  — Вторая Глава кивнула на двух своих учеников. — Шичжи Фу хорошо управляется с луком и талисманами, Му Си и Му Женю будет чему у него поучиться.</p><p>      —Без проблем.  — выдохнул Ян Ин Юэ. — Мы с Ян Юн Шуаном осмотрим окрестности храма, Фу Тао Мин с Му Си и Му Женем пусть ступают на рыночную площадь, а ты, шимэй, тогда с Сян Мейфен осмотрите лавку украшений. Так как вы девушки, торговец определённо будет расположен к вам больше. А вечером уже встретимся на постоялом дворе</p><p>      —Да он к любому пристанет, у кого кошелёк увидит. — буркнула Ли Хуа Фонг и пошла к вратам в Мэн Юан. За ней пошли и остальные, но неожиданно были остановлены Ян Ин Юэ. Удивлённые совершенствующиеся оглянулись на Первого Главу Яна. — Ну что ещё?</p><p>      —Прежде, чем идти дальше, все снимите свои символы клана.  — молодой человек коснулся своей серьги и аккуратно извлёк её. вторую такую со своего уха снял Ян Сяолун, ничего не понимая. — У меня есть подозрения, что Мэн Юан просто боялся к нам обратиться из-за слухов о горе и клане Юэ, поэтому пока лучше не светить нашей принадлежностью. Вряд ли местные жители знают Глав калана и их учеников в лицо. Вы сильно привлекали внимание? — совершенствующийся обратился к двум братьям, и те отрицательно замахали головами и сменили ленты, державшие их хвосты, на другие. На концах лент были вышиты полумесяцы, но они постоянно путались в волосах юношей, поэтому заметить их было трудно.</p><p>      Ли Хуа Фонг пожала плечами и сняла свою висячую диадему с полумесяцем посреди лба, Фу Тао Мин с Сян Мейфен последовали примеру и сняли свои подвески-полумесяцы. Символы клана Юэ скрылись в бездонных мешочках, куда  Ян Ин Юэ на время убрал и Ци Мон, после чего поправил наручи, скрыв за ними Исян. Пусть никто Ян Ин Юэ и не знает в лицо, да и оружие его тоже вряд ли видел кто, но на всякий случай молодой человек решил перестраховаться. Теперь, когда их было не отличить от обычных странствующих заклинателей, они могли выдвинуться в путь.</p><p>      Заметив приближающуюся группу людей, привратники только зевнули и спокойно пропустили их в город, подумав, что это либо какие-то учёные, либо обычные заклинатели. Мэн Юан отличался от Ланьхуа. Здесь не было того завораживающего духа, цветущих повсеместно орхидей, плавающих по рекам, озёрам и каналам лодок, ароматы сладостей, чая и вина не летали в воздухе, улицы не были украшены всевозможными гирляндами, но хуже или беднее Мэн Юан от этого не выглядел. Наоборот, здесь была своя неповторимая атмосфера, складывающаяся из ароматов полей, супов и лепёшек, повозок, наполненных сеном, пшеницей, репой или фруктами, смеха женщин, вышивавших в тени деревьев, грубого говора мужчин, придерживающих сельскохозяйственные инструменты. Все были заняты работой, и никто особо не обращал внимания на группку путников. Ян Ин Юэ с Ян Юн Шуаном отделились первыми. По словам братьев Му дорога к храму Бога воды пролегала через малый рынок, на котором торговали в основном посудой да инвентарём, и парочку небольших чайных, разбросанных по обычной жилой улице.</p><p>      Жизнь в этой части Мэн Юана протекала медленно в отличии от главной дороги и торговой площади, через которые проходило большинство путников. За весь тот путь, что они уже прошли, Ян Цзи Сину и его племяннику встретилось около пяти человек, не более. Время было обеденное, поэтому большая часть жителей наверняка отдыхала либо в чайных, либо в полях, убирая остатки урожая. Солнце уже не жарило так, как раньше, и в воздухе утром можно было уловить еле заметный, но всё же морозец.</p><p>      Ян Сяолун, шедший по правую руку дяди, иногда поглядывал на него: серые одеяния, расшитые серебряными нитями, развивались от в меру быстрого шага, волосы перехвачены такой же серой лентой и неизменная широкополая шляпа с вуалью, скрывавшая молодого человека по пояс. Мальчик коснулся концов своей ленты для волос — он по-прежнему подвязывал хвост той лентой, что получил от Ян Ин Юэ. Сам Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду уже давно заметил эти быстрые короткие взгляды, но не предпринял попыток их прекратить. Его мысли вернулись во вчерашний вечер, когда Ян Юн Шуан позволил себе немного вольности, это вызвало улыбку на губах Ян Цзи Сина. В голове Первого Главы Яна на мгновение промелькнула шальная мысль вновь вывести Ян Юн Шуана на те эмоции. Ян Ин Юэ вновь хотел увидеть тот взгляд мальчика, но он мотнул головой  —  нельзя.</p><p>      Они шли по улице, засаженной клёнами. Резные листья слетали с веток, кружили в воздухе и стелились ещё не багряным, но розовеющим ковром под ногами совершенствующихся. Дорога проходила в полном молчании, только руки Ян Цзи Сина и Ян Сяолуна иногда соприкасались: холодные пальцы Бессмертного Мастера Сы Ду и тёплые пальцы его ученика, касаясь друг друга, создавали контраст, от которого иногда бежали мурашки. Один из листьев клёна плавно приземлился на голову Ян Юн Шуана и черешком зацепился за волосы. Ян Цзи Син остановился и убрал листик с головы мальчика, после чего покрутил тот в руке.</p><p> </p><p>      —Иногда красоту можно увидеть там, где совершенно не ждёшь. </p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ перевёл взгляд на мальчика. Ян Сяолун смотрел на него своими болотными глазами, не моргая. Этот взгляд проникал в самую душу, заставлял дышать чаще. Ян Цзи Син моргнул и приоткрыл рот, но его голову пронзила тупая боль, от которой он поморщился.</p><p>      «ЯН ИН ЮЭ!» — молодой человек поморщился. Чей-то голос крикнул прямо у него в голове, но он не знал: кому тот принадлежал, зато хорошо чувствовал эмоции, что вложили в этот крик. Боль, злость, ярость, ненависть и отчаянье. </p><p>      —Дядя, с вами всё в порядке? — Ян Сяолун схватил молодого человека за руку и заглянул под вуаль.</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син, всё ещё шокированный только что произошедшим, поднял взгляд на мальчика. Несколько минут он просто молча смотрел ему в глаза, а потом улыбнулся: боль улеглась, а кричать в его голове больше не собирались.</p><p>      —Всё хорошо, просто немного задумался. Идём, мы почти пришли: вон, храм уже видно.</p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан кивнул, принимая ответ дяди, но руки его не отпустил и пошёл дальше, придерживая своего родственника. Ян Ин Юэ нахмурился, подобное уже было однажды. Тогда он всего месяц как очутился в этом мире, если не меньше, а ещё… Ещё душа той девушки, обернувшейся демоном из-за предательства мужа и подруги, предупреждала его о чём-то похожем. Она говорила, что кто-то зовёт Ян Ин Юэ, но зов этот опасен. И сегодня Ян Цзи Син убедился в правдивости тех слов, если это был тот зов, то что-то не хочется ему встречаться с его хозяином. Только вот кто это был? И… Его ли звали?</p><p>      «А может ли это быть как-то связано с нападением на меня и Фу Тао Мина в Бан Е Цзы? Нападавшему определённо нужен был я. Я или прежний Ян Ин Юэ? Но... Насколько мне известно, против того Ян Ин Юэ не шли ни люди, ни демоны. Они только плевались, проклинали и желали ему сдохнуть, но вот вредить кишка была тонка. Я? И кому я уже дорожку перейти успел? Я к тому времени только на гору приехал, а до этого из Янлина выходил всего два раза..!» — молодому человеку захотелось ударить себя рукой по лицу, но он сдержался: Сяолун не поймёт, да и они уже на пороге храма стояли.</p><p>      Храм Бога воды был небольшим, но очень ухоженным — жители бывали здесь часто. Почти вся растительность вокруг храма являлась кустами, и только несколько деревьев у входа гордо возвышали над младшими собратьями.</p><p>      —Не скажешь, что они горели. — Ян Юн Шуан оглядел две пары клёнов и выгнул бровь.</p><p>      —Горит, но не сжигает… Давай, осмотрим их. — Ян Цзи Син не обратил внимания на ещё одно несвойственное прежде Ян Сяолуну действие и пошёл к  стоявшему ближе всего к ним дереву. </p><p>      Совершенствующийся совершенно позабыл, что по-прежнему сжимает ладонь племянника, и потянул его за собой. Только когда он поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к стволу, понял, что не отпустил мальчика. Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду медленно моргнул и отпустил руку Сяолуна.</p><p>      —Всё хорошо, дядя. — улыбнулся мальчик.</p><p>      Ян Ин Юэ кивнул и повернулся к дереву, но вдруг резко обернулся к Ян Юн Шуану. Ян Цзи Син не был уверен: то ли он уловил в улыбке мальчика, просто на миг ему почудился прищур. Списав на то, что ему всё-таки привиделось, молодой человек вернулся к делу. Да, у них здесь дело, а не прогулка. Зря он что ли изучал всё, что только можно, пока его спать не погнали?</p><p>      Учитель и ученик обошли дерево по кругу, всматриваясь в кору, ветви и листья, но ничего не видели и не чувствовали — самое обычное дерево, коими оказались и остальные три. В них не было ни остаточной ци, ни каких-либо других следов магического влияния. Ян Ин Юэ извлёк из рукава проявляющий талисман и приклеил его к стволу, но ничего не произошло. Ни с одним деревом. Абсолютно ничего, но так же не бывает. Ян Цзи Син был уверен, что какой-то след всё равно есть! Возможно, они ни там ищут? Взгляды сапфировых и болотных глаз опустились на землю, и культиваторы присели. Ян Ин Юэ опустил ладонь на выступающие корни и замер. За их спинами кто-то был. Молодой человек посмотрел на племянника и увидел его скошенный в сторону кустов взгляд. Тоже заметил.</p><p>      —Кажется, здесь ничего нет. Вернёмся на постоялый двор. </p><p>      Ян Юн Шуан намёк дяди понял, поэтому молча поднялся и пошёл за ним. Они отошли на десяток шагов, когда прятавшийся в кустах вновь зашевелился, намереваясь проследить за ними. Полы серо-серебристых одеяний очертили круг перед глазами мальчика, рукава взмыли вверх, а в пронзительно-синих глазах, появившихся из-под вуали, отразился солнечный свет. Раздался вскрик: Исян вцепилась в ногу неизвестного и выдернула его из кустов, впечатав в землю на небольшом расстоянии от своего хозяина. Глаза Ян Цзи Сина и Ян Сяолуна округлились, и Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду отозвал шёлковую нить, тут же её пряча. Перед ними, потирая ушибленный зад, сидел адепт школы Красных Облаков, которого они встретили в Ланьхуа несколько месяцев назад. Красные одеяния с вышитым золотом дымом, пояс из чёрной кожи с золотыми фениксами, тёмные глаза и алая лента с золотыми перьями на лбу — молодой господин школы Красных Облаков. Инь Сюань.</p><p>      —Достопочтенный совершенствующийся из Ланьхуа? — Инь Сюань выпучил глаза, узнавая людей перед собой.  — Что вы здесь делаете?</p><p>      —У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, молодой господин Инь Сюань.  — Ян Ин Юэ от всей души захотел придушить парнишку его налобной лентой, а перья из неё повтыкать ему в глаза. — Мэн Юан это территория клана Юэ. Простым странствующим совершенствующимся ничего не будет, клан Юэ относится к ним спокойно, пока те проблем не создают, но вот адептам других школ они не очень рады.</p><p>      —Простите… — юноша поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся, виновато опустив голову. — Я не хотел доставлять проблем достопочтенному совершенствующемуся из Ланьхуа. Вы только не подумайте!  — Инь Сюань поднял голову и замахал перед собой руками. — Я не собирался следить за достопочтенным совершенствующимся и его семьёй! Я просто не знал, что это достопочт….</p><p>      —Прекрати. — остановил Ян Цзи Син парня, пока тот снова не назвал его достопочтенным совершенствующимся. — Зови меня «господин Ян», только убери этого достопочтенного.</p><p>      —Простите, господин Ян.</p><p>      —И прекрати извиняться. А теперь спокойно всё объясни.</p><p>      —Хорошо. — Инь Сюань кивнул и оглянулся, потом посмотрел на свою ногу, за которую его вытащили и начал говорить. — Вы же знаете, что провинция Гуан Цзя находится в ведении моей школы, и граница с кланом Юэ проходит по полям, принадлежащим Мэн Юану. До нашей школы стали доходить слухи о таинственных пожарах, поэтому меня послали всё разузнать. Только разузнать, честное слово! У меня не было дурных намерений! </p><p> </p><p>      —Поэтому вы, молодой господин, следили за нами и прятались в кустах? — лицо Ян Юн Шуана не выражало эмоций, однако в голосе мальчика Ян Ин Юэ уловил отчётливые нотки…Сарказма?</p><p>      —Ни в коем случае! Я не собирался ни за кем следить, но и не знал, что это вы. Мне нельзя привлекать к себе внимание, а окажись вы адептами клана Юэ, этого было бы не избежать. Просто…</p><p>      —Просто, если пожары начнут разрастаться, это затронет уже и ваши владения. А почти все пшеничные поля Гуан Цзя находятся на границе с кланом Юэ. — закончил за парня Ян Ин Юэ, понимая, что двигало юношей. Инь Сюань кивнул. — Однако, ты — молодой господин школы, и тебя послали совершенно одного? Я понимаю, наткнись вы на кого-то из клана Юэ, была бы ещё та история, но всё же посылать тебя совершенно одного…</p><p>      —Это долгая история… — Инь Сюань опустил взгляд, его плечи поникли, а глаза наполнились болью.</p><p>      —Понятно. — вздохнул молодой человек, давая понять, что больше не поднимет эту тему.</p><p>      —А что вы делаете в Мэн Юане, господин Ян? — сразу же оживился юноша и улыбнулся.</p><p>      —Мы с семьёй и друзьями просто странствуем по империи. Будучи в окрестностях, тоже услышали об этих пожарах и решили проверить. На входе как раз столкнулись с несколькими адептами клана Юэ. — Ян Цзи Син улыбнулся в ответ, ловко изворачивая свои слова. — Может, поговорим в чайном домике? Не стоять же прямо перед храмом?</p><p>      Инь Сюань кивнул и пошёл вслед за Ян Ин Юэ и Ян Сяолуном. В первые минуты Ян Цзи Син не был рад тому, что их расследование прервали, но, выслушав слова адепта школы Красных Облаков,  решил обернуть всё на руку и себе, и Инь Сюаню. Молодой человек не винил юношу за его действия, прекрасно осознавая ситуацию, в которой могут оказаться пограничные территории Гуан Цзя. Произойди подобное с ними, он поступил бы, если не точно так же, то определённо похоже. Да и действовать им лучше вместе. Так как Инь Сюань даже не представлял, кем на самом деле является Ян Ин Юэ и его племянник, Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду собирался держать его к себе поближе. Юноша не выглядел глупым, с него наверняка будет толк.</p><p>      Раздумывая, как лучше всего поступить, Ян Цзи Син зашёл в чайную и сел за свободный столик. Ян Юн Шуан сел по правую руку от дяди, а Инь Сюань напротив. К ним почти сразу же подбежал официант, собравшийся уже по полной программе вытрясти из посетителей деньги, но Ян Ин Юэ заставил его заткнуться одним только взглядом, от которого бедный парнишка чуть богам душу не отдал. Инь Сюань выдохнул с облегчением, когда им принесли чай с пирожными и оставили в покое, потому что он буквально кожей ощущал заинтересованный взгляд официанта. Но, стоило официанту скрыться, мороз по спине молодого господина побежал уже от взгляда болотных глаз. Юноше казалось, что племянник господина Яна хочет проткнуть его на месте, но все свои опасения он держал при себе, лёгкой улыбкой выказывая своё расположение и искреннюю радость от встречи.</p><p>      После того столкновения в Ланьхуа Инь Сюань ни на день не забывал о достопочтенном совершенствующемся. Впервые за восемнадцать лет его жизни с ним обращались не как с молодым господином школы Красных Облаков, а как с обычным человеком, даже наставление дали не потому, что надо, а просто так — от чистого сердца. Этот культиватор не скрывал своих сил и намерений, но и не кичился ими, а взгляд его бездонных синих глаз заставлял почувствовать, как же ты ещё мал и слаб. Пусть Инь Сюань и был выше господина Яна, но рядом с ним чувствовал себя несмышленым ребёнком, которого надо наставлять, и это ему нравилось. Первое время юноша сам себе смешным казался, но, раз за разом вспоминая, как тот совершенствующийся преподал им всем урок в слегка жёсткой манере, он всё больше проникался к нему уважением и симпатией: господин Ян не стал расплываться в словах о плохом и хорошем, а сразу показал возможные последствия необдуманного поступка, попутно растолковав ошибки. Он ткнул их носом в их самомнение и то, что они забыли — совершенствующийся защищает людей, а не вредит им, если те, разумеется, сами под палку не просятся. Простая истина была преподнесена тем человеком так, что они её зарубили себе на носу до конца дней. Если бы в школе Красных Облаков был хоть один подобный наставник, кто знает, может, и проблем у них было бы в разы меньше.</p><p>      —Молодой господин Инь Сюань, кажется, мы преследуем с вами одни и те же цели. — Ян Ин Юэ отставил чашечку в сторону. — Поэтому не желаете ли объединить наши усилия?</p><p>      От этих слов сердце Инь Сюаня резко ухнуло вниз, а Ян Сяолун посмотрел на Ян Цзи Сина с неверием в глазах, но потом опомнился и отвернулся, врезаясь недовольным взглядом в человека напротив. Мысли мальчика отразились на его лице: не горел он желанием сотрудничать с Инь Сюанем, и тот это заметил, по-доброму улыбнувшись.</p><p>      —Для меня честь получить наставления от господина Яна, и этот адепт будет очень рад хоть чем-то помочь вам. — Инь Сюань встал и поклонился, быстренько скосив взгляд в сторону Ян Юн Шуана: мальчик сидел глыбой льда, над которой сгущались тёмные тучи.  — Но, господин Ян, зовите меня просто Инь Сюань. Пожалуйста… — почему-то именно рядом с этим человеком он хотел быть просто Инь Сюанем, а не молодым господином, чувствовать себя обычным человеком, обычным учеником.</p><p>      —Как хочешь. — ухмыльнулся Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду, рукой указывая на место, чтобы парень уже сел обратно и не приковывал к себе все взгляды в округе. — Как давно ты в Мэн Юане?</p><p>      —Я прибыл рано утром и сразу же пошёл осматривать места пожаров. Найти их не составило труда, местные об этом только и говорят, однако с самими местами всё вышло труднее. — улыбка с лица Инь Сюаня слетела, как лист с ветки дерева. Теперь он смотрел серьёзно и старался изложить самую суть, не забывая о важных деталях. — Мне удалось осмотреть два места, деревья у храма были последними. Уверен, господин Ян уже понял, что не так с этими местами. — увидев кивок, Инь Сюань продолжил. — Неважно, когда, где и что горело, следов нет вообще, будто никакого огня и в помине не было. Но я не понимаю, как подобное возможно. Пламя не приносит вреда, не сжигает, значит определённо является делом рук не простого человека, но тогда должна остаться остаточная ци, хотя бы самая малость, но её опять же нет. Жители множество раз видели, как вспыхивает пламя, но никого подозрительного поблизости не замечали. Как такое может быть?</p><p>      —К сожалению, нам пока известно не более твоего. Мы с Сяолуном хотели осмотреть деревья у храма, а потом обсудить всё вечером с нашими друзьями на постоялом дворе. </p><p> </p><p>      —Извините, я наверняка вас прервал.</p><p>      —Не волнуйся, мы вернёмся туда чуть позже.  — Ян Ин Юэ посмотрел в окно, улицы начинали оживляться, и вдруг ощутил что-то странное — непонятное чувство, от которого молодой человек решил отмахнуться на время. — Кстати о постоялом дворе. Ты уже заселился? Если нет, можешь поселиться вместе с нами. </p><p>      Предлагая это, Ян Ин Юэ исходил в первую очередь из того, что он старше этого юноши и, пока тот находится под его надзором, он обязан приглядеть за ним. Всё же, как бы силён и умён Инь Сюань не был, а в Мэн Юане он оказался совершенно один. К тому же, в отличии от его школы, плевавшейся в сторону клана Юэ, их молодой господин не производил впечатление человека, способного на подобного. Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду помнил, что книгу по обложке не судят, и гнильца может оказаться даже внутри святого, но в этот раз решил довериться интуиции, а та его редко подводила. Но, объясняя всё в своей голове, Ян Цзи Син совершенно не заметил реакции Ян Юн Шуана. Сяолун сжал под столом подол своих одежд, внешне пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Он считал, что дядя его слишком добр.</p><p>      —На самом деле, я ещё не выбрал место для ночлега, поэтому не против воспользоваться вашим предложением. Надеюсь, я вас не потесню. — Инь Сюань коротко посмотрел на Ян Юн Шуана. Тот выдавил из себя милую улыбку, но молодой господин школы Красных Облаков был готов поклясться: между ними сверкнула молния.</p><p>      Расправившись со своим перекусом, совершенствующиеся расплатились и решили вернуться к храму, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть место странного пожара. Изначально Ян Ин Юэ планировал расплатиться за них троих, но Инь Сюань не хотел доставлять проблем больше, чем уже успел, как он сам сказал, поэтому было решено заплатить по полам.</p><p>      Когда они подошли к храму, столкнулись с парочкой прихожан, но пара женщин была слишком занята своими делами, чтобы всматриваться в посторонних. Ян Ин Юэ не стал терять время и сразу же присел у одного из деревьев, направляя свою энергию в его корни и землю рядом. Он хотел попробовать считать информацию, что хранила в себе земля: само место должно было что-то помнить, но его снова ждал провал.</p><p>      «Здесь что-то не так… Никакая сила не способна не оставить следов от слова совсем или стереть их полностью. Тогда почему их нет? — Ян Ин Юэ поднял голову и сквозь вуаль посмотрел на храм Бога воды.  — Бог воды южных земель покровительствует дождям, почти вся территория от озера Син-Фу до провинции Гуан Цзя находится под его защитой. Тогда почему… — молодой человек резко оборвал поток своих мыслей и еле успел подавить дрожь. Он перевёл взгляд на деревья, потом обратно на храм.  — Пожары на территории Бога воды?»</p><p>      Ян Цзи Син поднялся на ноги, отряхнул одежды и отвернулся от деревьев и храма.</p><p>      —Возвращаемся. — холодно бросил он и, не говоря больше ни слова, пошёл к рыночной площади, около которой был нужный им постоялый двор.</p><p>      Ни Ян Сяолун, ни Инь Сюань не открывали рта. Первый просто всматривался в профиль молодого человека, а второй пытался понять, что произошло. А Ян Ин Юэ нужно было срочно обсудить свою догадку с Ли Хуа Фонг. Он шёл и шёл, прорисовывая в голове предполагаемые варианты, но были они верны или нет, он не мог сказать без результатов остальных. </p><p>      На постоялый двор они пришли, когда солнечный диск почти полностью скрылся за горизонтом, унося с собой тепло дня. Гостиница оказалась небольшой, но довольно уютной. На первом этаже была большая комната, служившая столовой, рядом расположились кухня, из которой доносились ароматы готовящихся блюд, и покои хозяев, а все комнаты находились на втором и третьем этажах. Увидев, что к ним пожаловали, хозяйка покинула кухню, по пути расправляя свой передник. Невысокая женщина лет тридцати пяти или тридцати семи с редкими седыми волосами, морщинками в уголках губ и тёплым взглядом подошла к совершенствующимся и поклонилась им.</p><p>      —Что желают достопочтенные господа? Отужинать или комнату?</p><p>      —И то, и другое.  — Ян Цзи Син протянул хозяйке мешочек.  — Если этого будет мало, мы доплатим.</p><p>      —Но этого слишком много! — ахнула женщина, рассматривая мешочек, до краёв набитый серебром.</p><p>      —Всё в порядке, чуть позже сюда придут мои спутники. Хозяйка, знаете ли вы двух совершенствующихся, что здесь живут? Братья.</p><p>      —Д-да, — заторможено кивнула хозяйка, пытаясь отойти от шока. В последнее время из-за этих пожаров дела у неё с мужем совсем плохо шли, а тут такое чудо!  — Живут на втором этаже… Они тоже с вами..?</p><p>      —Да. Хозяйка, подготовьте, пожалуйста, две трёхместные комнаты и одну двуместную, если такие есть.</p><p>      —Конечно-конечно! Сейчас распоряжусь, проходите и садитесь. </p><p>      Женщина ещё раз поклонилась и убежала к мужу, а Ян Ин Юэ с племянником и Инь Сюанем сели за ближайший стол. Инь Сюань нахмурил брови и посмотрел на снимающего шляпу Ян Цзи Сина, тот сразу его понял и поднял ладонь, останавливая не успевший начаться поток слов.</p><p>      —Ты не доставляешь проблем. Там всё равно серебра не хватит на всё время нашего здесь пребывания, а мы здесь явно не на пару дней, поэтому расплатишься в конце. </p><p>      Не то чтобы Первый Глава горы и клана Юэ не мог позволить себе заплатить за всех, просто он понимал чувства Инь Сюаня и ни в коем случае не хотел его унижать или оскорблять. Хоть юноша и согласился жить с ними и помогать, но он относился к именитой школе, которая была в состоянии заплатить за себя. Он считал их странствующими заклинателями поэтому изгрыз бы себя изнутри, позволив им заплатить за него. Как ни как, а Инь Сюань приходился никем господину Яну, его семье и друзьям. Поэтому, услышав объяснение, молодой господин выдохнул и благодарно кивнул.</p><p>      А вот Ян Юн Шуан кое-чего понять не мог. Учитывая их троих, его шицзе и шисюна, Вторую Главу Ли и двух её учеников, получалось восемь человек. Ли Хуа Фонг и Сян Мейфен будут жить вместе, двуместная комната для них, а две трёхместные… Мальчик моргнул и понял, что Ян Ин Юэ собирался либо подселить этого Инь Сюаня к братьям Му, либо взять к себе, и что-то подсказывало Сяолуну, что осуществиться именно второй вариант.</p><p>      —Дядя..! — тихо выкрикнул Ян Сяолун и только потом опомнился.</p><p>      —Что? </p><p>      Ян Сяолун смотрел в синие глаза Ян Ин Юэ и не знал, как сказать, то что вертелось в голове, как это объяснить. Болотные глаза опустились к столу, перешли на окно, потом на Ян Ин Юэ и вновь опустились. Ян Цзи Син вздохнул и покачал головой.</p><p> </p><p>      —Инь Сюань, ты будешь жить со мной и Сяолуном.</p><p>      «Вших!»  — Ян Юн Шуан вскочил со своего места и застыл немым изваянием. Инь Сюань даже ответить толком ничего не успел, прерванный этим жестом, только отстранённо кивнул, толком не уверенный на что именно кивает. Ян Ин Юэ смотрел на мальчика и сам не знал, что ему стоит сказать. Однако оказалось, что это далеко не последний их шок на сегодня. К ним подошла хозяйка, теребя передник.</p><p>      —Достопочтенные господа, — она выглядела растерянной. — Видите ли, на втором этаже всего одна трёхместная комната, а на третьем… Там крыша прохудилась. В последнее время дела у нас не очень, вот и починить не можем. Поэтому, мы с мужем можем предложить вам только одну трёхместную…</p><p>      —Вот как… — Ян Цзи Син вздохнул. Он не хотел выпускать Инь Сюаня из поля зрения от греха подальше, поэтому сам себе кивнул и улыбнулся. — Тогда мы трое поселимся в двуместной.</p><p>      —Хорошо.  — кивнула хозяйка и убежала быстрее ветра.</p><p>      Инь Сюань окончательно забыл, что он молодой господин и потерял челюсть, а Ян Сяолун опустился обратно за стол.</p><p>      —Придётся поспать вдвоём на одной кровати.</p><p>      От этих слов Инь Сюань сравнялся цветом со своей одеждой. Ян Ин Юэ уже собрался заверить юношу, что ничего страшного в этом нет, и он с Сяолуном поспят вместе, всё же им не привыкать, но Ян Юн Шуан его опередил.</p><p>      —Молодой господин Инь Сюань, занимайте любую кровать, а мы с дядей поспим вместе. — мальчик улыбнулся так нежно и тепло, что дар речи потерял уже Бессмертный Мастер Сы Ду. — Мы с дядей часто делим одно ложе, так что нам не привыкать.</p><p>      Инь Сюань изогнул бровь, а Ян Ин Юэ прикрыл рот рукой и отвернулся. До него только дошло, что всё это время он видел.</p><p>      «Господи..! Да это дитя ревнует… Погодите, Сяолун всегда был тихим, но с появлением Инь Сюаня стал ещё тише, и та его реплика у храма… Невероятно! Он и правда ревнует!» — Ян Цзи Син ощущал, как начинают пылать его уши и щёки. С ним такое происходило впервые, до этого его ни разу не ревновали. Они с сестрой были у друг друга одни-единственные, некого там ревновать было, а тут… Сердце забилось быстрее, ему было приятно. Для молодого человека это было в новинку, но определённо очень приятно — улыбка  сама собой расползлась по его лицу. Он так хотел ещё раз увидеть те эмоции Сяолуна, а он показал ему совершенно другие! И как у этого дитя только получается подобное? Ян Ин Юэ не мог сдержаться, ревность его племянника оказалась слишком милой.</p><p>      —Сяолун прав. — тихо рассмеялся молодой человек. — Занимай всю кровать, Инь Сюань, а мы поспим вместе. Привыкли уже.</p><p>      —Но это точно нормально? — молодой господин школы Красных Облаков перевёл взгляд на господина Яна.</p><p>      —А почему нет? Что в…</p><p>      Договорить культиватор не успел. В гостиницу на полной скорости, подобно вихрю, внеслась Ли Хуа Фонг. Вторая Глава окинула быстрым взглядом помещение и нашла Ян Ин Юэ.</p><p>      —Ян И… — но тут её взгляд зацепился за красные одежды, что могли принадлежать только школе Красных Облаков. Хэй Хуа закрыла рот и посмотрела на своего шисюна так, что тот сглотнул. Она ждала объяснений немедленно.</p><p>      —Здравствуй, цзе-цзе*. — кивнул Ян Ин Юэ. — О, вы все вернулись! Это хорошо. Знакомьтесь, это Инь Сюань, молодой господин школы Красных Облаков. Мы познакомились в Ланьхуа.</p><p>      Услышав обращение, Ли Хуа Фонг застыла, словно в неё только что ударила молния. Она какое-то время смотрела на своего шисюна, а потом отвернулась, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Когда она вновь посмотрела на Ян Ин Юэ, ей захотелось ударить его чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Ну и как это понимать?</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________<br/>*Час овцы — так же можно встретить «час козы». Время с часу до трёх дня согласно фэн-шую.</p><p>*Мэн Юан — дословно «мэн» (門) означает «ворота», а «юан» (遠) значит «далёкий». В данном случае употреблены традиционные иероглифы.</p><p>*Гуан Цзя — дословно «гуан» (光) — «свет», а «цзя» (家) это «семья».</p><p>*Му Си  — дословно «му» (木) это «дерево», «си» (夕) — «вечер»</p><p>*Му Жень — дословно «му» (木) это «дерево», «жень» (忍) — «терпение»</p><p>*Шибо — старший брат учителя/ наставника. ( не родной, а по ученичеству, внутри школы или клана)</p><p>* «Приветствуем  Наставницу, шибо Яна, шицзе Сян, шисюна Фу, шисюна Яна*» — в данном предложении Му Си и Му Жень обращаются к Ян Сяолуну «шисюн», хотя они старше его и по возрасту и обучаются в клана Юэ дольше. Всё дело в том, что Ян Сяолун является страшим учеником Первого Главы горы и клана Юэ, т.е. среди всех учеников клана Юэ его статус самый высокий, что обязывает учеников других наставников называть его «шисюн», однако это правило может не распространяться на учеников самого Первого Главы, что мы и видим. </p><p>*Цзе-цзе — с китайского означает «старшая сестра» ( используется в обращении к родной сестре, хотя некоторые могут обращаться «цзе-цзе» к девушке или женщине старше вас и не имеющей с вами кровной связи в том случае, когда у вас с этой девушкой/женщиной очень близкие, тёплые отношения).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ГОСПОДИ! ПРОСТИТЕ, ЧТО ЭТОГО АВТОРА ТАК ДОЛГО НЕ БЫЛО! После Нового года автор умудрился свалиться с болезнью на целый месяц, а потом опомнился, что у него есть учёба и работа. Этот год в университете для автора очень важен, поэтому сейчас автор хочет добить учёбу, и сделать это побыстрее, чтобы вернуться к читателям с регулярными главами уже в июне. Но ест и хорошие новости. Автор защитил на работе проект, теперь предстоит защита ещё одного( этот проект, кстати, связан с культурой Китая. Конкретное место называть автор не станет, иначе автору самому будет дико неловко). Автор очень любит всех своих читателей! И надеется хотя бы на один отзыв, хотя понимает, что слишком проштрафился для них... В общем! Мы всё сможем и уже скоро начнём встречаться регулярно!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>